My Life With Lilly: Part Two
by LillyAndMe
Summary: This is how we lived in Arizona. There will be some human/wolf pairings. Plus some wolf/wolf pairings. This is how of what we did in Arizona. Lilly and I will enjoy everyplace that we have been here in Arizona. Plus getting jobs also. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy: **_Well here we are to start My Life With Lilly: Part Two. A lot has happen during the week._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, it has. Your team got beat in the championship game. Even though you played your heart out to try to win._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, I did played my heart out. I did got a point in the game with an assist. But hey, finishing in second is not bad at all._

**Colin: **_Yeah it's not bad at all Dad. But can't wait for your next season to start. Even though it will be played somewhere else for the spring and summer league._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, it will be played somewhere else. The place that I played at will be closed for a few months for repairs, to make the place better._

**Lilly: **_Yup, can't wait to see it when it opens back up. So let's get this story started._

**Jeremy: **_Okay love. So without further ado here is the first chapter of MLWL: Part Two._

**CHAPTER ONE**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up by a sound of wimpering, but couldn't find the source of the sound. I felled back to sleep again and I heard it again. I got up and looked around and found Lilly by the bedroom door with her paws between her legs.

"What's wrong love?" I said. Lilly wimpered and said "I got to go outside. I can't hold it for much longer." I chuckled and said "All right love. Let me get dress and I'll take you out." Lilly nodded and said "Hurry babe."

I got dressed really quick and open the bedroom door. Lilly ran out to the front door and I opened it also. By the time we went out it was pretty cool for December, only about 50 degrees. It is normal for the dessert. Lilly went to find a spot and she swat down to pee. The sky is getting a little orange and the sun is just coming up. Lilly came back to me after she got done.

"Thanks for letting me go out. I don't want to pee on the carpets." she said. I kissed her nose and she purred. "It all right love. Good thing that I woke up from your wimpering." I said.

Lilly giggled at this and said "Yeah, good thing that I did. Let's be outside for a while. It's pretty cool outside. I just want to watch the sun rise over the mountains." I stroke her on her back making her purr and said "Yeah, it's pretty cool outside. We can watch the sunrise together."

Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good, I think we can make this our tradition to do." I chuckled and said "Sounds like a plan to me. But since all of us don't have a job. We should be looking for jobs in a bit." Lilly smiled a bit and said "Oh yeah, I totaly forgot that we don't have jobs also. Where can we work at?"

I was thinking for a moment and said "Well, we can look on the internet to find some jobs. Plus to drive around also." Lilly chuckled and said "Sounds like its a great idea." 'Lilly is really happy to be living Arizona and I know it' I thought. We continued watching the sun rise and Lilly's stomach growled.

"Looks like someone is hungry." I said. Lilly giggled at this and said "Yeah, I'm getting hungry. I think I want bacon and eggs this morning." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "Sound good love. Let's go back in so I can cook." Lilly kissed me on the lips and said "Good idea let's go back in."

(Colin's POV)

I have woken up when the sun is lighting up through the window. I yawned and strecth out. When I was doing that Talyson is waking up.

"Good morning love." I said, while kissing Talyson on the lips. Talyson kissed me back and said "Morning babe. Your strecthing woke me up." I chuckled and said "Sorry about that love. Didn't know that my moving around will wake you up."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm used to that now, of what you do in the morning." Talyson said. This made me smile and said "I know love. Oh, by any chance. Are you in heat yet?"

Talyson chuckled and said "Not as I know of. I know it is almost mating season after all." I smiled and said "I know it is almost mating season. Oh, come to think of it. My mom's birthday is coming up in a month."

"Oh really, I didn't know Lilly's birthday is in a month." Talyson said. I chuckled and said "Yeah, it will be soon. I don't see the others in here when we went to bed." Talyson smiled and said "I think that they went out to the living room. I can hear them talking out there."

I chuckled and said "Well, let's get out there. I'm getting hungry a bit." Talyson kissed me on the lips and said "I'm getting hungry too. So let's go out to the living room." We walked out to the living room and everyone is in there watching TV.

"Wow, this is a great show." Wildfire said. Ginger smiled at this and said "It's no wonder that Mom and Dad like this show and its funny." I sneaked up behind them and I scared them making them both jumped and everyone is laughing.

"Ahh, don't scare us like that Colin." Wildfire said. "Yeah, you almost gave us a heart attack." Ginger said. I laughed at this and said "Sorry, I thought you guys heard me coming."

"No, we didn't hear you coming though." Wildfire said. Blaze came up to Wildfire and kissed her on the lips and said "I think that was funny babe. Even though it all most gave you a heart attack." Wildfire nuzzled Blaze and said "I know it almost did. I did find it a little funny."

"Well, I for one found it very funny." Aunt Kate said. I chuckled and said "I know it was funny Aunt Kate." The door open and Dad and Mom came in.

"Morning, Mom and Dad." I said. Dad smiled and said "Morning son. Are you hungry for breakfast?" I nodded and said "We sure are. So what are we having."

"We are having bacon and eggs today for breakfast." Dad said. Star smiled and said "That does sound good today, I'm starving." Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "It sure does love. I'm starving also."

"So how long will breakfast will be done Dad." I said. Dad smiled and said "Only 15 minutes. It will be ready soon." I nodded and said "I will be back in got to go to the bathroom. Talyson are you coming." Talyson kissed me on the lips and said "Yup, I'm coming also. I need to go bad."

Dad chuckled and said "Okay, don't wonder off to far." I nodded and said "Okay dad, we won't go to far." I reached up on the door handle and we both went out to go outside."

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy is cooking breakfast and I was in the living room watching TV with the others. "Hey love, can you change it to the music station so all of us can listen to music?" Jeremy said. I smiled and said "Sure thing babe." I got up from my spot to the remote and pressed the button to change it to the music station. I got it on the one that Jeremy and I listen to but as the last sound ended, our song came on.

"Oh, turn it up babe." Jeremy said. I giggled and turned it up as he and I sang together.

_**Like a thunderstorm on a thunder day**_  
_**She came out of nowhere and that can say**_  
_**She's a supernova shinin' through the night**_  
_**A never sleeping satellite**_

_**She's a damn good reason for the sun to ride**_  
_**When you see her smile in the morning light**_  
_**When she cries, she cries a wishing well**_  
_**Played hide and seek with the hounds of hell**_

_**She throws you down to take you high into her private sky**_

_**She's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**_  
_**She's so magical, mystical, irresistible**_  
_**A wonderfull overkill and most of all beautiful**_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh aha**_  
_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Aha oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Beautiful**_  
_**Mmh so beautiful**_

_**You wanna call her name from the highest hill**_  
_**And she's a better than a 5-million dollar bill**_  
_**She swims with you to the Atlantis' Coast**_  
_**To keep you safe while the world explodes**_

_**She's diving down to keep you high inside her velvet sky**_

_**She's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**_  
_**Magical, mystical, irresistible, cosmical**_  
_**A wonderful overkill and most of all beautiful**_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**She's so oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**I have ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Beautiful**_

_**She's a mermaid who's left her fairytale**_  
_**She wrote the brand new song for nightingate**_  
_**Sometimes I think she's invented but**_  
_**Thank GOD she's made of flesh and blood**_

_**She's everything I've ever missed the more**_  
_**But most of all she is**_  
_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**_  
_**Wonderful, powerful, magical, mystical, irresistibel**_  
_**Overkill and most of all beau-ti-ful**_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**She's so oooh ooh ooh**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_

Everybody in the room likes that song. "Wow that is very good mom and dad." Crystal said. Jeremy and I both smiled and I said "Yeah, it is a very good song. I just loved it." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, it is love. I got breakfast done after we sang it though.

Jeremy brought everyone a plate and we all ate listening to the music station and got full. "Wow, this is very good." Mom said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, I know Eve. Come to think of it. We got to go out for a bit to look for jobs."

"Oh yeah, I was totally thinking of that Jeremy." Dustin said. Kate giggled at this and said "Yeah, we got to get jobs here if we want to live here." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we sure do Kate. I think we should get going now right babe."

Jeremy kissed my forehead and said "Yeah, we are going right now. So who is going." Colin said "I think I want to stay here to relax with Talyson." Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "I sure do want to relax."

"I would go with you Jeremy. I need to get a job." Dustin said. Kate smiled at this and said "I'll go too. I want to make some money." I laughed at this and said "I know you do Kate. So do I want to make money also."

"So it will be me, Kate, Lilly, and Dustin so far. Anyone else wants to go." Jeremy said. Everyone else said they want to stay here. "All right, we will be back in a few hours to make some lunch."

"All right daddy. I might have some relaxing time with Ben." Star said. Ben kissed Star on the lips and said "Oh, you know I want to relax with you love." Star kissed Ben on the lips and said "I sure do babe. I sure do."

"All right guys. We will be back in a bit. So you all behave all right." I said. Colin smiled and said "We will Mom. We will be alright." So with that Jeremy, Kate, Dustin, and I went out the door and into Jeremy's car to go look for jobs.

(Star's POV)

Mom, dad, Uncle Dustin, and Aunt Kate all went out to find jobs. "I wonder what kind of jobs are they going to get Crystal." I said. Crystal shurgged and said "Don't know. But we will find out later though. I'll be suprised if they get a job today."

"I think that they will just put in job appacations in first. Then if they called them. They will have to go to the interview." Wildfire said. I chuckled at this and said "I think that you are right Wildfire. They have to do that first before getting an interview."

Grandma totally agreed with me and said "I think you both are right. They have to do that. But it will take awhile to get a job though." I chuckled and said "If it does takes awhile, then we will be okay. As long as our parents get a job, we will be fine."

Colin is changing the station on TV to the NHL Network. "Colin, why are you changing the station on the TV?" I said. Colin shurgged and said "Well, Talyson and I want to watch this station. Is that okay with you."

I chuckled and said "Sure it is Colin. I think you are bored." Colin chuckled and said "Yeah, I am bored. I like the sport of hockey." Talyson kissed Colin on the lips and said "I think your dad got you into this sport did he."

"Oh, yes he really did. I really loved this sport. Even though I can't play it in real life." Colin said. I chuckled and said "Oh, I remember that his aunt brought our dad some hockey equipment so he can play hockey when he is here."

"Oh, I didn't even see the hockey equipment bag here." Colin said. Crystal giggled and said "I think it's in their room." I smiled at this and said "I think so also. I think I want to take a nap in the bedroom. Are you coming with me Ben."

Ben kissed me on the lips and said "Yup, I'm getting ready to take a nap for a bit too." So Ben and I went into one of the bedrooms to go take a nap.

(Talyson's POV)

Everyone else is talking, Ben and Star went into the bedroom taking a nap. Well Colin and I are watching TV and this sport is really interesting.

"I sometimes can't get all of the rules babe." I said, nuzzeling him. Colin nuzzeled me back and said "Well, I understand the rules though. It takes awhile to learn from it."

"Yeah, you got that right bro." Crystal said. Colin smiled and said "Do you understand the rules of hockey right sis." Crystal smiledd and said "Well I sure do. It didn't take me that long." I just rolled my eyes and said "It will take me awhile to get used to the rules."

Colin nuzzled me and said "It does takes awhile. It just something to get used to." I kissed Colin on the lips and said "All right babe. But I do love watching this with you and relaxing at the same time." Colin kissed me and said "I sure glad that you like it."

I was glad he said that I like it, but for somereason I have to go outside again. "Babe, I got to go outside again." I said. Colin smiled and said "Okay love, want me to go outside with you." I smiled and said "Yes, I would like you to go outside with me." So Colin and I got up and went to the door to go outside.

It is a little more warmer than this morning. The temp probably went up a few degrees. Colin and I went to the grassy part of the apartments and did our business. Then we laid down on the grass enjoying the sunshine on our fur.

"Now this is relaxing." I said. Colin kissed me on the lips and said "Oh, it sure does love." I was really enjoying it until I started to get a little sleepy.

"Babe, why don't we go back inside so I can take a nap." I said. Colin nuzzled me and said "Sure thing love. I really need to take a nap also." So both of us got up and went back inside to take our nap in the bedroom.

(Jeremy's POV)

We have been going around looking for jobs. But so far we got quite a few in. "So, which job will take us in for a job." Kate said. I smiled and said "Well, we just have to wait for a few days to get an interview. If they like what they hear in the interview, they will hire us in."

"Oh, that does make sense. I wonder how the kids are doing." Kate said. Lilly chuckled and said "They will be fine. They are grown up with mates of their own." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You got that right love. They will be fine at home."

We are heading to the next place Red Lobster. "What are we doing here babe." Lilly said. I chuckled and said "I want to get many job appaications in so we can get many interviews." Lilly blushed and said "Oh, right I forgot about that."

"Oh it's all right Lilly. Don't worry about it." I said, kissing her neck. Lilly's tail is going crazy and said "Don't get me to worked up. I don't want them to smell my scent."

I sniff the air and I know she is right. "I thought that you like that love." I said. Lilly giggled and said "I do, I don't want any fluids running down my legs." This makes me want to laugh. I know what she means. So I stopped doing it.

So we went in there and filled the paper out and we all head back to the car. "Wow, that is a really nice place to eat though." Kate said. Lilly giggled and said "Oh, it sure was Kate. I want to eat there soon." I kissed Lilly on the lips and said "You will eat there soon. But not right now."

"I know Jeremy. But we will sometimes right." Lilly said. I chuckled and said "That's right love. So let's head back home, to take a break." Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, let's do that. Then we can go back out later." So we got into the car and head back to the apartment.

(Crystal's POV)

Connor and I are the only ones in the living room. We just took a nap on the couch together and I woke up from his stirring. "Sorry, for waking you up babe." Connor said. I kissed Connor on the lips and said "It's alright Connor. We needed to get up. I'm getting hungry for lunch though."

"I know it won't be to long though. They did say they would be gone for a few hours." Connor said. I chuckled and said "They sure did say that. I'm going outside to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Connor kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing babe."

I got off the couch and went to the door to go outside. I hurried up to do my business and went back inside and got right back on the couch with Connor.

"Oh Crystal. Are you in heat yet?" Connor said. I nuzzled him and said "Not that I'm sure off. I know it's getting pretty close to mating season." Connor nodded and said "Well, that is true. I really think you would be a good mother."

I blushed a bit and said "Really, you think that I would be a good mother." Connor nodded and said "Yup, do you think that I would be a good father."

"Connor, you would be a great father to our pups. You would be a great one." I said. Connor kissed me on the lips and said "I sometimes get my doubts though. I would do everything that I can to protect you and our kids."

"Aww, Connor that is very sweet of you." I said, kissing him on the lips. Connor kissed me back and said "You know. I really loved Arizona. How about you?"

"I really loved it so far. We got nice weather here." I said. Connor went back to kissing me passionatly and we stayed like that for a few minutes. We broke apart and I suddenly felt a rush of heat going to my stomach.

**A/N: Wow alot has going on in this chapter. Jeremy got up by a whimpering sound and had to take Lilly outside. They are also talking about jobs to find in Arizona. It looks like Crystal is in heat. But we will find out in the next chapter. I'm gonna be starting to do more lemons for all of them. So until then stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly: Part Two. Humphrey and Karen will be making some apperance in this story. So anyways please read and review of how this chapter went. I hope that I did really good on it. I got some really good plans for the next chapter that will be coming up. So see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy:

_Well here we are with another chapter. We finally are getting one up. And sorry for the long wait. My Aunt turned off my internet service and got mad at me. But other than that. Lilly, the kids, and I moved back to Indiana._

Lilly:

_Yeah, we defiantly did. We drove for 2,000 miles back to o_

Jeremy:

_*chuckles* Yeah it defiantly was. So now we are home. We even went to some Komets games._

Colin:

_Yeah, Dad. That was fun. Can we get on with the next chapter _

Jeremy:

_Sure we can son. We are in the eastern time zone now. Not the Pacific time zone. Now I can get some chapters up earlier here than there._

Lilly:

_ Yeah, what he says. So enjoy the chapter everyone._

CHAPTER TWO

(Crystal's POV) after last chapter

I felt a rush of heat running through my stomach. I pulled back from Connor as he can smell my musky scent filling the air.

"Well, I really love your scent. It smells like berries." Connor said. I blushed a bit and told him "I know you are going to say that babe. To tell you the truth. I just got into heat." He is wagging his tail furiously, as I told him that I just got into heat.

"So, when do you want to decide to mate?" He asked me. I shrugged and said "I think we can do it tonight. Maybe at the pool area to be exact."

Connor chuckled and said "Well, I think that will be the good area to do it tonight. If no one else is in heat yet." I kissed him on the lips and said "I hope that they won't get into heat yet. We can have our alone time tonight there."

"I think that will be a great plan. I can't wait for tonight." Connor said. I giggled a bit and said "I know you can't wait tonight. So can I." He smiled and cuddled up to me and I cuddled up to him and enjoying it. 'I really can't wait for tonight' I thought.

We were really cuddling together until Mom, Dad, Uncle Dustin, and Aunt Kate got home from their job search. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing home right now. Are you still going to look for jobs?" I asked them.

Dad chuckled and said "Yeah, we are still going to look for jobs. We just came home for a bit to make some lunch." Connor chuckled and said "Oh, we are wondering when you are coming back. We are getting hungry a bit here. Oh, just to let you guys know. Crystal is in heat."

Mom gasp and said "Wow, that's great. When did you get into heat Crystal?" I chuckled and said "I got into heat about an half hour ago. Connor and I might be doing it tonight."

"Well, as long as you are ready Crystal. If you guys do, do it. The first sign to know that you are pregnant if you throw up within five days." Dad said. I smiled and said "I know Dad. I think, I am ready for having kids." Mom came up to hug me and said "That's great to know honey. I can't wait to have grand pups." Dad kissed Mom's nose and said "I can't wait to have grand pups either. Oh, I'm going to make some lunch now. It will take awhile."

"Ok, Dad. Well Connor and I are going to lay down in the room for a bit till lunch is done." I said. Dad chuckled and said "Ok, honey. We'll tell you when it is done." Dad kissed my forehead before Connor and I went to the room, so my Dad can cooked lunch.

(Lilly's POV)

Connor and Crystal went into the room while Jeremy is cooking some lunch. "Well, it looks like Crystal is in heat." Kate said. I chuckled and said "I know. I can't believe it either. I just can't wait to have some grand pups, if she did get pregnant."

Kate chuckled and said "Well, I think she will get pregnant. It just a matter of time until Wildfire and Ginger gets into heat." I rolled my eyes and said "Well, they will get into heat. It will take some time until all of the girls will get into heat."

"Well, that is true love. We already know that Crystal is in heat. We just have to wait for all of the girls to get into heat." Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips while he is cooking those hamburgers on the stove and said "Yeah, I know what's you mean babe." Colin and Talyson came out of the room. Talyson has a smile on her face as I can smell her scent coming from her.

"Hey you two." I said. Talyson smiled and said "Hi you two. We came out just to tell you something." I chuckled and said "So, what do you have to tell us Talyson."

Colin smiled and said "Talyson, just got into heat." My ears went straight up and said "Well, that's great. So you are in heat now Talyson, right." Talyson chuckled and said "Yeah, I just got into heat just a few minutes ago. So we just came out to tell you."

I smiled and said "Well, I'm glad that you came out to tell me. I just can't wait for some grand pups." Colin is blushing and said "MOM! You know it's a little to early to have some pups right now. We just haven't discussed of when we are going to do it."

"Son, it's okay. Your mom is just excited about having some grand pups. You just don't have to be embarrassed okay, buddy." Jeremy said. Colin rolled his eyes and said "Okay, Dad. I know Mom is excited about it. But I do know that we are hungry."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh, I know son. Lunch is about done." My mouth is watering as the burgers are just getting off the frying pan. "Oh, those burgers are making me hungry." I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Oh, I know you are love. We are going to eat now." He gave everyone a plate and we all ate in the living room. The others that was in the bedrooms came out and ate theirs burgers too. I felt full and want to go take a nap in the bedroom.

"Hey, babe. I am ready to take a nap in the bedroom." I said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Sure thing love. I think I want to take a nap also." So we tell them all that we are going to take a nap in the bedroom and then we went to the bedroom to take a nap. I hop up on the bed and laid down at my usually spot and just laid my head on the pillows.

"I guess you are tired love." Jeremy said. I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah, I am babe. I just want to take a nap. You know since I am pregnant right now, I will be tired you know that." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, I do know that. So let's get some shut eye for a bit and then we can check for more jobs online. Dustin did find some good jobs online though."

"Oh, he did huh. Well we will do that when we get up right." I said, smiling. Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah, we are going to do that love. So let's get some shut eye for a bit." I chuckled and said "Okay, see you in a bit babe." Jeremy kissed my forehead and said "See you in a bit love." We both cuddled together as he pulled the covers over us as we take our nap.

(Star's POV)

Mom and Daddy went to take a nap. Well I'm going to tell them the news of what happened when Ben and I are in the room. I just got into heat and Ben was getting excited about doing it, but I told him not yet.

"I just can't wait of what we are going to do tonight dear." Ben said. I kissed Ben on the lips and said "Well I know you can't wait to do it tonight." Ginger and Wildfire came up behind me and scared me. I jumped up and felled down hard on the floor.

"Star are you okay." Wildfire said. Ginger giggled and said "I think she is down for the count." I got up from the floor feeling a bit groggy. "You okay Star." Ginger said. I giggled and said "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just surprised me this time."

"Yeah, Ginger and I have to tell you something." Wildfire said. I smiled and said "Okay, what do you two want to tell me." Ginger chuckled and said "Well, Wildfire and I are in heat. We both and our mates can't wait to mate with them."

"Well that's great you two. I think all of us are in heat." I said, smiling. Blaze and Shane came up to Wildfire and Ginger to sit by them. "Well, I guess we can't wait till what we are going to do tonight." I said. Blaze smiled and said "Yeah, I defiantly can't wait till tonight."

"Oh, I know you will enjoy it. It will be a good night." Wildfire said, kissing Blaze on the cheeks. "It will be a good night. I know we will enjoy this night when we can." 'I know this will be a good night. I will have something good plan for Ben' I thought.

**A/N: Well here is chapter two. Sorry it was so late. I know it was almost two months since I put a chapter up. Well, it looks like all the girls are in heat. Where will they do it at? We already know where Crystal and Connor going to do theirs at. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So please read and review. And stay tuned for the next chapter of My Life With Lilly: Part Two.**

**And on other notes. I will make a Part Three on this story after this one. Well I hope you all had a great Easter and hope there is no bombing at the Boston Marathon like last year. The NHL playoffs started and I know that the Phoenix Coyotes didn't make it. I will put the bracket on in the next chapter on the top like I did last year. Good night all. This is LillyAndMe signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeremy: Hi all. It`s has been since April that I put a chapter up. Now, I would like to let you all know of what happened in the last few months. I got very depressed and stress out and almost killed myself. But Lilly stopped me from doing that. I was put in the behavorial hospital for a few days and it help me out. I had almost lost my job of that. My work schedule had been crazy since then. Now that is out of the way. Lilly do you like to say something. **

**Lilly: Yeah I would babe. It`s just that I didn't like of what you did. But we are glad that you didn't kill yourself.**

**Colin: Yeah dad, I'm really glad that you didn't. What would we do without you. **

**Lilly: So I know that you got netflix and WWE NETWORK on your PS3. I really like it . Plus you got NHL14 and NHL15. I put myself in the game on NHL15 and i'm doing live the life mode and I'm doing pretty good in that series.**

**Star: Yeah you are doing good in that series mom. You got about 135 goals in the season so far. Now you are in the playoffs in your first season playing that game when it came out.**

**Jeremy: Yeah your mom is doing pretty good in that game. So that is out of the way I would say if you got NHL14 or NHL15 on your PS3 my username on the game system is LillyAndMe1. I know it's the same from here. So lets get to the next chapter.**

***LILLY BLOWS EVERYONE A KISS***

**CHAPTER THREE **

(Lilly's POV)

I have woken up from my nap. I got up to stretch and feeling my joints pop. Jeremy started waking up as well and I started giving him kisses. "Well, someone is being engerize right now." Jeremy said, kissing me back. I smiled and said "Yes, I'm all engerized right now. But I have to go to the bathroom so I can't pee on the floor." Jeremy chuckled and said "Ok, lets go outside before you pee on the floor."

So we got off the bed and went out of the bedroom door and went out the front door. I have found a spot to do my business and went back to Jeremy. "So what are we planning to do tonight." Jeremy kissed my nose and said "Well, I was thinking about going to the place that i brought you home from Jasper." My tail started wagging and I said "Oh, are you thinking about taking me to Golden Correl."

Jeremy kissed me fully on the lips and said "Yes, I'm thinking about taking you to Golden Correl. I think it should be our date night. You know, let the kids have their fun tonight." I chuckled and said "Well, I think that is a great idea. I'll bet the kids will be happy for their fun tonight." The door opened and Dustin and Kate came out.

"So what are you two planning tonight." Dustin said. Jeremy smiled and said "Oh, well Lilly and I are going on a date and I'm taking her to Golden Correl." Kate smiled at this and said "Well, I hope you two have a great time tonight. While Dustin and I are going on a date night also. He's taking me to the movies tonight." I smiled at this and said "That's great sis. I hope you have a great time tonight also."

We kept talking until the Jeremy said "Well, I think that Lilly and I should be getting ready for our night." I kissed him on the lips and said "Yes, we should be getting ready for our date. I think I want a bath first." Jeremy stroke me on my back and said "Oh that's a great idea Lilly. We should go get one." So Jeremy and I went inside and went to the bathroom so we can get our baths.

(Kate's POV)

While Lilly and Jeremy went inside to take their baths. Dustin and I took ours while they were taking a nap. We have been outside for awhile until Dustin said "Oh Kate, I think we should get going to the movies right now. Since it's not that far. How about that we walk there." I kissed him on the lips and said "Yes, I think that is a great idea. Walking would do good for me right about now, since that I'm one week pregnant."

Dustin kissed me on my forehead and said "Yeah I almost forgot that you are pregnant." I chuckled and said "Well, quit forgetting all the time. Now lets walk to the movie theater so we won't be late." Dustin chuckled at this and said "Ok, lets go right now."

We started walking to the movie theater and we are just enjoying our walk on this beautiful night. It is starting to get a little bit cooler out since it got warm today in the city. I'm starting to like this kind of weather that we have here. We are almost at the movie theater and I was wondering what movie we are going to see.

"Hey babe, what movie are we going to see?" I asked Dustin. Dustin kissed me on my forehead and said "Well, I'm think we should see G.I. Joe the new movie." I smiled at this and said "Yeah I would love to see that movie." Dustin just kissed me fully on the lips and I was just enjoying it. Dustin brought the tickets to the movie and I'm going to enjoy this night.

(Jeremy's POV)

We are on the road going to Golden Correl. Lilly is looking out the window to just look at the mountains. I put on some music as we are on the road. We have told our kids when we are going on our date. The kids are thrilled of staying home and they would have their fun. We are almost to Golden Correl and Lilly's stomach started growling. "Lilly, I think your stomach is growling." I said. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah, I know. I'm not the only one that is hungry. I got to feed my little ones too."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I know. S Since I got you pregnant again I know about this." Lilly chuckled and said "Well, you better hurry up or I'm going to get out of this car to kill a coyote." I chuckled at this when Lilly said that. We have made it to Golden Correl and we out of the car and we made it inside. I have paid for both of our meals and we got our plates to head for the buffet. Lilly is getting her steak as usual and getting other foods to put on her plate. 'It's a good thing that I taught her how to put the food on her plate' I thought. We got our food and we sat at the table to enjoy our meal.

(Crystal's POV)

Mom and Dad left to go on their date. But I can't wait to have our fun with Conner. "Conner, are you ready to have our fun. My heat is driving me crazy." I said. Conner kissed me on the lips and said "You bet that I am ready for our fun." I have been waiting for this as for the others they have already done it in different places around the apartment.

"So, we already know of where we are going to do it at right babe." I said. Conner chuckled and said "Yeah, we are going to the pool." I smiled and said "Well, we better get going out there right now." So we both went out the door and head to the pool area. When we got there the area is deserted at this time of night. We walked to the back to where the hot tub is and we started making out.

We were kissing for like five minutes so we breath after that. All of the sudden Conner started licking my moisten pussy, making me moan uncontrollably. Conner can sense that I liked it very much and he kept on going. My legs are buckling and I was almost there. "Conner I can't... hold on... much longer... I'm cumming hard." I said, between breaths. My legs gave out and my juices came and Conner licks every single drop. I dropped down panting with Conner smiling.

"I can tell that you like it very much love." Conner said. I licked his cheek and said "Yes, that is fantastic. I never came so hard in my life. I'm ready to return the favor to you." I got Conner on his back and started licking his wolfhood making it grow. Conner groans as he is enjoying it. I got his wolfhood so big and hard that his knots are getting big. I had another idea for him to do and I know he will like it.

"Conner, I want you to fuck me now." I said. Conner kissed me on the lips and said "Sure thing love." He started mounted me and started thursting in and out very fast. I was getting to the point of cumming hard again. As of right now I can feel his knots are trying to get in. "Come on Conner, get those knots inside of me." I said. Conner responsed as he finally did and I came hard once again setting him off as his warm seed fills up my womb. We finally finished with both of us panting very hard.

"Wow, that is amazing babe." i said. Conner kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah, it sure was." We just laid there for a few minutes until he can slide out of me. We both are very tired as we decided to go back to the apartment and went inside to see everyone is home and in bed. But on the way to our room. I can hear Mom moaning in their room. Conner and I looked at each other and rolling our eyes as we went to our bedroom and we both curled up together as we sleep. When I was dreaming that I was pregnant and I put a smile on my face.

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter 3 is finally up. I didn't want to do all of the lemons in this one. Well the next chapter will start with a lemon with Lilly and Jeremy. I have been typing this chapter on my PS3 controller and on my PS3. I hope to get my regular computer up so i can do it on there. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't know when the next one will bee up. I can't wait till SEPTEMBER 23RD. That's right you heard me! That's when Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Sawtooth Cave comes out. Now this time Lilly is in it. i was so mad that they didn't put Lilly in the 3rd movie. I can't wait for October to come. New Komets hockey season will start. Plus might go to Cedar Point for Halloweekends and to ride the Mantis for the last time. They are taking down Mantis after this year and put a new ride there. Plus Lilly wants to get on the game system now. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeremy: Hi all. We are back with another chapter of this story. Now the new ride that will take over for the Mantis at Cedar Point will be the same layout track that the Mantis have. It will be a sitting down ride not standing up. It will be renamed to Rougarou. It's a new floorless roller coaster. I know that I can't wait to ride it next year.**

**Lilly: Neither can I babe. We just don't know if we are going to Cedar Point next month.**

**Jeremy: Yeah, I know that we might not go. But there is still a chance that we can go. One of the stores does have the tickets to go. Even if we went for a day on their Halloweekends at Cedar Point. We might go on my birthday weekend. That would be nice right.**

**Lilly: Yeah, it would be nice to go on your birthday weekend at Cedar Point. But the kids don't know that we are planning it though. They did get suprised that your family took us to Kings Island. We all had a blast.**

**Colin: Yeah, we did have a blast. My favorite ride was the Banshee. I know that was an awsome ride.**

**Crystal: My favorite ride there was the racer. It was a racing one.**

**Star: My favorite ride there is the Windseeker. I love the swing when it goes up and plays music too. It was so relaxing.**

**Jeremy: Well love. What's your favorite ride at Kings Island?**

**Lilly: Well love, my favorite ride at Kings Island is the Banshee. Even though we didn't ride all of the rides there but we still had a great time. But babe, you didn't tell us what's your favorite ride is at Kings Island? We all like to know. **

**Colin: Yeah Dad, tell us!**

**Jeremy: Ok, I will. Well my favorite ride at Kings Island is the Banshee. Now I know that your mother likes it, you like it son, and so do I. Now we just have to wait till next month to go on some more fun. **

**Star: Yeah, we know. So can we get on with the chapter.**

**Jeremy: Ok, I will now. So enjoy this chapter everyone. **

***LILLY WAVES AT EVERYONE***

**CHAPTER FOUR**

(Lilly's POV)

We got home from our dinner night at Golden Correl. We got out of our car and went into our apartment. I went to the water bowl really quick to get something to drink. Jeremy also went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. After that we went to our room and got on the bed. But I wasn't even tired just yet and Jeremy was just about to fall asleep. I nudge him with my nose to wake him up.

"Oh, Lilly want do you want now." Jeremy said. I licked his cheek and said "When was the last time that we had our fun." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Well, it has been a few days since the last time that we did it. Are you sure that you are up to it right now."

I blushed a bit and said "Yes, I'm sure that I'm up for this. I'm one week pregnant and my hormones are kicking in." Jeremy kissed me on the nose and said "Well, if you are sure then yes we can do it. You know that I can never say no to you." I got tears in my eyes and said "That's very sweet of you. I love you a lot."

We have started kissing which seems to go on forever. We have finally broken up from our kiss and Jeremy can smell my sweet smell from my pussy. "You smell very good love. Smell like a sweet honey." Jeremy said. I kissed him and said "Well, if you like it then lick me there already."

Jeremy started lick me there and he is getting me very good. I am moaning so hard which can be heard through the walls of our apartment. I can hear the front door open and closed and it was just the sound of paw steps. 'It's only Crystal and Conner coming back from their fun' I thought. Jeremy licks my very senseitive spot which makes me moan very loud. I was on the verge of cumming and couldn't hold back any more as he licks its all up and I dropped down panting.

"Oh wow babe. That was very good. Now I want you to fuck me hard." I said. Jeremy kissed me fully on the lips and said "With pleasure love. But first, let me take off my clothes and then I will do it." I smiled at him as he is taking off his clothes and then he started fucking me very hard.

He is doing it nice and hard just the way that I like it. I was on the verge of cumming again just as he was just about to cum inside of me also. "Come on babe. Fill me up." I said. Jeremy just said "Here it comes." He finally came in me filling my walls with his seed. Icame also as my fluids ran down my legs. After that we finally lay down and cuddled together.

"That is amazing babe. Ilove you very much." I said, kissing him. Jeremy kissed me back and said "You are amazing too love. Now, lets get some shut eye all right. We got a big day tomorrow." I chuckled and said "Ok babe. Good night." I can feel Jeremy kissed my forehead and said "Good night my sweet angle." It put a smile on my face and we felled asleep togeter at the same time.

I have woken up at 10am and I turned over and Jeremy wasn't even in bed next to me. I looked and seen that the bedroom door is open and can hear voices out there. I jumped off the bed and streched and went out of the door.

"Good morning mom." Crystal said. I smiled at her and said "Good morning to you to honey. Have you seen your father this morning?" Crystal nodded and said "I seen him and Uncle Dustin went out to put more jobs things in. He just let you sleep in today."

"Well that is very nice of him. He totally worn me out last night." I said. Crystal blushed a bit and said "Yeah, I know. Connor and I heard you both last night as we came back." I nodded at this and said "I heard the door open and closed last night, I know it was probably be you two."

"Yeah, it was us that we came in. The others are watching cartoons right now on the hub network." Crystal said. I chuckled at this and said "Ok, what show are they watching." Crystal blushed and said "Well they are watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I was watching it also and it is a very good show."

"Oh, I see. It's okay to watch it. It is just a cartoon show after all." I said. Crystal nodded and went back over with Connor and the others. I had to go to the bathroom, so I got up and open the door and went outside to do my business.

(Jeremy's POV)

Dustin and I are putting more jobs apps in and I just let Lilly sleep in today. "Dustin do you think Lilly, Kate and the others will be okay today." I said. Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, they will be okay. I have worn Kate down last night. So I decided to let her sleep in also."

"That is nice of you Dustin. I think we all have a very good nights last nigth. I wonder if all of the girls will be pregnant." I said. Dustin smiled and said "I hope so that they will. I hope our daughters Wildfire and Ginger will be pregnant. I want to be a grandparent so bad. I think Kate wants to be a grandmother also. If they do get pregnant then Eve will be their grandma."

"i think you are right. I just hope that Crystal, Star, and including Talyson will be pregnant. It will take a matter of time for all of the girls to be pregnant." I said. Dustin just chuckled at this and said "I hope so too. So how much more to we have to do on our job search." I chuckled and said "I think about a few more then we will be done for the day. I just want to get home so we can cook some lunch."

"I thought so too. Any idea of what we are going to cook for lunch." Dustin said. I am thinking for a moment and said "I was thinking of cookining some hot dogs and some mac and cheese." Dustin smiled at this and said "That does sound good. So let's hurry up and get this done so we can make some lunch when we get home." I just smile at this and to get this job apps done so we can go home to make some lunch.

(Colin's POV)

We are still watching that cartoon show till I looked at the clock which is almost noon. Talyson is sleeping beside me in which that hope that she will be pregnant. I haven't eaten anything escept for breakfast that Dad cook before he and Uncle Dustin went to go doing more of that job apps in so they can get a job. 'I hope dad and Uncle Dustin gets a job soon' I thought. I looke over and seen mom sitting on the couch watching the show with us.

"Oh hey mom. I take it that you know about us watching this show." I said. Mom nodded and said "Yes, Colin I do know that you all are watching this show. And don't worry I'm not mad at you. It's just a show to be watch." I smiled and said "Well, that is good to hear mom. But who told you about were watching this show."

"Well your sister Crystal told me. And I'm not mad at any of you just like I said. It is just a show." Mom said. I blew a sigh of relive and said "Ok so when is dad going to get home to make some lunch. I'm getting hungry." My mom chuckled and said "Well, I'm getting hungry too. I haven't ate anything this morning. I haven't seen Kate come in here either."

"Well the last time that I checked Kate is still sleeping in her room." I said. My mom nodded and said "Well, I'm going to check on her now since that I'm her sister." Mom is just bout to get off the couch till the bedroom door opened and Kate came out saying "Were you just about ready to check on me Lilly."

Mom smiled and said "Yeah, I was going to check on you since you were still sleeping." Aunt Kate chuckled and said "Well, Dustin really did worned me out last night. And that movie that we went to is awesome." I chuckled and said "What movie do you went to see Aunt Kate?"

"Dustin and I went to see that new G.I Joe movie last night. That movie is so good." Aunt Kate said. Mom chuckled at this and said "Well that does sound like a good movie. Well Jeremy and I had a great dinner last night also." Aunt Kate smiled and said "That is good sis. I wonder if the girls will be pregnant yet."

"Well, I hope Talyson will be pregnant soon. I want to be a Dad so bad." I said. Talyson came up behind me and gave me a kiss shocking me. "Talyson I thought you are sleeping." I said. Talyson chuckled and said "Well I just got up dummy. I hope to be pregnant soon enough."

"Well I hope so too Talyson. But just remember it will be only for five days. You will throw up anytime without warning. If you didn't in five days then let's just say that it didn't work." Mom said. Talyson nodded at this and said "Thanks for the heads up. Now if you excuse me I got to go to the bathroom." Talyson walked to the door and went outside.

I looked over on the couch and seen Connor and Crystal togeter. Laying down on the floor is Star, Ben, Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze and Shane. But I haven't seen Grandma Eve or Charlie anywhere. "Mom, where is Grandma and Charlie at?" I said. Mom looked around and notice that they are not here in the apartment.

"I don't know honey. But I looked everywhere for them here. I just can't find them." Mom said. Aunt Kate is getting worried too and said "I hope that Dustin and Jeremy gets back. I had a bad feeling about this."

(Jeremy's POV)

We have just pulled up to our apartment and going to the door. I seen Talyson came up and said "Oh good your both back. I am getting hungry." I chuckled at this and said "Oh, I know Talyson. We are getting hungry also. So let's go in so we can cook some lunch."

I have opened the door and seen Lilly, Kate, and everyone else with worried looks. "What's the matter love?" I said. Lilly looks at me like she is crying and said "Mom and Charlie are missing!" Dustin and I gasped and I almost fainted. 'We better find them and fast' I thought.

**A/N: Uh-oh. It's look like they are going to find Eve and Charlie. The city is so big that they might not find them. I think this chapter is a little longer than the first three. I have been going to keep the story up to date now. I did two chapters in three days. Oh just to let you guys know is this Sunday is WWE Night of Champions and can only be seen on the WWE Network for only $9.99 a month. That's right only $9.99 a month. You can watch all the pay per views and including the shows that they put on there. Well stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. Can they find Eve and Charlie in time or will Eve and Charlie already be home before they will find them. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I would like to get more than one review a chapter to keep this story going. So Anyway till next time and have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeremy: Hi all, we are back again for another chapter of this amazing story. Now tonight is the WWE Night of Champions pay per view on the WWE Network. If you guys haven't got WWE Network go to WWE dot com to sign up for it for just $9.99 a month.**

**Lilly: Yeah, that is right babe. It is only for $9.99 a month. We all can't wait for some great matches tonight on Night of Champions. I wonder if John Cena is going to beat Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Lesnar after SummerSlam last month in LA.**

**Crystal: Yeah, I wonder if Cena will win the match. I'm rooting for Cena tonight. Because of this slogan Hustle, Loyality, and Respect. I want him to be a 16-time champion.**

**Jeremy: Well we just have to wait and see and what happens tonight. Now Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Sawtooth Cave comes out in two days. We all can't wait for that.**

**Lilly: Well, I can't wait for it to come out babe. We can watch Alpha and Omega 1-4 when it comes out. All in one day.**

**Jeremy: You got that right love. Now here is the next chapter of this story. As we prepair to watch the pay per view.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

(Jeremy's POV)

"What do you mean they have gone missing?" I asked Lilly. Lilly looked at me and said "They have gone missing since last night. How do I know this is because of Star. Star told me that they have gone out when we are gone and they haven't came back since then."

"Yeah, the last time I seen them is in this room that we are in and they just got up and went outside for a walk. They haven't came back in after that." Star said. I've now gotten worried and said "Don't worry we will find them. Now they might have gotten lost in the city. But Eve is an Alpha. I think Charlie is an Omega. I hope that they will be okay."

"I don't think they will be okay babe. I can't think of what's going to happen to my mom." Lilly said. Kate nodded and said "I do have to agree with Lilly here. Because she is my mom also. I don't want anything happen to her." Dustin stroke Kate's head making her purr to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kate my love. We will find your mother. But first where did they go to walk at." Dustin said. Colin then said "Well, the last time they told us is that they went up the mountains near our apartment. Maybe we can check there."

I chuckled at this and said "Well, we can check there right now. But let Dustin and I get some different shoes on to go up the mountains." Dustin smiled and said "Yeah Jeremy. Let's get different shoes on to go up the mountains." Dustin and I took off our shoes and then went to the shoe rack to put on different shoes to go up the mountains. After that we are ready.

"Okay guys, you ready to go." I said. Lilly smiled and said "Yes, I'm ready. Are you ready Kate?" Kate nodded and smiled telling us that she is ready. The kids are ready also as they never walked up the mountains before. "Okay, now we must all stick together. You never know what can be lurking up in those mountains. You have to keep a lookout for rattlesnakes, coyotes, and other wild animals in the mountains." Colin chuckles and said "Okay, dad we get it. Let's go find them."

We all walked out of our apartment and make our way towards the mountains. As we appoach the mountains, I have seen what have taken them. I look down and seen it was a dart. Just like the one in the movie. "Lilly, I think someone did taken Eve and Charlie." I said. Lilly started crying and said "Oh, I know that this is going to happen."

"So do I sis. I can't believe that this is happening either." Kate said, between sobs. The kids are crying also. But I seen some tire tracks. The tire track is an ATV type vechile. 'So someone captured them and took them somewhere. At least we can follow it there' I thought.

"Everyone, we are going on foot. The tracks leads us to another apartment across the mountains." I said. Lilly sniffs and said "Good, lets go get them out of there. Who ever tooks my mom and Charlie, I will personaly kill them." I look at Lilly in shock and said "Lilly you are not going to kill anyone. I'm the one who's going to do the talking. If I can say that you can kill them then I will."

"Alright babe. I will kill them if your want me too." Lilly said. I stroke Lilly head making her purr and said "Good! All right let's go get them out of there." We all walked to the place to get them out of there following the tire tracks.

(Eve's POV)

Charlie and I went for a walk last night up the mountains. We are going to howl at the moon until I felt something on my rear end making me sleepy. I felled down and a couple seconds later Charlie did the same thing. I felt someone carried us and put us somewhere taking us to a different apartment. I woke up and feeling a little bit groggy as I looked around my surroundings.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I said. Charlie started stirring to wake up. "Ugh, my head hurts also. But where are we Eve. The last thing that I know is that we are at the mountains getting ready to howl at the moon."

I looked around more and said "I don't know where we are at honey. But, I do know we are not at Jeremy's apartment." Charlie is giving me a worried look and said "You mean that someone wolfnapped us."

"Frome the looks of it yes. But those humans are is this room somewhere." I said. Charlie started nuzzleing me and said "Don't worry my dear. I am here to protect you." It has brought tears in my eyes when he said that. But in the other room I can hear what they are saying.

"I think we should kill them for some meat in the market." one guy said. The other said "Don't you think that is illegal to do man. We can get into a lot of trouble for that."

One guy shrugged and said "Nah, we won't get into trouble. They will be dead by time the police gets here. Besides we all need the money right." The other started backing away and said "No, I don't want to do this anymore. You are on your own man." He slams the door in his face. 'I hope that jeremy and the others get here soon. I do not want to die right now' I thought.

(Lilly's POV)

We are almost there and we see one guy coming out and I started running up to tackled him with my teeth baring showing my teeth. I was getting ready to bite him until Jeremy started pulling me off of him saying "Lilly, let me do the talking first." I snapped out of my trance and said "I think he took my mother and Charlie. So I should kill him."

The guy looked at me in shock and said "Wait a minute. Did you just talked. Did we took your mother and another wolf." he said. I looked at him and said "Yeah, you did. My mother is Eve and her mate is Charlie."

"Okay, look I'm sorry. But I backed out on my partner and he said he's going to kill them for meat and get the money. But I backed out on him because I don't want to be part of it." he said. Jeremy then said "Why is he going to kill them for money?"

"I don't know. I just don't like what's the way that he is doing it." he said. Jeremy smiled and said "It's a good thing we got here in time. Plus I got my phone with me to call the police. But I'm not letting you go to jail for it though. I'm letting you go for telling us the truth. by the way what's your and partners name."

"Oh my name is Sean and my partner's name is Jeff. But Jeff is the one who want's to kill them." Sean said. I smiled and said "Nice to meet you Sean. I think you know who I am don't you." Sean nodded and said "Yeah, your Lilly from the movie."

"The one and only. This is my sister Kate." I said, pointing to Kate. "Wow Kate you are a good alpha." Sean said. Kate chuckled and said "Yeah, I am a good alpha. If you ever think about dating me, then the answer is no."

"I already know that you are taken. I will help you all getting your mother and her mate free." Sean said. Jeremy got off his phone and said "Don't worry about that Sean. The police will be here any minute now." Before I know it the police arrived and got arrested Jeff for trying to kill Eve and Charlie. They have freed them from there cage and they ran to us. Kate and I ran up to our mother hugging her and crying.

"Thank gosh your ok mom" I said, between sobs. Kate is sobbing too and said "What can we do without you if you and Charlie is killed." My mom nuzzled both of us and said "It's okay you two I'm still here. Thank god that you all came for us."

"It wasn't just us mom. One of the guys told us when we got here." I said. Mom looked at me and said "Who told you guys?" I pointed at Sean and my mother smiled.

"Yes, I was listening to him and his partner. But he backed out on it so he doesn't want to kill us. It's a good thing he did." Mom said. Jeremy got done talking to Sean and came over to talk to us and said "Guess what guys. We got an award for catching him and it's worth $1000. So what do you guys what to do."

"Well, I was thinking of going to someplace to eat." I said. Kate nodded her head in agreement and said "I think that is a good idea Lilly. But where should all go eat at." I was thinking of a place that we have never gone before and they all will love it.

**A/N: Well there you have it. They have saved Eve and Charlie. They got a big reward for it also. It all thanks to Sean for telling them what happend and backing out on it. He doesn't want to kill them for money and he did the right thing. What place is Lilly thinking to take them all to eat? It's someplace that we have never gone before and it will be revealed in the next chapter. One other thing Humphrey and Karen will make and appearence in two chapters. I know you all want to see Humphrey again.**

**Lilly: Hurry up babe. You are going to miss the start of the pay per view.**

**Jeremy: Okay I'm hurring love. I'm just about done here.**

**Lilly: Yeah I know that babe. *kisses Jeremy cheeks***

**Star: Mom, why do you do that in front of us.**

**Lilly: Sorry honey. But one day when you get older you will have a mate to kiss and cuddle together.**

**Jeremy: Your mother is right honey. You are an year old along with your brother Colin and Sister Crystal.**

**Star: Yeah, I know that Daddy. Can we watch it now.**

**Lilly: Sure we are going to watch it now.**

**Jeremy: So always remember to read and review as always. I hope this is a great chapter. See you all in a couple days from now.**

***LILLY BLOWS EVERYONE A KISS GOODBYE***


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeremy: Hi all. So sorry that we didn't update it just like I said, that I would. Well I thought that Alpha and Omega 4: The legend of the saw-tooth cave comes out on Tuesday but it didn't. It came out on Itunes on that day. But the actual date for this movie comes out on Tuesday, October 7th on DVD and Blu ray.**

**Lilly: Yeah, I thought it would come out on Tuesday also, but it didn't. But the two weeks will fly by fast.**

**Jeremy: Yeah, it sure will love. But the good news is that we will go to Cedar Point on my birthday which is October 12th on a Halloweekend. The movie will come out five days before my birthday also. That is so sweet.**

**Colin: It sure does Dad. Can't wait for the movie and to go to Cedar Point on your birthday. That is so sweet to do. Now we know what you were planning this whole time.**

**Star: Yeah dad, now we know when we are going now since you brought it up. Can't wait to go.**

**Lilly: Don't forget about the Fort Wayne Komets home opener too kids. It's on Saturday, October 18th. And your grandpa is getting strip tickets to go for that game.**

**Crystal: Oh, how can we forget about that. I want to go to another Komets game. Even though we won't go to Arizona Coyotes game this year.**

**Jeremy: Oh, Crystal. Even though we moved back to Indiana, doesn't mean we will now go to another Arizona Coyotes game again. The tickets there is expenive. But in Fort Wayne the tickets is cheaper.**

**Star: Why is it cheaper here than in Arizona?**

**Jeremy: It's cheaper here in Ft. Wayne because it's a minor league team. And the one in Arizona is expensive because they have pro teams there.**

**Star: Oh, that does make sense now. Can we get on with this story.**

***Kate walks in***

**Kate: Hi everyone.**

**Colin: Hi Aunt Kate. When did you get here?**

**Kate: Well, I just got here and decided to move in with you guys.**

**Jeremy: That's great Kate. So where are your kids and Dustin.**

**Kate: Oh, I broke up with him to be with Humphrey silly. But don't worry guys it won't change in this story. The kids are here also. So Jeremy, get on with this story.**

**Jeremy: Okay Kate. So here is the next chapt of the story.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

(Lilly's POV)

"So what place are you thinking about love?" Jeremy asked me. I was thinking really hard and said "How about Olive Gardens. I hear that they got good food." Kate licked her lips and said "Olive Gardens sounds great. I have never been there before." Dustin kissed her on the lips and said "It sure does Kate. I do agree with you. Anyone else agree with Kate."

Ginger nodded and said "I think it does sound good to eat. What kind of food do they got there?" Jeremy chuckled and said "Well we will see when we get there. But right now we got to walk back to our apartment." I nodded and said "Well, we better hurry up because I'm getting hungry." Everyone laughed at me.

"Why are you guys laughing at me?" I said, asking them. Colin laughed and said "Well mom, you want to hurry up to eat and that is why we are laughing at you." Talyson nodded and said "Yeah Lilly, no offense though. But it is kind of funny." I chuckled and said "Well you know that I'm an Omega right."

"Yeah, I know that you are an Omega Lilly. Just like in the movie." Talyson said. I nodded at this as we made it back to our apartment and got into our cars now. "So babe, how did Dustin got a car now?" I asked Jeremy. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well, when we resused your mother and Charlie. Sean is so nice to give Dustin one of his cars. Because Sean has tons of cars at his place and is giving up one."

"Well, that is nice of him to do. He does seem likes a nice guy though." I said. He chuckled and said "Yeah, no kidding. You did scare the crap out of him when you tried to attack him." I lowered my ears and said "Well, I thought he was part of the one that is going to kill them. But as it turns out, he doesn't want to be part of it anymore. I'm so happy that he backed away from it."

Jeremy chuckled at this and smiling and said "Well, I'm just as glad that he did. So let's just get on the road to go eat." I kissed him on the lips and said "Yeah, lets get on the road to go eat at Olive Gardens." So we pulled out of ourparking spot to go eat at Olive Gardens.

(Humphrey's POV) at Jasper Park

Karen and I are living happily at Jasper Park. Karen does liked living at Jasper ever since we decided to move here. So does our kids Shadow, Andrew, Daren, Brittney, and Nichole are happy about we are living here. But it has been awhile since we have seen Kate, Lilly, Jeremy, Dustin and their kids. I want to go visit them sometimes but when will we go there. There is only one way to find out if I asked Karen.

"Hey, Karen. When do you want to go see Lilly and them? I know it has been awhlle since the last time that we saw them." I said. Karen nuzzled me and said "I think we should go see them. Even though Marcel and Paddy did tell you that they moved to Arizona somewhere in Phoenix. And they also said that a train will take us there tonight and arrived there during the day."

My tail started wagging and said "That's great. And I think we should tell our kids that we are going on a trip for a little. The kids will be happy to see their cousins." Karen licks my cheek and said "Yeah, we should tell our kids and they will be excited. Would you mind calling them for a meeting." I smiled and said "Sure thing honey." I walked out to the entrance of the cave and howled for them for a meeting. They came running in a few minutes later.

"What did you howl for us dad." Daren asked me. I smiled and said "Well, your mother and I are going on a trip to see your Aunt Lilly, Aunt Kate, Uncle Jeremy, and Uncle Dustin. And you guys are going to see your cousins." They are bouncing around like they are happy to see them.

"Well, it looks like you guys are happy so we decided to go tonight on the train to get to Phoenix, Arizona. We will arrived there in the morning to get to their place." Karen said. Nichole then said "Well, I can't wait to get to Arizona to see our cousins."

"Well, I can't wait either. I know we will have some fun." Andrew said. I chuckled and said "So get ready in a little bit so we won't be late for the train." Shadow smiled and said "Sure thing dad. We will be ready." I can't wait to see them all again.

(Jeremy's POV) in Phoenix

We had just gotten out of Olive Gardens and everyone is full. They have absolutely loved it. Lilly did picked a really good place to eat for everyone. I had looked at the clock and it's 10PM.

"Well we best get in the cars so we can head home." I said. Lilly yawned and said "Yeah, I agree with you babe. I'm getting sleepy." Kate chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I agree with you sis. I want to go to bed." So we are heading home and it took about 10 minutes to get to our apartment. We got out of our cars and head into the door. Lilly on the other hand went to our room and hopped on the bed and getting ready to fall asleep. So I said good night to everyone and closed the bedroom door and took off my clothes and got into bed with her.

When I was laying in bed and I noticed that her stomach is a little bigger than her first litter. 'I'll be happy if it is just even one pup' I thought. I pulled her close to me sharing our body heat. Lilly put a smile on her face when we are like this. I kissed her forehead and and asleep just a few minutes later.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Lilly did pick a really good place to eat. She picked Olive Gardens and that is a really good place to eat. Now Humphrey and Karen and their kids did make an appearence in this chapter and they will travel to Arizona to see them. How will Jeremy, Lilly, Kate, Dustin, and their kids will react will be in the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Plus I'm thinking of doing two new stories. One will be My Lone Wolf Life. Which will put Jeremy as a wolf and how he met Lilly of course.**

**And another is that I'm thinking of doing a cross-over of Alpha and Omega and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Where Jeremy and Lilly got suck into a portal of another world and they got into Equestia. And they make new friends like Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and much more. They even got to help them defeat enimies like Discord, Nightmare Moon, Lord Tirek.**

**Well that is all for now. Let me know of what you think of those stories ideas that I have. Next chapter will be up Saturday. Have a great night everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeremy: Well we are back with another chapter. We are not going to Cedar Point on the 12th of this month. I'm not upset about it, but there is always next year. But on the good news side is Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-tooth Cave will be coming out in a couple days. That did cheer me up.**

**Lilly: Yeah, it did didn't it. Plus Kate, Jeremy, the kids, and I went to an AHL preseason game at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum last night. Lake Erie Monster vs. Grand Rapids Griffins. What was the final score again babe?**

**Jeremy: The final score last night was Lake Erie Monsters 6- Grand Rapids Griffins 3. There was too many penalties in the second period of the game against the Monsters.**

**Kate: Yeah, too many penalites. But can't wait for the 18th of this month. Home opener for the Komets.**

**Colin: Yeah dad, I can't wait for the Home Opener.**

**Jeremy: Neither can I son. So enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**(Lilly and Kate waves bye to everyone)**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

(Eve's POV)

It was in the middle of the night and can't even sleep. I kept tossing and turning when I was trying to sleep but what happens during that night is giving me nightmares. Charlie woked up when my tossing and turning and he knows what is going on.

"Eve, wake up." he said. I opened my eyes and looks into his. "Are you all right love?" he asked me. I shook my head and said "No, I'm not all right. I'm having nightmares about what happened during that time that we went missing." He slowly smiled and said "I know, I'm having a hard time too with that nightmare. I can never get that out of my head."

I chuckled at this and said "Well, I think we should get something to drink in the kitchen. I'm thirsty." He chuckled and smiled while saying "I'm thirsty also. So let's go to the kitchen." So We got up from our beds that Jeremy got from his reward money. I opened the door and we went out to the kitchen. Everything is dark as it is three in the morning. But Jeremy and Dustin leaves the stove light on so we can see. Which is a good thing. We made it to the water bowl and got our drinks. When we were done, we went to the living room and jumped up on the couch.

"What should I do with that nightmare honey?" I said, nuzzeling him. He chuckled and said "Well, I can think of one thing." I smiled a little and said "What are you thinking about honey? What can make my nightmare go away?"

"We can you know do it." he said, smiling. I giggled and said "Do it where?" "Well, we can do it in here but don't want the smell to get to the others." He said. I smiled widely and said "Well, we can do it in our room. But we have to do it fast." He chuckled at this and said "Well, let's do it in our room and I will do it to you fast." We got off the couch and we went back to our room to do it.

(Kate's POV)

I was sleeping and all of the sudden my stomach is starting to hurl. I got off the bed and ran to the bathroom in time to threw up. Dustin woke up when I got off the bed and came by my side. "Kate, are you alright?" he asked me. I weakly smiled and said "I think I am." I vomit in the toliet again.

"It looks like you are having morning sickness right now." Dustin said, stroking me on my back to confort me. "Yeah, I think the morning sickness is starting. After all I'm one week pregnant. Now I got to deal with it for a few weeks." I said, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I know love. Are you done yet?" He asked me. I waited a few more seconds and nothing more is coming as my stomach is feeling better. "Yeah, I'm done for now. Let me go get some water to wash my mouth off." He nodded and we went out of the bathroom. I went to the water bowl to find it empty.

"Babe, the water bowl is empty." I said, giggling. "Well, someone must off drank the rest of the water. But I will fill it up." he said, picking up the water bowl to fill it up with water. He filled it up and put it back down while I drink to wash my mouth off. I got done and said "Hey babe, what time is it right now?" He looked at the clock and said "It's seven in the morning why did you asked."

I chuckled and said "I was just wondering what time it is. I think we should make breakfast right about now." He smiled while chuckling and said "I think that you are right. I think I'll make some biscuts and gravy this morning. How's that sound today?" My mouth watered and said "That's sound good. But make sure you make enough for everyone."

He chuckled at this and said "Oh, I'll make sure all right." I smiled as one of the bedrooms door opened as Wildfire and Blaze came out. "Morning you two." I said. Wildfire smiled and said "Morning mom. Did you threw up this morning." I chuckled and said "Yes, I did honey. The morning sickness is starting."

"Oh, what is morning sickness?" Wildfire asked me. "Well, morning sickness can start at anytime. It only happens from week one to week four." I said. "Well I can't wait for that. But don't know if I'm pregnant yet." Blaze giggled and said "Wildfire, I think you will be pregnant. I know that you will be a good mother." Wildfire nuzzled Blaze and said "That is very sweet of you. I know you will be a good father." Blaze gave Wildfire a kiss as I went outside to go pee. I found a spot to do it and went back inside to sit on the couch. Ginger and Shane got up and went outside also and they came back in and lay down on the floor.

"So what are we going to do today babe?" I asked Dustin. He smilied at me while making the gravy and said "Well, I think we should just relax today. I know Jeremy wants to also." I chuckled at this and said "I believe so. Doing all that job apps in is tiring work." Wildfire chuckled and said "I hope you guys get a job soon. I know it has been a few days."

"I hope so to Wildfire. It only takes time." Dustin said. The other bedroom door opened and Lilly and Jeremy came out. "Morning you two." I said. Lilly smiled and said "Morning sis. I take it that we are having biscuits and gravy for breakfast." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we are having that for breakfast. Did you sleep good sis?" She smiled and said "The best sleep that I had for awhile. I'm going outside for a few." Lilly went outside to do her buisness.

"So Dustin, do you think we are going out to do more job apps today?" Jeremy asked Dustin. Dustin chuckled and said "Not today, I just want to relax today. We can go tomorrow." Jeremy smiled and said "That's okay I understand. We did alot in the past few days. So what's going on today."

"Well, for starters Kate is starting the morning sickness already. But don't know Lilly started her's yet." Dustin said. Lilly came in drinking from the water bowl. "Well, I think she is starting it now." I said. Lilly got done drinking and said "Yeah, my morning sickness is starting right now." "Dustin, are you done cooking breakfast right now." I said. Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, breakfast is done." Dustin got us the plates while he went to get the others up to eat theirs. They came out of there rooms to eat while we are deciding what to do for the day since we are going to relax for the day.

"Well, I think I can use a bath today babe." I told Dustin. He chuckled and said "Do you want one right now." I kissed him on the lips and said "Yes, I would like one right now." He chuckled and said "All right let's go to the bathroom so I can give you your bath." I got off the couch and went to the bathroom with Dustin behind me.

(Jeremy's POV)

Dustin and Kate went to the bathroom so he can give Kate her bath. We are all just relaxing watching TV. "So I wonder how Humphrey, Karen and their kids are doing." I said. Lilly chuckled and said "I have been wondering the same thing. I hope we can see them soon." Star is laughing at what Pinkie Pie is doing on the shoe. "Man, Pinkie Pie is so random. She is so funny." Star said. Ben chuckled also and said "I agree with with you there. How did she hid herself in Twilight's bookshelf."

"I don't know but that is funny." Star said, laughing. They are watching that show again but I do think it is funny. "Boy, you guys are watching that show non-stop yesterday. But you never know what will happens next." I said, laughing. Lilly is laughing also and said "They are our kids and they get what they want to watch."

I kissed Lilly's cheek and said "You are right love. They are our kids and they get to watch what they want." There is a scratching sound at the door. "I wonder who can that be." Lilly said, smiling. I smiled also and said "Well, I'll go find out." I got up from the couch and went to the door to open it. When I opened the door I was in complete shock of who it is.

**A/N: Who could that be at the door? I know it's a cliff hanger but decided to do that. Felt bad for Eve and Charlie. But they did do it to help them sleep. Kate and Lilly morning sickness is starting. But will the girls be pregnant. That is still to come in this story. I will be posting a chapter of My Lone Wolf Life tomorrow. The other one of Alpha and Omega/ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic will be coming later which I'm glad that I got Netflix for that to do and write it down to add parts to it for Lilly and Jeremy. Now when Jeremy and Lilly are wolves in Jasper and when they get into that world they will be ponies so they can create magic to get themselves back home to Jasper. I'm still thinking of what kind of ponies that I will put them on. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Have a great day everyone. I would like to see three reviews this chapter so I can continue this story. LillyAndMe signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeremy: Hi all we are back with another chapter. Sorry for not posting another chapter for like a week. We were all very busy with the work schedule and that stuff. I really did have a great birthday a few days ago. Lilly did get me a great present.**

**Lilly: Yeah, I really did babe. *kiss him on the lips* I hope you really like it.**

**Jeremy: *kiss Lilly back* Yeah, I do love it love. Now news from the ECHL. They have added seven new teams that is from the CHL (Central Hockey Leauge.) Those seven teams are Quad City Mallards, Rapid City Rush, Missouri Mavericks, Wichita Thunder, Tulsa Oilers, Allen Americana, and the Brampton Beast. There will be a rematch from May 7th, 2012 when the Fort Wayne Komets won the cup against the Wichita Thunder. Can't wait for that rematch.**

**Lilly: Neither can I babe. Oh yeah, before I forget we all went to another preseason game didn't we.**

**Jeremy: Yeah, we did love. We all went to a Komets preseason game. It was the last preseason game before the regular season starts this Friday at Indianapolis. After that they come home the next night against Indianapoilis for the Komets Home Opener. It will be a big night for everyone as they intoruse Komets legends and much, much more.**

**Colin: Can't wait for that dad. Can't wait.**

**Star: Yeah, I can't wait that long either.**

**Jeremy: Well, it's only a few days from now. You know Saturday will be here before you know it.**

**Crystal: Yeah, no kidding.**

**Jeremy: Now let's get with the story.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

(Jeremy's POV)

I opened the door and I was in complete shock of who it is. I got out of my shock and said "Well hi Humphrey and Karen. It's nice to see you." Humphrey smiled and said "It's nice to see you too. We took the train to get here from the help of Marcel and Paddy." I nodded at this and said "That's good. They can help you guys. I'm just glad that you guys are here. So come on in." They walked through the door and when they did Humphrey got tackled by Lilly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Humphrey." Lilly said, hugging him. Humphrey hugged her back and said "It's good to see you too Lilly. It was a long train ride to get here." Lilly chuckled and said "Oh, I bet it was. We were all wondering if you ever going to get here." Karen chuckled and said "Oh really, we was wondering how you guys were doing."

"We are doing fine. The kids are watching TV in the living room. So come see them." Lilly said. Humphrey chuckled and said "Ok, we will see them." We all walked to the living room to see all of the kids looked up and see Humphrey and they wolf piled him. "Oh, it's so good to see you Uncle Humphrey." Colin said. Star nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, we have miss you so much since the last time we saw you."

Humphrey chuckled and said "Well, we have all decided that we are going to stay for a week before we go back to Jasper." Crystal nodded and said "That's good. We will all have a good time for the week." I chuckled at this and said "Lilly, wait till Kate comes out. I know Kate will flip out." Lilly kissed me on my cheek and said "Oh, I know Kate will flip out. But they are still in the shower." The bath water is still running and I know it won't be much longer.

"You are right love. I think they will be out in a few minutes." I said, kissing Lilly on her nose making her purr. "Oh babe, you know I like that." I chuckled and said "I know you do love. That's the reason why I love you so much." Lilly is getting tears in her eyes and said "That is very sweet of you babe." I turned my head to listen of what they are saying.

"So your saying that Hutch is the new leader of the Western Pack." Colin said. Humphrey nodded and said "Yup, he is. There has been no wars since the last time you guys are there." Lilly and I are shock to hear this and I said "Wait a minute. The last time we are there. There was a war. Now there wasn't one when we left. What was the last war is about?" Lilly nodded and said "What was that war is about? I know Mom wants to hear it." Eve came into the room from the bedroom and said "Yeah, I want to hear this."

Karen looks at Humphrey and nodded to tell him it was okay and he said "The war was about the food. The Northern Pack doesn't have much caribou and they declared war against the Western Pack since they have more food. Ever since Winston got killed. Hutch made an agreement to unite the Northern, Western, and Eastern packs. Since then there is no war." Eve nodded and said "That's a good thing Hutch can do. Even though I'm not there I know Hutch will do the right thing." The bathroom door opens and Kate came out looking clean as ever. But when Kate sees Humphrey. She ran up to him and tackled him to a big hug.

"Oh, It's so good to see you Humphrey." Kate said, hugging him tighter. "Kate, you are hugging me to tight. Can't breath." Humphrey said, trying to catch his breath. Kate let go and said "Sorry Humphrey. You know I was happy to see you." Humphrey chuckled and said "It's okay Kate. It's good to see you too." I let Kate and Humphrey talk to each other and turn to Lilly.

"So, do you want a bath right now love." I said, stroking her on the back which is making her purr. She nodded and said "Yes, I do want a bath right now." I chuckled and said "Okay, let's go get you one." We are walking to the bathroom when all of the sudden Talyson went to the bathroom and heard her threw up. When she is done Lilly and I have smiles on our faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Talyson said. Lilly smiled and said "I think you are-." Then it hits Talyson like a ton of bricks hit her snd she said "I'M PREGNANT!" Lilly and I hugged her and she started crying. "Wait till Colin hear this." Talyson said, wiping tears from her eyes. Lilly giggled and said "Well, why don't you go tell him right now. I'll bet that he will be suprise to hear this." Talyson nodded and said "I think I will go tell him right now." Talyson went to go tell him as Lilly and I went to the bathroom to give her that bath.

(Colin's POV)

Talyson has went ot the bathroom while we are all talking to Humphrey. "Do you think she will be alright?" Wildfire asked me. I shurgged and said "I don't know Wildfire. She will be all right. I know she will." Wildfire nodded and said "I just have a weird feeling in my stomach is that I might get sick." I chuckled and said "I hope it's not from something that you eat is bad."

"Oh, it's not that. I think that she is going to tell you when she comes out." Wildfire said. I smiled and said "I got a feeling of what's she is going to tell me." Talyson came over and sat down next to me on the floor.

"Colin, I got some news for you." She said, smiling. I smiled to and said "Well, what news do you have love." She put on the biggest smile that I seen her do when I seen her up in Jasper and said "I'm pregnant with your pups Colin." I got tears in my eyes and said "Really, your pregnant. I'm going to be a father." Talyson nodded and said "Yup were going to be parents." I started hugging her and she return it. We stay that way for a few minutes until Humphrey and Karen giving me hugs also.

"Congraduations Colin" Humphrey said. I chuckled and said "I can't believe that I'm going to be a father." Humphrey chuckled at this and said "Oh, you better believe it. Once those pups are born, they will be a handful." Talyson chuckled and said "Oh we know. And if we need help we got Jeremy and Lilly to help us." I kissed her on the lips and said "You got that right dear. We can get help from my Mom and Dad."

Talyson yawned and said "I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you in a few hours." I kissed her on the cheek and said "See you in a few hours love. I'll be here." Talyson closed her eyes and starting to fall asleep. I looked around the room and seen that Uncle Humphrey kids are not here.

"Uncle Humphrey. Where are your kids at?" I asked him. He chuckled and said "Oh, they all went to the pool area. So it's just me, you, Talyson, Lilly, and Jeremy." I chuckled and said "Well that is nice of them to lets us stay right now. I was starting to get tired myself." He chuckled and said "That's the reason they let me stay behind to watch everything." I nodded and started to close my eyes to start falling asleep.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy has gotten done giving me a bath and he is taking a shower right now. I am just laying on the bathroom floor waiting for him to get done. I was starting to doze off when the water finally stop running. My tail started wagging when he came out. "What got you all excited." he said. I kissed him on the lips and said "Nothing, I just happy to see you come out." He kissed me on the lips and said "What do you want for dinner tonght love."

I shurgged and said "Well, now that you said dinner. I am getting hungry for some steaks." He chuckled and said "All right steaks it is then. How do you want your steak. Same as usual." I shook my head and said "Not this time. I want mine well done just like yours." He kissed my nose making me purr and said "All right let's go out to the kitchen to cook those steaks for everyone." Jeremy got done getting his clean clothes on and make our way out to the kitchen and saw everyone is watching TV. Some of them are still a little wet.

"Let me guess that you all went swimming." I said, smiling. Kate giggled and said "Yeah, we went swimming. Oh, you never know about what happen at that time." I smiled and said "Let me guess. Wildfire and Ginger is pregnant." Kate chuckled at this and said "How did you know?" I giggled and said "Well they are both asleep. So it's not hard to guess about that." Jeremy got all of the frying pans out and started cooking those steaks.

"So Jeremy, You cooking those steaks right." Kate said, smiling. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, It will be done in twenty minutes." I smiled and said "Good, I'm going to go outside for a few." I went to the door and opened it and made my way to the grass area to do my business and went back inside and jumped up on the couch to watch TV. It's on a different station this time and a wrestling show is on.

"What's with this wrestling show?" I asked, smiling. Jeremy did too and said "Well, it is Monday night so WWE Raw is on. I loved watching it." Dustin smiled and said "Do you think that they will come to Phoenix." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, they do. They go to every city for a show, including other countries." I smiled and said "Wow really, I didn't know that." I continued to watch it and Jeremy finally brought out the plates for everyone which we all ate and got full. Dustin picked up all of our plates and washed them as it is about 11PM which is everyone fall asleep which I'm not suprise. I yawned which made Jeremy yawned too.

"Dang it Lilly, you did it again." Jeremy said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "Why don't we go to bed? You got another day to put those job apps in." Jeremy kissed my nose and said "Yeah, you are right about that. So let's go to our room to go to sleep." We both got off the couch and made our way to our room. I got into bed with him right behind me and we both started to fall asleep.

**A/N: Wow. This chapter has gotten good. Talyson, Wildfire, and Ginger is pregnant. But will Star and Crystal get pregnant? Kate hugged Humphrey a little to tight. I think Hutch did the right thing to stop the war in Jasper over the food by uniting the packs together. Just remember to read and review. I'm only getting reviews from imjustlikehumphrey. So why can't you even leave a review or are you just to lazy to do so. I want three reviews on each chapter to keep this story going and if not then it will not continue. I don't want that to happen as I worked hard to make this story for you all. Just want to give you all a heads up about StarlitSnowwolf is now in the Army. He's a great story writer and will try to update on his stories when he gets the chance to. I'm going to support him since he's in the Army. My stories are not like his but his is different than mine. So until next time have a great day everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lilly: We are back with another chapter. Everyone is wondering if Crystal or Star is pregnant.**

**Jeremy: I bet that they are. So first things first. First off, Happy Nightmare Night, Happy Halloween, and Happy Howl-o-ween. If you get my drift.**

**Lilly: Yeah, I get it. Tonight we are going to another Komets game. I'm dyeing my hair on my head ORANGE.**

**Kate: You are going to dye your hair in that color. Well, so am I.**

**Lilly: Why are you dying your hair Kate?**

**Kate: Well, we are going to the Komets game. So why not. Anyways lets move on with the story.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

(Crystal's POV)

Everyone has went to bed at 11PM. I have felt an old twing in my stomach as I was about to hurl. So I got up from the bed so I couldn't wake Connor up and made my way to the bedroom door. I opened the door and make my way to the bathroom. I sat down next to the toliet and the next thing I know I threw up in the toliet. I wiped my mouth off with my paw. 'I wonder what made me do that. We did it a couple days ago when I was in heat' I thought. Then it hit me like a brick. "Oh my GOD! I'm PREGANT!" I said, tail wagging. So I went out of the bathroom and make my way towards the kitchen where the water bowl is at.

I took a drink of water to get that bad taste out of my mouth. I got done drinking and made my way back to the bedroom. I shut the bedroom door and laid down next to Connor. 'I have to tell him the news that I'm pregnant' I thought. I nudged him in the shoulder to wake him up and he opened his eyes and sleepily said "Honey, what's the matter? Are you okay."

I giggled and said "I'm okay, but I do have some great news for you." His tail starting wagging and said "Okay, what's the great news love?" I kissed his cheek and said "Do you remember when we did it a few days ago. When I was in heat." "Yeah, I remember we did do it a few days ago. So what are you saying." he said. I smiled widely with my tail wagging and said "To tell you the truth. I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide with shock and said "Are you serious? Are you pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" I nuzzled him and said "Yes, I'm serious. I'm pregnant with OUR pups. You are going to be a father." His tail is wagging furiously and crying at the same time and said "I always wanted to be a father. I'll bet that I'll be a good one."

"I bet that you will. I always wanted to be a mother since I was a pup. Since I'm pregnant with you makes it so much easier for me." I said, sniffing a bit. He put his foreleg around me and said "It makes it som much easier for me to love. Why don't we get some sleep. And tell everyone in the morning." I yawned and said "Good idea. Good night babe." He kissed my forehead and said "Good night love." We both felled alseep with smiles on our faces.

(Star's POV)

I heard Crystal got up from the bedroom to go to the bathroom. So, I figured that she is going to be pregnant. She came out of the bathroom and went to the water bowl to get a drink of water. After she got drinking, she went right back to the bedroom, closing the door to tell Connor the news. They are talking for a few minutes and then they went to sleep. I looked at my mate Ben right beside me snoring a bit. God I love him so much. Uncle Humphrey, Aunt Karen, and their kids are laying down in the corner of the living room with smiles on their faces. 'I wonder if I'm going to get pregnant' I thought.

I felt my stomach is hurting and I got up and went to the bathroom and sat by the toliet. It didn't take long until I suddenly threw up in the toliet. "Ugh, I hate that taste." I said, wiping my mouth off. I flushed the toliet and made my way to the water bowl in the kitchen to get a drink. I got done drinking and it suddenly hit me like a brick. "Oh my GOD! I'm PREGNANT!" I said, yelling as Ben woke up with a start. Ben came over to me.

"Did I hear that right. I heard you yelled that I'm pregnant." he said, tail wagging. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Yes, you heard me right. I'm pregnant with your PUPS!" His tail wagged furiously and said "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!" I chuckled and said "Well you better believe it. Now why don't we get some sleep and tell everyone in the morning."

He yawned loudly and said "Good idea. It's a good thing too." I kissed him on the lips as we both hop on the couch to lay down. "Night babe, I love you so much." I said. He kissed me on my forehead and said "Night love. I love you so much also." We felled asleep with smiles on our faces as the new day comes. We will tell them the news.

(Lilly's POV)

I have woken up with Jeremy's alarm clock going off. Jeremy stir in his sleep to shut it off. I started licking his neck to wake him and he sleepily said "Good morning love. Did you sleep good." I kissed him on the lips and said "Morning, Yes, I did sleep good. I did hear our daughters threw up in the bathroom." He chuckled and said "It sounds like they might be pregnant. And I also think that they might be hungry also." My stomach growled as they said that they might be hungry and he chuckled at this.

"It sounds like you are hungry too love." he said, kissing me on my cheek. I purred when he kissed me on my cheek and said "You bet that I am hungry. So what are we going to have for breakfast this morning." He was thinking for a moment and said "Well, I am thinking for some bacon and eggs. Does that sound all right to you?"

I chuckled and said "It sure does. So let's go out there so you can cook. Oh, while you cook I got to go outside." He stroke me on my back making me purr and daid "Alright, lets go out there." I hop off the bed and he is getting some clothes on. After that we went out of our room and he went to the kitchen while I went to the front door to go out. I reach the handle and the door open and I went to the grassy area to do my buisness. I got done while I went back inside to see everyone else is up.

"Morning Mom." Star said. I smiled and said "Morning honey. How are you feeling today?" Star shrugged and said "I'm feeling alright. but I did threw up last night though." I chuckled and said "I probably heard you went to the bathroom last night to threw up. So, my guess is your pregnant." She smiled widely and said "Yup, I am pregnant. I already told Ben about also."

I'm starting to get tears in my eyes and I hugged her while saying "Well, congradulation to you both. And for you Ben." I went over to Ben and he looked scared as if I'm going to hurt him. Ben had his eyes closed when I pulled him into a hug and said "I want you to be there for my daughter. Don't you EVER leave her or HURT her in any way."

He nodded and said "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave her or hurt her. I'm going to be there with her till the day that I die." Star had tears in her eyes and gave him a kiss and said "That is the sweetest thing that you said. I love you, Ben." Ben kissed her back and said "I love you too, Star."

Crystal and Connor came out of their room, and they told me the same thing like they did. I am so happy for both of my daughters which makes me want to cry. But I hold it back so no one would notice. Jeremy got done cooking breakfast and gave us all a plate. He put one down in front of me and I kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks babe." He chuckled and said "No problem. Eat up everyone."

We are all eating our breakfast savoring every bite of it. Colin, Connor, Ben, Blaze, and Shane are talking about what the pups are going to be like, while the girls are talking about what's it is going to be like during pregnancy. I haven't seen Kate, Dustin, Humphrey, Karen, or their kids when we got up.

"Hey, Jeremy." I said. He looked at me and said "Yes Lilly, what is it?" "I haven't seen Kate, Dustin, or the others since we got up." He looked around and said "You are right. They are probably, just spending time together. You know that they will be here for a week."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, your're probably right. So, I thought you are going to do that job apps thing again." He chuckled and kissed my nose and said "I thought so too. But spending TIME with your family is more important, than doing job apps thing. We are going to do that some other time."

I smiled at this and said "That is good thing that you would do. I understand that. But I think I need a bath, I kinda stink." He gave me a kiss and said "Sure thing love. But, first let me get these dishes wash first, so we can have plates for lunch and dinner." I nodded and he started picking up everyone plates so he can wash them. He got done and said "So, are you ready for your bath." I nodded and said "Yes, I am ready for my bath." I got up and followed him to the bathroom to get a bath.

(Colin's POV)

Mom and Dad are in the bathroom, while Dad is giving Mom a bath. I have been talking to the guys about what the pups are going to be like, while the girls are talking about whats the pregnancy is going to be like.

"Well, I hope the boy will look like me and the girl to be like Talyson." I said, smiling a bit. Connor smiled and said "That will be good. I just hope, that the boy will have black fur like me and the girl have a mixed of our colors." I chuckled and said "I liked of how you put the girl colors together. But we just have to wait and see of what they looked like."

Connor giggled and said 'Yeah, no kidding. I bet these nine weeks will be a long time." Ben nodded and said "I agree with you bro. Here's is what I hope that they are born with." We all lean forward so we can hear what he said. "I hope that the girl is like Star and the boy has my red fur with a white under belly like me."

We all nodded and I said "That will be good. What about you Blaze?" Blaze took a breath and said "I want the girl to be like me with black fur and the boy to have tan fur like Wildfire." I chuckled and said "That is still good too. Shane?"

"I hope that the girl will have brown fur like Ginger and the boy to have black fur like me." Shane said. We all nodded and I said "We all said of what our pups are going to be like. Now we just have to wait till the nine weeks are up." Shane nodded and said "I agree with you, Colin. These nine weeks will be the longest of our lives. But, we will be nervous also. Don't forget that."

Blaze nodded his head in agreement and said "You are right about that. We will just take it a day at a time." I smiled and said "That's right, Blaze. Whatever happens, we will be ther for them." They all nodded their heads in agreement as we are now going to talk about something else.

(Jeremy's POV)

I have just finished giving Lilly her bath and she just looked so much better. Her white fur is more shininy than ever. I can't even stop staring at her. Lilly is waving her paw in front of my face saying "You like what you see, babe." I gave her a kiss making her ears back on her head and I said "Yes, I do like what I see love. So, why don't we go out there and watch some TV together."

She giggled and said "Yes, let's go out there and watch some TV." We both went out of the bathroom and we just got on the couch and turned the TV on, while the kids are still talking about it. I turned it on to the NHL Network to see if there is going to be a season.

"What are you watching Dad?" Colin asked me. I chuckled and said "I'm just watching the NHL Network to see if there will be an NHL season this year. So if there is, we will all be going to some NHL games here in Arizona." Colin nodded and said "That sure does like fun to me. I hope that there will be a season." I chuckled and said "That's the plan that we all moved here. It is December almost to January. So that is why, I'm keeping an eye out for the season start date, so we can all go."

Lilly nodded her head and said "I have never been to an actual NHL game before, all except going to Komets games in Indiana. But that is a different league." I kissed her forehead and said "That's the point. I've been to three NHL games in real life. One time in the 96-97 season in Detroit where they play against Colorado, one time in the 98-99 season in Chicago where they play against Anaheim, and one time in 2004-2005 season in Phoenix where they play against Calgary."

"Wow! You never told me about that babe." Lilly said, smiling. I chuckled and said "I have never told anyone about my past from those years ago. This is just one of those moments." Colin nodded and said "Yeah, it is just one of those moments. I think there is an update on the TV right now Dad." We all watched the TV for the update.

**A/N: What kind of update is it on the NHL Network? Will there be an NHL season, so Jeremy, Lilly, and everyone could go. Well, it looks like all the girls are pregnant. The boys are talking what the fur colors will be on their pups. That is a good thing too. I have been working on my grammar on this chapter. I hope i did well on it. I know some of you think I need to work on that. But I've been trying to improve on it since my language arts score is so low on my school test, It's been kind of hard when I have hearing problems and couldn't keep up. That is why I have hearing aids to help me hear better. I have severe hearing in both ears and almost deaf. I do know some sign language though. By the way we all went to the Komets game tonight.**

**Lilly: We sure did babe. But they got beat tonight though.**

**Colin: I was hoping that the Komets would go 6-0-0 for the season but they got beat by Kalamazoo.**

**Crystal: Yeah, now they are 5-1-0 now. They play against them again tomorrow night at home and we got to work tomorrow.**

**Lilly: We sure do honey. There will be more home games, it is still early in the season.**

**Star: You are right Mom. It is still early in the season. What are you going to do when Dad get this posted?**

**Lilly: I'm going to play the game system. NHL 15 to be the game that I will play. I like playing against other online players.**

**Jeremy: You got that right love. Well we are going to get off, so Lilly can play that game. Have a safe Halloween Night, Nightmare Night, and Howl-o-ween night. Have a great night everone. I would like some reviews of how I'm doing in this story, to see if I needed to improve more or is it better than last time. Let me know in the review or PM me and I will answer. Oh, and one more thing. My family will be moving to a bigger house. With lots more room for the kids to run. It will be in Fort Wayne and not moving far. We will be moving to the new house in about one or two weeks so I'm going to try to update as much as I can before then. So until next chapter, I'll say read on. Good night all.**


	10. Chapter 10 UPDATE!

**A/N: Hi all. I just got this brand new laptop computer, that I won at bingo tonight. Oh boy, Lilly was so happy. So does everyone else too. Just to let you all know that, I'm moving into a bigger house This Friday. I just can't wait for that. Lilly and the kids are very excited about it also. A lot more room for the kids to run around in the backyard, they needed that. The next chapter will be up tomorrow and the next one on Wednesday.**

**I'm gonna try to do more chapters now, since I won this new laptop computer, because doing it on the PS3 is a pain in the ass. Now, I can get more chapters up, with my new laptop computer. It's a very nice one too. It's a Samsung Chromebook. **

**Now, I can take it with me, so I can do more chapters, even if I'm on vacation with my family. It's a good thing too!**

**I haven't seen a new chapter of LWL: Part two from StarlitSnowwolf. I know it has been about a month, since he's in the Army. I'm supporting him, even though he's trying to get a new chapter up.**

**My Fort Wayne Komets team have won both games this weekend at Reading Royals. The Komets are now 8-1-0 for the season. They are going to be a good team, this year. I hope that they will win the championship this year, in the East Coast Hockey Leauge (ECHL).**

**That's all I got to say for now. So, see ya all tomorrow, when the new chapter is up. I'll be typing it on my new laptop now, not on the PS3. Lilly, the kids are already in bed, since I got work tomorrow morning. So have a good night, everyone.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Jeremy: **_All right, you all. Here is the next chapter, as promised. This will be a great chapter. I have been thinking of ideas, or this chapter. Plus, including the NHL Network update. I have been thinking of this for a while, since the last chapter that I did._

**Lilly: **_Yes, you did babe. *Kissed Jeremy's cheek* Our minds really did a great job, making this chapter so good. I just hope the readers, think so too. I would be so mad, if they did._

**Jeremy: **_You, got that right love. I wouldn't blame you._

**Colin: **_It's just that, the other readers doesn't review the chapters at all. We only get one, from imjustlikehumphrey._

**Jeremy: **_You got that right son. Now, let's the readers enjoy the chapter. So your mother, can enjoy playing the game system. So, here is the next chapter of this story._

**CHAPTER TEN**

(Jeremy's POV)

We are watching the TV on the NHL Network, since they got a new update of, if they are going to have a season or not. They did say that there will be a season this year, starting in the middle of January. It will be a 48 game season.

I looked over at Lilly and her tail is wagging, because she like that good news. "Well, that is great news. I'm glad, that they are going to have a season." she said, smiling. I smiled to and said "I'm glad that you are happy to hear that. I'm happy too. What do you think, son?"

Colin shrugged and said "I'm just as excited, as you guys are. When will the teams be playing here, Dad?" I looked at the TV, to see when the season will start.

"Well, it said that they will release the schedule, in about a couple days from now. We will see, who the Coyotes will play against in the first home game of the season." I said, smiling a bit. Lilly giggled and said "Well, I hope it's on my birthday. I would really like that."

I just forgot that Lilly's birthday, is in the month of January, just like Kate. "Well, that would be a great birthday gift. Kate's birthday, is the same day as you, as I know of." Lilly licked my cheek and said "Yeah, that is right. We will be two years old. It would be a great birthday gift, for the both of us."

"I didn't know, that your birthday is next month Mom." Star said, smiling. Lilly chuckled and said "Well, now you know honey. Your birthday is in a couple of months and you three will be a year old." Crystal smiled and said "I can't wait for my birthday. It will be a bomb."

We all laughed as Star said "Yes, it will be a bomb. What happens if the Coyotes play on our birthday?" I shurrged and said "Well, it is a possibility. We just don't know how they will do the schedule."

Lilly chuckled at this and said "Well, we will figure out, if they will play on our kids birthday. That would be a nice, Valentine's day gift, you know." I kissed Lilly on the lips making her ears lay back on her head and said "Yeah, I guess you are right, love. It would be a great Valentine's Day gift. We just have to wait and see." We continued talking about when the Coyotes will play to start the season and other stuff.

(Kate's POV)

Dustin, Humphrey, Karen, their kids, and I are at the park, not far from our apartment. It is just a few blocks down the road, from where we live. Humphrey and Karen kids are just running around having fun, as we are just laying down by the tree in the shaded area.

"So Humphrey, are you enjoying Arizona so far?" I asked him, smiling. Humphrey smiled a bit and said "Oh yes, I'm enjoying it. It's a nice temperature change from Jasper to here. It's a lot warmer here than Jasper, in the winter."

Karen nodded and said "I agree with you dear. It does indeed a lot warmer here than Jasper." I chuckled and said "I agree with you there, Karen. I thought it would be cold here, just like back in Indiana for the winter. But I find out that, it is a little warmer here in the winter."

Dustin kissed my cheek making me purr and said "Yeah, I agree with you Kate. I was amazed by it too. Today, it is a beautiful day out, to be at the park." Humphrey nodded and said "I agree. It is a nice day at the park. Our kids are enjoying it too." We all looked over at them and they are now laying down panting like crazy, catching their breaths.

"Yeah, they are having a great time. They are catching their breaths so they can run again." I said, laughing a little. Karen chuckled and said "They do the exact same thing, just like they are at home. They are a pawful and they have a lot of engergy, They can't even stop playing, till they go to bed."

Humphrey kissed Karen's cheek, making her purr and said "They can't never stop playing, even if it's very cold in Jasper. I just don't want them to get sick." Karen licked Humphrey's cheek and said "Oh, don't worry about it honey. They are just pups after all. I'm worried, like if they do get sick. We can take them to the healer at our pack."

He nodded and said "I agree, with you there dear. Hutch, have been a great leader, so far. No fights have gotten for the food. That is the one thing, that I like about Hutch." I chuckled and said "Well, I figured Hutch would be a great leader. After Mom, decided to retire after Dad died." I started to get tears a little, after what happen that day.

Humphrey noticed and said "Kate, your father would not like to see you sad. You know, he is watching over you, Eve, and Lilly right now. He died, to just protect our pack. He did it with PRIDE, he never wanted you to be sad." I hugged him and said "I know, Humphrey. That is why, I like you as a friend. I know Dad, doesn't want me to be sad. I just want to remember him."

Dustin kissed me on my cheek and said "I know you want to remember him. He is a good father to you and Lilly. I really do like him a lot." I kissed Dustin on the lips and said "I'm glad that you did. I really do miss him a lot." My stomach growled which makes everyone laugh."

"Well, it looks like someone is hungry." Dustin said, laughing. I chuckled and said "Yeah, I never know that I was hungry, until now. What time is it right now, babe?" Dustin took out his phone and said "It's about 12PM right now. I'm getting hungry myself."

Humphrey nodded and said "I'm getting hungry too. I know the kids are too, after running around." I chuckled and said "Yeah, I know about that. So asked them if they are hungry." Humphrey called the kids over to asked them if they are hungry and of course they said they are.

"Well, lets head home so we can eat something good. I wonder if Jeremy is cooking anything." Kate said. Dustin chuckled and said "I was wondering the same thing. Let's head back, to see if they are cooking." So we got up and started walking back to the apartment, to see if they are cooking lunch.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy is in the kitchen making lunch and he is cooking some ribs for everyone, including Dustin, Kate, Humphrey, Karen, and their kids since they are coming back from the park. He did get a text from Dustin saying they are coming back. We were all wondering where they went to this morning. As Jeremy is cooking, we put on the music station on the TV.

One song was playing and we were singing it. The kids just love this song also. It always a good song. The smell of the food, is making my mouth water. I'm just getting really hungry, since I'm one week pregnant.

"Babe, how much longer till it gets done?" I asked him. Jeremy chuckled and said "It will be about ten more minutes till it gets done. I know, they are on their way back." Blaze chuckled and said "Yeah, no kidding. I have been wondering where they went too."

Wildfire licked his cheek and said "So have I. I just want to spend time with them, just like all of us." I chuckled and said "I do too, Wildfire. They are coming back from the park, the last time that we heard."

The one song got done and the next one started. Jeremy smiled and said "I remember this one. I do want to sing it right now. Turn it up love." I giggled and turned up the volume on the TV as Jeremy sings this song.

**Just a small town girl, Livin' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took a midnight train going anywhere**

**A singer in a smokey room**

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**For a smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding, somewhere in the night**

**Working hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

**Payin' anything to roll the dice**

**Just one more time**

**Some will win, some will lose**

**Some were born to sing the blues**

**Oh, the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding, somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to the feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

**Woahhh, woahhhhh**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on...**

**Streetlight people**

**Ohhh, woahhhh**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

The song got over and everyone is smiling. Me on the other hand, I like it with my tail wagging. "Oh, babe that is a good song." I said, tail wagging. Jeremy chuckled and said "It it love. I can't remember what year that song is made." The door opened and they all came in smiling.

"Hey guys. Just in time for lunch." Jeremy said, getting the ribs out of the oven. Kate chuckled and said "I thought that is what I smell. I take it, were having ribs tonight."

Jeremy nodded and said "Yup, I just wanted to cook some ribs, for all of us." Dustin chuckled and said "You don't have to do that. But again thanks." Jeremy smiled and said "No problem, Dustin." Jeremy started giving everyone their plates and put mine in front of me.

I kissed his cheek and said "Thanks, babe." Jeremy chuckled and said "No problem, love. Well, let's eat up." We are all eating our ribs, being careful of getting the carpets getting dirty of the BBQ sauce. It would take hours to get it off though. We all finished in ten minutes. I was licking my lips, to get the BBQ sauce off.

"Those ribs were good. Now, the sauce won't come off my lips." I said, chuckling. Jeremy chuckled too and said "Well, would it help, if I give you a bath." I nodded and said "That would be great, thank you." I hop down from the couch and followed him to the bathroom, to get my bath, to get the BBQ sauce off.

He started the water to get it warm up for a few minutes. "Babe, just be honest with me. How come you got me pregnant and not just another wolf?" He is thinking and said "Well, I just think we just got lucky this time. It was a slim chance, for you getting pregnant by me."

"That is a good answer. Thank you for being honest with me. I'll take that chance anyway. I wonder what our PUPS is going to look like." I said, smiling a bit. He smiled and said "I have no clue of what it's going to look like. But your sides, are a little bit bigger." I looked at my sides of my stomach and he is right, it is a little bigger than before.

"I haven't even noticed that before. But, my stomach does feel a little firm down there. I wonder what we are going to do tonight?" I asked him. He felt the water and said "All right, it's warm hop in." I hop in the tub and the water splashing down on me taking away all the stress.

"Oh, that feels so good. It's so relaxing." I said, smiling. Jeremy chuckled and said "I bet. I'm thinking you are stressed out a bit. It your back been hurting you at all." I nodded and said "That and just laying around all day, doing nothing."

"Well, don't worry. I do have a good idea of what we should all do tonight." he said, rubbing the soap in on my back and sides. I sighed and said "That feels so good. Like what should we do tonight."

"I was thinking, that all of us should go to the casino, where they play bingo at tonight. It is a Friday night after all." he said, smiling. I smiled too and said "That does sound like it is a good idea. What time does it start?"

"It starts at 11:30pm to 2am in the morning. But the doors open at 9pm. The casino opens 24/7." he said. I giggled and said "All right, I'm in. I want us to win some money tonight."

He chuckled and said "Okay, good thing you said that. We all do need the money." He got done washing me and I hop out, shaking dry. Jeremy got a towel to get the excess water off of my fur.

"Let's go out there and tell them of what we are going to do." I said, smiling. He kissed me and said "Sure thing, Let's go out there." So we went out of the bathroom to go tell everyone, of what we are going to do for tonight.

**A/N: Well, the NHL is going to have a season. It would be nice if they have a game on Lilly, Kate, or the kids birthday. It looks like Humphrey and Karen Kids enjoyed playing in the park. Karen and Humphrey likes the temperture change from Jasper to Arizona. What will everyone think of going to Bingo on that night. You have to wait and see till Wednesday for the next chapter. The song that I used is Don't Stop Believing by Journey. I forgot what year that song came out. I do not owned that song. Just remember to read and review as always. So, I'll be seeing you all again Wednesday. I might get two more chapters up before then. Who knows? So, for now. I'm going to play a game against Lilly to see if I can beat her. I already got beat twice by her in NHL15. I'm going to get payback on her and she will never know it.**

**Lilly: **_What was that babe?_

**Jeremy: **_I said that I'm going to give you payback for beating me two time._

**Lilly: **_Oh, you won't beat me. You know why? I'm better than you._

**Jeremy; **_Oh, really. So you think you can beat me three times in a row._

**Lilly: **_Yes, I'm going to beat you three times in a row. After that, we will have some fun._

**Jeremy: **_Great idea, for some fun. So I will see you all Wednesday or Tuesday for the next chapter. Then the next one will be Thursday, before moving into our new home. Have a great night to you all._


	12. Chapter 11

**Jeremy: **_Well, we got some great news! We are moving, into our new home on Thursday! So, we decided that we are going to put up a chapter today and tomorrow._

**Lilly: **_Yup, that is great news. We even got two reviews from the last chapter. I want to give a shout out to them. Thanks, for those awesome reviews!_

**Jeremy: **_Now, I bet that everyone is wondering, what is everyone is going to say, about going the casino, for bingo on that night. I'm going to put another song on here, that someone requested. I hope that you all like it. I have listened to it and it was a good song,_

**Lilly: **_Without further delay. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy reading it everyone._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

(Lilly's POV) still

Jeremy and I walked out of the bathroom, to tell them of what we are going to do tonight. Jeremy sat down on the couch, as I hop up and laying down next to him, smiling. Everyone is wondering why, I was so happy right now.

"Mom, why are you smiling right now?" Colin asked me, smiling a bit. I smiled and said "Well, your father and I, got something to tell you of what we are going to do." He chuckled and said "Oh, what are we going to do later,"

Jeremy chuckled and said "I was thinking of going to the casino later, to play bingo tonight." Dustin chuckled and said "Well, that will be fun to do tonight. It will give everyone some time to be together." I giggled at this and said "Yeah, everyone will be together. We will go as a family. Me on the other hand have, never been to a casino before. I have never played bingo before either."

Jeremy kissed my cheek and said "I know you haven't been to the casino or played bingo before love. But, I have. I have been to the casino and played bingo." I licked his cheek and said "I haven't known that you did both before. How come you never told me."

He chuckled and said "I have never thought about it before. I just want to see if you like the idea." "Well, I definitely like the idea. I like to go with you guys!" Kate said, chuckling. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well, that's good. Everyone can come."

Mom smiled and said "It would be nice, to be out for a bit. I want some fun." "Mom, you are coming with us! This is a family thing!" I said, giggling. Mom chuckled and said "Oh, I know honey. I just can't wait for tonight. Don't you agree honey?"

Charlie nodded and said "Oh, yes I agree with you Eve. I just want to win some money for us, including for Jeremy and Dustin." "I like how you said that Charlie. To tell you the truth, we all like to win some money, Even though, you wolves don't have wallets or pockets. You can give the money to me or Dustin, for safe keeping."

Star chuckled at this and said "Well, that would be a good thing to do. I don't want to lose some of my money, if I don't have a wallet or pocket, Don't you agree Ben?" Ben nodded and said "Yup, I agree with you love. If we do WIN. What would we spend it on?"

Jeremy chuckled and said "That's a good question Ben. We can spend it on the upcoming Coyotes games for the season, or spend it for a nice breakfast, when we get out of bingo." I chuckled and said "That would be a good thing. Breakfast early in the morning, so I can never get hungry later on, when I get up."

Kate is laughing and said "Well, I agree with you sis. It would be nice to spend it on Coyotes tickets too. But, I like the breakfast early in the morning part." Dustin kissed her on the lips and said "That, I do like. Let's see what songs are playing right now."

Jeremy grabbed the remote and turned it back on the music station on the TV. He found the station and the music is playing. There is one song in particular that caught our attention. The music started playing.

**I was walking down the street when the corner out of my eye. I saw a pretty little thing approaching me**

**She said I never seen a man, who looks so all alone, could you use a little company?**

**If You pay the right price, your evening will be nice and you can go send me on my way**

**I said you're such a sweet young thing, why'd you do this to yourself? She looked at me and this is what she said**

**Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothin' in this world for free**

**I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could, oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, till' we close our eyes for good**

**Not even fifteen minutes later after walking down the street, when I saw a shadow of a man creep out of sight**

**And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head, he made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight**

**He said give me all you've got! I want your money, not your life if you try a move I won't think twice**

**I told him you can have my cash, but first you know I've got to ask what made you want to live this kind of life?**

**He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free**

**I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could, oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked till' we close our eyes for good**

**(MUSICAL BREAK)**

**Now a couple hours pass and I was sitting in my house, the day was winding down and coming to an end**

**So I turned on the tv and flipping it over to the news and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend**

**I saw a preacher man in cuffs taking money from the church he stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills**

**But even still I can't say much cause I know were all the same. Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills**

**You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, we got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free**

**We can't slow down, we can't hold back, though you know we wish we could, you know there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good**

The song is over and I think that is a good song. "I have never heard that song before, but it is a good song," I said, smiling a bit. Jeremy chuckled and said "I haven't heard it before either, love. But, that is a good song."

"You know Dad, I think we should be eating dinner, right about now?" Crystal said, chuckling. Jeremy looked at the clock and said "Well, it's only about 4PM right now. We can have dinner in about an hour, Is that okay Crystal?"

Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, that would be okay, I was wonder of what were going to have for dinner tonight." I was thinking and said "How about some pizza tonight. I have a craving for it." Kate chuckled and said "You had a craving for pizza. So do I, sis."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay, pizza it is then. I'll call them in about 45 minutes till 5PM, that would give them enough time till then." Crystal nodded and said "That's sound good. I wonder if there is any good movies on?"

"Well, let's check and see." I said, chuckling as I grabbed the remote to change it to the movies. I turned it on and Bolt is playing, "Well, this looks like a good movie." Wildfire said. Blaze chuckled and said "Well, it sure does looks like it." We all watched the movie until Jeremy called for the pizza.

(Crystal's POV)

We are watching a movie called Bolt. It does looked pretty good so far. Connor is taking a nap and snoring a bit. I smiled to myself as I was thinking of how perfect my life could be with him. There is one part of the movie and I laughed so hard, which brings tears to my eyes.

"Man, those pigeons are scared of that scawnny cat!" Star said, laughing so hard too. "Yeah, I don't know why those pigeons are scared of that cat." Ginger said. I stopped laughing and said "That will never be out of my head, for awhile. I would like to see if Bolt can get home."

"So do I, sis. I would like to see that too." Star said, chuckling. We continued watching the movie, until Dad got up and went to get the phone to order those pizzas.

"Well, it looks like Dad is going to order some pizzas for dinner." I said, smiling. Grandma chuckled and said "Yeah, he is. I'm getting hungry myself. I just can't wait till tonight."

I chuckled and said "I know Grandma. Neither can I. I think tonight is going to be a great night." Mom chuckled and said "I agree with you, honey. Tonight, is going to be a good night." Dad came back and got the money ready, when the pizzas get here,

"Well, I ordered those pizzas. I hope you all are hungry." Dad said, chuckling. Mom chuckled and said "Oh, you know I will be hungry. How many did you buy."

Dad chuckled and said "Well, I ordered eight boxes of pizza. That would be enough, to feed all of us." I smiled and said "That would be enough to feed us all. Since all of the girls are pregnant."

Star chuckled and said "Yeah, it would be enough to feed us all. I just hope it gets here." Dad chuckled and said "It will be here soon enough. I know Kate and Dustin are in the bathroom." Mom chuckled and said "I'm thinking the same thing. They probably want to get ready for tonight."

Dad chuckled and said "That is what I was thinking to love. Tonight will be a good night." I chuckled and said "Yeah, I think so too, Dad. I can't wait for tonight." We all continued watching the movie until there is a knock on the door. Dad got up and paid for the pizzas and bring them into the kitchen.

"Yay, the pizzas are finally here." I said, chuckling. Grandma chuckled too and said "Now, we can finally eat. Don't you agree honey." Charlie nodded and said "Yes, I agree with you dear. I'm getting hungry myself."

Connor is still sleeping and I nudged him awake. He opened his eyes and said "Hi babe. Is it time to go yet?" I licked his cheek and said "No, but it is time to eat." He chuckled and said "All right, I'm getting hungry a bit myself. What are we having for dinner Jeremy?"

"We are having pizza for dinner, Connor." Dad said. Connor smiled and said "Well, that will be good. Let's eat!" Dad brings everyone two slices of pizza, including Mom. We are all eating the pizza until we can't eat anymore.

"Ugh, I'm so full for eating those slices of pizza." I said. Dad chuckled and said "Well, eating all of those slices of pizza will do that. Why don't we just watch another movie till we go to bingo tonight."

"That does sounds like it is a good idea. What movie do you have in mind?" Mom said, smiling. Dad chuckled and said "Well, how about All Dogs go to Heaven 2 sound."

Connor chuckled and said "That does sounds like it would be a good movie. Let's watch it!" Dad chuckled and said "Okay, I'm going to put it in right now." Dad got up and put the movie in. Humphrey, Karen, and their kids got done eating in the bedroom and decided to come out and watch the movie with us.

(Jeremy's POV)

I got the movie in and pushed play. Everyone is watching it. Dustin and Kate got out of the shower and started eating their pizza. We are now watching the movie and it is almost to Lilly's and I song.

"Oh, I want to sing it with you babe." She said, licking my cheek. I kissed her nose and said "Okay, let's sing it together." The song is now playing

**I will always be with you. Makes no difference where your road takes you to**

**Even if were apart, Now we're joined at the heart. Though our moment may be gone. You and I still live on.**

I will always be with you! I'll be by your side whatever you do. Other memories made fade.

But the ones that we made. Are enternal as a star. Now I'm part of who you are!

_And I'll be with you in the sound of your laughter, I'll be in the tears you cry._

'Cause the way you and I have touched one and other

_Doesn't end with goodbye_

I will always be with you

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

**When you're lost in the night **(Lost in the night)

**And you can't see the light**

_My love will see you through_

I will always be there

**You have me there**

_I will always be with you_

MUSICAL BREAK

I will always be with you!

**I will always be with you!**

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

**When you're lost in the night **(Lost in the night)

**And you can't see the light **(Can't see the light)

_My love will see you through_

I will always be there...

**You'll have me there!**

_I will always be with... YOU!_

The song is over and everyone is crying a bit. "That was so good, you two!" Eve said, sniffing a bit. I chuckled and said "That is always a good song. I'm never going to leave Lilly at all." Lilly had tears in her eyes and said "That is so sweet of you babe! I'm thinking it's almost time to go to the casino for bingo right."

I looked at the clock and it's 8:30PM. "Yeah, I guess that you are right. Is everyone ready to go?" They all said that they are, so we walked out of our apartment to the car. We got in the car and started it to go to the casino for bingo.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I did this chapter when I got up. I hope that it is good. Well, it looks like everyone is going to bingo at the casino. I wonder if they will win some big money. That will be in the next chapter. The songs that I used is Ain't No Rest For The Wicked and I'll Always be with You. Datwolfguy the song Ain't No Rest For The Wicked is a very good song. I really enjoyed it. If anyone else have some songs to request, please put them in the reviews or PM me. I would be happy to put the songs in this story. As I said at the beginning before this chapter started. We are moving into the new house on Thursday. So, I'm going to do another chapter tomorrow, instead of on Thursday. I might not have no internet connection for a few days in our new home, but we will see. Lilly is very happy right now as we speak. I know she wants to face me again, after I beat her on Sunday night. I told her that I would beat her back. So, as always please read and review, favorite or follow. Lilly and I would really like that. So until tomorrow. Have a great day, everyone.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Jeremy: **_Hey all. I'm back. It has just been a week, since we did a last chapter. After the last chapter, the internet got turned off before moving to the new house. Now, we have internet in our new home._

**Lilly: **_Yup, now we can continue, with our story. Now, one of you reviewed us about when the new chapter, will come up. Now, the wait is over! We have been thinking for ideas for this chapter. Like, what games are going to play at BINGO, at the casino._

**Jeremy: **_You got that right, love. As we are doing this chapter, in the early of the morning. We, are watching the Fort Wayne Komets at Toledo Walleye game on MyNetwork TV. GO KOMETS! _

**Lilly: **_Yeah, it's the first intermission right now. Tied game after the first, with the score Komets 3- Walleye 3. So stay tuned for the final results, at the end of this chapter._

**Jeremy: **_You got that right. The end of the game results, will be in a/n at the end of the chapter. Plus, I got a call from them, about one of the contest. You will see that, at the a/n also. So, without further delay, here is the next chapter._

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

(Colin's POV)

We are all in the car, going to the casino. Dad, backed out of the parking space, then started driving to the highway. He got on the highway and now we are on our way there. He got up to the intersection of the interstate and drove on that for a few minutes. He got to that road and we are almost to the casino.

"So, are you all ready to win some money?" my Dad, asked. Talyson smiled a bit and said "You bet that we are. I can't wait to play some bingo." I chuckled and said "I'm ready to win some money. Like she said, I can't wait either."

Mom giggled and said "I'm excited about this. So, let's win some money." My Dad, pulled up to the casino and parked in one of those parking spots. We got out of the car and we stretched reliving some tense muscles. I looked at the building and said "So this is the casino."

Dad chuckled and said "Yup, this is the casino. So, are you all ready to go in?" Star smiled and said "You bet that I'm ready, to go in there." Ben kissed Star and said "I'm ready too. This is going to be fun." I chuckled and said "I agree with you, Ben. This is going to be fun. I just can't wait, to win some money."

Dad smiled and said "Well, let's go in now. So, we can get in line, to get our seats." We all started walking up to the doors, the security checked all of the ID's and we went in the building. I was in awed, when I see the inside. There is a lot of slot machines, poker tables, blackjack tables, you name it. We went to the door that said Bingo. We got in line, to wait to the end of the bingo game that is going on in there.

"Daddy, why do we have to wait till the end of that session?" Star asked. Dad smiled and said "Well, there is two session for bingo tonight. We are here for the second session. The second session is Bingo After Dark or B.A.D. During the second session, they will play music and play bingo at the same time."

Star chuckled and said "Oh, I didn't know that they play music for the second session!" Dad chuckled and said "Now you do, baby girl. The first session is almost done." I looked through the door and they are almost done, as he just said. Soon enough, they are coming out of the door and we just have to wait, till they cleaned up till we go in.

"Just a little longer and then we go in, right Dad." I said, smiling. Dad smiled and said "That's right son, just a little longer." "I just can't wait, to win some money." Aunt Kate said, giggling. Mom giggled and said "I know sis, I can't wait either. I just want to win some money."

Dad kissed Mom on the nose and said "I know you want to win some money, love. I want to win some money, too." Uncle Dustin chuckled and said "I think, we all want to win some money so bad. I just hope to win tonight." Uncle Humphrey chuckled and said "Yeah, so do I. Karen wants to win too."

Aunt Karen nuzzled Humphrey and said "Yeah, I do babe. I just can't wait to win some money." My Dad chuckled and said "That's good, Karen. We are just about to go in now." I looked at the door and they are done cleaning up and we are ready to go in.

We got in the door and Dad paid for the electronic boards that will do it for you for us wolves, and Dad and Dustin got the paper packs so they can mark them when the number is called.

"So, how do you play Dad?" I asked him. Dad smiled and said "Well, the ball will be in the monitor and the people that have the paper packs will mark them. But yours will do it for you since you have the electronic board. After the number is called, it will mark it for you. But do NOT call BINGO, when your winning number is in the MONITOR."

"Wow really, I just can't wait to play." I said, with my tail wagging. Dad chuckled and said "I can tell son. Let's just hope, that we can win tonight." Crystal chuckled and said "So, after the number is called. This thing here, will mark it for you."

"Yes, it will mark it for you. It will tell you, how many numbers you are away also." Dad said, chuckling. Crystal giggled and said "That is a good thing, right." I chuckled and said "I think, that is a good thing. If, you do it on paper. You won't even know, how many numbers you are away, right Dad."

Dad chuckled and said "That is right, son. Now, let's get to our seats." We all walked to the table and we all sat together, at the same table. "Wow, I can't wait till the game starts!" Mom said, her tail wagging. Dad kissed her on the nose and said "I know, love. It's just a little early right now. Is anyone thirsty right now?" We all said that we are, and Dad went off to get some drinks.

"Wow, this will be a good night, for bingo." Talyson said, giggling a bit. I nuzzled her and said "You are right about that, love. Let's, just hope that we can win some money, for our family. Even, IF we do win the money, We can just give it to my Dad, for safe keeping."

She chuckled and said "Well, that is the right thing to do. We are helping your Dad and your Uncle Dustin, to win some money." Wildfire giggled and said "That is right, Talyson. We are helping them to win some money. It will help them out a lot." I nodded my head in agreement as Dad came back with some water for all of us in a bowl. Dad and Uncle Dustin got some Pepsi.

"Ahh, that water feels so refreshing." I said, smiling. Star nodded and said "You got that right, bro. I just hope that the game will start." Mom chuckled and said "Well, we got about an hour before game starts. They will be playing music right now." Just after Mom said that. They are playing music right now. There is a guy wearing a PINK shirt carrying a microphone right now too.

"Welcome to B.A.D. Bingo. The game will start in an hour. As for right now, we got some contest, and some dancing. Let's get this PARTY started!" People from the tables went to the dance floor to dance, before the contest started. The line for getting packs are long right now too. 'I think it will be hard to bingo, with all these people here' I thought. As for right now, I'm enjoying the music and watching the people dance. 'This will be a great night' I thought.

(Lilly's POV)

People are dancing and a thought came up to my mind. "Hey, babe." I said, smiling. Jeremy looked at me smiling and said "Yes, love. What is it?" I was smiling and said "How, about that we danced on the dance floor? It will kill off the time will it?" He kissed my nose, making me purr and said "I, think that is a great idea, love. I, know that we haven't dance together."

I chuckled and said "Well, let's get onto the dance floor and dance with me." He chuckled and said "Okay, let's go dance, my love." We got up from our seats and we went to the dance floor to dance. The other people are just staring at me, which is making me nervous. One of the girls said "Wow, is that a wolf. She is very, beautiful." What she said made me, blush under my fur, which Jeremy seen.

"Why are you blushing, love?" he asked me. I smiled and said "That one person just said that I'm beautiful." He kissed my nose and said "Well, what they said is right. You are beautiful and you are my wife." I got tears in my eyes and said "That, is the sweetest thing, that I heard from you. I love you so much, Jeremy."

Jeremy kissed me on my cheek and said "I love you, so much too." The first song is over and they played another one, so we continued dancing. That song is done and now we went back to our table.

"So, now let's get ready for our first contest. Which will be a karaoke contest!" the guy said. My tail is wagging and said "How about it babe?" He kissed me on my nose and said "Sure, why not." We got up from our table and went there and picked our song. We are facing against another couple. Not against Kate and Dustin, not against our family. It against another couple. It is against his Aunt and Uncle.

"It looks like, we are facing your Aunt and Uncle, babe." I said. He smiled and said "I know, but we will beat them." I smiled as we picked our song and they picked there song. We let them go first, since I was nervous in front of this big crowd. Jeremy, started stroking me on my back, getting me to calm down some. They got done singing there song. Not a lot of people cheering for them. But, we still got a good chance to win this contest. Our song has started.

**I will always be with you. Makes no difference where your road takes you too.**

**Even if we're apart. Now we're joined at the heart. Though our moment maybe gone. You and I will still live on.**

I will always be with you! I'll be by your side whatever you do. Other memories may fade.

But the ones that we made. Are eternal as a star. Now I'm part of who you are!

_And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter. I'll be in the tears you cry._

'Cause the way you and I have touched one and other.

_Doesn't end with goodbye_

I will always be with you

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

**When your lost in the night** (Lost in the night)

**And you can't see the light **

_My love will see you though_

I will always be there...

**You'll have me there**

_I will always be with you_

_(MUSICAL BREAK)_

I will always be with you!

**I will always be with you!**

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

**When your lost in the night **(Lost in the night)

**And you can't see the light **(Can't see the light)

_My love will see you through_

I will always be there...

**You'll have me there!**

_I will always be with... YOU!_

We got done singing and everyone is clapping and cheering. His Aunt and Uncle looking at us like, they got beat by their nephew and a wolf. But they did hug us and congratulate us anyways. We got our prize and it is worth $200. 'Wow, what a start for tonight' I thought. We got back to our table and they are all hugging us.

"We are about five minutes away to start bingo! Now, when O-69 comes up. I want you all scream O-69!" the guy said. We all yelled out "O-69!" The guy smiled and said "Well, that was pretty good. The first game, is a hard-way straight line, without the free space. The total pot for this game is $400."

"Wow, that is a good amount of money!" Ginger said, chuckling. Dustin chuckled too and said "Yeah, that is a good amount." The game started, when the first ball is up. Music is now playing, as we are trying to win some money.

(Time skip: 2 and a half hours)

Bingo is over and boy we did win some money. Colin won twice on the $400 games and won $800. I won the big jackpot game and that is worth $1000. So we walked out with $1,800.

"Wow, never thought that I win twice." Colin said, tail wagging. Jeremy chuckled and said "That's right, son. Even though you and your mother won tonight. We got plenty of money for a few weeks."

I chuckled and said "How about some early breakfast. I'm just a little hungry right now." Mom chuckled and said "That does sound good right now. Where can we go eat this early in the morning."

Jeremy think for a moment and said "How about going to Waffle House. They are open 24 hours a day." I licked his cheek and said "That does sound good. Let's go, because I'm hungry." We all went out of the casino and got into the car and head to Waffle House. It only took about a ten minutes drive, since the traffic is very light.

We got out of the car and head inside. We all ordered the all-star breakfast, we wait till our food arrived. "Now, this is a good place to go." I said, smiling. Charlie chuckled and said "You are right, Lilly. This is a good place to go to eat."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, I love Waffle House. They got some good waffles. Especially, of what kind of toppings you want on your waffles." Crystal giggled and said "I'm just so hungry right now. Even though you got to feed the little ones." Connor kissed Crystal and said "That's right, love. I'm just as hungry as you are."

Crystal smiled and said "I agree. The all-star breakfast has everything you want on there." Ben nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, after we eat. I think, we will head to bed." I yawned a bit and said "I agree with you Ben. I feel tired myself." Our food had arrived and we started eating. It is very good. I love the hash browns though. We all got done and Jeremy paid the food bill.

"Well, is everyone ready to head home. It's only five minutes to get there." Jeremy said. I chuckled and said "You know I'm ready." We all said we are, so we head out to the car and drove home. We got home just like he said. Only five minutes. We got out of the car and we went inside our apartment.

We all said night as we went to our room. I hop on the bed and laid down in my usual spot. Jeremy got undress with nothing on, making me blush.

"What are you blushing now, love?" He said, stroking me on my back. I smiled and said "You know, I like it when your naked. It wants me make me FUCK you." He was taken aback and said "Lilly! I never thought you would say that. You usual said mate, when we want to have sex."

I chuckled and said "I know, babe. But, right now I'm just to tired to do that." "I know what you mean, love. Let's just go to sleep. We can do it tomorrow, if you like."

I licked his cheek and said "That would be nice. Well, good night." He kissed my nose and said "Good night, love. See you in the morning." He pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep.

**A/N: That is a very good chapter in my books. Thank gosh, that I waited this long to get internet connection to do this chapter. They won $1800 plus $200 more. That is a good amount of money won. Now, the Komets got beat at Toledo with the final Walleye 6- Komets 3. The Komets are 10-3-0 now. Now, about that contest that, I said before the chapter. I won four tickets for this Friday night's home game. I'll be doing the cliff hanger contest of guessing the right price and stay below $25 before that guy falls off the cliff. It will be just like on The Price is Right. I know how to play that. The next chapter will be up in a few days. I will work on it, so don't worry. Be sure to read, review, favorite, or follow this story. I would like that still. I hope StarlitSnowolf is okay. He hadn't updated his stories for a month and a half. I just think he might not. But, he will update his stories. I hope he is alright in the Army. I know he is. I hope he is reading this too. I liked his stories so much. See you all in a few days. Oh, we got snow already, Lilly likes playing in the snow, Star likes playing in the snow also. It is just like I can't find them. See you all in a few days. Have a great day everyone.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Jeremy: **_Well, we are back with another chapter. After, we did the chapter, with Bingo at the casino. On Thursday night, Lilly and I went to bingo. Lilly, almost won the $1,000 coverall game, when her ball was in the monitor. But, she got the second chance coverall with that number, for $200! I couldn't be much happier with her, than I am now._

**Lilly: **_I am really happy about that also. But, you didn't win that contest the next night though. You went way over $25!_

**Jeremy: **_I know, love. I, was just nervous about doing it. I will do it again soon, though. But, the Komets did win Friday night, anyways. It was kind of fun watching the fans, throw the teddy bears after the Komets first goal of the game._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, that was kind of fun to watch. You know, our kids are watching, the WWE Network right now, babe. You know, the WWE Survivor Series is on tonight._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, I know that love. I can't wait for the big match. That's the traditional tag team match, of Team Cena vs. Team Authority. If Team Authority loses, they will no longer be in power. So, if you guys haven't signed up for the WWE Network and if you are a new subscriber, you will get this month of the WWE Network for FREE! The next month will be $9.99. So be sure to sign up. So enjoy the next chapter everyone!_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

(Kate's POV)

It was starting to get light into the bedroom window, as the sun is coming up over the mountains. I yawned and stretching, as I was starting to feel my stomach started to hurl. 'Oh no, not now' I thought, as I went to the bathroom as fast as I can, so I wouldn't throw up onto the carpets. I made it to the bathroom in time, as I threw up in the toilet. I heard Dustin, coming into the bathroom, kneeling down beside me as I threw up again.

"It's okay, love. It's just the morning sickness." Dustin said, stroking my back, making me purr a bit. I smiled weakly and said "I know babe. I knew, it was going to start, sometime soon. But I didn't think, it was going to be today." He chuckled and said "I know, love. I don't think you would be hungry right now?"

I shook my head and said "No, I'm not hungry right now. We ate a few hours ago, remember." Dustin smiled a bit and said "Yeah, I remember. I'm not that hungry either."

"Then, let's go back out to our room, to lay down some more. I'm still tired a bit." I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Okay, love. Let's go back to our room." He flushed the toilet for me and we both went out of the bathroom. Before, I went to the bedroom. I went to get a drink, from the water bowl in the kitchen, to get rid of the bad taste in my mouth.

I got done drinking and went into our room, as Dustin is laying down on the bed. I hop up onto the bed and laid my head down on his chest. Dustin stroked my back making me purr, as I went back to sleep.

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up, from hearing someone threw up in the bathroom. I, probably think it was Kate throwing up, since she is one week pregnant just like me. Jeremy heard her throwing up too.

"Looks like, Kate is throwing up. I think her morning sickness is starting." Jeremy said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Looks like it. I know, I starting mine, a few days ago."

He smiled a bit and said "Yeah, about that. I know, you don't like it at all." I chuckled and said "Well, I don't like the morning sickness at all. But, it is all worth it in the end, after a few weeks. But, after giving birth, to the kids it was the greatest feeling in the world."

He kissed me on the nose, making me purr and said "That is the greatest feeling, in the world for me too, love." I kissed him back and said "Yeah, now I can't wait for another kid, to come. I wonder, if it's a boy or girl."

"Well, we just have to wait and see. It will be another eight weeks, till our pups are born." he said, smiling. I giggled and said "Yeah, I agree with you. It will be a long wait, but it will be worth it in the end."

"Yup, it would be worth it in the end. I would be proud of you." he said, kissing my cheek, making me purr once again. I licked his cheek and said "I know that you would, babe. I just, can't wait to be a mother again." He chuckled and said "I know, love. I can't wait, to be a father again."

He started to get up from bed and I said "So, what are we going to do today?" He chuckled and said "Well, first off. I want to get some more jobs app things again, just for a few hours. Then, we can just relax for just the rest of the day. To spend time with the family."

I nodded and said "That's fine with me. We can all, just relax at the pool later on. If, it's a nice day out." He laughed and said "Yeah, only if it's nice out. I heard, that it might rain today."

I looked out the window, the rain clouds are coming in, just like he said. I sighed and said "When does it suppose to rain?" "It's suppose to rain all day today. So that's why, I want to do some job apps thing done, so I won't forget." he said.

"Can't you do it online today? Just for once?" I asked him. He sighed in defeat and said "Oh, alright. I'll do it online, just for one day." I licked his cheek and said "Good! You got a laptop computer in here. So get on it."

He chuckled and said "All right, I'll get on it." He unhooked the charger on the laptop and bring it over to the bed and sat down, next to me. He put up the job apps on and started filling it out online.

(Star's POV)

I woke up and looked at my mate Ben, that is still sleeping right beside me, snoring a bit. I looked at Colin and Talyson, they are up and talking. "Morning, Colin and Talyson." I said, smiling. Talyson smiled and said "Morning, Star. Did you sleep good, last night?"

I smiled and said "Yes, I slept great. It was a fun night last night." Colin chuckled and said "Yup, that was a fun night last night. I can't wait to do it again!" I giggled and said "I hope so too, bro. It was a fun night, last night. We did win, a lot of money last night."

Colin chuckled and said "Yes, we did. I did win twice last night. Mom, won the big jackpot game, though. I wonder, if they are up yet?" I shurgged and said "It doesn't look like it. But, I did hear Aunt Kate threw up this morning."

Talyson chuckled and said "I did heard her threw up. Her morning sickness is starting." Colin licked Talyson cheek and said "Yup, her morning sickness is starting. I wonder, how many pups will she be carrying."

I'm thinking for a minute and said "I was wondering about that too, bro. I'm also wondering, how many Mom will be carrying." Colin shurrged and said "I have no idea, sis. We will love, our new brother or sister, no matter what."

I chuckled and said "Exactly. I would love my new brother or sister, just like, I loved you and Crystal, as my brother and sister." Colin smiled and said "Thanks, sis. I love you, as a sister." I hugged Colin and said "I love you too, bro."

I felt movement behind me as Ben is waking up. I licked his cheek as he is opening his eyes and sleepily said "Morning, beautiful." I licked his cheek again and said "Morning, babe. Did you sleep good last night?"

He smiled and said "I sure did. It was a fun night last night. I have to go outside, just really quick. I'll be right back." I chuckled and said "All right, babe. Just hurry back." He got up and opened the door, closing it behind him.

I looked around and Crystal and Connor are not in here. "Hey, where's Crystal and Connor?" Talyson looked around and said "Oh, they said that they went to the park, just for a bit." I smiled and said "Maybe, that they just want some alone time."

Colin chuckled and said "If they are doing it, then it will be their alone time. I'll just let them be." I nodded and said "I would too. I would let them be." Ben came back in and started nuzzeling me. Then we all talked together.

(Crystal's POV)

Connor and I are at the park and he is doing it to me good. "Oh, Connor. Do... It... Harder!" He grunts and said "With pleasure, my love." He started doing it harder and harder. I just kept on moaning louder and louder, as he is thrusting his wolfhood in and out. I can feel his knot trying to get inside of me.

"Oh, come on babe. Get that knot... Of yours... Inside... Me." I said, between breaths. He licked the back of my head and said "I'm trying... To get... It in... You." I can feel an orgasm coming and said "Oh... I'm just... About there."

He finally got his knot inside of me and I came really hard. My fluids coming out slashing at his feet and the ground. A couple seconds later, I felt his seed filling up inside of me.

"Oh, I just love that. You are amazing, babe." I said, licking his cheek. He licked my ear and said "You too, my love. Now, we just have to wait for a few minutes and then, we can go wash up."

I chuckled and said "I agree. We don't want them smelling that." He chuckled and said "Yeah, I know. We have to wait, till the tie is broken." I nodded and a few minutes later, he pulled out with a small pop. Then we headed to a small stream nearby, to wash away the scent.

We got done a few minutes later feeling clean and he said "We better head back. It looks like, it's going to rain." I looked at the sky and said "Yeah, we better. We don't want to get rained on." So we started to head back. It only took about a few minutes to get there and we went inside.

"Well, it's about time that you came back." Colin said, smiling. I smiled and said "I know, bro. We just wanted some alone time." Uncle Humphrey chuckled and said "Yeah, we understand that. But, it was your alone time with Connor."

I smiled at Uncle Humphrey and said "I thought, you guys are going to be mad. But, has Dad and Mom gotten up yet?" Star shook her head and said "I don't think so. But, Aunt Kate did started her morning sickness today."

"Oh, poor Aunt Kate. I know, that her morning sickness is going to start soon." I said, giggling. Aunt Kate came out of their bedroom and went to the bathroom, to threw up again.

"Looks like Aunt Kate is throwing up again." Star said. I nodded and said "Looks like it. I know that, she will be okay." Wildfire and Ginger are looking a little bit worried.

"What are you worried about, Ginger?" I asked her. Ginger sighed and said "Well, I'm just a little bit worried for Mom. I know, that she will be okay. But, I know that she will be okay." Wildfire nodded and said "I agree with you, sis. I'm just as worried, just like you said."

Aunt Kate came out of the bathroom and came to get a drink of water, from the water bowl. Aunt Kate smiled at us and said "Hey, guys. You all know, that I'm starting the morning sickness."

I nodded and said "Yeah, we know Aunt Kate. But you do look like, you are going to sleep again." Aunt Kate yawned and said "Yeah, I'm going back in the room to get some more sleep."

Colin nodded and said "All right, Aunt Kate. See you in a bit." She went back into the bedroom and closed the door. We all continue to talk more and then we all took a nap.

**A/N: Well, Kate got the morning sickness again. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to put the kids more in this chapter. I think that they deserved this. Team Cena beat Team Authority in Survivor Series. Triple H and Stephanie are no longer in power. Who will be in charged of WWE RAW AND SMACKDOWN! Find out Monday night on Raw on USA. I wonder who's it's going to be? Read, Review, Favorite, or Follow as always. I'm going to get one more chapter in before Thanksgiving, since I will be out of town and won't be taking my laptop. I'm going to spend time with my family, that includes Lilly, Colin, Crystal, and Star. I will be griving on Thursday since my Grandpa, passed away on that date on November 27th. Which is Thanksgiving by the way. Lilly already knows about that. Lilly and the kids are in bed right now. So I'll be heading to bed myself. Like I said. I'm going to get one more chapter in before Thanksgiving. Have a great night and see you all in the next chapter.**


	15. AN: Update death in the family

**A/N: Hi guys! I just got some bad news this morning, from my Mom. My Grandpa from Ft. Wayne has passed away this morning. I only have my Grandma left in Ft. Wayne right now. She is the only grandparent I have left.**

**Now, i'm going to put this story on HOLD, for just a week or two. But, I will still be typing the chapters on my laptop and saved them, till that time. The more that I finished the chapters, the more updates you guys will get.**

**This is the Thanksgiving week and my Grandpa from Ft. Wayne passing have hurt me a lot. So, Lilly and the kids will do, whatever it takes, to help me cheer up. I do have a busy week, ahead of me now. With the viewing and the funeral coming up, is just don't know when. It will be hard on me to write right now. I hope you guys, will understand that. I just need a break, from that bad news. I know that StarlitSnowwolf did the same thing too.**

**So, I'm going to get off right now. Lilly and I are going to get ready to go to work. Then we will come home to watch WWE Raw. We will see you guys in a week or two. Just so I can get over the grieving part now. As I speak right now, my feelings are sad. It's just the way that I'm feeling right now. But I will be back, I promised. I will get those chapters done and they will be up during that time. I just needed to get over this. See you all soon. Have a great Thanksgiving you all.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Jeremy:**_ Hey all. I want to thank you all, for your support for helping me grieve about the passing of my grandpa, that passed away last Monday morning. You guys are the best! Lilly and the kids have been here to help me to get over that too!_

**Lilly: **_We sure have babe. *kissed him on the cheek* You have gotten sick yesterday. I want to know if you are feeling better._

**Jeremy: **_I have been feeling a little bit better. But, still feel a bit crappy. Here is the next chapter of the story._

**CHAPTER 14**

(Jeremy's POV)

It has been a few hours now, since I was doing the job apps in on the computer. Lilly on the other hand, is taking a nap on the bed, snoring a bit. I had put apps in at Circle K, Fry's food store which is across the street where we live, and I put some others out too. I decided to close the lid on the laptop and put it back on the charger.

I went back to the bed and laid down right next to her. I put my arms around her to cuddle sharing our body heat. As I was getting ready to close my eyes, Lilly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Well, looks who finally got up." I said, chuckling a bit. She yawned again and sleepily said "Hey babe. Did you get those job apps done, like I told you to do?"

I kissed her forehead and said "Yes, I did get those job apps done. I got some in at a few places." She smiled at this and said "That's good. Sometimes it better to do it online, than driving around getting apps in does it."

I chuckled and said "It sure does. It will help to save gas and that. You did fall asleep when I was putting it in though." She giggled and said "Well, we did stay up late last night. So that was no exception. I never had that much fun before." I chuckled and said "I know, I'm tired too. But, we will do it again soon."

"Like how soon?" She asked me. "Well, sometimes in the next few weeks, if that is okay." I said. She licked my cheek and said "That does sound like a plan. I was hoping to do it again soon." I smiled as there was a scratching at the door.

"Come in, it open." She said. The door opens and Humphrey and Karen came in. I smiled and said "Hey, you two." Humphrey smiled back and said "Hey, just wanted to know if you guys are up yet." Lilly smiled and said "Oh, we have been up for a while. I just told Jeremy here to put job apps in to get a job."

Karen smiled and said "Oh, that good. You have to get a job here soon." I smiled at this and said "Dustin and I will get a job here soon. Him and I did the same apps." Humphrey chuckled and said "Well, I hope the best job will come to you both. We will be leaving in a couple days, just to let you know."

"Your leaving that soon, Humphrey?" Lilly asked him. Humphrey smiled and said "Yeah, it has been almost a week. We are going to take the train back to Jasper." Karen nuzzled Humphrey and said "I just can't wait to get back to Jasper. I have missed my friends there."

Humphrey licked her cheek and said "I know, love. I have missed my omega friends also." Lilly smiled and said "I do miss my friends there. But, I do love living with Jeremy."

I hugged Lilly and said "I love living with you too Lilly. You are the most caring wolf that I have ever known." Lilly got tears in her eyes and said "That is so sweet of you babe. You know, I love you a lot." I wiped her tears away and said "I love you a lot too love. Let's get out there and see what they are up too." She smiled and said "Yeah, let's go out to the living room."

We got off the bed and went out the bedroom door with Humphrey and Karen. We went out to the living room and see the kids are asleep or taking a nap. "It looks like they are taking a nap." Lilly said, smiling. I smiled too and said "It sure does looks like it. Let's turn the TV on and see what's on."

She smiled and said "Yeah, I want to see what's on." We both sat on the couch, being careful to not to wake the kids up. I turned the TV on and switch it on to TNT and watch Supernatural. "Oh, this is a very good show." I said. Lilly chuckled and said "It sure does look like it."

The kids woke up a few minutes later and see us sitting there. "Well, it's about time you two get out of bed." Colin said, laughing. Lilly smiled at this and said "Well, we were up for a few hours. Your Dad was putting some job apps in on the computer."

Star chuckled and said "Oh, that does make sense. We just didn't know that you two were up." Ben nuzzled Star and said "I probably know that they were up. It just that the light is off in the bedroom."

I smiled and said "Oh, we didn't need a light on for the job apps thing. We have light coming in the window, since it is daytime." Colin chuckled and said "Oh, that does make sense. Aunt Kate does have the morning sickness again."

Lilly smiled and said "That, I do know of. I did hear her threw up a couple of times. It is that time of pregnancy again." I kissed her on the nose which made her purr and said "That is true, love. Shouldn't you be starting that soon."

Lilly chuckled and said "I think I've already started it a few days ago. But, I do know that my stomach looks a lot bigger than the last time that I was pregnant." I looked at her stomach and it was indeed a lot bigger than last time.

"You are right, love. It does looks a lot bigger than the last time you are pregnant. I wonder, if Kate is the same." Lilly chuckled and said "Well, why don't we go asked her then. The kids can watch TV for a bit." I nodded and we went to their bedroom and knock on the door.

"Come in." Dustin said, on the other side of the door. I opened the door and see Kate is laying down asleep. "So, are you guys hungry for lunch?" Dustin asked us. I nodded and said "Yeah, we are. And we just wanted to know if Kate's stomach is just like Lilly. Like if it much larger than she was one week pregnant."

Dustin smiled and said "Well, to tell you the truth. Her stomach is the exact size of Lilly right now. I think our mates are going to have human-wolf pups." I looked at Kate's stomach and Dustin is right. "Well, you are right about that. I was thinking the same thing about Lilly and I pups."

"That great. I'm going to let Kate sleep and I'll be out there making lunch." Dustin said. Lilly and I chuckled and I said "Okay, we will see you out there in a bit." Lilly and I went out of there room and went back to the living room. We sat on the couch and the kids have there show on again.

"You kids like watching that show don't you." Lilly said, chuckling. Crystal smiled and said "We sure do Mom. It's a very good show." Wildfire smiled at this and said "Yeah, it's a very good show Aunt Lilly. Us kids do have something to watch. And with our new pups coming on the way, they would like it to."

I chuckled and said "That would make sense. Our new kids and your first pups would love to watch that show." Lilly nuzzled me and said "That is true babe. I can't wait for our new pups to be born." The kids and everyone agreed with this.

Shadow nodded and said "Yeah, that would be great. I wish that I could find someone back in Jasper." Daren agreed at this and said "Yeah, we are at that time to find someone." Humphrey smiled at them and said "Oh, you two. You know you will find someone, when we get back home to Jasper. I know how you feel right now."

"How, Dad? How do you know, about how we feel?" Shadow said. Humphrey chuckled at this and said "Well, when I was just a pup in Jasper. I did love Kate when, her and I are just pups. But after Alpha school, she and I did get married. But I had the one disease and Eve, her mother couldn't cure it."

"I think, I was a goner. But did find someone that will cure it. That's how, I found your mother and she did have the right stuff for the cure." Humphrey said, smiling. Karen nuzzled him and said "It's a good thing that I did. If I didn't, then you wouldn't be around right now."

"Yeah, thank you Karen. For curing him, when I don't have a chance." Eve said, hugging Karen. Karen returned the hug to Eve and said "Your welcome, Eve. Even though, you tried your best and didn't have the right things for that disease."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not upset with you though. You did a wonderful job on Humphrey." Eve said, smiling. Karen smiled back and said "Thank you, Eve. For not getting mad at me." Brittney smiled at this and said "Wow, I didn't know you did find the cure for Dad here."

Karen nuzzled Brittney and said "Yup, I did find the cure. I had practice from Glacier Park pack leader." I smiled and said "So, you had practice from your pack leader in Glacier Park."

"Yeah, I do have practice from that pack leader in Glacier Park. I still have all the things, to cure anything. I even came prepared." Karen said, smiling widely. Lilly smiled too and said "Well, that is good. You always got to be prepared, for the worst."

Dustin finally came out of the room and went to the kitchen to get the frying pans out and said "So, what sounds good for lunch?" Lilly smiled and said "I think, some burgers would sound good."

Dustin nodded and said "Okay, some burgers will be coming up. It will be twenty minutes till it be done." I smiled and said "That's good, how's Kate doing right now."

Dustin smiled at this and said "Oh, Kate is doing fine right now. She is up right now. But still feel crappy." Lilly smiled and said "That's good. I know, how morning sickness feels like."

(Crystal's POV)

While Uncle Dustin is cooking lunch. Aunt Karen told us about the cures that she did on Uncle Humphrey. How she got her practice from the Glacier Pack leader. Well. I have never been to Glacier Park before. I know, Connor hasn't been there either.

"Connor, have you ever been to Glacier Park before?" I asked him. Connor nuzzled me and said "I have never been to Glacier Park before. I think we can go there sometime."

"Yeah, we can go there sometime. I just have to asked my Dad, about going to Glacier Park sometimes." I said, smiling. Connor smiled too and said "I think that is a great idea. I think talking to your Dad, would be a great idea."

"Hey, Dad." I said. Dad looks and me and said "Yes, Crystal." I smiled and said "I think we should take a trip up to Glacier Park sometimes. Not right now, but sometime later."

"Well, I think we should go there sometimes. I would like to see Glacier Park sometimes." Dad said, smiling. Mom chuckled and said "I would like to go there too. I would like to see Glacier Park too."

"You guys would go there sometimes." I said, tail wagging. Mom nodded and said "Yeah, we would go there sometimes." Uncle Dustin got lunch done and brought everyone their plates and we all ate it. The burgers were very good and can't wait for the rest of the day.

**A/N: There is the chapter. I have started this last week and finished it this morning. I just took my time after the week of my Grandpa passing. Now, I will get this story updated again in the next few days now. Hopefully, I don't have much plans for the weekend. Can't believe it's December already. Where have the days gone. My Dad and Stepmom do have a big box of Christmas gift under the tree for me though. They even got Lilly and the kids something. They don't know what yet. Right now the kids are watching cartoons. They will be planning to go to Glacier Park. Don't know when yet. Read, follow, review, or favorite, I would like that. I would put another chapter up in a few days now. Have a great day everyone.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Jeremy: **_Hi, everyone. We are back with another chapter. I know it has been a week, since we did the last chapter. The kids, have been hogging this computer._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, they have been. Plus, we had plans during the weekend too. Can't wait for Sunday night, Komets home game this weekend. Family post game skate with the Komets players. I know you will get those skates ready. Plus, the WWE pay per view, this Sunday night also. WWE TLC, on the WWE Network._

**Jeremy: **_Yup, family post game skate Sunday night and the WWE pay per view also. We are going to the Komets game first and then watch the WWE TLC pay per view when we get home. I can't wait to get into my hockey skates. It has been since February, since the last time I wore those skates._

**Lilly: **_I know, babe. *kissed Jeremy on the lips* It has been awhile, since you put on those skates. Who is the Komets play against this weekend._

**Jeremy: **_The Komets are at Evansville Icemen this Friday and Saturday night in Indiana, and on Sunday night at 5PM against the Toledo Walleye at Fort Wayne. I can't wait for the weekend. The Komets record is 16-4-0 and is first place in the league. I'm so happy for them right now._

**Lilly: **_I know, me too. They are playing a lot better this year than last year. I think they might make it to the finals this year!_

**Jeremy: **_Well, they only played 20 games out of 76 games so far. It's still early in the season. So, why don't we get on with this chapter._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

**CHAPTER 15**

(Crystal's POV)

We all got done eating the burgers for lunch. I was wondering of what we are going to do for the rest of the day. My mate Connor, is talking to Colin right now. Mom and Dad are talking to Grandma Eve and Charlie. I'm just talking to Wildfire and Ginger.

"So, when will we be going to Glacier Park?" Ginger asked me, smiling. I smiled to and said "Don't know when yet. My parents said that we will go there sometime. Just don't know when yet."

Wildfire chuckled and said "Well, hopefully it will be soon. I heard that it's a good place to go. It does have a lake." Ginger nodded and said "It sure does, I bet the lake will be pretty nice to swim in." I chuckled at this and said "I bet, that it will be. I just hope we will go there soon."

My Dad came up behind us and said "We will go there soon. Your mother, Eve, Charlie, and I are talking about it." I smiled and said "Well, when are we going, to Glacier Park?" My Dad smiled and said "Well, we will go there during the summer. It's probably to cold right now, since it is in the mountains."

"You are probably right, Dad." I said, smiling. Ginger smiled too and said "Yeah, it is probably cold up there right now. It is the winter time right now." Wildfire nodded her head and said "Yeah, you are right. It is the winter season right now. The lake is probably pretty cold right now, too. Who would want to swim in the lake, when it is cold."

I chuckled and said "I probably, wouldn't. I don't want to freeze my tail off in the lake." My Dad chuckled at this and said "I wouldn't blame you, Crystal. Like Wildfire and Ginger said. It is probably to cold for a swim in the winter time."

I nodded as my Dad went back to Mom. We just continue to talk about Glacier Park. I know it will be a good vacation spot for the summer. If my Dad gets a job first. But, he will when those job places call him for an interview first. Once, Dad gets a job then I will be very happy. I will be happy for him then we will go to Glacier Park for the summer, hopefully.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy, Mom, Charlie, and I are talking about when is the best time to go to Glacier Park. I would really love to go there sometimes. Even though I used to live in Jasper, but I will think Glacier Park will be just like Jasper.

"So, when will we go to Glacier Park?" I asked. Jeremy smiled and said "Well, I was thinking since it's winter time right now. How about we all go there in the summer time, like when it is nice. So, we can go swimming in the lake." I smiled and said "That, would be a good thing to do. Swimming in the lake would be nice during the summer time. How are we going to sleep at night."

Mom chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Where, are we going to sleep?" Karen came up to us and said "Well, they do have dens there. Maybe, you can sleep in those."

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Well, I have never sleep in a den before. I want to know how it will feel like being a wolf." I licked Jeremy on the cheek and said "Well, it might hurt your back, from sleeping on the ground. It will make it feel numb when you get up."

He chuckled at this and said "I think you are probably right, love. I just might get an air mattress to sleep on." I kissed him on the cheeks and said "I probably knew you are going to say that. I, wouldn't blame you though."

Charlie chuckled and said "Yeah, I wouldn't blame you either. The ground is pretty uncomfortable to sleep on." There is a big flash of lightning outside, making everything lit up in the room, making me jump.

"What was that?" I said, shaking. Jeremy chuckled and said "It's just lightning, love. We are having storms today, remember." I calmed down and said "Oh, yeah. How can I forget. I was hoping to go swimming today."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Well, we might not today love. Maybe tomorrow, if it doesn't rain." I kissed Jeremy on the lips and said "Yeah, your right. Tomorrow will be a good time for swimming." Jeremy phone rings and he picked it up to answer it and went to our room.

"I wonder who could that be." I said, smiling. Mom shrugged and said "Don't know, honey. He can get a job interview today." My tail started wagging and said "It can be for a job interview, but it could be his Aunt also."

Mom chuckled and said "It could be either one of those two that called. I'm just hoping that it's a job interview." Charlie chuckled and said "I'm just hoping it's a job interview also. I know him and Dustin needs a job to stay in Arizona."

I smiled and said "Well, that is true. Jeremy and Dustin do need jobs to stay in Arizona. Jeremy and Dustin did put us on the job apps to. To work in the same place as them." Mom smiled and said "That is a good thing, that they can do. They just don't want to leave their mates behind so they can work. I think it is a great idea for them to do."

I giggled and said "Yeah, it is a great idea for them to do. I want to be with Jeremy, everywhere he goes, I go with him." Kate came out of their bedroom and went to the bathroom again to threw up.

"Oh, poor sis. I felt sad for her today, going through the morning sickness like she did the last time she was pregnant." I said, feeling sad. Mom nuzzled me and said "Oh, don't feel bad about Kate. You probably did the same, when you were pregnant with Colin, Crystal, and Star."

I smiled a bit and said "Yeah, you are probably right Mom. I did feel that way when I was pregnant with them. Now, I'm pregnant again for one week and had the morning sickness a few days ago. It hadn't made me threw up for a couple days right now." Mom chuckled and said "Well, morning sickness can do that. Sometimes it want to make you feel sick, and sometimes it doesn't."

Jeremy came out of the bedroom with a smile on his face. When he sat down next to me, he gave me a big kiss on the lips making me purr. "Oh, what got you all happy and loving all of the sudden." I said, kissing him on the lips. Jeremy returned it and said "Well, I got an job interview tomorrow in the morning at Circle K. Well, Dustin, Kate, you and me got a job interview there tomorrow morning."

Mom smiled at this and said "Well, that is great. I probably know it was for a job interview, when they called." Jeremy chuckled and said "Well, to tell you the truth, I put that app in this morning online, and they called me a few hours later."

I chuckled and said "Well, that is good. You did put one in this morning, and they called you back for an interview for tomorrow morning. That just makes me so happy, right now." Jeremy kissed me on the lips and said "Yeah, I know how you feel right now. I'm so happy too. I think we all should go out to celebrate it later today."

Charlie chuckled and said "Well, where will we celebrate for a job interview?" Dustin came out smiling too and said "Well, I got a call for a job interview tomorrow morning at Circle K also." Jeremy smiled and said "That's great. You and me got a job interview tomorrow morning. Does Kate, knows you have a job interview."

Dustin shook his head and said "No, she's in the bathroom still. Poor Kate though. Her morning sickness is coming to her hard." I nodded and said "Her morning sickness is getting to her hard. How about we celebrate our job interviews with pizza, tonight?"

Jeremy chuckled and said "That is a great idea, love! It is almost dinner time." Mom chuckled and said "Well, why don't you go call them now, Jeremy. Because we are getting hungry for dinner."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay, I'll call for the pizzas now." Jeremy got up from the couch and went to the bedroom to order the pizzas.

"Well, I'm going to turn the TV on to the music station." I said, smiling. Star smiled and said "Okay, Mom. We are happy for Dad, Dustin, Aunt Kate, and you! You can turn it on to the music station."

I nodded and turned it to the music station and one good song is playing.

_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag _

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel_

_Feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one below from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams but no one to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just oooown the night, like the 4th of July_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come and show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_As you shoot across the sky iy iyy_

_Baby, You're A Firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go oh oh oh_

_You're gonna leeave 'em falling down oh oooh_

_You don't have to feel, like a waste of space, you're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew, what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're the reason why, all the doors are closed, so you could open one, that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow, and when it's the time, you'll know you just gotta ignite_

_The light, and let it shine,_

_Just ownnn the night, like the 4th of July_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come and show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_As you shoot across the sky iy iyy_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oooh_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's the time to let it throoouuuugh_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come and show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_As you shoot across the sky iy iiiiiiyy_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh oh oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh ooooooooooo ooooooooooh_

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

_EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON, MOON, MOON,_

The song is over as Jeremy came back to the couch with me after ordering those pizzas. We just sat there cuddling until the pizzas come.

**A/N: There is the chapter everyone. Well, it looks like Jeremy, Dustin, Kate, and Lilly are going to have a job soon. They will go to Glacier Park during the summer. It will be a good thing too. I just can't wait for this weekend for the post game skate with the Komets. I have never did it with the Komets before. I'm going to get their autographs and get my shirt signed by the Komets. It's going to be sweet. Like I said, It has been since February since I put on those skates. Read, Review, Favorite, or Follow this story if you want. I would like three reviews this chapter. The song that I used for the chapter is Firework by Katy Perry. Good song too. Have a**


	18. Chapter 16

**Jeremy: **_Well, it has been a while, since we all did a last chapter. Our work schedule, has been crazy again. It just doesn't give me enough time to do this story. But, today we got the day off, so we can do this chapter. Plus, we got snow a couple nights ago. At least seven to eight inches of it._

**Lilly: **_It has been while, babe. But, I did play in the snow. You know how much, that I loved playing in the snow._

**Jeremy: **_Yup, I know that love. *kissed her on the cheek* You loved playing in the snow, since your fur is white. You like blending in with the snow, so I can't find you._

**Lilly: **_*giggling* Yup, I do blend in with the snow, with my white fur. Plus, it is very cold outside. Is there any warnings out there babe, in Indiana._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, there is a Wind Chill Warning and a Winter Weather Advisory out. Can't be outside much on the Wind Chill Warning though. It's about 10 to 30 below zero. I think that is very cold._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, that is very cold. Let's get on with the story and enough with our talking._

**Jeremy: **_Okay, love. Okay, you all. Here is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy it everyone._

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I are cuddling on the couch, waiting for the pizza's to come. Colin and Talyson are doing the same, just cuddling with each other and watching TV. I have turned the TV station to the sports station. That station is Fox Sports Arizona. It has the basketball game on, the game of Phoenix Suns vs. Los Angeles Lakers. The game is in the first quarter and it's still early.

Lilly is sighing happily as I kept cuddling with her. I really loved Lilly just like she does. We kept cuddling together until there was a knock on the door, as the pizza's got here. I got up and went to the door and paid for the pizza's and bring them to the kitchen counter.

"Finally, the pizza is here. I'm getting very hungry." Lilly said, giggling. I chuckled and said "I can tell, when we are cuddling. When I got my arm around you, your stomach growled a lot."

"Yeah, I know babe. Now, that the pizza is here, so let's eat!" Lilly said, grabbing a piece of pizza with her mouth. Colin chuckled and said "So, what kind of pizzas did you get Dad?"

I chuckled and said "Well, I got some pepperoni, cheese, and sausage pizzas. I brought about three boxes each." Colin chuckled and said "Well, I really do love sausage pizza. That is the best one." Lilly chuckled after she ate her piece of pizza and said "Oh, Colin. We all know that you like sausage pizza. That is why, your father got all three kinds of pizza."

Colin chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I really do Mom. It's just that I, really do like sausage pizza." Talyson nuzzled him and said "I had a feeling that you like sausage pizza. You just never told me about it." Colin nuzzled her back and said "Yeah, I guessed that I forgot to mention that to you."

Dustin and Kate came into the kitchen to eat, after Kate feels a lot better after her morning sickness. Kate grabbed a piece of pizza with her mouth and ate it and said "You know, the one show that our kids watch, is on tonight. It's the season 4 finalle. I bet there is a good song on there that they will sing. I just got a feeling that they are going to sing it."

Lilly chuckled and said "I bet that they will. How about this, after we eat, it will be on. I think we should watched it with them." Crystal smiled and said "Really, Mom. You want to watch it with us." Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah, we will watch it with you guys. If it's okay with you all."

Humphrey, Karen, and their kids came over also as we are all talking and getting some pizza for themselves. Crystal smiled and said "Yeah, I guessed it's okay. I don't see no problems with that." I chuckled and said "I think that is settled then. What time does it start Kate?"

Kate looks at the clock which is about 5:50pm and said "It's on in ten minutes. So it will be enough time to get it on TV." I nodded my head and turned it on the station on the TV, so I wouldn't forget to do it.

"Okay, now it's on the station so we would have to wait, for ten minutes." I said, smiling. Lilly smiled and said "I can't wait to watch it with our kids." I chuckled and kissed Lilly on her forehead and said "I couldn't wait to watch it with our kids either, love. So, is everyone full right now." They all nodded and I put the left over pizza in the box and put it in the fridge, so we can eat some later, if we are hungry.

We made our way to the couch and I sat down, with Lilly jumping up with me to lay down right by my side. The kids are laying down on the floor and Dustin and Kate are sitting at the other end of the couch, getting ready to watch the show, that our kids watch. The show came on, our kids wagging their tails.

We watched it till the one song that came on with the kids singing it like Kate said.

**A/N: The charaters that are signing from the show, that I picked. Star as Twilight Sparkle, Crystal as Princess Celestia, Ginger as Princess Luna, and Wildfire as Princess Cadance. The song is You'll Play Your Part from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4 episode 25 and 26 from the finalile.**

**Star: **_It isn't that I'm ungrateful for all the things that I've earned._

_For all the journeys I have taken, all the lessons that I have learned._

_But I wonder where I'm going now, what my role is meant to be._

_I don't know how to travel to a future that I can't see._

_I have my wings, I wear this crown. I'm a princess, this is true._

_But it's still unclear to me, just what I'm meant to do._

_I want to have a purpose, want to do all that I can._

_I want to make a contribution, I want to be part of the plan._

**Crystal: **_Your destiny's uncertain, and that's sometime hard to take._

_But it will be much clearer, with every new choice you make._

**Ginger: **_Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more._

_I know how hard it is to wait, to spread out your wings and soar._

**Wildfire: **_But you stand here for a reason, you're gifted and you are strong. That crown is upon your head, because you belong._

**Crystal, Ginger, Wildfire: **_Know that your time is coming soon, as the sun rises so does the moon. As love finds a place in every heart, you are a princess, you'll play your part._

**Ginger: **_We understand you wanting more, a chance to shine, a chance to soar._

**Wildfire: **_Soon will come a day it turns around._

**Crystal, Ginger, Wildfire: **_Know that your time is coming soon, as the sun rises so does the moon. As love finds a place in every heart, you are a princess, you'll play your part._

**Crystal: **_You are a princess, you'll play your part._

They got done singing the song and all of us are howling and cheering. The girls smiled and nuzzled their mates. We watched the rest of the show. It was finally over. It was a very good with the finalle and I looked over at Lilly and she was asleep. I looked at the clock and it was almost time for bed. I picked her up and told good night to everyone and just put her down in bed. I just put the covers over us and we just felled asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Just ran out of ideas for this chapter. But, the next chapter will be longer, I'll be sure of that. It looks like they all enjoyed the pizza and watching the show together. The next chapter will be the job interview at Circle K with Jeremy, Lilly, Dustin, and Kate. Plus Humphrey, Karen and their kids will head back to Jasper. I'll try to update more often. Happy New Year everyone. It is 2015! What is your New Year's Revolution will be this year? My new year revolution this year to do more updates on this story and make new stories and update the old ones too, that I haven't did for a while. The song that I used for this chapter is You'll Play Your Part and that song is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4 episode 25 and 26. That song helps me out from my depression mode that I was in. It is kind of hard because I can't see my future, like my daughter is in Arizona and I'm in Indiana. I just don't know what to do. I'm just depressed right now, but I'm fighting it to get back to normal. Lilly here has been keeping me happy and so does the kids. Oh, I'm going to get a PS4 on Friday. I'm upgrading my game system. It's so I can play with the new grapics and see how it is from the PS3 system. The Komets are doing good right now. Their record is 24-6-2 with 50 points in the season and in first place in the ECHL standings in the league. On other note, StarlitSnowWolf is back. He got injuried during training on his knee or hip and got discharged. I'm still supporting him if he does go back to the military, if you are reading this Starlit I'm supporting you bro. Here is the video from youtube with this video watch?=fphUZV7dKUw. You'll see the characters of this video from the song that I picked. Read, Review, Follow or Favorite. Hope you all have a great night. See you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Lilly: **_We are here with another chapter of the story. Sorry for the wait. Jeremy, the kids and I have a crazy work schedule and trying to stick with it. But, we got it done. It's a good thing we are off today. Is that right, babe. *kissed Jeremy's cheek*_

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, you got that right love. Well, we did have a crazy work schedule. Now, they are cutting hours on us, so we can work on our story. Oh, by the way, the PS4 system is awesome. The graphics on the system looks so real to me._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, that PS4 system graphics is awesome. It does look so real to me. Oh, he will let you know what games he got, for the game system. So, let's get on with the story. Enjoy, the chapter everyone. *blows everyone a kiss*_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

(Star's POV) in the middle of the night

I have woken up and looked at the clock. It says it's 3AM in the morning. I don't know why, I got up at this time around. I probably got up since my stomach is hurting a bit. I looked around the room and everyone else is still asleep. I even looked at my side to see Ben is still sleeping, snoring a bit.

I couldn't help myself and got up trying not to wake Ben. I didn't wake him up, so I went to the water bowl to get some water. Since my mouth got dry in the middle of the night. I just don't know why, that my mouth is dry at this time around. I do probably know that it is winter time, so your mouth will be dry. You just probably do got to get fluids in you, so you won't get sick. So, that is exactly what I'm doing right now.

I gotten my fill of water, so I made my way to the door to go outside. I opened the door and went out to the grassy area of the apartment area. I sat down and enjoy the cool breeze that is that is going on me. It sure does feel good to my fur. I enjoy it, everyday since we moved here to Arizona. I even went to the bathroom now so I got that done and out of the way.

I sat back down and looked at the rest of the apartment complexes around our area. I was still enjoying it, until someone scared the crap out of me. I looked around and Ben is laughing his head off.

"BEN! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said, almost yelling. Ben calmed down and said "Sorry, about that Star. I just wanted to give you a good scare. I'm just an omega, just like you, you know."

I have totally forgotten that Ben is an omega like me since, we went to Jasper the last time. "It's alright babe. Just don't do that again. You, don't know what could happen if you do that to me, when I will get the mood swings right."

Ben gave me a serious look and said "Yeah, I know what will happen, if I do that to you when you get the mood swings. But, you don't have the mood swings yet though." I giggled at this and said to him "That is true. I don't have the mood swings yet. But, they will be coming soon. I am a few days pregnant."

He chuckled and said "Yeah, I know. If you are a few days pregnant, shouldn't you be having morning sickness right about now." I smiled and said "Yeah, I should be getting it right about now. My stomach does hurt a little, when I got up for a bit."

He smiled and said "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. You know, I will always be with you when you will get the morning sickness or the mood swings. I will be ready. I will be a great father to the pups." I got tears in my eyes and licked his cheek and said "That is the sweetest thing that I ever heard from you, babe. So, lets go back inside right now. I'm getting cold."

Ben licks my cheek and said "Okay, love. Let's go back inside. I'm getting cold also." So we made our way inside and went back to lay down. I yawned a bit to make Ben chuckle. "Getting tired again, love." Ben said. I smiled and said "Yes, I'm getting tired again. So, lets get some sleep." So we fell back to sleep, even though my stomach is still hurting a bit.

(Jeremy's POV) at 8am in the morning

I have woken up from my alarm at 8am in the morning. I got up and shut it off. I looked over at Lilly and she is still asleep, snoring a bit. I smiled to myself, as I pulled the covers off of me so I can get things ready for the interview at 10am.

As I was getting things ready, Lilly yawned a bit and said "So, today is a big day for the four of us." I smiled and said "Good morning, love. Yes, today is a big day for the four of us. How about taking a shower, before breakfast?"

She smiled and said "A shower does feel good at this time, so yes." I chuckled and said "All right then. Let's go take a shower." Lilly hop off the bed and we both went out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom. We got into the bathroom, where I started the water to get it warm.

"I haven't seen, Dustin or Kate up yet. I don't want them to be late for the interview." Lilly said. I chuckled at this, as I was feeling the water and said "Neither have I, I don't want them to be late for the interview." Just as I said that, there is a knock on the bathroom door.

"Is anyone in there?" Dustin said. I chuckled and said "Yeah, Lilly and I are in here. We were wondering if you and Kate are going to be up." I can hear Dustin chuckle and said "Yeah, we just got up about at eight. We are going to get breakfast ready."

"Okay, thanks Dustin." I said, smiling. Dustin chuckled and said "No problem, Jeremy." I feel the water and it is warm now, so I said "Alright it's warm, so let's get in Lilly." Lilly hop in and so did I. Got the shower going and started washing Lilly's fur, so I can get the soap in really good on her.

"Don't stop. That does feel so good." Lilly said, between moans. I chuckled to myself as I kept scrubbing in her fur really good. I got her done and almost started to do myself.

"Forgetting something." she said, as she rolled over to her stomach. I smiled and said "Oh, right." I got more soap on my hands and started washing her stomach and eventually her womanhood area.

She moans as I rubbed against her womanhood area and her scent is filling the room. "I know you want to do it right now. But, we can't so we got an interview later, love." She smiled and said "Oh, I know babe. We can do it later today. I know today is important."

I kissed her nose and said "Yep, today is important. We have to get a job or we will not be living here right now." She giggled and said "Oh, I know babe. You are right. Getting a job is so more important, so we can stay here in this apartment." I got done scrubbing her stomach area and spayed her off. Now I can start washing myself which took about ten minutes. I shut the water off and we got out of the shower.

I started drying Lilly off first and then myself. I got dressed in my best suit and Lilly and I went out of the bathroom so we can eat breakfast. Dustin really cooked a good breakfast. Sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, and even some pancakes.

"Wow, Dustin. You really cooked a really good breakfast." I said, after I got done eating. Dustin smiled and said "Oh, I know. Kate also helped me. She is feeling a lot better today." Kate nodded and said "Yup, I do feel a lot better today, after all that throwing up I did yesterday."

Lilly chuckled and said "Well, I'm glad that you are feeling better, sis." Kate hugged Lilly and said "Thanks, sis. I know the morning sickness is really hard." Eve chuckled and said "Well, Kate. I'm glad that you are feeling better, so you can go to the interview this morning."

Kate smiled and said "Yes, Mom. It's a good thing that I'm feeling better to go to the interview. Where are we having the interview at Jeremy?" I chuckled and said "Oh, we are having the interview at Circle K, at the gas station at Desert Foothills area. So it's not that far of the drive there."

Dustin chuckled and said "Oh, you got that right, Jeremy. I can't wait for the interview, though." Colin came up to us and said "I hope you, Mom, Aunt Kate, and Uncle Dustin get the job there."

I rubbed Colin's head and said "Yeah, I know son. I hope so too. So how do I look?" Dustin nodded and said "You look great, Jeremy. I think they will hire you with that look." Kate nodded too and said "I also think that you look great. They will hire you." Lilly also nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, babe. You definitely look great. They will hire you, just like they said."

I looked around the room and Humphrey, Karen, and their kids are gone. "Where did Humphrey, Karen, and their kids gone?" I said. Eve smiled and said "Oh, they went back to Jasper early today. They was going to go back tonight, but they want to get there by nightfall."

I nodded and said "Oh, that's right. They go back today after staying here for a week." Lilly sniffed and said "I will miss him, even though he went back to Jasper. But, he will be back."

Kate nodded and said "Yeah, he will be back. I know that they left anyways." Crystal nodded and said "He said they will be back soon. But, I don't know when they said." Star also nodded and said "I will miss Uncle Humphrey. He is so fun to hang out with."

Colin nodded and said "Yeah, you got that right sis. He is so much fun to hang out with. Even though, he is our uncle." Their mates also agreed with this. I chuckled and looked at the clock and said "Well, the four of us better be going. You guys behave with your Grandma and Charlie."

Star nodded and said "Oh, don't worry about us. You know that we will behave with them." Eve chuckled and said "Don't worry about a thing. We got this. Even though, they got mates with them. So it won't be that hard." Charlie also chuckled and said "Yeah, Jeremy. We got this. Just take your time at the interview and it will be fine."

Dustin and I chuckled and I said "All right. We will be back before you know it. Is that right Lilly." Lilly nodded and said "Yup, that is right. We will be back before you even know it." Kate chuckled and said "Yeah, we will be back. Wildfire and Ginger behave with your mates and to your Grandma and Charlie."

Wildfire chuckled and said "Don't worry, Mom. We will behave, you know I got Blaze with me right." Kate nodded and said "Yeah, I do know. Just behave. Even though, you are mates with the ones that you love. But I'm still your mother."

Wildfire giggled and said "Yeah, I know. Hope you get a job there Mom." Kate chuckled and said "Yeah, I hope so too. All right guys, lets get going."

So the four of us went out of the door and we all got in the same car to go to the interview at the Circle K gas station, at Desert Foothills.

(Crystal's POV)

They have left to go to the interview and we are all sitting at the couch or on the floor to talk about what are we going to do today.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I said. Wildfire shrugged and said "Don't know what we are going to do today. How about we go swimming today, when they get back from the interview."

Colin nodded and said "That is a good idea. We can wait for them to be back from the interview, so we can go swimming." I nodded at this and said "That is a great idea. But, we don't know what the temp is going to be today though."

Star nodded and said "We can wait till they get back. It might be a nice day outside to go swimming." Ben nodded and said "Yeah, we can do that. What does the temperature will be today though."

I shrugged and said "We can check on the TV to be sure." Crystal nodded and said "Yeah sis. Turn on the TV to find out." I nodded and said "Okay, just give me a sec." I found the remote and turned on the TV and turned it on the news station for the weather.

"It said to be in the 70's today. That is good swimming temperature today." I said. Ginger nodded and said "Yeah, that sure does look like a good temperature to go swimming. Don't you think so, Shane."

Shane looks at Ginger and said "Yeah, it sure does looks like a good temperature to go swimming. But, what's the temperature in Indiana, Crystal."

I looked at the Indiana area and I was shocked at it. "It's about four degrees in Indiana. That is not swimming temperature there." I said, chuckling. Conner also chuckled and said "You got that right, babe. That is not swimming temperature in Indiana."

I kissed him on the nose and said "Yeah, I know. That is not swimming temperature there. But we got good weather down here in Phoenix, Arizona. Which is a good thing, too." Conner kissed me back and said "You got that right. I really loved it here in Arizona."

Colin nodded and said "Yeah, I really love it here also. It got much nicer weather here, than it is here than Indiana." Talyson also nodded and said "Yeah, I agree with you there, babe. I really like it here in Arizona."

"I'm glad that everyone here loves Arizona. We can go swimming later today." I said, smiling. Blaze nodded and said "Yeah, I can't wait to go swimming later. It will be so much fun to do."

Wildfire kissed Blaze on the cheek and said "You got that right, Blaze. It will be so much fun to do. But, what else are we going to do today?" I thought for a moment and said "We can watch a little bit of TV today. I think my Dad's show The Price is Right will be on."

Colin nodded and said "That is a good idea. Why don't we watch it?" Star also nodded and said "Yeah, that is a great idea. We can watch it." Everyone else want's to watch it, so I said "All right, we will watch it. I know it will be a good show to watch in the mornings."

"Yeah, it is a good show to watch in the mornings. Charlie and I watch it all the time, when you five are at work." Grandma Eve said. I chuckled and said "Really, Grandma. You watched The Price is Right."

She nodded and said "Yeah, so let's watch it. You will all loved this show." I nodded and said "All right. Let's watch the show." I changed it to the station to watch The Price is Right."

**A/N: Wow, a lot has happen in this chapter. Star got the shit scared out of her, when she is outside. I think that is a good laugh. That was the sweetest thing that Ben said to Star. I really loved that part. Star is the one who typed her part. I also typed my part and even Crystal typed her part. I think we all did a great job on this chapter. On other notes. I did get a PS4 game system. The games that I have is KNACK, and I traded my PS3 version of NHL15 to the PS4 version of NHL15. Let me tell you the graphics on the PS4 game system looks really good and it almost look real life. I wished that they do an Alpha and Omega game on the play station series. On other notes the Fort Wayne Komets record is 27-8-3 with 57 points in the season. Now they are in second place in the league in the ECHL standings, but first place in the Eastern Conference. The next four games are Friday, January 23rd at Wheeling Nailers and Saturday, January 24th at Wheeling Nailers both at 7:35pm eastern time, also Friday, January 30th at home vs. Elmira Jackals at 8pm eastern time and Saturday, January 31st at home vs. the Toledo Walleye at 7:30pm eastern time. Both of those home games is Pink the Rink night as the Komets will wear pink jerseys for breast cancer awareness and will raise money to donate. You can also watch the games on internet on ECHL dot TV. You can choose your package or just click a single game package for just $7.99. Plus also the WWE Royal Rumble is this Sunday night on the WWE Network for just $9.99. So don't miss any games or the WWE Pay Per View as the Royal Rumble begins it's the road to Wrestlemania. Who will win this year's rumble who knows. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did. We will find out in the next chapter if Jeremy, Lilly, Kate, and Dustin got a job. So stay tune for that. Read, Review, Follow, or Favorite. See you all in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Jeremy: **_Well, here we are with another chapter again! We are very excited to do this chapter, as this chapter is a very important one. We will see if they all get a job, in this chapter._

**Lilly: **_Yup, it is a very important chapter in this one. I just hope that all the readers thinks so too. They would like to know it._

**Colin: **_You got that right, Mom. This is really an important chapter, to see if Mom, Aunt Kate, Dad, and Uncle Dustin, gets a job at the Circle K gas station at the Desert Foothills gas station. Let's see if they can get a job there._

**Jeremy: **_You got that right, son. Let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy it everyone._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

(Kate's POV) at the Circle K gas station

Jeremy, Lilly, Dustin, and I are at the Circle K gas station, at the Desert Foothills area. They are interviewing Jeremy and Lilly first and it has been ten minutes since we got here. I'm starting getting a little nervous about getting an interview.

"Babe, I'm just really getting nervous, about doing this job interview. I just don't know about you." I said, chuckling a little. Dustin chuckles a bit and said "It's okay to be nervous Kate. You didn't get an interview at the last place that we worked at. Maybe you are just nervous about do this job interview. I know this will be your first interview in your whole life."

I smiled a bit and said "Yeah, I think this will be my first interview in my whole life. Maybe, I was just nervous about getting a job here." He gave me a kiss on the nose making me purr and said "Maybe that can be it. You just have to go with the flow of the interview and maybe they can hire us for the job."

"Yeah, I think you are right babe. I just have to go with the flow of the interview to get a job here." I said, smiling. Dustin chuckled and said "That's the spirit Kate. That's the wife that I needed right there. Someone who is good at understanding."

I gave Dustin a kiss and said "Thanks babe, I needed that. I need to go outside really quick, so I'll be back." Dustin kissed my cheek making me purr again and said "All right, just hurry back. I think that they will be done at any minute."

I nodded and went outside to go to the bathroom really quick. I made it out the door and made my way to the back where the dumpster is. I do not want to go there, but it will have to do for now. I swatted down to do my business and got that done in a minute. I made my way back inside and seen that Jeremy and Lilly are already out of their interview.

"Hey sis. How did it go?" I said, smiling. Lilly smiled and said "It went really good. The manager here is a really nice guy. So don't worry Kate, you will get a job here. They are hiring four here today. Jeremy and I are the first two that got hired here."

I was smiling wide and said "That's great, sis. Now, I hope that Dustin and I will get a hiring spot here now. I'm just really nervous about it." Lilly chuckled and said "I understand what you mean Kate. I was nervous about the interview on the way here. By the time that I was in there with Jeremy during the interview, I know that with Jeremy by my side, he will be there when you are nervous."

I chuckled and said "Wow, you are nervous just like I was right now. By the time that Dustin and I get our interview, he will be by my side, during the interview." Lilly nodded and said "Yes, he will be by your side even though that you are nervous and will be there for you. Thanks, sis. You are the best."

Lilly hugged me and said "That's what sisters are for, Kate. I will always be with you too." I hugged her back and said "Thanks Lilly. You are the best sister, that I can have."

"Dustin and Kate, you are next." the manager said getting our attention. "Oh, Dustin and I are next. See you in a bit Lilly." I said, chuckling a bit. Lilly chuckled and said "Oh you know it. See you in a bit." I nodded and Dustin and I went into the managers office to begin with our interview.

(Lilly's POV)

Dustin and Kate are in the manager's office, getting their interview. I just can't believe that Jeremy and I got hired right on the spot. I know that I was really nervous about doing this job interview, but now that it is over. I don't have to worry about that anymore.

Jeremy and I are walking around the gas station food sections, looking for a snack to eat. "What do you want babe? I'm just hungry for a snack. That interview went good, but I'm just got hungry again." I said, smiling. Jeremy chuckled and said "I think I will get us some hot dogs. How does that sound, love."

My mouth watered and I said "That does sound good. I haven't had that for a while." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Ok, hot dogs it is then. You want one or two."

"I think I want two, you know being pregnant and all." I said, giggling. He smiled and said "All right. I will get two for myself also." Jeremy and I went to the hot dog grill area, where the hot dogs are rolling on those bars to keep them hot.

Jeremy got four off of there and went to the cashier to get them paid for. He got them paid so we went outside so we can enjoy the sunny weather for a bit, to eat the hot dogs. We sat by the doors and at both of our hot dogs.

"You know babe. I wonder how the kids are doing right now. I'm sure that they are behaving." I said, smiling a bit. He smiled to and said "I'm sure that they are doing fine. I'll be surprised that when we get home, they will have something plan for us."

I chuckled at this and said "I think that they will have something plan when we get home. I wonder what they are planning on doing." He chuckled and said "Only one way to find out is when we get home. I think Dustin and Kate should be done with their interview, right about now."

"I think you might be right. Let's go inside to see if they are done." I said, chuckling. Jeremy chuckled too and said "Yeah, let's go inside." So we went back inside and indeed that they are done with their interview. I went to Kate and she is smiling.

"So, did they hire you and Dustin sis." I said, getting worried a bit. Kate smile even wider and said "Yes, they did hire Dustin and I. You did say that they are hiring four people right."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I did say that. I know that they will hire both of you on the spot also." Kate hugged me and said "I'm not that nervous when Dustin is in their with the interview with me. You are right about that sis."

"That's what our mates are for sis. I think it is time to tell our kids that when we get home." I said, smiling. Kate nodded and said "Yeah, let's go tell our mates." So we went to Dustin and Jeremy to tell them what we said.

(Wildfire's POV) at home

We are still watching The Price is Right on TV. It has been about forty-five minutes since we watch the show. It is now on the showcase showdown. Where they can will more prizes or even a car. I just hope one of them is the winner.

"This has been a really good show. I think that you are right Grandma." I said, smiling. Grandma Eve smiled and said "I told you it will be a good show. I just love watching this show. Just like you all are watching that cartoon show also."

I nodded and said "Yeah, that too. I just hope that Uncle Jeremy, Aunt Lilly, Mom, and Dad gets a job there." Grandma nodded and said "Yeah, me too. I just hope that they do get a job there."

"So, what are we going to do if they get a job there?" Blaze said. I kissed him on the cheek and said "I think we will celebrate it. We can celebrate it by going swimming and do what they want too."

Colin chuckled and said "Yeah, we can do that. I have never thought about that until now." Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, I have never thought about that either. I just hope that they will get a job there too. If they did, we will still go swimming. It looks like it's a nice day outside."

I looked out the window and the sun is out and not a cloud in the sky so I said "Yup, I think it will be a nice day to go swimming and do whatever our parents want to do. I think they will enjoy what we have planned."

The door opens and our parents came in the door with smiles on their faces, which means only one thing. "So did you guys get a job there?" I asked Mom. Mom smiled and said "Yes, we did get a job there. So did your Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Lilly."

I was crying out in joy and said "That's great, I know you will get a job there." Grandma Eve is also smiling and said "That's great honey. Now we will live here for a while. You know your kids have planned something to do when you get back. Plus, you can add what plans you got too."

Aunt Lilly smiled and said "We can go celebrate going out to eat and what plans do you kids have for right now." Crystal smiled and said "Well, we planned about going swimming when you guys get back. Going out to eat will be go too."

Connor nodded and said "Yeah, we can do both today. But, when is your first day on the job." Mom smiled and said "Our first day on the job will be tomorrow at 6am in the morning. So we have plenty of time to go swimming and go out to eat."

Talyson smiled and said "Where are we going to eat at later today?" Uncle Jeremy smiled at this and said "I think we will go to Golden Corral. That's a good way to celebrate us getting a job at Circle K."

Ginger nodded and said "Well, Golden Corral is good. I have never been there before." I nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, I agree with you sis. I have never been there before either."

Our mates also agreed at this too as they have never been there before either. This will be a fun day to come.

**A/N: Well, it looks like they did get a job there at Circle K after all. Kate does looks nervous about doing the job interview. I don't blame her. I get nervous about job interviews too. Looks like a very good day have been plan to celebrate for them as they got their jobs. Going swimming and going out to eat is a good way to celebrate it.**

**For those of you who didn't watch the Komets game last night. They got beat last night at Wheeling. The final score was Nailers 5- Komets 4. The Komets have lost three straight. That's a season high of the losing streak right now. The Komets have troubles right now as players getting called up to the AHL and they got some players from the AHL. I think that will be the problem. They play against Wheeling again tonight at 7:35pm eastern time. So don't miss it on ECHL dot TV where you can watch them for just a single game package of $7.99 a game.**

**I rented some game for the PS4 game system yesterday night. I rented NBA2K15 and GTA5. I really like the basketball game, so I might even buy it later, when I get the money. The grand Theft auto game is fun but it's hard to do the missions that you have to pass.**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter that will be posted tomorrow. I got this all planed out for the next chapter so be on the look-out for that. Read, review, favorite, or follow. I would like four reviews for this chapter. See you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Lilly: **_Wow, we are back doing another chapter. I know we did one yesterday. Doing one today is a great thing also._

**Jeremy: **_Yup, we are doing chapters when we have a days off love. Since we are off, we decided to do chapters on our day off. So it would be done, just like that._

**Lilly: **_Oh, I know that babe. *kiss him on the cheek* Well tomorrow we do got work. Oh, Jeremy will let you know, when the next chapter will be after this chapter. So, enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

(Star's POV)

We are getting ready for a good day ahead of us. The good news is that our parents did get a job there at the Circle K gas station. Dad and Uncle Dustin are changing right now, so we can go swimming. Everyone else is so excited.

"Wow, can't wait for going swimming!" Ben said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I know babe. This will be a fun day, for all of us." Colin nodded and said "Yeah, it will be a fun day for all of us. I'm just glad that they got a job there."

Talyson chuckled and said "I'm just so happy for them. They do need a job in order to stay here in this apartment. Also, I can't wait to go swimming too." Grandma Eve nodded and said "You are right about that, Talyson. They do need a job to stay here in this apartment. Now, since they got one. We can stay here for a while."

"You got that right, Grandma. I wonder when we will eat soon." Crystal said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "Well, we are going swimming first Crystal. After that, we will be going to Golden Corral to eat."

Connor nodded and said "I haven't been to Golden Corral before. I bet it does got some good food there." Mom chuckled and said "Well Connor. Golden Corral does got some great food there. I have been there a quite a few times."

"That's good to know, Lilly. Now, that I know that they got some good food there. What kind of meat, do they have there though?" Connor said. Mom giggled and said "The kind of meat they got there is steak. I personally like it bloody. But don't know about you though."

"I think, I would like my steak medium rare. I just don't like eating it bloody, lust like you Lilly." Connor said, chuckling a bit. Mom chuckled and said "It's okay not to have it bloody, Connor." We talked a bit more until they came out, with their swimsuits on.

"All right are we ready to go swimming." Dad said, smiling at us. I smiled too and said "Yup, we are ready to go swimming, Dad." Ginger nodded and said "Yeah, I'm ready. This will be fun."

They all said that they are ready, so we walked out the door to head to the swimming pool to swim.

We are walking to the swimming pool and we are going to the one close to the apartments office. We can't get into the other one, because they are working on it. Which is all right. But the good news is, they have two swimming pools in the apartment area.

"How come this apartment complex has two swimming pools?" Uncle Dustin asked Dad. Dad chuckled and said "Well, this apartment complex has two swimming pools, so the people that is closer to the pools from their apartment building. But one of them is down and they are working on it. So, we are going to the other one that is at where the apartment office building is."

"Oh, I get it now. They have two swimming pools here, so they can be closer to the ones that is closer to their apartment buildings." Uncle Dustin said. Dad nodded and said "Yeah, that's about right. Oh, we are here already."

Dad is right, we are at the office building of the apartment right now. Everyone is going in through the gate right now to get into the water. Mom is the first one to get into the water, splashing everyone in sight.

"Wow, Mom. That was a very good splash that you just did." I said, laughing. Mom chuckled while swimming and said "Thanks Star. The water felt great so come on in." I nodded and jumped into the water and was amazed how the water felt. The water felt so good and it is warm.

"Why is the water very warm right now?" Aunt Kate said, while she is swimming. Dad chuckled and said "The water felt warm, because of the sun beating off of the water. That's why it felt so warm."

"Well, it's a good thing too. I'm starting to get relaxed in the water." Colin said. Talyson chuckled and said "Yeah, I agree with you babe. The water felt great." Everyone is just having a great time swimming, just like I was. It even helped my stomach calmed down a bit, from hurting from last night.

"Even though, that my stomach hurt last night. The feeling of the water, helped my stomach a bit." I said, while swimming. Ben kissed me on the cheek and said "I agree with you babe. I know that your stomach, has been hurting you in the middle of the night. It's a good thing that the water, is making it feel better."

Aunt Kate is enjoying swimming with Uncle Dustin, Dad and Mom are swimming together, in the corner of the pool, Colin and Talyson are in the hot tub area in the back. I didn't know that they have a hot tub here though.

"I didn't know, that they have a hot tub here Dad?" I said. Dad smiled and said "Yeah, they do have a hot tub here. It's in the back of the pool area." So Ben and I got out of the pool and went back to the hot tub in the back.

We got into the hot tub with Colin and Talyson as they were sitting down on the seats. "Does the water feel very hot Talyson?" I asked her. Talyson smiled and said "Nah, the water felt fine. It felt very good though." I chuckled and said "I'll take your word for it."

I sat down and Ben sat down with me as we are talking also. "Well, we did plan this very good though." I said, smiling. Ben chuckled and said "Yeah, we sure did. I just can't wait to go out to eat tonight."

Colin chuckled and said "Yeah, I agree with you Ben. So this will be a good day." Talyson gave Colin a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, it has been a very good day so far. Even though my stomach has been hurting too."

"Your stomach has been hurting too. My stomach started hurting in the middle of the night." I said, giggling. Talyson chuckled and said "Well, my stomach started hurting when we are watching The Price is Right. Now, since we came here. My stomach has stopped hurting."

"I will be there with you when you get the morning sickness and the mood swings babe." Colin said, kissing her on the cheek. Talyson got a tear in her eye and said "That is the sweetest thing that you said to be babe. I love you so much."

Colin hugged her and said "I love you so much too, love. We are all going to take it one day at a time." I nodded and said "Yeah, we are going to take it one day at a time. It will be at least eight and a half weeks till the pups are born."

Ben looked at me and said "Eight and a half weeks. That will be a long time, though." I giggled and said "Yeah, it will be at least eight and a half weeks. It may feel like it been months."

Colin nodded and said "Yeah, I agree with you sis. It can feel like it. But, we will take it one day at a time." We continued talking and about the pregnancy.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I are in the pool together, as Dustin and Kate are in too. Everyone is just having a good time. Especially Mom and Charlie. They are just swimming around and just enjoying themselves.

"This is a good thing that the kids bring up. You know it has been awhile since we went swimming." I said, kissing Jeremy on the cheek. He chuckled and said "Yeah, it has been a while has it. The last time that we went swimming is back in Indiana, before that storm hit."

"Yeah, I remember that. Even though Kate did say that it was a bad storm coming." I said, laughing. Kate swam up to us and said "Yeah, I did say that. But, we don't have to worry about it here though."

I nodded and said "Yeah, we don't have to worry about it here. We got some nice weather here, than back in Indiana." Jeremy nodded and said "The first two times that I've been in Arizona is when my whole family been on vacation. Since those two times. I've love Arizona a lot, because it has such nice weather here."

I kissed him on the lips and said "Yeah, I agree with you there babe. Arizona does have nice weather here, I'm just enjoying it." Kate chuckled and said "So am I sis. So am I. I really love the weather here though." Jeremy looked at his watch and said "Oh we better head back to the apartment if we want to go out to eat. It's about 3pm right now, so we better head back."

I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and said "Yeah, good thing too. Because I'm getting hungry." Dustin chuckled and said "I'll go get the others. You guys head on back." Jeremy nodded and said "You know it, Dustin. See you in a few. Come on, let's go back to the apartment." We all got out of the pool and to head back to the apartment.

It only took about three minutes walk and we went inside our apartment. Jeremy went into our room to get change, I just went to the couch and laid my head down and dozed off.

I woke up to someone nudging me and heard him said "Come on love, wake up." Jeremy said. I yawned and said "How long was I out?"

"Only for about an hour. I decided to let you sleep for a bit, before going out to eat." He said. I yawned again and said "Thank you for that. Swimming really made me tired."

"I understand love. Well, we better be going, everyone is waiting in the car for us." He said. I nodded and got up off the couch and heading out the door with him. Now, I just can't wait to get something to eat.

**A/N: Wow, they all enjoyed swimming and now they are going out to eat in the next chapter. That's all I got for now. Until next time. The next chapter will come up Tuesday. WWE Royal Rumble is tonight, can't wait for it. See you all on Tuesday.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Jeremy: **_Well, we are back with another chapter. We got another day off from work. Been, doing a lot of chapters since, having days off from work though._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, we have been babe. *kiss him on the cheek* This is our fourth chapter in six days, since we having a day off from work. Now, that's getting it done._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, that is right love. *chuckling* Four chapters in six days. Now, this is more like it. We just to have about five work days at McDonalds and now it's at three days a week, since they are cutting the work hours now. They are doing that, because they are getting slow during the month of January. But it will pick back up soon._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, it will pick back up soon. Plus, Jeremy here will tell you what else he has been doing too, after this chapter. Let's get on with the story. Enjoy the chapter, everyone. *blows everyone a kiss*_

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

(Lilly's POV) still

We are almost there at Golden Corral and everyone is excited. This is the last part that we all planned for the day. The kids and their mates haven't been there to eat before. Also, Kate hasn't been there before either.

"I'm sure that Golden Corral, is the best place to eat." Kate said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, Kate. Golden Corral is the best place to eat. They even got some good steaks." Jeremy nodded and said "Yeah, they sure do love. They do got some good steaks."

"Well, I just can't wait to have some of their steaks. I just want mine bloody." Kate said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "You want yours bloody, so do I Kate. I also eat my steaks bloody."

"How come do you want your steak bloody Mom?" Ginger asked Kate. Kate smiled at her and said "Well, Ginger. I want my steaks bloody just because, I used to have caribou at the pack. Every time that me, Aunt Lilly, and your Grandma Eve ate the caribou, it was always bloody. It has some good meat."

Ginger chuckled at this and said "Well, I never had caribou before. But having steaks, is a different story. I know that steaks are meat, just like the caribou that you eat in the pack." Kate nodded and said "Yeah, that is true. Caribou is just like steak and possibly steak is just like caribou. Steaks are very good for you."

"Yeah, I understand that now Mom." Ginger said, smiling. Kate smiled and said "Good, I'm glad that you understand. Are we even there yet, Dustin?" Dustin chuckled and said "Just about. Good thing that I'm driving right now. Jeremy will drive on the way back. We just take turns on driving."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, we always do that, because we are friends. And friends share." Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, friends do share. Dang it, I missed a turn."

I looked out the window and Dustin did indeed missed a turn. So he went off the one intersection to get back going the other way to get there. "I hope that I don't miss that again." Dustin said, chuckling. Jeremy chuckled too and said "Don't worry Dustin. I missed turns all the time. Just like I did, when I drove to Cedar Point by myself. I missed one turn and then make the right turn by being on the right road."

I chuckled and said "I remember that you told me that, babe. That was in the past right." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, that was in the past. It was a few years back."

Colin chuckled and said "I didn't know that Dad missed a turn in the past. He never told me about it." Jeremy looked at Colin confused and said "I never told you about my past, did I."

Colin shook his head and said "No, you didn't. But, I do now. Right in front of me." Jeremy chuckled and said "Well, now you know now." I looked out the window again and see that we are there now.

"Well, here we are. Golden Corral! The place with the best steaks and a best buffet to eat." Dustin said. Kate chuckled at this and said "Well, lets go in to eat now. I'm hungry." I nodded and said "So am I. Let's go in."

We all headed inside of Golden Corral. The smell of food that is on the buffet is making my mouth water. I looked over at Kate, the kids, and their mates. Their mouths are watering too.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one that my mouth is watering." I said, laughing. They all looked at me and they just wiped their mouths off. "Well, we are hungry. I just want to eat." Star said. Ben nodded and said "Yeah, we are getting hungry. That is why my mouth is watering is because of all the food here."

I nodded and said "Yeah, that is true. It does that to me a lot." Dustin decided to pay for all of us. The price of the buffet is $10.99. The total for all our us is $175.84.

"Dang, Dustin. Are you sure for paying for all of us?" Jeremy asked him. Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm sure. This is what's friends are for right." The lady at the register swiped his card and it went through.

"We still got enough money from that bingo that one night, remember." Dustin said. Jeremy thought for a moment and said "Yeah, I do remember. Plus, that reward money that we got from saving Eve and Charlie."

"Yeah, that too. Let's go to the table everyone." Dustin said, chuckling. We all went to the table first before going to the buffet. I looked at the kids and their mates and they are smiling. I think that they will enjoy this place.

(Colin's POV)

We are all at the table and then we went to the buffet. The cooks are very nice people and they even helped us putting the food on our plates and take them back to the table for us.

"They are very nice. This is what I liked about it." Talyson said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, I do too. Did you asked for a steak." She nodded and said "Yeah, I did. I got mine medium rare."

I chuckled at this and said "So did I, love. I just don't want a bloody steak just like Mom did." She chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I doubt that. I just don't want a bloody steak either."

We got back at the table with the others and they got the same thing. The same food that we got on our plates. We got some Mac and Cheese, mashed potatoes, meat loaf, and a steak.

"Wow, this is really good." Crystal said, taking a bite of meat loaf from her plate. I smiled and said "It sure was. I'm just glad, that we got some food." Talyson nodded after taking a bite of her meat loaf and said "This is some really good food. The cooks here are really nice."

Star nodded and said "Yeah, they sure are. I think they are nice to us wolves, since we can talk. They are just shocked about that." I nodded and said "I think, it's because of our mother here. They probably know her though."

Mom nodded after taking a bite of her steak and said "Yeah, they do know me here. After the first time that me and your Dad came here in Arizona, when we have our date night."

I thought back to the day that we moved to Arizona and they went out on a date night together and said "Yeah, I do remember that now. You and Dad, did went out on a date together here. That's why that they remember that we can talk."

Mom nodded and said "Yeah, that is why they remembered. They said that we wolves are very nice and not like those coyotes. They have problems with coyotes here behind those dumpsters." I looked at Mom with shock and said "They have problems with coyotes. If I ever see one, I'll give them a piece of my mind."

Grandma chuckled at this and said "Colin, honey. That will be my job. I can ripped their tails off and shove them down their throat." My eyes went wide with shock and said "Grandma, you always say that."

Grandma laughed and said "Yeah, after I said that, I liked the look on your face." Talyson chuckled at this and said "Yeah, babe. I really like the look on your face when she said that."

I chuckled at this and said "Oh, you really do like the look of my face love." She nodded and said "Yeah, I really do babe."

I kissed her on the cheek and said "That's very sweet of you love." She gave me a kiss back on the cheek and said "Yeah, that's why I love you so much." I smiled and said "I love you so much too."

We all got done eating and now we are heading home. My stomach is stuffed and so is everyone. Now we just have to wait of what we are going to do next.

**A/N: Well, they do have a nice time at Golden Corral. Sorry, for the chapter is short, that is all I have for now. The next chapter will be longer, I promised. Hopefully I'll do a 4000+ chapter soon. Might be in the next chapter. I just want to say for the people that have a blizzard warning in the east coast to be careful out there, keep yourself warm, and be safe. WWE Raw was suppose to be live last night but they got caught in the blizzard so they did it live at the WWE world headquarters. They just show about the WWE Royal Rumble Pay per view. I already watched it Sunday night so I already know what happened. I just want everyone to be safe in the blizzard in the east coast. I think that blizzard came from us here in Indiana. So don't blame me. We got it too, but didn't get it that bad. Lilly is outside playing in the snow with the kids right now. They are just having a blast. I'm watching her from the window in my room. Going to give her a nice warm bath when she gets back in. See you all on Thursday. Read and Review everyone. See you then.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Jeremy: **_Hello, again everyone! Here we are with another chapter of My Life with Lilly: Part Two. This is the fifth chapter in eight days. That is a very good record there. Tomorrow is a work day and Saturday and Sunday are off days. Lilly and I will be working on the chapters during the weekend. We have big plans coming up this weekend._

**Lilly: **_We sure do, babe. On Saturday night we are going to the Fort Wayne Komets game, when they play against the Toledo Walleye. It is a big rivalry game. I just don't want to miss that. Plus, the Super bowl is coming up Sunday, Patriots and the Seahawks. To me, I would pick the Seahawks over the Patriots._

**Jeremy: **_That is who I'm going to pick too, love. I picked the Seahawks also. I don't know what the kids picked._

**Colin: **_Seahawks!_

**Crystal: **_Patriots!_

**Star: **_I picked the Patriots too!_

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Well, the picks have been counted. Seahawks 3- Patriots 2! Don't know about you guys. Let's get on with the story._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

(Lilly's POV)

We have just made it home, without getting lost. We all walked in the door and were all just sitting on the couch or on the floor. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jeremy to come sit by me. But, he's in the bathroom right now. It only took him about a few minutes and then he sat by me.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked him. Jeremy looked at me and said "Well, we can watch a movie. I'll let you all pick one out." The kids and their mates tails are wagging.

Colin is the first one to spoke first and said "I think we should watch Air Bud. I really want to see that movie so bad." Talyson nodded and said "So do I. I really want to see it too." Everyone else agreed, to watching this movie.

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Okay, Air Bud it is then." He got up and went to the movie rack, where he put the movies at and got it out. He got it out of the case and put it in the DVD player and pressed play. We all watched the movie.

"Wow, looked at the dog! He is dressed as a clown." Star said. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, he is dressed as a clown, but just wait to see what happens next."

We all continued to watch the movie and it was very good, until his owner came and took Buddy away from the kid.

"Aww, that is not very nice. Josh and Buddy are a good pair. Not that Clown and Buddy." I said, crying a bit. Jeremy stroked me, making me feel better and said "I know what you mean, love. I think about that two. But, they are just acting and they really did a good job on this movie."

Colin nodded and said "Yeah, they really did a good job acting on this movie. To bad, that Michael Jeter that plays the clown passed away a few years back." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, he did passed away a few years back. He was a very good actor."

The movie went on and went to the state finals game of the Timberwolves and the Warriors. "Oh, who's going to win this game?" Star said, giggling. I giggled too and said "Don't know, we just have to watch and see."

Star chuckled and said "Okay, Mom. Let's just watch and see." We continued and it is in the fourth quarter with the Warriors ahead and the Timberwolves are behind. They have two players that got hurt before Buddy came in.

"There's Buddy." Crystal said, smiling. Connor nodded and said "I knew that he's going to make it back to the game. After being taken by that clown."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I knew that also. I don't think, Buddy likes the clown very much." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I think so too, love. I loved Buddy so much and when my parents got me a Golden Retriever. We named him Buddy."

"Yeah, you have told me about that." I said, smiling. Colin chuckled and said "You used to have a Golden Retriever named Buddy right. Just like from the movie Dad."

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I used to have a Golden Retriever named Buddy. But he passed away a few years ago." Dustin looked at him with a sad look and said "How did he passed away a few years back. Don't mind me asking you this."

Jeremy sighed and said "It's okay to ask me Dustin. He passed away from a heat stroke. My parents and I forgot to give him a hair cut, when it was to hot out for him. Let's watch the rest of the movie okay." We all nodded and watched the rest of the movie. Jeremy got the movie paused and pressed play again to watch the rest of it.

The movie went on and the Final score of the game is Timberwolves 83- Warriors 82. It was a very good game. Buddy did a very good game too, in the last few minutes of the game.

"Wow, Buddy did a very good job at the last few minutes of the game." I said, chuckling. Kate nodded and said "Yeah, he did. He really helped the team to come back to win it."

Wildfire nodded and said "Yeah, I really liked the way that he played the game. I really liked the part where he drooled all over the ball." Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, I really loved that part. It really got me to laughed, when the referee picked up the ball."

I chuckled and said "That is my favorite part too. That was so funny." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, that was the funny part. Now they are going to the court house." Colin chuckled at this and said "So, let's watch it and see what's happens there."

Jeremy pressed play for the last time and they are at the courthouse. The judge likes the idea of what the Timberwolves coach said and they did it. Now, Buddy have to choose between Josh or the clown. At the end, Buddy choose Josh over the clown. The judge declared Josh has custody of Buddy and the clown is mad. The clown was going up to Buddy and three cops came and took him away. The movie is over and the kids and their mates are all happy.

"Wow! That is a very good movie." Ginger said, smiling. Shane nodded at this and said "Yeah, that is a very good movie. When will we play the next movie?" Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, Dad. When are we going to play the next movie?"

Jeremy chuckled and said "I think we can watch the second movie tomorrow after work, if that is okay with you guys." Star nodded and said "I think that is a good idea, Dad. I know going to work, will require a lot of sleep." Ben nodded and said "Yeah, I agree with Star here. I believe that too. You have to get a lot of sleep in order to work."

I nodded and said "Well, Jeremy, Dustin, Kate, and I have to go to work at six in the morning. So, we would be going to bed right now." Jeremy looked at the clock that said 9:45pm and said "You know, love. I think you are right. I think they are right also. We do need to get some sleep."

I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and said "That's why we have to go to bed right. What time are we going to get up?" Dustin chuckled and said "I think we should get up at five in the morning. That way we can go to work twenty minutes early, just to be safe."

Jeremy nodded and said "Yeah, I think you are right about that, Dustin. So, let's head on to bed shall we." Jeremy and I got off the couch and went to our room after we said good night to everyone. We went to our room and Kate and Dustin went into their room. I hopped on the bed and laid down by the pillows, as usual. Jeremy took off his clothes and got under the covers with me.

"That was a very good movie tonight. I think we should name our boy, Buddy." I said, chuckling. He chuckled too and said "I agree. But we don't know how many you have right now. We just have to wait for a few more weeks."

"Oh, I know babe. I was just saying of what names we should pick for the pups." I said, chuckling. He smiled at this and said "Yeah, I think Buddy would be a great name for a boy. Even though, Buddy is in heaven. I think this will be an honor for a boy pup."

I kissed him on the cheek and said "Oh, you know it. I'm getting tired. Let's go to sleep." He kissed me on the nose making me purr and said "Yeah, let's go to sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." I nodded as I closed my eyes, waiting for the new day to come, to go to work the next day.

(Star's POV)

Our parents went to bed and we are just watching TV right now. Grandma Eve and Charlie has already fallen asleep. So that leaves all of us still awake. We got it on Fox Sports Arizona to watch some sports.

"Wow, I love watching sports on this station." I said, with my tail wagging. Ben nodded and said "You got that right babe. I wonder if Jeremy got the Coyotes hockey schedule yet."

"I don't think it came out yet. We will see soon enough." I said, chuckling. Colin nodded and said "Yeah, soon enough it will come out." Talyson also nodded and said "I just want to go to one pretty soon."

"I know that you all want to go to one pretty soon. But it's still December. It's a few days before Christmas." I said. Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, now I remember. I wonder if our parents know about it yet."

Ginger chuckled and said "I don't think they know about it yet. It will be a good Christmas this year. As the matter of fact. It will be our first Christmas in Arizona."

I chuckled and said "That will be true. It will be our first Christmas here in Arizona. I think we can do something to give them for Christmas." Ben thought for a moment and said "How about we cooked them a nice breakfast. That would be a good Christmas present."

I face pawed and said "I don't think we can cook, babe. But we can try." Ben kissed me on the cheek and said "I think we can learn. There is no harm about that." Colin nodded and said "There is no harm about learning new things. I tried to do that once."

I laughed as I remembered this and said "Yeah, I remember the last time, you tried to cook for us. You made a lot of noise in the kitchen. But, Dad let you cook with him though." Colin nodded and said "Yeah, that is true. He let me helped him cook, after I made a mess in the kitchen."

Talyson chuckled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "I didn't know that you made a mess in the kitchen before." Colin gave her a kiss back and said "Yeah, I made a mess. But, that is before I met you."

I nodded and said "Yeah, it was way before we met our mates." Ben nodded at this and said "Well, I just hope that Colin, won't make a mess in the kitchen, when we cook."

"Oh, don't worry guys. I won't make a mess in the kitchen again this time around." Colin said, chuckling. I nodded and said "All right then. We will cook breakfast, for our parents on Christmas." We all high fived each others paws. I looked at the clock and it's about 11pm right now.

"I think we should be going to sleep. I'm just getting tired." I said, yawning. Ben yawned too and said "I think you are right." Crystal nodded at this and said "So do I, good night all." I nodded and said "Good night, sis." We all said good nights and went to sleep. But before I went to sleep, I made sure that the TV is off. So I did, and then I felled asleep.

(Jeremy's POV) next day

Lilly and I have woken up by the alarm clock going off. I got up from bed, as Lilly is stretching out and yawning at the same time. "Good morning, beautiful." I said, kissing her nose making her purr. She kissed me back and said "Good morning, babe. I slept really good last night."

"Oh, really. We didn't do anything before going to sleep last night." I said, chuckling. She chuckled too and said "Not that I need to sleep great. I slept great, because I'm with you."

"Well, that too. I also agree with you there. How about some breakfast before work." I said, smiling. She smiles too and said "Yeah, I'm hungry. I wonder what's for breakfast." So we walked out of our room and see that Dustin and Kate is already making breakfast again.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" Lilly asked Dustin. Dustin smiled and said "We are having bacon and eggs today. Just want to eat something light before work."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, no kidding. I would do the same thing." Kate also chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I'm just nervous about working today."

Lilly chuckled at this too and said "Yeah, I agree with you sis. I'm just as nervous as you are." Kate chuckled and said "It's just working at a new place and it will really makes you nervous."

"I know how you feel, Kate. I was nervous when I worked at Dean's with my Mom. Now that we are working at Circle K will make me even more nervous." I said, with a nervous chuckle. Dustin chuckled and said "We all are nervous, about working today. I'm nervous about it too. So, if we go to work and get it all done today. We won't be nervous anymore."

Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah, I agree with you Dustin. Man, I'm full already." Dustin looks at her half plate left and said "You probably are really nervous today."

Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm just really nervous." I looked at the clock and it said 5:30am and said "I think we should be going to work right now. So let's go." They all nodded, as we head out the door and went to work.

(Colin's POV) at home

All of us have just woken up at 8am in the morning. The smell of food did wake me up in the morning and they probably did the dishes before they went to work.

"The smell of food did wake me up this morning though." I said. Talyson nodded and said "Yeah, it has woken me up too. But, I wasn't even that hungry this morning at all. My stomach has been hurting."

"Well, if it has been hurting, maybe you might be getting morning sickness right about now." I said, smiling. She smiled to and said "Yeah, you are probably right. I think I got to go to the bathroom outside."

I nodded and said "I think, I got to go too." So we went outside to do our business and sat down at the grass area. I was thinking of what we should do today, when our parents are at work.

"What should we do today, when our parents are at work?" I asked her. She shrugged and said "Don't know. I think we all can go to the park."

"I think that is a great idea, love. I think we should all go to the park for a bit. That way, it will be good exercise." I said, tail wagging. Her tail wagged too and said "Yeah, it will be a good exercise. A nice walk to the park will do-."

She stopped and went to the bush to threw up. Her morning sickness has started. I went up to her and comfort her as she threw up again.

"Ugh, I hate that taste. Well, I think the morning sickness has started. My stomach is feeling better now." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "That's good. I think you might want to get a drink of water, when we get inside."

She nodded and said "Yeah, that is a great idea. Thanks, babe." I hugged her and said "No problem love. Just showing that I love you." She hugged me back and said "And I love you too. Let's just go inside, so I can get a drink of water."

So we headed back inside, so she can get a drink of water. I went to the others as she is getting a drink.

"I know what we can do today, when our parents are at work." I said, smiling. Connor smiled and said "What are we going to do today?" Crystal nodded at this and said "Yeah, bro. What are we going to do today?"

I chuckled as Talyson got done drinking water and said "I think we should go to the park, for a bit. It will be a nice exercise." Star nodded and said "I think that it is a great idea. Even though, I did got the morning sickness in the middle of the night."

Ben nodded and said "Yeah, it is a great idea Colin. We should all go to the park." Wildfire chuckled and said "How far is the park though? I have never been to a park here in Arizona?"

"The park is only about a couple blocks away. It's only about a ten minutes walk." I said, smiling. Wildfire nodded and said "Well, at least it's not that far. It's a good walking distance from here."

Ginger nodded at this and said "Yeah, I agree with you sis. I just can't wait to go to the park." Shane and Blaze nodded their heads in agreement. "I think it's a good idea that we are all going to the park, it's going to be a nice day out today." Ben said, chuckling.

I chuckled to and said "Yeah, it will be a nice day out. So, let's all go to the park now." They all nodded their heads and we went out the door to the park.

It has been about ten minutes and we are already at the park, just having a good time. Some of them are playing around, or just walking on the trails. Talyson and I are at the tree, under the shade.

"This have been a good idea, babe. I just so relaxed, when I'm away from home. But, most importantly I'm with you." she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and said "That's a good thing, that you are relaxed right now. It's just because of the stress, of being at home all the time."

She nodded and said "Yeah, it has been because of all the stress. But, I don't to want to get to stress out, or to lose the pups." I kissed her cheek and said "Yeah, I don't want that to happen. We can do this everyday, if you want too."

She gave me a kiss on the lips and said "I think that will be a good idea. I just don't want to be stress out." I nuzzled her and said "Okay, that is a good plan. We can do this everyday."

Crystal and Connor came up to us after walking on the trail. "This is a good idea, bro. I'm so relaxed right now." Crystal said. Talyson nodded and said "So am I, Crystal. I'm just so relaxed, of because of all the stress. I just don't want to lose the pups."

Crystal nodded and said "I agree with you, Talyson. I just don't want to lose the pups either." Connor nuzzled Crystal and said "I don't want to see you lose the pups, love. I think Colin thinks so too, with Talyson."

I nodded and said "Yeah, I don't want Talyson to lose the pups either. I think we can do this everyday, so the girls won't get stress out." Connor nodded and said "That's a great idea, Colin. We should do this everyday, when we get a chance too."

Crystal was about to say something till she ran to the bush to threw up. Connor walked up to her to comfort her.

"Well, it looks like Crystal is having the morning sickness right now." she said, giggling. I giggled too and said "Yeah, now we know that you, Star, and now Crystal have the morning sickness. I wonder if Wildfire or Ginger has it yet."

She chuckled and said "Don't know for sure. But we just have to wait to find out." I kissed her on the cheek and said "Yeah, we just have to wait to find out." We keep on talking till it is time to go back home.

(Kate's POV) at work at 12pm

We are all at work. Jeremy and Dustin are doing the cash register right now and that is the only thing that they are doing for the day. They are just giving them that positon first before going on to the next like, doing the trash outside and inside, and stocking the store up.

It has been a good day for all of us. Most of the people liked me and Lilly. But they like Lilly more. But, I don't blame my sis, though.

"Wow, sis. They like you more than they like me." I said. She chuckled and said "I know, Kate. They do like us. It's like they know us from the movie."

Dustin nodded at this and said "Yeah, they do know you from the movie. That's why they like you both so much." Kate nodded and said "Yeah, I think they like Lilly more, than me."

Dustin shook his head and said "Nah, they like you both. Kate, I loved you from the start when I saw the movie, you know that right." I nodded and said "Yeah, you did tell me that. I just want to be more popular."

"Well, you are very popular to me. Just like Lilly here." Jeremy said, smiling. Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah, thanks babe." Jeremy kissed Lilly on the nose making her purr and said "Your welcome love. I got to get back to work, I got this Dustin."

It has been going slow right now in the afternoon so the shift is about done. "So the shift is about done, right babe." I said, to Dustin. Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, just about. Only about an hour and a half to go. Are you nervous about working now."

I shook my head and said "Nope, I'm not nervous anymore. I just loved working here." I said, smiling. Dustin smiled too and said "That is a good thing too. Oh, I got a customer. I'll be right back."here." I said, smiling. Dustin smiled too and said "That is a good thing too. Oh, I got a customer. I'll be right back."

I smiled as I said to Lilly "Well, this has been a great day." Lilly chuckled and said "Yeah, you and me both sis. I just can't wait to get home."

"Yeah, I know what's you mean. I just hope that the day goes by fast." I said, smiling. I have dozed off till the end of the shift.

**A/N: Well, I have finally did it, I have made a 4000 words chapter. Well almost. They have all watched a movie, going to the park and at work also. I have worked so hard on this chapter. Now the next chapter will be like this too. So, it might take me the whole weekend. You may never know. Stay tuned for the next chapter. See you all on Saturday or Sunday. Whichever day that I post up a new chapter. So remember to read and review. So I will see you all next time. I have started this chapter at 7:45am this morning and got it done at 11am. So, I have worked very hard on this chapter. See you all next time.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Jeremy: **_We are back, with another chapter of this story. We did pretty good with the last chapter. This chapter will be the same length of the last one. I will put another chapter up on Tuesday. Everyone is still asleep. I'm the only one awake right now as it is 7:30am in the morning. They will be up pretty soon. I've been getting up early in the mornings as, I don't have work have work during the off days. Got a big night ahead of us, so this chapter is up. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

(Lilly's POV) almost getting off work

We are almost getting off work. Kate is just dozing off, for an half hour right now. Jeremy and Dustin are still working at the cash register and the manager is very happy with their progress. I'm just very happy too, as they are working very hard, to keep the customers very happy. They have kept the lines very small today.

"Good work, Dustin and Jeremy. You two will be working, at the same time tomorrow morning." the manager said, smiling. Dustin smiled and said "Thanks, so same time tomorrow."

The manager nodded and said "Yup, same time tomorrow. I might try to get you do to the other things tomorrow." Jeremy chuckled and said "I just can't wait till tomorrow. We won't let you down."

"That's the good thing. You both are HARD workers. You guys can go now, I got this for the last ten minutes." the manager said, smiling. Jeremy and Dustin nodded and Jeremy said "Okay, thanks. We will see you tomorrow."

My tail started wagging as Jeremy came over to me. "Well, are you ready to go, love." he said, smiling. I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I'm ready to go. Let me wake Kate up, first."

I went over to Kate and nudged her awake on the shoulder. Kate opens her eyes and said "Is it time to go sis." I smiled at her and said "Yeah, it's time to go. It's a good thing too. The manager let us go about ten minutes early, as he got this."

"All right, I'm ready to go home anyways." Kate said. Dustin chuckled and said "It's a good thing, that I don't have to wake you up, love. Lilly here can wake you up."

Kate smiled and said "Yeah, Lilly can wake me up. She is my sister, after all." Jeremy chuckled and said "Okay, let's all clock out so we can head home."

We all went to the back of the managers office and clocked out on the computer. "I wonder why we have to clock in and out of the computer." I said, chuckling. Dustin chuckled at this and said "Well, we have to clock in and out of this computer, because it will help the managers keep track of our hours in the store. We can't go over the hours or he will lose his bonus pay."

I chuckled at this and said "I can understand why. I don't want him to lose his bonus pay, if we go over the hours." Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, I agree with you sis. I don't want us to go over the hours too."

After we clocked out on the computer, we all head to the car to get in. I got in the front seat, with Jeremy is driving on the way home. Dustin and Kate in the back.

"So, are we all ready to head home." Jeremy said, chuckling. Kate chuckled too and said "Yeah, we are ready to head home." Jeremy got the keys in ignition and the car started as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I wonder, what the kids did today. I hope that they are fine." Kate said. I nodded and said "I think that they will be fine. I hope that the girls have the morning sickness."

Jeremy chuckled and said "I think so too. I remember yesterday, that Star said that her stomach was hurting yesterday." I nodded and said "Yeah, I remember that too. I hope she is feeling better. She did went swimming and out to eat with us yesterday."

Jeremy nodded and said "Yeah, she did. She might have the morning sickness today. We just have to wait till we get home." I nodded as I looked out the window. I loved seeing the mountains go by. I also loved the cactus too. The more arms that the cactus have, the older that they get.

We got home a few minutes later and we walked through the apartment door. Everyone is here watching TV or just laying down.

"Hi everyone. We are home." I said, smiling. Mom came up to me and hugged me and said "Welcome home honey. How was all four of your day at work." I chuckled and said "Well, the day went pretty smoothly. So it was a good day."

"Yeah, it was a pretty good day. They have Dustin and I on the cash register." Jeremy said, smiling. Mom chuckled and said "That's good. Hope that no one steal any money."

I chuckled at this and said "No one didn't steal any money today. The manager there will get to that person. The manager is really nice today too." Kate nodded and said "Yeah, the manager is really nice. We got work again tomorrow."

Colin got his head up and said "You guys got work again tomorrow!" Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yes, son. We got work again tomorrow. Same time as today."

Colin nodded and said "Oh, okay. That's a good thing that you are getting hours right now." Dustin chuckled at this and said "Yup, at least we are getting hour right now. Next week we will be on different shifts. We are just working on the training."

Mom nodded and said "Well, that's a good thing too. Different shifts won't even hurt a bit. Just as long, as it will be the same amount of hours." I chuckled and said "Yeah, it will be about the same amount of hours that we will be working."

Colin nodded and said "That will be a good thing. We have something planed if you both are working at the same time." Jeremy chuckled and said "What kind of plan is it, son?"

"Well, we kind of plan on going to the park, at least everyday." Colin said, smiling. I smiled too and said "That does sounds like it is a good plan, honey. You and Talyson and the others can go to the park. It is not far from here."

"I understand Mom. It just that Talyson is stressed out. I don't want her to lose the pups." he said, with a nervous chuckle. I chuckled and said "It's okay, I understand that she is stressed out. But going to the park is a good thing to do. It will help her relaxed."

Colin chuckled at this and said "It will be a good thing too. It does helped her relaxed. Oh, one other thing before I forget. Star, Talyson, and Crystal has the morning sickness." I smiled at this and said "Oh, the morning sickness has started for them. That, I do understand. I wonder if Wildfire or Ginger got it yet."

He shook his head and said "No, not yet anyways." I chuckled at this and said "All right, that's all I needed to know, for right now." Jeremy came up and said "Love, do you want a bath right now."

I smiled at this and said "Yeah, I do need a bath right now. It has been pretty warm in there today." Jeremy chuckled and said "All right, let's go into the bathroom, so I can give you that bath." So we went into the bathroom, so he can give me that bath.

(Colin's POV)

Dad and Mom are in the bathroom, so he can give her a bath. I just don't blame them. They really love each other. I looked over at my mate Talyson, who is sleeping peacefully. But, she has to wake up. So, I went over to wake her up.

She yawned as I woke her up and said "Hi, babe. What time is it?" I looked at the clock which said about 2:45pm, so I said "It's about forty-five minutes after two. You were out for about a few hours."

She chuckled and said "Yeah, I was pretty tired after that morning sickness. So, I wonder if Wildfire or Ginger got it yet?" Wildfire came up and said "No, not yet anyways. But, My stomach has been hurting right now."

I chuckled and said "Well, you might be getting it pretty soon. I have to go outside for a few though." Talyson chuckled and said "I got to go outside, also."

I chuckled at this and said "Well, let's go out side love." So we went outside to do our business and just sat at the grassy area, where she is cuddling against me.

"You are just in a loving mood right now right." I said, chuckling. She chuckled too and said "Yeah, I'm just in a loving mood right now. I just can't help it."

I chuckled at this and said "That's alright. That's what I really love about you." She gave me a kiss on the nose and said "Awe, that is really sweet about you. I love you so much."

I kissed her nose which made her purr and said "I love you so much too, love. I love the weather right now. It is so nice outside." She nodded and said "Yeah, I love it so much too. It is a really nice day out."

Wildfire and Ginger came outside to do there business and sat down next to us. "It is really a nice day outside. I wonder what's tomorrow will be like." Ginger said. I shrugged and said "Don't know. We just have to wait and see for tomorrow."

Wildfire nodded and said "That is true. We just have to wait and see what's the weather is for tomorrow. Today is just a nice day out." Ginger nodded and said "Yeah, I agree with you sis. Today is just a nice day."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I think we should head inside. I'm getting a little bit to warm." Talyson nodded and said "I agree with you, babe. Let's go inside. Want to go inside too. Wildfire and Ginger?"

They shook their heads and Wildfire said "Nah, we will be in a minute." I nodded my head and said "Ok, let's go in love." Talyson nodded and said "All right, let's go in." We headed back inside where everyone else is up.

Talyson laid down on the floor as I sat next to her. Aunt Kate came up to us and said "Where is Wildfire and Ginger?" I chuckled and said "They are outside. They will be back in a few minutes."

Aunt Kate nodded and said "Well, I just might have a feeling that their morning sickness is starting." Talyson nodded and said "I have a feeling about that too. Maybe, that is why that they want to be outside."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I agree with you love. Aunt Kate, I also agree with you. They might be having their morning sickness." Aunt Kate nodded and said "All right. I'll talk to them later. I just wondered where they went."

Blaze and Shane came up to us and Blaze said "So, Wildfire and Ginger are outside." I chuckled and said "Yeah, they are outside. They want to be outside for a few."

Blaze chuckled and said "Yeah, I just have a feeling that Wildfire might be having her morning sickness right now." Shane nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, I agree with you Blaze. I think Ginger might be having her morning sickness, too."

Talyson chuckled and said "That's what I think too. They are being outside for more than a minute right now." I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, I believe that you are right. They are outside for more than a minute."

The bathroom door opens and Dad and Mom came out. Mom's fur looks more cleaner than she was earlier. "Wow, Mom. Dad really did a good job on you." Mom chuckled and said "Yeah, he has did a really good job on me. That is why I loved him so much."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "That's what I thought. Oh, Wildfire and Ginger are outside. I think they might be having their morning sickness." Grandma Eve came to us and said "I was watching them through the window and they did threw up."

Blaze and Shane eyes went wide and they went outside to their mates. I chuckled and said "Well, now we know that all of the girls are in the morning sickness." Mom chuckled and said "Yeah, now we know that all of the girls are in the morning sickness right now. Your Dad is getting dressed right now."

"Oh, I don't need to know that stuff." I said, chuckling. Talyson chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we don't need to know that. We all knows that he is getting dressed."

Mom nodded and said "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know. Maybe, we can watch that second movie of Air Bud. This time is will be a football one." I smiled at this and said "Oh, the second one is a football movie. I thought, it will be another basketball movie."

Dad came out of the bedroom and said "Nope, they are doing different sports for the series. I got all five of them. Which is all pretty good." I nodded and said "Well, I want to see the football one. I think it will be pretty good too."

Talyson nodded her head in agreement and said "I would like to see it too. So, when will we watch the movie." Dad chuckled and said "We will watch it after we eat dinner. Dinner will be cooked about in a couple of hours."

"So we are just going to have dinner first, before watching the movie." I said, chuckling. Dad chuckled too and said "Yeah, we are just going to relax right now, before dinner. How about we just watch some TV before dinner."

I nodded and said "That's does sound likes it is a good plan. Let's watch some TV." Dad picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV, putting it on the news station. Mom hopped up on the couch and laid down, putting her head on Dad's legs. My Dad is stroking her on the back which is making her purr.

"Your Dad and Mom, really do like each other." Talyson said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "Yeah, they really do. I'm just so happy for them." She nodded and then said "Yeah, me too. I'm just so happy for them too."

We continued to watch the news until it is time for dinner. Dad looked at the clock and then said "Okay, what do you all want for dinner?" Mom looks at Dad and said "I want some boneless pork chops with mashed potatoes."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I want the exact same thing." Crystal nodded and said "So do I. It sure does sounds very good." Dad chuckled and said "Okay then. I'll go get them cooked right now." Dad got up from the couch and make his way into the kitchen getting the pans out and then the boneless pork chops.

About halfway through the cooking, the room is filled with the smell of the pork chops, which is making my mouth watered. Mom is laughing and said "Honey, your mouth is watering." I have noticed and wiped my mouth off with my paw and said "I know, Mom. It's just that it smells so good."

"Of course it smells good, son. It's the smell of the meat cooking." Dad said, chuckling a bit. Dustin comes out of his room with Aunt Kate right behind him and said "Let me guess. We are having boneless pork chops and mashed potatoes, right."

Dad nodded and said "Yes, we are having that. I'm just getting dinner ready and then watch a movie with them." Aunt Kate chuckled and then said "Well, we will be out here to watch the movie and eat with you guys. I'm just starving right now."

Dad chuckled at this and said "I know that you might be starving after this morning's breakfast. I know that we didn't eat anything on our break at work." Uncle Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, but don't worry. He will give us a break tomorrow. It is our first day after all."

Mom nodded at this and said "Yeah, it is our first day. How much longer on the food babe." Dad chuckled and said "Only a few more minutes and it will be done. Just got to make sure the pork chops are cooked right."

Star nodded and said "Yeah, you just got to make sure that it is cooked right." Crystal nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, who would want a nearly cooked pork chop."

I chuckled and said "I know that I wouldn't. I think neither any of us." Connor nodded his head and said "I wouldn't either. I wouldn't eat any of it, until it is fully cooked."

Dad chuckled and said "Well, I'm making sure that it is cooked all the way. My Mom helped me on this, when Lilly was living with us." Mom gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that she did. I really missed your Mom though."

Dad nodded and said "I really missed her too. So, I think the pork chops are done now." Dad got the pork chops off the pan and put it all on the plates for all of us. I just can't wait for the movie to start playing.

**A/N: Well, it is a good long chapter. I'm going to be start doing 3K to 4K words chapters. Which will be a good thing. So I'll be doing one tomorrow too. So, I would not forget. Going to the Komets game tonight. It's a date night for Lilly and I for tonight's game. I will see you all tomorrow. Oh, put in the review of who's going to win the Super Bowl in Arizona. I would really like to know who you picked. Me and Lilly have picked the Seahawks over the Patriots. So who did you pick. Also, who do you think going to win tonight for the komets game. Walleye or the Komets. I would pick the Komets over the Walleye since I've been a Komets fan, for my whole life. Read, Review, Favorite, or Follow. See you all tomorrow.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Jeremy: **_Hi, all. we are back with another chapter. Putting one up today, so I wouldn't forget to get one done. Last night's game was pretty awesome last night in Fort Wayne._

**Lilly: **_Yeah. it was awesome last night. Komets came back from behind in the third period being down 2-0, to come back to win 3-2, over the Toledo Walleye._

**Jeremy: **_I still can't get over that emotion last night. That is the second time this season, that the Komets have beaten the Toledo Walleye. The last time, the Komets beaten the Walleye, is the outdoor game in Toledo. We still got to face them two more times this season._

**Lilly: **_Yup, only two more times this season. We can beat them two more times._

**Jeremy: **_Enough, of our talking. Let's get on with the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

_*Lilly waves everyone good-bye*_

**CHAPTER TWENT-THREE**

(Jeremy's POV)

We all have got done eating, the pork chops and mashed potatoes. I picked up everyone plates and take them to the sink to wash them. It only took me about five minutes to get them all washed. After that, I went to the movie rack, to put that movie in.

"So, we are going to watch the movie now." Star said, tail wagging. I chuckled and said "Yeah, we are going to watch the movie now." Lilly chuckled at this and said "Well, which one are we going to watch."

I looked at the case cover and said "We are going to watch, Air Bud: Golden Receiver. It's the second movie of the series. It's about football this time." Crystal tail wagged and said "I think that will be a good movie. Don't you think so, Connor."

Connor nodded and said "Yeah, I really think so. If the first one is pretty good. The second one will be good too." Ben nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, I agree with you Connor. The second one will just be like the first one. So let's watch it."

Star kissed Ben on the lips and said "Yeah, let's watch it Dad." I chuckled and said "All right, the movie is already in. All I got to do is press play." I got the remote up and press play and the movie started.

The movie started off at the basketball court, with Josh and Buddy. They are just shooting around and making shots. Buddy is still a good basketball playing dog. They kept shooting around until Josh watch is beeping.

"Oh, are they going to be late for something." Wildfire said, giggling. I chuckled and said "You just have to watch and see. I've seen this movie so many times."

They ran back home and they are getting ready to go somewhere. Josh was getting ready and Buddy wants to go too. He got the leash in his mouth, but Josh said that he can't come.

"Awe, Buddy wants to go with him." Lilly said. Colin chuckled at this and said "Yeah, he wants to go. But he can't at the one place that they are going."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, he can't come but keep watching. There is a funny part coming up." Crystal nodded and said "Okay, Dad. We will keep watching."

We continued to watch the movie and it is at the part, where they are at a basketball game. It looks like an NBA All-Star Game is where they are at. They are shooting around and making good shots. There is one part that is funny. Buddy came in and making every basket.

"Now, that is funny." Lilly said, laughing. Colin is laughing to and said "Yeah, they are trying to get him, but he is still making every baskets. The crowd really loves him." I looked around the room and everyone is still laughing. I told them that this will be a funny part and it was a funny part in the beginning of the movie.

"I think that was very funny. Trying to catch Buddy is a very hard job, for them to catch." Star said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Yeah, it is a very hard job for them to catch Buddy. This is a funny part."

Star nodded and said "Yeah, you are right. This is a funny part. I just love Buddy." Ben nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, it is a funny part. That is really funny. Let's watch some more." I chuckled and said "All right, now let's continue to watch the movie."

We continued to watch the movie till the part is where Buddy catch the football with his mouth. "Whoa, Buddy just catch the football. Something tells me, he's going to be on the team." Ginger said, chuckling. Wildfire nodded and said "Yeah, I think so too. I think Buddy will be on the team."

"Well, I think he will be on the team, it is part of the movie." I said, chuckling. Lilly chuckled too and said "Yeah, it is part of the movie. Let's continue watching it."

I nodded and press play again. Buddy did indeed joined the team as he helped them go onto the state finals in the football game. That is until the dog-nappers took him.

"Awe man. Why does it always happen to Buddy. He doesn't know what is going on." Star said, getting tears in her eyes. Ben wiped the tears from Star's eyes and said "I agree with you love. Why does it always happen to Buddy."

"I don't know. But, he will find a way out of it." Colin said. Talyson nodded and said "Yeah, I agree with you babe. He will find a way out of there."

I chuckled at this and said "Do you want me to press play, so you can find out." Everyone nodded their heads and Lilly said "Yeah, press play. I want to find out."

I nodded and press play again and the movie continue. We watched the state finals game and until the fourth quarter, Buddy came back to the team. Everyone is happy that Buddy made it back and somehow the Timberwolves beat the Giants in the State Finals with the score 37-34.

"That was a good State Finals game. I knew that Buddy is going to be back." Wildfire said, chuckling. Blaze nodded and said "I agree with you, love. Now, I think there is going to be more parts coming up."

I chuckled and said "Well, there is one more good part coming up." Lilly chuckled and said "What kind of part is that?" I chuckled again and said "Wait and see."

We continued to the part where they are at the football game. Seahawks vs the 49ers. Somehow Buddy got in the game and catch the football and the movie is over.

"That is really good movie. I like the last part of the movie though." Lilly said, chuckling. Colin nodded and said "I really loved that last part. Is there another movie from the Air Bud series, Dad?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, there is another movie in the Air Bud series. But that will have to wait another time. Your mother and I have to go to bed." Kate nodded and said "Yeah, we have to get up early again tomorrow, to get ready to work."

"Oh, alright. I just wished we can watch the third movie." Colin said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "Don't worry, we will watch the movie soon enough. Your mother is almost asleep."

I looked over to my side and Lilly is almost asleep, her eyes are half way closed. I nudged her and she looked at me and said "Is it time for bed, babe."

I kissed her nose and said "Yeah, it is time for bed. Are you ready to go to bed." Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I'm ready to go to bed." I chuckled and said "All right, good night everyone."

They all said good night to us, as Lilly and I got up from the couch and made our way to the bedroom. We got into our room and Lilly hop up on the bed, but she isn't ready for bed.

"I think we should be having some fun. It has been awhile, since we did it." she said, giggling. I chuckled as I took off my clothes and said "I know it has been awhile since we did it. How about we do it now."

(Lilly's POV)

I smiled and said "I thought you would never say that. But, yes. We should do it now." Jeremy just went to work on massaging my nipples. I moaned at the pleasure of the touch. He even pinch it too, making me moan even more.

"You know how to please me. That's why I love you so much." I said, kissing him. Jeremy kissed me back and said "I love you so much too. Are you getting close love."

I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm getting really close. Please continue." He continued doing what he has started. He has pinch my nipple again, starting my orgasm and I came a good 45 seconds.

I was panting for breath and said "That was so good babe. Now, it is my turn to return the favor." Jeremy chuckled and said "Go for it, love."

I chuckled at this and put my mouth on his manhood and sucking it. I even wrapped my tongue around it, giving him more pleasure. "Awe, that feels so good, love. Don't stop doing it." he said, moaning in pleasure.

I smiled and kept doing it and pretty soon enough, he came into my mouth. I swallowed every bit of it. "You tasted pretty good babe." I said, smiling. He smiled to and said "Let's get on with the fun part now."

I nodded and said "Yeah, let's get on with the fun part." He happily put his manhood in my womanhood and just started pounding away. I was just moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, babe... don't stop... what... ever you do. Don't stop." I said, between moans. Jeremy kept on doing it till I can feel it throb inside of me and came again. His orgasm made my orgasm go off and I came hard for a minute.

I was panting for breath and so was Jeremy. We haven't did it for a while so that is probably why.

"That is so amazing, babe. I know it has been awhile." I said, getting my breath back. He smiled and said "I know. I'm just glad that we did it. I wonder when, we are going to do it."

"Well, I have picked a good night to do it." I said, smiling and tail wagging. He chuckled and said "Yeah, you do. Now, tomorrow morning we are going to get a shower. So let's go to bed, I'm getting tired."

I yawned and said "Yeah, I agree with you about getting a shower. I'm getting tired too. So good night, babe." He kissed my nose making me purr and said "Good night, love." He pulled the covers over us and we felled asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

(Colin's POV)

All of us is not asleep yet. But, I did hear what Mom and Dad did in their room. They just really love each other, from the looks of it. Aunt Kate and Uncle Dustin are already in bed. But nothing is going on in their room. We are all just talking about just things.

"Well, I can't wait to go to the park tomorrow." Talyson said. Star nodded and said "Yeah, I can't wait to go to the park tomorrow. I heard it's going to be a nice day out again."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I believe you Star. I just want everyday to be a nice day." Talyson chuckled and said "Yeah, so do I. But the next day, will bring some rain. But only light rain, that's okay. We will still go to the park."

Ben nodded and said "Yeah, we can still go to the park. Even if it is just a light rain. But, if it gets a little bit more heavy. We will come home." Star kissed Ben on the nose and said "Yeah, I agree with you Ben. If the rain did get a little bit more heavy. We will come home."

I nodded and said "Well, we just have to watch the weather report tomorrow and see if it suppose to rain the day after tomorrow." Crystal nodded at this and said "Yeah, we can do that. We can keep an eye on the radar. Just to be safe."

Connor kissed Crystal on the lips and said "Yeah, I agree with you love. We can watch the radar to be sure if it don't rain the day after tomorrow."

We continue to talk until all of us felled asleep.

**A/N: This is a good chapter. Got a lemon in here. It has been a while since I did one. They watched the movie and went to bed. So the next chapter will be longer. I will make sure of that. I just ran out of ideas for this chapter. Don't worry I will get more ideas for the next chapter, and hopefully a full 3k or 4k chapter. See you all next time. READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! Have a great day.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Jeremy: **_Well, today was suppose to be a work day. But, the snow storm got the roads so bad, that we have to call off work. This will be another chapter of this story. It's a good thing too._

**Lilly: **_Well, it's a good thing too. We just got a lot of snow out there. Probably about 15 to 16 inches of snow._

**Colin: **_Well, that is a lot of snow. I just can't get the fact that this is different than Arizona._

**Jeremy: **_Well, this is different than Arizona son. Arizona don't get snow, but Indiana does. Now, let's get on with the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up from my alarm clock going off at 5am in the morning. I got up and turned it off and woke Lilly up. Lilly yawned and stretch and sleepily said "Is it time to get up already babe." I chuckled and said "Yeah, it is time to get up. We still got to get a shower too."

She yawned again and said "Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Let's go get that shower." I kissed her nose making her purr and said "All right. Let's go get that shower."

We got out of bed and make our way, out the bedroom door to get to the bathroom. We made it to the bathroom, which until Lilly threw up in the toilet.

"You all right, love." I said, smiling. She nodded as she threw up again and said "Yeah, I'm alright. It is just the morning sickness." I chuckled as I start the bath water to get it warm up. It only took about a minute to get warm and I started the shower head, to get it going.

"All right, the water warm. Hop in." I said. Lilly hop in and I got in after her. I moved the shower head on Lilly to get her wet first. She is giggling as she said "That really tickles. It feels like fingers that is touching me."

I chuckled at this and said "Yes, indeed it does. I just let the water washed down on me, just to get relaxed on my sore muscles when it is sore." She nodded and said "Yeah, that is true. I just feel so relaxed right now. Now, get me washed up."

I laughed and said "All right, I'll get the soap right now." I grabbed the bottle of soap and started to scrubbed it down on her wet fur. I scrubbed it in hard, to get all the dirt out.

She moans as I did this and said "That feels really good. Just keep scrubbing it in. I want all the dirt out." I chuckled and said "All right, love. I'm scrubbing it in real good."

I kept scrubbing until I got her sides and back down and she rolled over so I can get her stomach and womanhood area. I got that done in just a few minutes and rinse her off.

"Thank you for that, babe. I'm going to go out to see, if breakfast is cooked yet." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "All right, love. I'll get my shower done and see you out there."

She nodded as she got out of the shower, shaking her fur to get the water out of her fur. She opened the door and went out. 'I hope that no one comes into the bathroom, when I'm in the shower.' I thought.

I started to wash myself as I got some soap on me to get myself clean. It only took me about a few minutes and I was done. I shut the water off and got out of the shower and started to dry myself up. I got myself dried and put on my work clothes for today. Dustin and I can bring the work clothes home and we can wash them. So that is why, they can let the employees take home their work clothes so they can wash them.

I got dressed and went out of the bathroom and see that Lilly is already eating her breakfast. "Hey, Dustin. What are we having for breakfast today?"

He smiled and said "We are having biscuits and gravy today. The kids and their mates are already up. Including Eve and Charlie, so I make more today than yesterday." I chuckled and said "I can believe that. We just have to make sure that the others eat some breakfast too."

Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, we just got to make sure." Colin chuckled and said "Well, you forgot to give us breakfast yesterday, Uncle Dustin."

Dustin did a nervous chuckle and said "Sorry, for not giving you breakfast yesterday. We didn't think that you are up." Colin nodded and said "It's okay, Uncle Dustin. You guys were in a hurry yesterday. But that is okay. It's a good thing that you didn't forget today."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that he didn't forget about you guys today. Yesterday, we were in a kind of a rush. Today, we are making sure that everyone gets some breakfast."

Crystal chuckled and said "It's a good thing too. I don't want to be starving the whole day. You got to think about us too." Dustin chuckled and said "We are not going to let you starve, Crystal. We are doing what we can, so we can give you food to eat. We know that all the girls are pregnant."

Crystal nodded and said "I know that, Uncle Dustin. Just make sure, that us girls get something to eat for their little ones." Dustin chuckled and said "All right, We'll make sure that you get something to eat for their little ones. Well, right now we have to go to work."

I looked at the clock and see that it is about 5:35am. I smiled and said "Well, we better be off to work. It's almost time to go." Kate smiled and said "Well, let's go to work already." Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, let's go to work."

I chuckled and said "All right. Bye everyone, we will be home about 2:30. So just be good and stay out of trouble." Colin chuckled and said "Oh don't worry. We will be fine." I smiled and said "Everyone we will be home about 2:30. So just be good and stay out of trouble." Colin chuckled and said "Oh don't worry. We will be fine, just go to work." I chuckled at this and said "All right. See you all later."

Dustin, Kate, Lilly, and I walked out the door and made our way to the car. Dustin and Kate are in front. Lilly and I are in the back. We just take turns driving the car so we can get to work together. It is the best way to save gas on the other car. But, we do got two cars as we are just taking one right now. We are now driving to work and this will be a good work day.

(Crystal's POV)

They have all went to work. We are just sitting at the couch or on the floor. We are going to the park later today. But, not right now. The sun isn't even up yet, but it will be soon.

"So, are we going to the park later today?" Connor asked me. I smiled and said "Yes, babe. We are going to the park today. But, not right now. The sun is not up yet."

Star nodded and said "The sun will be up soon enough. It will be up in a hour though." I nodded at this and said "I believe that you are right. I got " I nodded at this and said "I believe that you are right. I got to go out right now."

She nodded at this, as I got up and went outside so I can go to the bathroom. I went to the grassy area and did my business and just sat down in the different part of the grass area. I do loved to see the mountains. They look so good at this time of day. Connor came out and sat next to me.

"Enjoying the views of the mountains." Connor said, kissing my cheek. I licked his cheek and said "Yeah, "Yeah, I'm just enjoying the view of the mountains. They look so good though. Especially during the sun rise."

He chuckled and said "That, I do believe. The sun is barely coming up now." I looked at the sky and the sun is just about to come up. Lighting up the mountains some.

"Yeah, I really love the view of that. That is why, I want to come out here." I said, chuckling. He chuckled too and said "So do I, love. This is an amazing view."

I smiled and said "That's what I liked about Arizona. They do go some amazing views." He chuckled at this and said "I liked Arizona too, love."

I suddenly felt a cool breeze went by me and it sent a shiver up my spine. I shivered and said "I'm starting to get a little cold. How about we go back inside." He kissed me on the cheek making me purr and said "Okay, love. Let's go back inside."

We got up from the grassy area and made our way back into our apartment. When we got inside, everyone else is back to sleep. We just laid down on the floor and felled asleep just like everyone else.

It has been a few hours since we been asleep. Everyone is just talking. I think, I did take a few hour nap and that is a good thing. The sun is up and it is starting to get warm outside, after they all went to the bathroom.

"So, we are now going to the park now." I said, smiling. Wildfire nodded and said "Yeah, we are going to the park now. We even asked Grandma Eve and Charlie to come with us. So, they want to be out for a bit."

Grandma Eve chuckled and said "It's a good thing that you asked us, Wildfire. I do need to go out for quite some time. Being inside all day, is just boring." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I agree with you Grandma. I don't want to be inside all day long."

Charlie smiled and said "I don't want to be inside all day. I need to go out and enjoy the day, than just being at home." Grandma Eve gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "So do I, honey. How about we go out to the park now. I need some walking exercise."

I chuckled and said "All right. Let's go to the park everyone." We all got up and went out the door to head to the park.

(Lilly's POV) at work

We are all at work. It has been quite a few hours at work now. Dustin is doing the cash register and Jeremy at work. It has been quite a few hours at work now. Dustin is doing the cash register and Jeremy is doing some stocking for the store. Jeremy is doing really good at it and Dustin is really good at the cash register.

"Kate, can you believe that they are doing a great job." I said, smiling. Kate smiled too and said "Yeah, they are doing a great job. I just can't believe that, they are doing so good."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, they are doing so good. Jeremy is just doing some store stocking right now." Kate chuckled and said "Well, they do need someone to do it. They did picked us for a reason though."

I nodded and said "Yeah, that too. Oh, Jeremy. Are you done with stocking the store yet." Jeremy came over to get another box and said "No, not yet. I'm just about one-fourth done with the stocking. It can take awhile though."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I can believe that. You are doing a good job though." He chuckled too and said "Yeah, I'm doing a good job. The manager is very happy too. But, I got to go back to work."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "All right. Go back to work." He gave me a kiss which made me purr and he went right back to work on more stocking.

"That's why I love him so much." I said, sighing. Kate smiled too and said "I can tell. You two really love each other a lot." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we sure do. How are you doing right now, Dustin?"

Dustin looks at me and said "I'm doing just fine right now, Lilly. It is just being a slow morning right now." I nodded and said "Well, the mornings are always slow. But, it will pick up later in the day."

Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, I believe that you are right. It will pick up later today." Jeremy came back over to get another box and said "Yeah, it will pick up later today. It's a good thing, that I'm doing the stocking right now."

Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, it is a good thing. If we got busy later today, we would run out of the things in the store. We just don't want that to happen." Jeremy nodded at this and said "That is right, Kate. We just don't want some of the stuff to run out. Even on the busy days."

The manager came over and said "Yeah, you got that right Jeremy. You are doing a good job right now. So, keep up the good work." Jeremy smiled and said "Thanks, boss. All right, I got to get back to work."

I nodded and said "Okay, then. Get back to work." Jeremy picked up the box and went back to work again. We got another customer and she wants twenty dollars in gas and paid for it.

"It's a good thing that they have pre-pay so they can get gas. They don't want any drive-offs." Dustin said. Kate chuckled and said "Yeah, it is a good thing too. We don't want any drive-offs now do we."

Dustin shook his head and said "No, we don't want any drive-offs. It is against the law. If that did happen. The cops will get you." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we don't want that to happen. Even us."

Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, even us. That's why we pay for our gas, instead of just pumping it. It will be better that way." Jeremy came back for another box and said "That's why it is easier that way. There is too many drive-offs in the past. They are doing this for a safety reason. And it is a state law here in Arizona."

Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, you got that right Jeremy. It is against the law to drive-off with gas here in Arizona." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, I knew that. So I got to get back to work again." Jeremy picked up the box and went back to work again.

It has been about noon right now and we just got back from break. We all ate across the street and that is McDonald's. We are full from the food there.

"Wow, now that I'm full. Let's get back to work. I only got two boxes left to stock up." Jeremy said, picking up another box. Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, go for it Jeremy. I'll be doing the trash, when you get done."

Jeremy nodded and said "You know it." Jeremy walked over to the allies and put the stocking up. Jeremy is working so hard today and I just know it. Dustin too, but he got the easy job today.

"Jeremy is just working his butt off today, Kate." I said, smiling. Kate smiled too and said "Yeah, he sure has been working his but off. It is a good thing too, that he has two boxes left."

I nodded and said "Yeah, it is a good thing. After he is done with that, Dustin will have to do the trash." Kate chuckled and said "Yeah, that too. He just got the easy job."

Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, I got the easy job today. But we are working again two days after Christmas. So tomorrow and the next day are off." I smiled at this and said "Oh, that is good. I forgot that Christmas is coming up."

Kate smiled and said "Yeah, I have totally forgot that Christmas is coming up tomorrow. How can I forget about that." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we all can forget sometimes. But, it's a good thing that Dustin remembered."

Dustin chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that I remembered. I just can't believe that you two forget." Kate chuckled and said "Hey, I can't remember everything right Dustin."

Dustin kissed Kate on the nose which made her purr and said "Yeah, I'm just picking on you. You know that, right." Kate laughed and said "Yeah, I know that you are picking on me. Don't pick on me too much, because I'm an Alpha."

Dustin chuckled at this and said "Well, I'll try to remember not to pick on my Alpha girl so much." Kate chuckled at this and said "Okay, just try to remember. I got to go outside right now."

I nodded and said "Yeah, I got to go outside too sis." So we got up and went out the door to go to the back of the dumpster area to do our business.

"Why is there rocks here, and not grass?" I asked her. Kate chuckled and said "I don't know why there is rocks here. Not everywhere we see is grass. All we see in Arizona is rocks and dirt. But the apartment area that we lived in. They have grass there."

"Yeah, you are right about that sis. I think we should go back inside." I said, smiling. Kate smiled too and said "Yeah, let's go back inside. Too finish the work day." So we went back inside to finish the work day up.

(Colin's POV) at home

We are back home from the park. We just turned on the TV to watch some of our show. It's a good thing too and it's back to season 1 of the show. Tomorrow it won't be on for a couple of days.

"I really loved this show. It is a good thing that they have this station." I said, smiling. Talyson chuckled and said "Yeah, it is a good thing about that too. I really loved this show."

Wildfire chuckled and said "Yeah, this show is just so good. I think our kids will loved this show too." I nodded and said "That I do believe in. Our kids will love this show. With our Mom's that is pregnant, will love this show too."

Star nodded at this and said "Yeah, I believe that. I know that tomorrow is Christmas. I hope that Dad, Mom, Aunt Kate, and Uncle Dustin don't have to work tomorrow." Crystal nodded and said "I hope so too. If they did, then we won't be able to cook breakfast for them when they get up."

I laughed and said "Oh, I think that they will be off for Christmas. They are new to working at the gas station right now. If they are off tomorrow, then we will cook breakfast for them." Talyson nodded and said "Yeah, we will if they are off tomorrow for Christmas."

"I hope that they will be off tomorrow. I really want to cook a good breakfast for them." Ginger said, sighing a bit. Shane giggled and said "Don't worry, love. We will cook breakfast for them tomorrow. We will be sure of it."

Ginger smiled and said "I hope so. I know what we can cook for them tomorrow." Shane kissed her on the cheek making her purr and said "What are we going to cook for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm thinking we can make them some pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast, and eggs tomorrow." Ginger said, smiling. I smiled at this and said "Yeah, we can cook that tomorrow. That will be a good breakfast."

Star nodded and said "Yeah, that will be a good breakfast. We just can't wait for tomorrow." Ben gave Star a kiss and said "Yeah, what she said. I believe that we can do it tomorrow. We seen Kate helped Dustin cooked. So, I believe that we can do it too."

I smiled at this and said "Yeah, Aunt Kate has been helping Uncle Dustin cooked. That is why the food tasted so good. I believe that we can do it." Talyson gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "I believe that we can do it. I know we can."

Grandma Eve nodded at this and said "I believe that you can cook. If my daughter can do it. So can you guys. I'll be making sure that they won't get out of their bedrooms for their Christmas gift." I nodded and said "Okay, you can do that Grandma. We got some planning to do here, now."

We are all planning this out for a few hours until the door opened. They are home from work. Dad, looks like he is worn out. "Dad, why are you so worn out."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Well, the reason why that I'm so worn out. Is because they have me doing some store stocking today. There was a lot of boxes that need to be stocked." I nodded and said "Well, that is a lot of work there today. But, do you guys have to work tomorrow."

Uncle Dustin shook his head and said "No, we don't have to go to work tomorrow. They gave us a two day off. We go back to work after Christmas Day." Star smiled at this and said "Well, that is good. We are hoping that you all, would be off on Christmas."

Dad nodded and said "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Lilly do you want to take a nap too." Mom nodded and said "Yeah, I would like to take a nap too."

Dad chuckled and said "All right. Let's go into the bedroom." Dad and Mom went into the bedroom to take a nap and so did Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate.

"Well, it looks like we will be cooking breakfast tomorrow." I said, smiling. Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, I can't wait tomorrow morning to cook some breakfast."

Charlie nodded and said "Well, just as long you guys don't make so much noise to wake them up in the morning." I chuckled and said "Don't worry, we won't be making that much noise in the morning."

Star nodded at this and said "We won't be making that much noise. I just hope that Colin, doesn't make any noises from the pans." I gave a nervous chuckle and said "Don't worry, I won't be making any noises."

Talyson gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "I know that you won't be making any noises tomorrow. I will be right there with you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her purr and said "All right, I won't be making any noises. so let's continue planning breakfast."

**A/N: Wow, it looks like that Jeremy, Lilly, Dustin, and Kate have a couple days off for Christmas. The kids and their mates are planning a good breakfast for them the next day. The next chapter will pick up right before Christmas. I did really good on this chapter. So, the next chapter will be long just like this one. Read, Review, Favorite, or Follow. The next chapter will be up in a few days. I'm going to take a little break making this story. My fingers are just sore right now, from all the typing that I did for the past week and a half. See you all in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Jeremy: **_We are back with another chapter of the series. This one will finish off the last chapter and then to Christmas. What's going to happen? You just have to wait to find out. I'm the only one awake, while the others are still asleep._

**Lilly: **_*Yawns* What do you mean the others are asleep? I just got up! Our kids are still asleep._

**Jeremy: **_Oh, I didn't know that your awake. I know the kids are still asleep. But, can we get on with the story._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, let's get on with the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone. *Blows everyone a kiss*_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

(Colin's POV) still

We are still talking about the plans for tomorrow, for a couple of hours. That is until we got them all figured out, about what are we doing.

"Well, we got this all figured out. We will be doing the plans tomorrow morning. So, I know that we can do it." I said, with my tail wagging. Crystal chuckled and said "Yeah, I know that we can do it. So, let's not mess it up."

Connor chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I hope that we can do it. I know that we can." Crystal gave Connor a kiss on the lips and said "Yeah, we can do it. We can do anything. If Aunt Kate can do it, so can we."

Wildfire nodded at this and said "Yeah, if our Mom can help Dad cooked. Then we can do it too." Blaze gave Wildfire a kiss and said "Yeah, we can do it."

We continue to talk until the bedroom door opens and Dad and Mom just got up from their nap. Dad went to the kitchen to get something to drink, while Mom gets a drink of water from the water bowl.

"Did you take a nice nap, Dad?" I asked him. Dad smiled and said "Yeah, I sure did take a nice nap. We are going to get ready to cook. What do you all want for dinner?"

I thought for a moment and said "Well, I was thinking for some ribs tonight." Talyson nodded and said "Ribs sure does sounds good for dinner though."

Star nodded and said "I think ribs will be good for dinner tonight." Dad chuckled and said "Okay, we will have some ribs tonight. Plus, your mother and I are going out tonight also."

"Oh, where are you going tonight with Mom." I said, smiling. Dad chuckled at this and said "Well, your mother and I are going to the movies tonight. Don't know which one though."

Mom chuckled and said "Yeah, we just don't know which one to see yet. But, when we get there. We will see which on we want to see." Dad gave Mom a kiss on the nose, which made her purr and said "Yeah, when we get there. There is some good movies to watch."

Star chuckled and said "That will be a good date night for you two. I'm getting hungry right now." Dad chuckled and said "All right, I'm going to get dinner started right now."

Dad got the ribs out of the fridge and put them on the pan to put them in the oven. But first he has to preheat the oven to get the temperature. Once the oven is done preheating, he put the ribs in the oven.

"Okay, the ribs are in the oven right now. We will have to wait for about twenty minutes till they are done." Dad said, smiling. Talyson smiled and said "Well, I can't wait till they are done."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her purr and said "I can't wait till they are done either, love. I'm just getting hungry just like you are." She chuckled and said "Well, I'm just more hungry than you. I am pregnant with your kids."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, that too. I wonder what they are going to be like." Talyson shrugged and said "I have no clue. But, we have to wait till they are born."

"Well, I can't wait till they are born for like forever now." I said, smiling. She chuckled and said "Well, I'm just about one week pregnant. It will be about eight more weeks."

Star nodded and said "Yeah, it will be about eight more weeks. All of us girls, got pregnant at the same time." All the girls nodded at this and I said "Well, we just can't wait till they are all born. I think we will have to be in another apartment, or move someplace where there is more room."

Mom sighed and said "I know you are going to say that honey. I will be sad if you moved to someplace. But if you girls want too, it will be okay with me." Crystal smiled and said "Are you sure about this Mom. You will be sad about us moving."

Mom nodded and said "Yeah, I will be sad at first. But, it will be your decision." I chuckled and said "Well, Talyson and I won't be moving. I liked staying here in Arizona."

Talyson gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Well, I agree with you there Colin. I don't want to move. I loved it here in Arizona." I chuckled and then said "I agree with you, love. I think that we will stay here."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Well, it is a good thing that you two will stay with us. With more pups on the way. I don't think we will have enough room." Mom nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I won't think we will have enough room for more pups. I think, when some of us move to a different place will do us some good."

Crystal nodded and said "Well, I have been thinking about it and Connor and I will be moving to Jasper." Connor nodded at this and said "Yeah, we can move there. Is that okay, Lilly."

Mom nodded and then said "Yeah, that is okay with me. I know Humphrey and Karen will be there, to look over you." Crystal went to hugged Mom and said "Thanks, Mom. I will always be your daughter."

Mom got tears in her eyes and said "Anything for my daughter, will be fine. When are you going to move there?" Crystal shrugged and said "Don't know, I just want the pups to be born first. So you can see them."

Mom smiled at this and said "All right. I want to see my grand pups before you girls moved." Dad chuckled as the timer went off, signaling that the ribs are done.

Dad got them out of the oven and the smell of the ribs, smells pretty good, making my mouth watered. Everyone is laughing at me and I noticed it as I wiped my mouth.

"Well, the smell of the food always makes my mouth watered." I said, smiling. Mom nodded and said "Yeah, it does it to me all the time. Let's eat."

Dad got a rib for each of us and leaves just two for Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate, since they didn't get up yet. I took a bite out of my rib and just savored the taste of it.

"I really loved the taste of ribs. They taste so good." I said, smiling. Talyson smiled too and said "You said it, babe. The ribs are so good."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and Star said "Yeah, I really love these ribs. They taste so good." Ben gave Star a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, I love the taste of the ribs. I really loved them."

We ate the rest of the ribs and Dad picked up our plates so he can wash them. By the time he got done washing them, Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate got up from their nap.

"Well, looks who is finally up from their nap." Dad said, laughing. Uncle Dustin laughed and said "Well, we just finally woke up from the smell of the food. It looks like you cooked some ribs today."

Dad nodded and said "Yeah, we cooked some ribs today. We left you some ribs though." Aunt Kate smiled at this and said "Well, that is very kind of you. I'm starving anyways."

Uncle Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, let's eat those ribs love." Uncle Dustin picked up those two plates and they ate them at the table, since there is no room in the living room, since we are all sitting at the couch and on the floor.

They just got finished eating those ribs and Uncle Dustin washed those two plates and said "So, what are we going to do tonight Jeremy." Dad smiled and said "Well, Lilly and I are going out on a date night. So, what about you and Kate."

Uncle Dustin shrugged and said "No idea. If it is okay for us to watch the kids and their mates. Eve and Charlie are out right now. I hope that they don't get caught like last time." Kate nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I just hope that they don't get caught like last time."

Dad smiled at this and said "I hope that they won't get caught like last time. And, yes you can watch the kids and their mates for the night. It's a good plan too." Mom nodded at this and said "Yeah, you kids be good though. I just hope that Mom and Charlie won't get caught."

I chuckled and said "Don't worry Mom. We will behave. We got our mates too. It's okay for them to watch us." Mom chuckled and said "That is good. Now, come on Jeremy. Let's go to the movies."

Dad chuckled at this and said "All right, love. Be good everyone." They went out the door going to the movies.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy and I have left the apartment to go to the movies and I just wanted another date night with him. We made it to the movies theater with us both walking to the theater only about a ten minutes walk. It is a good walking distance from the apartment to the movie theater.

"So, what movie sounds good to you." he said, smiling. I looked at the paper and said "How about The Hobbit: The unexpected Journey." He smiled at this and said "Good choice. I wanted to see that too."

So we went to the ticket office and get two tickets for that movie and went inside to get some popcorn. I really loved popcorn as we made it to the number 7 theater and sat down at the seats.

"I think that I just picked a good movie." I said, eating some popcorn. He chuckled and said "Yeah, you did love. Now the movie will be starting right now."

As he said that, the lights dim down and the movie started. The movie is really good and was over in about two and a half hours. That is a very long movie.

I got out of my seat and stretch out and said "That was a really good movie. It's a good thing that we went out on a date. I really love doing that." He chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that we went out on a date. We should do this once in a while."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, we should. The last time we went on a date is the second day that we are here. That is the time we went to Golden Corral." He nodded at this and said "Yeah, you are right about that. That is the last time that we went on a date together."

We made our way out of the movie theater and we bumped into Mom and Charlie on the way out. "What are you two doing here." I said, smiling. Mom smiled and said "We were walking around the area. I can see that you two are on a date."

Jeremy smiled and said "Yeah, Lilly and I are on a date. You two just walking around." Charlie nodded and said "Yeah, we are just walking around. Just getting some exercise."

I chuckled at this and said "Okay, that is fine with me. It's a good thing that you two didn't get caught like last time." Charlie chuckled at this and said "Well, we are being careful this time. Can we come home with you though."

Jeremy nodded and said "Sure, we are about to head home anyways. It's only about a ten minute walk to get there." Mom nodded and said "It's a good thing too. My feet is getting sore."

Charlie nodded and said "Yeah, my feet is getting sore from walking around. So, let's go home." I chuckled and said "All right, let's go."

As we are walking home a coyote came right in front of us. Didn't do nothing to us, but the coyote just walked away.

"Huh, I thought it was going to attack us." I said, smiling. Jeremy smiled to and said "Maybe it is afraid of wolves. But, who knows." Charlie nodded and said "I have never seen a coyote up close before. That is the first time for me."

Jeremy nodded at this and said "I have never seen one before either. This is the first time that I seen one." Mom nodded and said "I remember that Garth called Humphrey a coyote."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I remember that too. I wonder what Garth's is doing right now." Mom shrugged and said "I don't know honey. He can be anywhere right now." I just have a bad feeling that Garth is going to find me. But, who knows what's going to happen.

We made it back home and the kids and their mates are already asleep. "Huh, I think they are tired so they just felled asleep." I said, smiling. Jeremy nodded and said "Yeah, I think so too. I think we should hit the bed also."

I yawned and said "I think so too. It is almost 11pm right now." Jeremy looked at the clock and it is almost 11pm. "Wow, it is that late already. So let's go to bed."

We walked into our bedroom and I just hop on the bed and laid down by the pillows. That is my favorite spot. Jeremy shut the door and took off his clothes and got in bed with me, pulling the covers over us.

"I think tomorrow will be a great day. Because it is Christmas tomorrow." I said, with my tail wagging under the covers. He chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it will be a great day tomorrow, because it's Christmas. So let's get some sleep."

I nodded and just closed my eyes. I felt Jeremy gave me a kiss on the nose which made me purr and he felled asleep after me.

(Star's POV) Next Day Christmas

We all woke up at 6am as planned. We all went to bed early so we can get an early start on the cooking. We got all the things that we needed to cook from the fridge and Colin got the pans. He didn't make any noises with the pans like the last time.

I put the sausages on the frying pan and turn the heat on with my paw. Everyone else is helping us. Grandma Eve is guarding the parents doors so they won't come out, just to be safe. We got everything done. We all did a really good job of doing it in just a half hour.

"Okay, Grandma wake them up." I said, smiling. Grandma Eve smiled too and went into Dad's and Mom's room. "Breakfast is ready, if your hungry." Grandma Eve told them in the room. Dad chuckled and said "All right, we will be out there in a minute."

Grandma Eve came back out and did the same to Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate. Dad and Mom came out and seen the food that we made.

"Wow, did you all cooked this." Dad said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, we cooked this. We wanted to do breakfast for you on Christmas. And today is Christmas."

Dad bend down to hug me and said "That is a good thing that you would do for your parents you know that." I hugged him back and said "Yeah, I know that. So, enjoy your breakfast."

They went to get their breakfast and Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate got theirs and they are eating it. We even got some for ourselves and it is a good thing that they will enjoy this day.

**A/N: Wow, a lot has been going on in this chapter. Some of them might be moving. But, Crystal and Connor is going to move. Who else will be moving besides them. Talyson and Colin won't be moving, so that is a good thing. Jeremy and Lilly have their date night and they went to the movies. At least Eve and Charlie didn't get caught like last time. They did see a coyote on the way home from the movies but didn't harm them. What's going to happen in the next chapter. Just wait and find out. Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow. I would really like that. For those of you that don't review this story. I will have Lilly to go find you. She knows where you live. So don't make her mad. She would like to see some reviews every chapter at least three of them. That would make her happy. It would make me happy too. So see you all next time.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Jeremy: **_Well, here we are again. With another chapter, after taking a three day off from the story. We had to work for three days, but we got it done._

**Lilly: **_Yup, we got it done. Now, we are off today and the next three days. Don't know our next week work schedule. So, we will keep you posted about that. So, we can continue with our story. Our work schedule goes from, Wednesday to Tuesday._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, you got that right love. *kiss her on the nose* This chapter will have someone that will be coming back for a visit. So, hope you all enjoy the chapter. Enjoy reading everyone._

_*Lilly blows everyone a kiss*_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

(Star's POV) still

We got done eating breakfast, after we cooked it for them. They are all smiling and enjoying our breakfast. Dad and Mom are the first ones getting up from the couch and bringing their dishes to the sink. Dad bends down to give me a hug again.

"That was a good breakfast, honey. We didn't know that you would be planning this." Dad said, pulling away from the hug. I smiled at this and said "I'm just glad that you guys like the breakfast. We just want to do it, because we love you Dad."

Dad smiled and said "You know I love you too. NO matter what. You are still our daughter." I got a tear in my eye and said "I love you too, Dad. We just did this is because it's Christmas."

Mom nodded at this and said "Yeah, we know. It's a good Christmas breakfast. I really loved it." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, all of us want to make a good Christmas breakfast. So, that is why we planned all of this."

Ben nodded and said "Yeah, I even helped her to make breakfast. Matter of fact we all did." Blaze nodded his head in agreement and said "We just do it, is because that we wanted to thank you for letting us, to live with you guys. Not only that, we also get to be with our mates."

Dad nodded and said "Your welcome Blaze. Now, I have to get the dishes done. We have someone coming back and someone from my side of the family." Colin chuckled and said "Who is coming over? I really like to know, who it is."

Mom chuckled at this and said "Well, it is only one guest and it will be a surprise." Colin smiled and said "Oh, I really do love surprises.

Dad laughed and said "I can't tell you, it's a surprise. It is Christmas after all." Mom nodded and said "Yeah, it is a surprise. Don't want to ruin it."

Colin nodded at this and said "Okay, I guess I don't want to ruin the surprise. I'll figure it out eventually." I chuckled at this and said "I'll probably figure it out too. But, right now. We just have to wait and see."

Everyone nodded at this and Dad said "That's right, Star. You'll just have to wait and see. We know who it is and not you guys." Mom nodded at this and said "Yeah, we do know who it is. But, we can't tell you. That person is coming later today."

Crystal chuckled and said "You mean, it's a person not a wolf." Mom chuckled at this and said "It can be a person or a wolf. But, I'm not telling you right now."

I laughed and said "So, it's a person or a wolf. I'm not going to be guessing. I just want to see who it is." Dad laughed at this and said "Yeah, you just have to wait to see who it is. So, who is up to watch a movie."

We all said that we are so I said "What movie are we going to watch?" Dad chuckled at this and said "How about watching the third movie of Air Bud. This one is called Air Bud: World Pup."

My tail started wagging and said "That would be a good movie to watch. I want to see it." Colin nodded and said "Yeah, that would be a good movie to watch. So let's see it."

Ben nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, it would be a good movie to watch. I wanted to see what happens in this movie." Dad nodded and said "It's about soccer this time. Don't want to spoil this one. So I'll go put the movie in right now."

Dad left the kitchen and went to the movie rack in the living room of the apartment. He got to the movie rack and got the movie case and put the movie in. He pressed play after the disc is in the DVD player.

"All right, the movie is in right now. So, let's enjoy the movie." Dad said, smiling. My tail is wagging and said "I want to see what happens in this movie." Ben kissed my cheek making me purr and said "So do I, love. I really want to see what happens, in this movie."

The movie started off with Josh mother getting married to Patrick from the last movie. Those two looks so good to each other from the last movie. Buddy looked so good in that tuxedo shirt. Josh forgot the ring and made Buddy to go home to get it.

On his way home he meet a girl dog just like him. It looks like she is scared of the big blue truck. So, she backed away to hided.

"It looks like she is scared of that truck." I said. Dad nodded and said "Yeah, she is scared of the truck. But watch what happens next." So we continue to watch the movie.

The next part is Buddy got home and got the ring. So, after that he went back to the wedding and got the ring to Josh. He has a good dog. The mother and Patrick did get married and went to the reception.

The reception is very good and the girl dog came back, but the big blue truck returned and she went away again, but this time losing her collar in the progress.

"It looks like she lost her collar. I wonder if she is going to get it back." I said, with my tail wagging. Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, I wonder if she is going to get it back."

Dad chuckled and said "Yeah, I do too. But, let's just watch the movie." We all nodded and we continue to watch the movie, without interrupting it.

The next part is where they all got home and got all the presents in from the reception and Andrea got most of the gifts and carried it inside the house. The next part is where Buddy went to the reception area to get the collar and brought it back to the house, where the girl dog lives.

They are at school the next day and found out that there is a soccer practice and they join the team and they put Buddy in to score a goal on the goal tender. They all loved Buddy and found out that the girl dog belongs to Emma. The girl dog is named Molly.

The first game they played bad and the next game they played good. But after that, the conference decided to banned them from the league because they have a dog playing.

"Oh, that is not right for them to banned them from the league." I said, getting upset. Ben nodded and said "I agree with you there. They shouldn't banned them, because of a dog playing."

Dad nodded and said "Yeah, I know. But, it is just a movie. The next part will be a good one too." Colin nodded and said "What's going to happen in the next part."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, what's going to happen in the next part." Dad chuckled at this and said "I can't tell you. You just have to watch and see." I chuckled and said "Okay, press play so we can watch it." Dad press play again so we can get to the next part.

The next part is where, Buddy is running home to get his family. The family didn't realize that Buddy has a girlfriend. But, Andrea does know about this. They all went to the house where Emma lives and told them that Buddy is just more than a boyfriend. He is there every single day. They went inside and Buddy and Patrick went in to see what is going on.

Buddy came out and barked twice. The first puppy has arrived, he went back in and out and barked twice again. Three more puppies have arrived and then two more. A total of six puppies. But five will be in the future series. They all went inside of the curtain and see the puppies.

"Oh, those puppies look so cute." I said, with tears in my eyes. Ben nodded at this and said "Yeah, those puppies do look cute. I think they will be like that when they are born. But, don't know how many we are having."

I licked his cheek and said "I'm thinking about the same thing. As a matter of fact. All of us girls are thinking the same thing." Talyson nodded at this and said "Yeah, we don't know how many we are having. We still got about eight more weeks."

Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, we do have to wait that long." Talyson gave Colin a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, you do have to wait for that long. We just got to be patient."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, we just have to be patient. Can we watch the rest of the movie, Dad?" Dad nodded and said "Yeah, I'll press play right now." Dad pressed play and the movie continues.

It is getting close to the end and played against the Spartans in the State Finals. The team that banned them is the coach on the Spartans. The game is 2-1 Spartans until three players showed up in the nick of time. The Timberwolves beat the Spartans and won the State Finals. The last part is the World Cup of the U.S. woman's soccer game.

That game is in a shoot-out. They put Buddy in there for the last shoot-out and Buddy blocked it and the U.S.A won the World Cup. The movie ended and it was all good.

"Wow, that was a good movie. I wonder what's the next one is going to be." I said, smiling. Dad smiled too and said "The next one is going to have to wait. It is almost time for that person or wolf to be here."

"It's almost time for that person or wolf to be here." Crystal said, smiling. Connor nodded and said "Yeah, that is what he said. That person or wolf is almost here."

I chuckled and said "Oh, I just can't wait to see that person or wolf." There is a scratch at the door. It can mean only one thing. IT'S A WOLF!

(Jeremy's POV)

I got up from the couch and went to the door. I opened the door and Humphrey, Karen and their kids are there. I smiled at them and said "Hey, guys, Merry Christmas." Humphrey smiled too and said "Hey, we just came back to visit for Christmas."

Karen nodded and said "Yeah, we just decided to come back to visit you guys for Christmas." Andrew nodded and said "What's even better, is to spend Christmas with our cousins."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, that is true. It is a good thing that you guys are here. Our kids and their mates doesn't even know that you are here yet." I heard Crystal on the other side of the door said "Hey, who are you talking too, out there."

I chuckled and said to her on the other side "I'm talking to no one. Just wait a minute." I heard her chuckle and said "Ok, hurry up. I would like to know who it is."

I smiled at this and said to Humphrey "Would like you to come inside." Humphrey chuckled and said "Yeah, we would like to come in." I opened the door and we all went inside.

By the time that they went into the living room. The kids wolf piled Humphrey. "We are wondering, when you were going to be back." Colin said, getting up from wolf piling Humphrey.

Humphrey chuckled and said "Well, we decided to come back for Christmas. It would feel like it if we are still in Jasper." Karen nodded and said "Yeah, it wouldn't feel like it. But, we just decided to come back here anyway."

Brittney nodded at this and said "Yeah, we want to spend more time with our cousins." Colin nodded at this and said "Well, you come at the right time. It wouldn't be Christmas without you guys."

Karen chuckled and said "Yeah, it wouldn't be Christmas without us. So, that is why that we came here." I nodded and said "That is a good thing too. It is just about time that we open presents."

Lilly nodded at this and said "Yeah, what time is it now." I looked at the clock and it's about 3pm and said "It's about three in the afternoon. So, we should be opening gifts. My Aunt and Uncle did bring the gifts in last night as we are all sleeping."

Kate looked at me in shock and said "Wait a minute, Your Aunt and Uncle came into the apartment last night, as we are sleeping." I nodded and said "Yeah, she does have a key to our apartment. She is my family after all."

Kate nodded at this and said "Okay, I do trust you on this. She is your family after all." I nodded and said "Yeah, she is part of my family. As a matter of fact, she is part of our family."

Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I forgot about she is part of our family. I really like your Aunt though." I gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek making her purr and said "I know you do. So, let's open the gifts."

We all are opening the gifts and we just loved of what my Aunt and Uncle got us. The kids got some DVDs from the show that they watch on TV as I told her about that. Lilly got a necklace and Kate got a new collar. Dustin and I got some video games for the PS3 game system.

"Wow, I really loved the gifts that your Aunt brought." Dustin said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, I really like the gifts that she brought us."

Colin nodded and said "Can we watch the DVD that she gave us, Dad?" I nodded and said "Yeah, we can watch it. What about you Humphrey?"

Humphrey nodded and said "Yeah, we can watch it." I chuckled and said "Okay, we can watch it." I got the DVD that they got for Christmas and put it in the DVD player, and pressed play.

The screen went into the main menu and Crystal said "Can we look at the special features first. I want to sing." I nodded and said "Yeah, we can do that." I got the menu on the special features and picked the first song and the kids started to sing.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_What is friendship is all about?_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic!_

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_My Little Pony_

_Until you shared its magic with me._

_When I was young I was too busy making any friends_

_Such silliness did not seen worth the effort it expends,_

_But my little ponies you opened up my eyes,_

_And now the truth is crystal clear as spendid summer skies_

_And it's such a wonderful surprise_

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_My Little Pony_

_Until you shared its magic with me._

_When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,_

_Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy_

_For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,_

_A heart that shines so beautiful a Rarity to come by._

_And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_My Little Pony_

_Until you shared its magic with me_

_Our friendship magic and it's growing all the time_

_A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine_

_We'll make it special everytime! We'll make it special everytime!_

_My Little Pony_

_What a wonderful wonder friendship brings_

_My Little Pony_

_Do you know you're all my best_

_Friends!_

_Friends, you're my very best_

_Friends!_

_Friends, you're my very best_

_Friends!_

_Friends, you're my very best_

_Friends!_

_Friends!_

The song is over and the kids are done singing. We all clapped and howled. They watched the DVD and we are just enjoying it.

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I have so much on my mind right now. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I will put every character in the next chapter. I just have so much on my mind. Tomorrow will be even better day. Humphrey came back for Christmas. They all loved their gifts that they like. Tonight, Lilly, the kids and I are going to the Komets game at the Memorial Coliseum against the Kalamazoo Wings. See you all in the next chapter. Have a great day. READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Jeremy: **_Well, we are back with another chapter of the story. Thank God, that the log in thing is working again. Couldn't log in until about late last night. At least that is fixed._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, at least that is fixed. Don't know what the problem is though. It did say that, all the server is down. But, the home page did show up, though. I don't know why that it did that._

**Jeremy: **_I don't know why it did that either, love. Now, let's get on with the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

(Jeremy's POV) still

The kids got done singing there song and we are all howling and clapping. Lilly is the one cheering the loudest throughout all the wolves. Kate is just cheering along with the others.

"Wow, that is a good song for them to sing. I think our future kids would like this show too." I said, smiling. Lilly smiled too and said "Yeah, it would be a great show for them to watch. I'm just glad that the kids have something to watch, besides watching it on TV all the time."

Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, at least they do have something to watch, beside that all of the time. I think that I'm getting hungry," I heard Lilly's stomach growled in the progress, which made me chuckle.

"Well, it looks like someone is hungry." I said, looking at Lilly. Lilly chuckle too and said "Yeah, I'm getting hungry. What can we have for dinner tonight, babe."

I thought for a moment and said "How about some caribou steaks." Kate's tail is wagging and said "Yum, that does sound good for dinner. I do love some caribou steaks."

Lilly nodded her head in agreement and said "Caribou steaks does sound good for dinner." Humphrey licks his chops and said "Yeah, I agree with you Lilly. How about it Jeremy."

I chuckled and said "Okay, caribou steaks it is then. Dustin, would you like to help me?" Dustin nodded and said "I would help you, Jeremy. Let me go wash my hands." I nodded at this and said "I think I need to wash my hands too."

So the both of us went to the bathroom and washed our hands before we touch that meat. After that, we went to the kitchen to get the pans out after we washed them from the breakfast that the kids cooked this morning. I got the caribou steaks out from the fridge and started cooking them.

"Okay, dinner will be done in about twenty minutes. It will take awhile for the meat to cook." I said, smiling at them. Colin chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we know it will take awhile for it to cook. It will be the smell, that will make my mouth water."

Talyson nodded at Colin and said "Yeah, I do agree with you babe. It makes my mouth water too." I chuckled and said "Well, the meat is cooking on the pan right now. It won't be long until, you could smell the meat cooking."

Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I do know that. I have to go outside really quick." Kate also nodded at this and said "Yeah, I got to go outside also." Lilly and Kate got up and went to the door and went outside.

"So, how is it at Jasper right now, Humphrey?" I asked him. Humphrey chuckled and said "It's going great. Only thing is that, Garth is causing trouble to me."

I looked at him weird and said "What kind of trouble is Garth, causing you." Humphrey chuckled and said "Oh, the usual. Always called me a coyote, when I'm around him."

Colin chuckled at this and said "Why is he calling you a coyote for, Uncle Humphrey?" Humphrey laughed at this and said "Well, since that I'm an omega. He always called me a coyote. It's just what he does, when I get around him."

Karen laughed at this and said "Well, he doesn't do that when I'm around you though." Humphrey gave Karen a kiss on the cheek which made her purr and said "Yeah, I've noticed that. He wouldn't do that in front of you. Which I don't know why."

Shadow nodded and said "Yeah, I have noticed that too, Dad. When we go on a walk with you though the park, He never even said that to you, in front of us." Humphrey nodded and said "I think he is probably scared of your Mom. He thinks that she will hurt him."

Kate and Lilly came back in the apartment and Lilly said "Did I hear that Garth is causing you trouble at Jasper." Humphrey nodded and said "Yeah, he is causing trouble to me again. But, when Karen is around me. He never cause me any trouble."

Lilly chuckled at this and said "Well, he is probably scared of her anyways. Since, that she is not from Jasper." Karen nodded at this and said "Yeah, maybe that is why."

The smell of the food finally got to them as I flipped the steak over, which made their mouths watered. Dustin and I laughed at them and they noticed it. Lilly is the one that wiped her mouth first, followed by the others.

"The food always made my mouth watered." Lilly said, laughing. I laughed too and said "Yeah, I have noticed that every time." Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, I have to agree with you Jeremy. I have seen that every time with Kate."

Kate chuckled and said "Yeah, I noticed. So how long is it till it gets done." I chuckled at this and said "Only about ten more minutes. I just finally got one side of the meat done."

Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, you did get one side of the meat done." Humphrey nodded at this and said "Yeah, it does take awhile for the meat to cook." I went back to the meat and put some seasoning on the steak, which they will probably like.

"Did you put some seasoning on the steak babe." Lilly said, smiling. I smiled at this and said "Yeah, I did put some seasoning on the steak. I just want to try something new to it."

Crystal sniffed the air and said "It does smell even better with the seasoning. It's a good thing too." Connor nodded at this and said "Yeah, it does smell even better. How come you didn't do that before, Jeremy?"

I shrugged and said "Don't know. I just wanted to do something new." Dustin nodded and said "Well, it does smell very good." I went back to cooking the steaks and it looks like it is done. I got it off the pan and put it all on the plates. After that, I went to gave everyone a plate and I put one down in front of Lilly.

Lilly kissed my cheek and said "Thanks, babe. It does look good." I chuckled and said "No problem. Well eat up." We are all eating the steaks and Lilly is just taking her time to eat hers. I think that she is just savoring every bite. All of us got done eating and just waiting for Lilly to get done.

"I just loved the seasoning on the steak. That is the best caribou steak that I ever tasted." Colin said, tail wagging. I chuckled and said "Yeah, it does taste better with the seasoning." Lilly have finally got done eating and I picked everyone plates up.

"That was very good, babe. I would like that again some times." Lilly said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Yeah, we should have it again sometime." Dustin chuckled at this and said "How about we play our new video games. Your Aunt did give us a new wrestling game."

I looked at the new game that she gave us and looked at the games she did brought. WWE2K14 and NHL14. I think this will be very good. I smiled at this and said "How about we play the new WWE game. I think that should be played first."

Dustin smiled at this and said "Yeah, we should play that first. I think we should hook the game system up." Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, you should hook the game system up." I nodded and went to the bedroom and got the game system out of the bag and went back to the living room to hook it up.

"So, your going to play your new games." Humphrey said, laughing. I laughed to and said "Yeah, we are going to play the new games that she brought us. So, I think there is six controllers, so all of us can play."

Star nodded and said "Yeah, I remembered that we have those six controllers so we can all play." Ben chuckled and said "Yeah, I can't wait to play the new games."

I chuckled and said "Well first, Dustin and I are going to play. Then, it will be six players, all right." Colin nodded and said "All right! We can wait for one match. Then it will be six players." Dustin chuckled and said "All right, let's play the game already."

I got done hooking it up and turned the game system on and put the new wrestling game in there. It went to the main menu screen and I choose the singles match of two players. Dustin got Kane and I got John Cena. This will be a good wrestling match.

(Lilly's POV)

They are doing there match and we are all just watching. Kate and I are sitting together. As we are watching them, Kate got up and went to the bathroom. I got up to check on her. As I got in there, she threw up in the toilet.

"Morning sickness again, sis." I said. Kate smiled weakly and said "Yeah, I got the morning sickness still. It's not the steak, that got me sick." I chuckled and said "Don't worry, it won't last long though."

Kate threw up again in the toilet and finally said "I know it won't last long. I'm just prepared for it this time." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing too. I'm prepared for having the morning sickness, when I got pregnant again."

Kate got up and flushed the toilet and said "It's a good thing that you came in here to check on me, sis. You are a good sister to me." I smiled and said "That is what sisters are for. Do you remember about Garth?"

Kate nodded and said "Yeah, I do remember Garth. What about him?" I chuckled at this and said "Garth is causing trouble to Humphrey, when we are just coming back in from the bathroom."

Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, I have heard about it. What's he doing this time." I laughed and said "He is calling Humphrey a coyote. I think it is just because that he is an omega." Kate laughed at this and said "Yeah, I think it is because of that."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I think it is because of that. I just don't know why that he is doing it. He doesn't do it around Karen." Kate chuckled at this and said "I think that he is scared of her. I know how Garth is."

I nodded at this and went to the bathroom door and said "I think we should head back out there. You should get a drink of water." Kate nodded and said "Yeah, let's get back out there. So, I can get a drink of water."

So we got out of the bathroom and I went back to sit on the couch. Kate went to the water bowl to get a drink of water, to get the bad taste out of her mouth. She got done drinking and sit back on the couch with me. The match went on until Dustin beat Jeremy with the win.

"Oh, that was a great match. Dustin, you are good at this." Jeremy said, smiling at Dustin. Dustin smiled back and said "That's because I used to play it all the time. You are pretty good too."

I chuckled at this and said "I think you both are pretty good. I think it's a six player game now." Jeremy nodded and said "I think that you are right. Who's going to play a six player game."

Colin, Star, Crystal, Wildfire, Ginger, and Humphrey raised there paws. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well, I think we got our six players right there. What kind of match do you guys want to do?" Humphrey chuckled and said "I think a six man battle royal will do."

Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, I think that would be a great match." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Okay, I will put it on that match." Jeremy picked the controller up and put it on the six man battle royal match. He even put it on Raw.

He let them picked there superstars and they start the match. "I think Colin is going to win." Talyson said, smiling. Connor shook his head and said "Nope, I think Crystal is going to win."

"No, I think Star is going to win." Ben said, laughing. I chuckled and said "I don't think we should start fighting. I know you want your mates to win though." Blaze nodded his head in agreement and said "I don't think we should fight to see who's going to win. Let's just watch the match."

I chuckled at this as we are watching them playing there match. Ginger is the first one to be out of the match though. "Awe man. I was just doing good too." Ginger said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "Yeah, you were doing pretty good, now we are down to five."

I felt my stomach is starting to hurl and I ran to the bathroom with Jeremy behind me. I made it to the toilet and threw up. Jeremy is stroking my back, making me feel better.

"Ugh, I just hate that taste." I said, sighing a bit. Jeremy chuckled and said "Well, it is the morning sickness. It is that time of year again, when you are pregnant."

I nodded as I threw up again in the toilet. I wiped my mouth off and said "Yeah, it is that time of year again. I just want the morning sickness to stop right now." Jeremy can tell that I'm getting tears in my eyes as I was starting to get a mood swing.

Jeremy is stroking my back, until I almost bite his arm. Jeremy backed away in shock. "I want you to stop stroking me." I said, yelling. He finally said "I think you just have a mood swing, love." I have finally started crying and said "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I just have a mood swing."

He nodded and said "Yeah, you did have a mood swing. It gotta happens some time." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, it does got to happen. But, I'm so sorry about it though."

Jeremy kissed my cheek making me purr and said "It's alright. Let's go back out there. You need a get a drink of water." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, let's go back out there. I'm going to get a drink of water."

So we went out of the bathroom and I went to the water bowl to get a drink of water and got back on the couch with Kate. Jeremy sat on the other side of me on the couch. Kate is on my left side, Jeremy is on my right side.

There is only two players left and that is Colin and Humphrey. They are both going at it, till Colin wins at the end. "Wow, good match Colin." Colin smiled and said "Thanks, Uncle Humphrey. You did really good in this match."

Talyson went up to Colin and gave him a kiss on the lips and said "That was a good match that you just did Colin." Colin kissed her back and said "Yeah, I really did put on a good match did I."

Ben nodded and said "Yeah, you did put on a good match. That match was amazing." Crystal yawned and said "Yeah, that is a good match. I think that I'm getting tired." Jeremy looked at the clock and it is about 10pm.

"Well, I think we should all hit to bed. I think we got another great day coming up." he said, yawning a bit. I yawned too and said "Yeah, tomorrow is Christmas day."

They all nodded and said "Well, good night. See you all in the morning." I yawned again and said "Good night all." Jeremy and I started going to the bed room and I just hop up on the bed and laid down by the pillows at my favorite spot. Jeremy got in bed with me and pulled the covers over us.

"I think tomorrow will be another great day." I said, with my tail wagging under the covers." Jeremy smiled at this and said "Yeah, tomorrow will be another great day. Tomorrow is Christmas Day. We can play more games tomorrow."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, we can do that tomorrow. The day after that, is when we go back to work." He nodded at this and said "Yeah, the next day after that, is when we go back to work."

I kissed his cheek and said "Well, let's go to bed. We got a big day ahead of us." He kissed my nose making me purr and said "Yeah, let's get some sleep. Good night." I chuckled and said "Good night, babe." We both closed our eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N: It looks like that Kate and Lilly still got their morning sickness. Lilly got her mood swings already. Kate doesn't yet. They did play some video games. They all loved the caribou steak that Jeremy did cooked with some seasoning. They all loved it. See you all tomorrow with another chapter. Have a great day everyone! READ AND REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 28: Christmas Day part One

**Jeremy: **_Here we are. This chapter is the Christmas Day one. The last two chapters is the Christmas Eve. This will be the longest chapter, I hope. Lilly and I are the only ones up. Our kids will be up soon. We just worn them out last night. When I mean worned them out, we took them to the hockey game and did with the skate with the Fort Wayne Komets team after the game._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, they sure are worned out after the game. They even got the players autographs. They liked that very much. They will be happy for a while._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Yeah, they really loved the Komets and they want their autographs. So let's move on, to the next chapter of My Life With Lilly: Part Two. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

(Star's POV) in the middle of the night

I have woken up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock and it is about 3AM in the morning. I probably woken up by my stomach is churning. I looked to my side and Ben is still sound asleep, softly snoring a bit. I put a smile on my face, as I loved him really much. Ben is really a good mate for me and he has always been there for me. I nudged him awake, so I can tell him that my stomach is hurting a bit.

"Hey, love. What's the matter?" Ben said, yawning a bit. I smiled a bit and said "My stomach is hurting a bit. I'm having a hard time sleeping right now." He chuckled a bit and said "I'm not surprised. You are at least one week pregnant." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I am at least one week pregnant. I think the morning sickness is starting."

Ben nodded and said "Yeah, that can be true. Can it be the caribou steaks that we ate for dinner?" I shook my head at this and said "No, it's not the caribou steaks that we had for dinner. I was fine after we ate." He chuckles and said "Okay, just making sure. I just want to make sure that you are fine." I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yes, I am fine. I think that I'm going outside for a few minutes. I think you probably got to go too."

He nodded and said "I probably got to go outside too. Since that we are up now." I laughed at this as we got up and went to the apartment door. I opened the door and we both walked out. We both make it to the grassy area so I saw him lifted his leg on a bush and I swatted down to pee on the grass area. We are both done and we just sat by our apartment patio.

"It is a nice night outside tonight." he said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, it is a nice night outside. It probably feels like its forty degrees out." He chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it probably feels like it. It just is a nice night outside, even it's early in the morning, that I can tell because of the moon."

I looked at the moon and it is a half moon. 'Only about a half month till a full moon' I thought. I smiled at this and said "Yeah, good thing that you can tell time." He chuckled and said "Yeah, good thing that I can tell time, even if its at night." I nuzzled him and said "That's why I like having you as my mate."

He nuzzled me back and said "I'm happy to be with you, love. It's a good thing that we met in Jasper." I smiled at this and said "Yeah, it a good thing that we met in Jasper. We met after my Grandpa passed away." He nodded at this and said "Yeah, I can remember that. It was because of that war that happened."

I nodded and said "Yeah, it was all because of that war. If there is no war at that time. My Grandpa would be still around." He nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, I wish that I can know your Grandpa. I think he is a nice wolf to meet." I chuckled and said "Yeah, he is a nice wolf. He is the nicest Grandpa you would ever meet. Now, he is looking down from heaven."

He chuckled and said "Yeah, he is looking down on all of us. I bet that he is smiling right now, because you have a mate." I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, I agree with you there. I know that he is watching us. I know that he is happy right now." I suddenly felt a cool breeze went by and it sent a shiver up my spine. He sees this and cuddled up to me.

"I take it, that you got cold from that breeze." he said, laughing a bit. I nodded and said "Yeah, that breeze was cold. I think it is time to go in." He nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, I think you are right. Let's go in."

We both got up from the grass and went to the apartment door. He opened the door first and let me in first. "Thanks, babe." I said, giving him a kiss. He kissed me back and said "Your welcome, love." We walked in the apartment and decided to lay back down on the floor, since my stomach feels a little bit better.

"I think my stomach feels a bit better now, after that I went outside." I said, smiling. He smiled at this and said "That is a good thing. I think you just need to moved around a bit." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I just needed to move around a bit. I think I'm getting tired again." He yawned and said "Yeah, I think we should head back to sleep. It's still a few hours till your parents get up."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I think that you are right. See you in a few hours, babe." He kissed me on the cheek making me purr and said "See you in a few, love." We both felled asleep and started snoring a bit.

(Jeremy's POV)

I have woken up by the alarm clock going off at 7AM in the morning. I reached over and shut it off. I looked over and see that Lilly is still asleep, snoring a bit, with a smile on her face. I reached over and gently nudged her awake. She slowly opens her beautiful lavender eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, babe. I take it, it is time for breakfast." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, it is time for breakfast. Good morning to you too, beautiful." She smiled at this and said "I loved it when you call me beautiful." I chuckled at this and said "That is why, I loved to call you that, love." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "I wonder what we are going to have for breakfast this morning."

I thought for a moment and said "How about some bacon and eggs, this morning." Her tail started wagging and said "That does sound good this morning. Is Dustin and Kate up, yet." I went to the door and poked my head out and said "No, I don't see them up yet. I think they will be, when I start to cook breakfast."

She chuckled at this and said "Well, let's get out there to start breakfast." I nodded and said "Okay, we will. But, let me get changed first." She nodded at this, as I started changing my clothes and put the dirty ones in the laundry basket. The laundry basket is getting full too.

"I think, I need to do the laundry today too. The laundry basket is getting full." I said, smiling. She smiled at this and said "Then do the laundry after eating breakfast." I nodded my head in agreement and said "I think, that you are right. I'll do the laundry after breakfast. So let's go out there so I can cook breakfast." She nodded as she got up from the bed and we both walked out the bedroom door.

I made it to the kitchen and got the pans out of the pantry and got the bacon and eggs out of the fridge. I cooked the eggs first and then the bacon. By the time the bacon started to sizzle, the kids and their mates are waking up.

"I take it, that we are having bacon and eggs for breakfast." Colin said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Morning, son. Yes, we are having bacon and eggs for breakfast." Colin nodded and said "I'll be right back, got to go outside." I nodded at this and I kept my eyes on the bacon. Colin went out the door, to go do his business.

Talyson is the last one to wake up and sleepily said "I take it that he went outside." I smiled at her and said "Yeah, he went outside to go to the bathroom." She smiled and then said "I got to go outside also." She got up and went out the door, joining Colin outside.

The other bedroom door opened and Dustin and Kate came out. "Morning, Dustin." I said, smiling at him. Dustin smiled back and said "Morning, Jeremy. I see that you are cooking breakfast." I chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm cooking breakfast right now. I think everyone is hungry." Kate's stomach growled and said "I know that I am. What are we having this morning."

I chuckled and said "We are having some bacon and eggs this morning." Kate licks her chops and said "Sounds good. I got to go outside for a few seconds." Dustin kissed her cheek making her purr and said "Okay, I'll be here." Kate nodded and went out the door to do her business. I looked over at Lilly and she is just laying on the couch, smiling.

"What are you smiling about over there, love." I said, to Lilly. She smiled at this and said "Well, I'm just smiling, because that I have a good dream about our pups last night." I chuckled at this and said "Having pups dream again." Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I dreamed that we have two pups this time. A boy and a girl."

I chuckled at this and said "Well, you never know. You can have one, from the human side." Dustin chuckled at this and said "Yeah, Lilly. You just never know, that you might have one pup." Lilly nodded and said "Well, I'll be happy if it is just one or two pups." I chuckled and said "Well, it will be nice if it is just two pups."

Lilly chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I just want two pups this time around." I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, that would be nice." I looked at the bacon and it is done, so is the eggs. I put them all the plates and started giving them their plates. I put Lilly's in front of her and I sat down next to her. She kissed me on the cheek and said "Thanks, babe."

I chuckled and said "No problem, love. Let's eat up." We are eating our breakfast and Talyson, Kate, and Colin came in and they ate their breakfast. We all got done eating a few minutes later. Dustin picks up everyone's plates and did the dishes. Me on the other hand will have to do the laundry.

"Well, I better get started on my laundry." I said, smiling. Lilly smiled too and said "Yeah, you better get started on it." I got up from the couch and went back to our room and got the laundry basket and carried it to the laundry room in our apartment. I put the dirty clothes in the washer and started it up. I went back out on the couch with Lilly.

"It will be about a half hour, till the washer gets done." I said, chuckling. Star chuckled too and said "You are doing laundry today, Dad." I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm doing laundry today. I just needed to get some clothes washed." Colin nodded at this and said "At least, you don't have to go to the laundry mat to do it."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, at least I don't have to go to the laundry mat." Humphrey chuckled and said "At least you are getting it done, right." I nodded and said "Yeah, at least I'm getting it done." Karen nodded her head in agreement and said "That is a good thing too. At least we don't have to do it." Humphrey nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, at least we don't have to do ours."

Lilly chuckled at this and said "It's a good thing that us wolves don't do laundry." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, but you get baths and that." She smiled at this and said "Yeah, I know. But, wolves only got fur." Crystal nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, we only got fur."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I know you guys have fur. You just have to wash it everyday." Crystal nodded and then said "Yeah, I know that Dad." We continue to talk and decided to play that other game.

"Who wants to play the new hockey game, that my Aunt got us for Christmas?" I said, chuckling. I see that everyone has their paws up. "Wow, all of you want to play it. We only got six controllers." I said, laughing. Wildfire laughed and said "Yeah, we know that. It would take a couple of games for all of us to play."

Blaze nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, I really want to play it." I nodded and said "Okay, let me get the game in, so you can all play it." I got the disc out of the case and put it in the game system and it went to the main menu. I selected quick match and they can choose their teams, on both sides. Once they did I hit start. They started playing it and I went to check on my laundry.

The washer is done and I put the wet clothes in the dryer. I put it in for sixty minutes and press start. I will be a while for the clothes to dry, since the basket was full. I went back out and check on the others. they are in the second period as the score is tied up.

"They still didn't score yet." I said, smiling. Lilly smiled and said "Nope, they didn't score yet. Some of them are still new to playing this game." Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, some of them are new to playing this game. So, I don't expect them to score any goals for awhile." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I agree with you both. Some of them are new to playing this game."

The game went on for awhile and they still didn't score a goal. The game went into a shoot-out. Which they did finally scored some. "Wow, it took me awhile to score a goal." Blaze said, smiling. Wildfire kissed Blaze on the cheek and said "Yeah, it did take awhile for you to get a goal." The shoot-out went on and the team of Blaze, Ben, and Shane won the game. They played against the team of Connor, Talyson, and Ben.

"Wow, I think that was a good game." Connor said, smiling. Talyson smiled too and said "Yeah, that was a really good game. I want to do that again." We are all chuckling and I said "Well, you will get your chance again sometime later today. I better go check on the dryer." Lilly gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Okay, hurry up."

I got up from the couch and went to the laundry room to check on the dryer. The dryer timer is about up and I opened the door anyways. The clothes are dried enough, so I put it in the laundry basket and took it back to our room. I decided to put all the clean clothes up so I did. Lilly even came into the bedroom.

"So, you are going to put the clean clothes up." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, I just wanted too. It's so I won't forget to do it." She chuckled at this and said "It's alright. That's why I came in here for. I just wanted to be with you." I chuckled at this and said "That's good. I really would like some company in here."

She chuckled and said "That is why that I came in here." I gave her a kiss on the nose, which made her purr and said "That's why I loved you so much" She blushed at this and said "Oh and you know it. I loved you so much too." It is my turn to blush and she seen it.

"Now, you are blushing now. You made me blush and I made you blush too." she said, laughing. I laughed too and said "Ha Ha, very funny." Lilly decided to help me putting up the laundry and we just talked about what we are going to do the rest of the day.

(Colin's POV)

We are all playing another game. This time it's me, Star, and Crystal versus Wildfire, Ginger, and Humphrey. Dad and Mom are in the bedroom and decided to stay in there for awhile. But as we are playing the game, Dad's cell phone went off. Dad came out of the bedroom and picked it up and answered.

"I wonder who can that be." I said, to Talyson. She shrugged and said "It could be his Aunt." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, it could be. I wonder if it his work." Crystal shrugged and then said "It could be his work or his Aunt. We just have to wait and find out."

Dad got off the phone and said "That was my Aunt. She is coming over later today. Possibly going to dinner tonight." My tail starting wagging and said "Is all of us going." Dad nodded and said "Yeah, all of us is going. My Aunt is going to pay for all of us." Uncle Dustin chuckled and said "That is really nice of her. So, what time is she coming over."

Dad chuckled and said "In a few hours. I think, I'm going to get a shower. Lilly do you want one right now." Mom nodded and said "Yeah, I really need one right now. So, let's go get that shower." Dad and Mom went into the bathroom to get their shower.

"Dad and Mom in shower together." I said, smiling. Crystal put on a gross face and said "Ewe, that is our parents that you are talking about." I laughed and said "I know that Crystal. I know that it is our parents. I'm just saying that they really do loved each other."

Crystal nodded at this and said "Yeah, they really do loved each other. Can't wait to spend time with his Aunt." We all continued to play the game and the team of Crystal, Star, and I won by two goals. We have beaten Wildfire, Ginger, and Humphrey.

"Wow, that is a good close game." Humphrey said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, that is a really close game. I can't wait for later today." Star nodded and then said "Neither, can I. I can't wait to have dinner with her though." We all continue to talk and can't wait for the rest of the day to come.

**A/N: I'm stopping the chapter of Christmas Day part one right here. It looks like a good rest of the day is planned out. They are going to spend time with Jeremy's aunt. His Aunt is going to take them all to eat. That is really nice of her to do so. That is all that I got to say. See you all in Part two of Christmas Day. Have a great day. READ AND REVIEW ALL.**


	31. Chapter 29: Christmas Day Part Two

**Jeremy: **_Here we are, with part two of Christmas Day. Some of you are wondering what is going to happen. I got an update of what my work schedule is at the end of the chapter. So stay tuned for that._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, you guys would stick around for that though. It could be good, though. I think it would be good for them._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Yeah, it would be good for them. I'm going to try to do my hardest on each chapter. Plus, a road trip is coming. So, here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy the chapter, everyone._

_*Lilly blows everyone a kiss*_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: Christmas Day Part Two**

(Star's POV)

We have been waiting for Dad's Aunt to come over. Dad and Mom have been out of the shower for about an hour now. Mom's fur looks really good. It is all white, like it was a few days ago. Maybe, her fur was a bit dirty. But, it's a good thing that Dad takes care of her. Dad's Aunt will be here in about an hour now.

"Dad, you said that your Aunt would be here in a few hours." I said, smiling a bit. Dad smiled at this and said "Yeah, I did say that she will be here in a few hours. It is already 4PM and she would be here at five." I chuckled at this and said "Well, it still feels like, it would be a long time."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it would feel that way. But just remember, time isn't always that matter." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, time isn't always the matter." Ben nodded his head in agreement and said "I agree with your Dad on this one. I think, he is probably right."

Crystal even nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I do agree with Dad on this one." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I think I would agree with you, Dad." Dad chuckled and then said "Yeah, I think that I'm always right."

Colin chuckled at this and said "Dad, you did say that your Aunt is coming at five, right." Dad chuckled more and then said "Yeah, I did say that my Aunt is coming at five." Mom chuckled and then said "I can't wait for your Aunt to come over. It will be a fun day."

Aunt Kate nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I just can't wait to see your Aunt, Jeremy." Dad chuckled loudly and said "I bet that you all can't wait." I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, I can't wait to see her. She is your Aunt right."

Dad nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, she is my Aunt. Sometimes she is a little late, but not much." Wildfire chuckled at this and said "What happens if she did get late, Uncle Jeremy?" Dad chuckled at this and said "Well, if she does get late, she will give us a call."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "That would be true. She would give you a call, if she is late." Dad just nodded his head. Grandma Eve is chuckling in the corner of the living room with Charlie. Along with Uncle Humphrey, Aunt Karen and their kids in the corner of the living room too. They are all talking to each other. I got up from Ben and went to the corner, where they are at.

"So, how is it at Jasper, since you all got back there?" I asked Uncle Humphrey. Uncle Humphrey smiled at this and said "Well, things are going great in Jasper. Everything is fine down there now, since Hutch took over for the pack leader." I chuckled and said "That is good. I'm thinking about moving there with Ben and my new pups that will be coming along too."

Uncle Humphrey smiled at this and said "That would be good. They do need some new wolves to come into the pack. You and Ben would make a great deal to the pack." I chuckled at this and said "That I would thought that I would be. I just have to wait for the pups to be born first."

Uncle Humphrey nodded at this and said "Yeah, that would be very important to do so. Can't travel, when you are pregnant." Aunt Karen nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, traveling when you are pregnant wouldn't do any good right now."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, I can understand that. But my Dad's Aunt would be taking us out to eat. Does that sound like traveling." Uncle Humphrey shook his head and said "No, it would not. But, traveling a long distance would." I chuckled and then said "So, going out to eat is a short distance, but traveling to Jasper is long distance."

Uncle Humphrey nodded and said "Yeah, Jasper is long distance. Going out to eat is short distance." I just nodded my head and Ben came over to sit next to me. "Hey, babe. You just wanted to come over here." I said, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek. Ben nodded and said "Yeah, I just wanted to come over here."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek back and said "I always loved it when you come to me. That is why, that I loved you so much." Ben blushed under his red fur and said "I know, love. That's why that I want to be with you." Now it is my turned to blushed under my white fur and he seen it.

"You looked so good when you blushed, under your white fur." Ben said, chuckling. I chuckled and said "I know, I know that you loved it." He nodded at this and said "I know, are you talking to them about moving to Jasper." I nodded at this and then said "Yeah, I'm talking about them about moving to Jasper."

"Well, when are we going to move to Jasper?" he asked me. I chuckled loudly and said "Well, we are going to move to Jasper, after the pups are born and when they get strong enough. We will move to Jasper." He nodded his head in agreement and said "That is fair enough. We will miss Arizona though."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, we will miss Arizona. I want to try to live in Jasper, as a family." Dad came up to us and said "Well, it is good that you both agreed on moving to Jasper, after the pups are born." I chuckled at my Dad and said "Yeah, we have finally agreed on it. Who else is moving to Jasper."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Well, we got you and Ben, Crystal and Connor right now. It would help us, with the room we got here." Ben nodded and said "Yeah, with more pups on the way from Lilly and Kate, and also with the rest of the girls. There won't be any room." I nodded my head in agreement with this.

"Yeah, there won't be any room with more pups around here. I think it will be good too." Dad said, chuckling. Wildfire also came over to talked to us. "I think that Blaze and I are going to move to Jasper also. It would also help out here." I chuckled and said "Well, I think your Mom wouldn't like that."

Wildfire chuckled at this and said "Well, I did talked to her about it and she is okay with it. There won't be any room for more pups." Dad nodded his head in agreement with this and said "Yeah, we can't afford going to another apartment and a house right now. But, I can work things out with my Aunt."

My tail started wagging and said "That would be great. Is your Aunt suppose to be coming right now." Dad looked at the clock and said "Yeah, it is almost five right now. So, she should be here soon." There is a knock on the door, right after he said that. Dad went to the door to open it.

(Jeremy's POV)

I went to the door to open it and my Aunt is here. "Hi there. We are wondering when you are going to be here." My Aunt chuckled and said "Well, you do have a family here. So, can I come in." I nodded my head and said "Yeah, you can come in." My aunt came in and see all of my family here.

"Wow, you have a lot of wolves here." my aunt said, laughing. I laughed too and said "Yeah, I do. They are my family after all. Lilly is my wife though." My aunt nodded her head and said "Yeah, I know that. Your Mom and Dad told me about it." I chuckled and said "Yeah, Me and Lilly got married at Jasper. So, my Mom and Dad came to see the wedding."

"How did you two first meet, anyways." my aunt said, smiling. I told her, how I met Lilly and the rest of the family. I even told her about the war, from the past summer, about Winston passing away. She did get tears in her eyes though.

"I'm so sorry about your lost, Lilly." my aunt said, softly crying. Lilly sniffed and said "It's okay, at least my Dad is in heaven right now." My aunt nodded her head and said "That is right. He will be watching down, on you and the rest of your family. You are the nicest wolf that I ever met."

Lilly chuckled and said "Thank you. If Jeremy wasn't with me at the time. I wouldn't find any happiness in Garth." I nodded and told Lilly "Which I was with you at the time. You found happiness in me though." Lilly nuzzled me and said "Yeah, that's why I loved you so much." Lilly stomach growled, as she is getting hungry.

"Well, it looks like someone is hungry." My Aunt said, laughing. I laughed too and said "Yeah, she is hungry right now. Where are we going to eat at?" My aunt smiled at this and said "How about Olive Gardens. Have they eat there yet?"

Lilly nodded her head and said "Yeah, we have eaten there before. I would like to go there again." Star also nodded and said "I would like to go there again. That is a nice place to eat though." My aunt chuckled and said "Okay, let's go to eat there." So we all got up and went to the door. We are taking three cars to get there. Since we have a lot of wolves here. So off we went to Olive Gardens.

(TIME SKIP TWO HOURS)

We all got back from Olive Gardens and we are full. My Aunt has to go back home and get ready for work the next day. We are all in the living room at seven in the evening right now. Lilly is flipping through the stations on TV, to see if we can watch something good. She gave up after going through every station.

"Ugh, I give up. There is nothing good on TV tonight." she said, sighing. I chuckled and said "Well, we can watch a movie tonight. Or just play games again." Lilly chuckled at this and said "I think we can call it a night. I'm getting tired."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I think we should too. We got work tomorrow morning." Dustin nodded and said "I think we should head to bed, too. It has been a long day." I nodded at this and said "Okay, good night guys." We all said good night as we made our way to the bedroom.

Lilly hop on the bed and laid down by the pillows and I got into bed with her. She yawned and said "That was very nice of your aunt to take us all out to eat." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it is nice is it. I know that you are getting tired."

She yawned as I mentioned it, which made me chuckle. "Well, good night babe I loved you." she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I gave her a kiss back on the cheek, which made her purr and said "Good night, my love." I pulled the covers over us and we just both felled asleep.

**A/N: This is a good chapter, that I was hoping for. Now, about mine and Lilly's work schedule. We have to work tomorrow, Thursday, Friday, Monday and Tuesday mornings to the afternoons. We both have the weekend of Saturday and Sunday off. So, the next chapter will be up those two days. Hope to see you then. Have a great rest of the week everyone. READ AND REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Jeremy: **_Welcome back, everyone. We are doing another chapter, of this story. We are off today, from work and tomorrow. So, we are doing another chapter of the story. So, without further ado. Here is the next chapter, of My Life With Lilly: Part Two._

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy's alarm went off at 5am in the morning. He reached over and shut it off. I already had my eyes open and stretching out. Jeremy started pushing the covers off of us, too. "Morning, babe. I take it, it is time to get up." I said, yawning a bit. He yawned too and said "Morning, love. Yeah, it is time to get up. We got to be at work in an hour."

I chuckled at this and said "It's a good thing too. I wonder what's the next week hours are going to be." He smiled at this and said "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. He will have the hours, posted up today. Dustin and Kate will have a different shift, or we will have a different shift." I chuckled at this and said "Well, I hope that we both have different shifts. Hopefully, we will not get third shift though."

He chuckled at this and said "I don't think that we will get that shift. I only shift that I put on the application, is first and second. Dustin and Kate, picked all three shifts." I laughed a bit and said "Well, why did they do that. If they get the third shift, then I won't be able to see Kate that much."

He chuckled at this and said "I know what you mean, love. I know how that felt, when my Mom and Dad worked third at their jobs. I didn't see them that much." I nodded at this and then smiled and said "Well, when you put it that way. I would be happy for them though."

He smiled at this and said "I would be too. I would be happy for them if they do get third shift." As we continued talking, there is a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, making my mouth watered. "Hmm, I think they are up. There is a good smell, coming from the kitchen."

He sniffed the air and said "Yeah, I smell it too. So, how about we go out there and see what they are cooking." I nodded and said "Yeah, that would be good right now. I want, to see what they are cooking, this morning." He and I got out of bed and he is getting change into his work clothes. He got dressed and opened the door. We walked out there and see that Dustin and Kate are making breakfast.

Dustin smiled at us, when he sees us and said "I was wondering, when you two are going to be up. I know this smell will get you out here." I chuckled at this and said "Well, we are up at the alarm, so I didn't know that you and Kate are cooking today." Kate chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we decided to cook this morning. The kids and their mates already ate their breakfast. After that, they went back to sleep."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I think that they are all still tired, from last night." Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, they are still tired from last night. I really like Jeremy's aunt, though." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I knew, that you would Kate. I like my Aunt too. She is a nice person."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I really like your aunt, babe. She, should do this again sometimes." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, she said that she would. in a few weeks." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, she did say that. What are we having for breakfast today, Dustin?"

Dustin chuckled and said "We are having biscuits and gravy today. That is the smell you are smelling." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, that is the smell, that I was smelling, from the bedroom." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it was the same smell that Lilly smelled."

I nodded at this as Dustin said "Yeah, I thought that would. Well, your breakfast is on the table." Jeremy and I went to the table and I hop on the chair to eat my breakfast. It is really good to, as I got some gravy on my nose. Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Babe, you got some gravy on your nose."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I can feel that. Can you get it off of my nose." Jeremy chuckled and got a napkin and wiped it off of my nose and said "There, now that you have a clean nose now." I kissed his cheek and said "Thanks, babe. That is a good breakfast, Dustin."

Dustin smiled at this and said "No problem, Lilly. Kate and I already ate before you two got up. So, we better be going to work in a few minutes." I looked at the clock and it is about 5:35AM right now and said "Yeah, I knew that we have to go to work soon." Dustin chuckled at this and said "I'm going to get change, really quick. I'll be right back."

Dustin went into their room to get change, while Kate is still out here. "So, Kate. Did you get gravy on your nose?" Kate chuckled at this and said "No, I didn't get any gravy on my nose. But, you did." I laughed at this and said "Yeah, I did get it on my nose, though. Jeremy did wiped it off."

Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, he did. You two really liked each other." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, we both loved each other very much. I wonder if Dustin will be out of his room, to go to work." Kate shrugged and said "He always takes awhile to change into his work clothes. He always get ready at least, five minutes before leaving."

Dustin got out of his and Kate's room and is ready for work. He smiled at all of us and said "Well, are you all ready to go to work." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, we are ready to go to work. How about you Lilly?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm ready to go to work."

Kate nodded too, which made Dustin to chuckle and Dustin said "All right, let's go to work now, shall we." Jeremy and I got off of our chairs and we all walked out the apartment door to get ready to go to work.

(Star's POV) at home at 8am

I decided to wake up at 8am in the morning. We all did eat breakfast at 5am in the morning and we all ate and went back to sleep. We were really tired and so we went back to sleep after eating breakfast. Ben is still sleeping, as well as the others are still sleeping. I got up from Ben, making sure not to wake him up.

When I didn't wake him up, I went out the door and went to the bathroom. I found a spot to do my business and sat the grassy area. I was looking at the mountains as the sun rises. It was showing some good colors over the mountains. This is the view that I liked in Arizona.

I was enjoying the sun rise until I felt someone nuzzled me. I jumped up being scared as I heard someone is laughing. I looked at Ben and sighed to myself. "Ben, don't sneak up on me like that." Ben is still laughing and said "I just can't help it, love. I was just wondering where you went."

I sighed at this and said "I went outside to go out. I was just enjoying the sun rise over the mountains." Ben looks at the mountains and seen what I just said. He nodded at this and said "I loved the view of the mountains, during the sun rise."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, that is why I want to come out here. I loved watching the sun rise." He chuckled at this and said "I just want to come out here to watch the sunrise with you, if that is okay with you." I nuzzled him and said "Of course you can. We can make this our own tradition of watching the sunrise."

He chuckled at this and said "We can do that. But will we still be doing that in Jasper, if we moved there." I smiled at this and said "Yeah, we will be doing this in Jasper too. They got mountains there." He smiled and said "Yeah, they do got mountains there too. I really missed Jasper and my family."

I nuzzled him again and said "Yeah, I noticed that. I think moving to Jasper, will be a great idea for us." He gave me a kiss on the lips and said "It would be a great idea. We do wanted to start our own family."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we are starting our own fam-." I ran to the bush and threw up there. Ben came over to comfort me as I threw up again. "Ugh, I hate that taste. My morning sickness has started. As I was saying, we are starting our own family."

"Yeah, we are starting our own family and what's new. Your pregnant with our kids." he said, with his tail wagging. My tail wagged too and said "Yeah, I'm pregnant with our pups. I think, I want to go inside to get a drink of water, to get rid of the taste in my mouth." He nodded and said "I think that is a good idea. Let's go inside."

We decided to go back inside and I went to the water bowl to get a drink of water. I drank some water and I saw Ben sitting on the floor. So I decided to join him.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked him. He shrugged and said "No idea, yet. The others are not up yet." I looked around and the others are still asleep. "I think that they are probably still tired." I said, smiling. Colin then spoke up "I'm awake, Star. Talyson just got up too."

I looked over at him and Talyson and said "Oh, I thought you two are still asleep." Colin chuckled and said "Nah, we just can't sleep anymore. The others will be waking up later." As soon as he said that, the others are waking up.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Crystal said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Well, I wished that Uncle Humphrey, Aunt Karen, and their kids stayed a little longer. But they went back to Jasper this morning. I think we can go to the park."

Ben tail started to wag and said "Yeah, we can go to the park. They also got a splash pad there now, too." I chuckled at this and said "When did they added a splash pad there?" He chuckled at this and said "They added a splash pad there when we are there for a couple of times, that we went to the park."

Crystal nodded at this and said "Yeah, they did added a splash pad there. It might be opened up now." Connor nodded at this and said "Yeah, it could be open now." Wildfire and Blaze chuckled at this and Wildfire said "If it is opened now. Why don't we go there now."

I chuckled and said "I think that we should go there now. The water might feel good too." Ben gave me a kiss on the nose, which made me purr and he said "I think that we should go right now." Colin nodded and said "Well, then, let's go." We all got up and went out of the apartment door and went to the park, where there is a splash pad.

(Eve's POV)

The kids and their mates went to the park, where there is a splash pad there. They will have a good time there. Charlie and I are at home just relaxing. Charlie is just looking out of the window.

"What are you looking out of the window for, babe." I said, smiling. He smiled too and said "Well, I'm just looking out the window, just looking around." I chuckled at this and said "I know you are just looking out of the window for something."

When I said something, I know that there is something on his mind. He looks at me and said "Well, that one night. That we came home, with Jeremy and Lilly. All that I can remember, is that coyote. I think that coyote is looking for a place to stay." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I remember that coyote on the way home. But, what does it have to do with us."

He chuckled at this and said "Well, I think that coyote didn't harm us. It just went away to the mountains." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I think that it did. It's a good thing that, it didn't harm us." He smiled at this and then said "Well, that's all that I've been thinking about."

I chuckled and said "Well, I know what can take it off of your mind." He looks at me smiling and said "What can take it off of my mind." I smiled even wider and said "I think that we haven't did it for a while." His tail started wagging and said "Yeah, I know we haven't did that for a while. Why don't we do it?"

"I think we can do it in one of the two rooms, that is open for guest. The kids haven't been sleeping in there for a while." I said, smiling and my tail wagging. His tail wag even more and said "Let's go into one of those rooms." Charlie and I got up and went into one of those two rooms. Where we will have some fun.

**A/N: Wow! Charlie and Eve will be having some fun in the next chapter. There will be a lemon on those two in the next chapter. The kids and their mates went to the park, where the splash pad is at. I will put that in the next chapter. What shift will Jeremy, Lilly, Kate, and Dustin will have. That will be in the next chapter too. Today is Valentine's Day. So I like to say Happy Valentine's Day everyone. But in the Pony world will be Hearts and Hooves day for Valentine's day. They are both the same holiday. Have a great day everyone. READ AND REVIEW everyone.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Jeremy: **_Hey, all. It has been a day, since we updated a chapter. Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day, yesterday. I know that Lilly and I did. It was a great day._

**Lilly: **_We did had a great Valentine's Day. Plus we went out to eat. At a Pizza Hut, no doubt about that. They had a wings street buffet. A lot of pizza and wings there. I really loved that. I just loved the wings, without the bones._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* So do I, love. I just loved the wings too, without the bones. So let's get on with the chapter, of My Life With Lilly: Part Two._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

(Eve's POV) still

Charlie and I are in the bedroom getting ready for some fun. I was laying down and Charlie started licking my womanhood and he is licking it really good. I was moaning at the licking that he is putting me in and it is getting me really worked up.

"Oh, that feels... so good. Don't stop." I said, between breaths. Charlie just kept on licking it and I'm getting really close to a orgasm. "You liked that, don't you Eve." Charlie said, smiling and still licking my wet womanhood. I nodded and said "Yeah, I like... that really... much."

I was just getting closer and closer and he finally stick his tongue inside of me, which finally made my orgasm came. I cried out in pleasure as my juices splattered all over his face and the floor. He licks his face and said "You still taste like honey and brown sugar. I really loved that taste."

I gave him a kiss on the lips, tongue and all. So, I can taste myself and said "Yup, that is what it taste like. I think it is my turn." I got up and pushed Charlie on his back and started licking his wolf hood. Once, I started licking his wolf hood and it is starting to grow. He is even panting too.

"You like that very much, don't you babe." I said, smiling and licking his wolf hood. He nodded at this and said "Yeah, I do like this. Keep going!" I kept going and going. I even suck his wolf hood too. I put my tongue around it, to give him even more pleasure.

He groans at it as his orgasm is getting closer. I just kept on going and going. Finally, it throbs and his seed shot into my mouth and I swallowed it all. He smiled at this and said "That feels so good, love. I think, I know what to do next." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "If you know what to do next. Then, do it to me."

Charlie and I got up and he got onto my back, lining up his wolf hood to my entrance to my womanhood. He finally got it in and just started pounding away. I moaned in pleasure and he grunts at each thrusts. "Wow, I think that you are tight, my love." he said. I groan in pleasure and said "That, is how... it suppose... to feel... babe. Just keep... going."

He kept on going and going, until I can felt his knot is getting bigger and said "Get those knot inside of me." He grunts and said "I'm just trying. But don't worry, I'll get those in you."

He gave a couple of more thrust and his knot is finally inside of me, which made me came hard. I howled out in pleasure and my juices went all over the place. He finally came into me a few seconds later and we both just laid down on the floor, panting a bit.

"That is just amazing, babe. Did it take it off of your mind?" I said, smiling in between breaths. He nodded and said "Yeah, it really did. You are just amazing too, love." I gave him a kiss on the lips and said "So are you. Now, we just have to wait, till your knot gets out."

He nodded at this and said "Yeah, now we just have to wait." We just laid there, looking into each others eyes, until I felt a slight pop a few minutes later. He takes it out and we both got up. "I think we should go get a drink of water. I'm just thirsty right now." He chuckled and said "I'm thirsty too. So, why don't we go out there and get a drink."

So, we both went out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen to the water bowl is. I let Charlie get a drink first. After he got a drink, I get myself a drink and got done a few minutes later. We went into the living room and got on the couch.

"What can we do now, my love." he said, smiling. I thought for a moment and said "How about, we watch some TV. The remote is right beside me, right now." He nodded and said "Okay, let's watch some TV." I pressed the on button and the TV turned on. I changed it to the station that Charlie and I always watch.

"What's good to watch, right now." he said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "I got it on the station, where we can watch our show on. It's on the news right now." He chuckled more and said "Okay, that is good. I always loved watching that show." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, so do I. I hope that the kids and their mates are okay."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek which did makes my purr and said "I think that the kids and their mates are okay. They did left to go to the park." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I know that they went to the park. Oh, I think our show is on right now." We both watched our show and we are cuddling right now, while watching the show too.

(Crystal's POV)

We are all at the park, where they have the splash pad is at. The splash pad is open and the water is shooting out of it. We are all just running around right now and just getting ready to take a break from running. I was the first one to get a break and went to the shaded area by the palm trees. I laid down while catching my breath for a few seconds. Connor decided to join me also, in the shade too.

"That was a great run. But we can take a break." I said, smiling at Ben. He smiled too and said "Yeah, that is a great run. Don't want you to do to much right now." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I don't want to lose the pups." Colin and Talyson decided to join us too.

"We will go to the splash pad, once everyone gets done running around." Colin said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, it will help us get cool off. I know that you are sweating right now, bro." Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, I know that I've been sweating. We just have to wait for the others to come join us." Star, Ben, Wildfire, and Blaze came over to the shaded area that we are at.

"That was a good run around. I think we should do that again soon." Wildfire said, smiling. Blaze nodded at this and said "Yeah, we should do that again soon. It does gives you a good exercise." Connor nodded at this and said "Yeah, it does. What a way to spend it at the park." Finally Shane and Ginger decided to come join us.

"Well, I think we are all here now." Shane said, between breaths. Ginger nodded and said "Yeah, we are all here. We can take a few minutes break." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, we are taking a few minutes break from running. I just want to relax for a few minutes."

Star nodded at this and said "Yeah, we pregnant girls needed to relax for a few minutes, before going to the splash pad." The rest of the girls and I nodded at this. The boys even agreed to this too. "I think that is a good idea. Let's all relax for a few minutes." Colin said, smiling.

I smiled too and said "Yeah, we can talk about, what we can do for the rest of the day, after doing the splash pad." Ginger nodded at this and said "Well, we don't know our parents schedule for the week. But we can go swimming later today." Shane nodded at this and said "Yeah, we just don't know what their schedule will be. But, swimming will be a good idea for later."

I chuckled and said "Well, we don't know. There is clouds moving in for a storm. But, we just have to wait and see." Star nodded at this and then said "I didn't know that there will be a storm coming in." I shrugged and said "Neither did I, sis. I thought today is going to be sunny all day."

Connor chuckled and said "Well, I think we can go to the splash pad, now." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we can go to the splash pad now." Colin nodded and said "Well, let's go then." We got up and we all went to the splash pad.

Once that I got onto the splash pad. The water shot out and hitting my fur, but the water felt great on my fur. "Wow, the water felt nice on my fur." I said, laughing. Connor laughed too and said "Yeah, it does felt great on my fur too."

We are all running around on the splash pad, just enjoying the water on our furs. Until it is time to go home. "Well, I think it is time to go home. I think that I'm cool off for a while." Colin said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, I think that I'm cool off too. So, how about we all head home."

They all nodded and we left the splash pad and went home. It only took about a ten minutes walk to get home and we went into the door and see that Grandma Eve and Charlie watching TV. I smiled at them and said "What's on TV right now Grandma."

Grandma Eve smiled and said "We are just watching our show The Price is Right." I chuckled at this and said "You and your show. Can we watch it with you." Charlie nodded and said "Sure you can. It's for everyone to watch."

We all chuckled at this as we all laid down on the floor and we all watch the show with them. The show is over about forty-five minutes later. We are all just getting bored and I said "I wonder what's the weather is going to be like, for the rest of the day."

Grandma Eve chuckled at this and said "I think the weather we are having is storms today in the afternoon and evening. But, it is still a nice day out." Wildfire chuckled at this and said "We have noticed that, when we are all at the park."

I nodded at this and said "I have noticed that too, but Grandma Eve did say that we are having storms later on today." Colin chucked at this and said "Yeah, we do needed some rain to cool off the pavement. The pavement is very hot today." Talyson nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, the pavement is really hot today. The rain will cool it off."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I have noticed that too. I think my paws are still hot, from the pavement." We all continued to talk for what's the plans are going to be, later on today.

(Lilly's POV) at work

We are at work and just a couple of hours of work day left. Jeremy is outside doing the trash and Dustin is doing the cash register right now. Jeremy is working hard outside and I know that he needed a break. But, he got it done, in about 15 minutes and came back inside.

"Is it hot outside, babe." I said, smiling. He smiled to and said "Yeah, it is hot outside, love. I think it's about eighty degrees outside." Kate chuckled at this and said "Well, it is suppose to be a nice day outside." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it is suppose to be a nice day outside. But, I think we are having storms coming in later today."

Dustin chuckled at this and said "What makes you say that, Jeremy." He chuckled at this and said "I just got a weather alert on my phone, that said, the storms are coming in the afternoon or the evening." I chuckled at this and said "Well, that is good. It will cool the outside a bit."

He chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it will cool the outside for a bit. Has the manager, put out the new weeks schedule yet." Dustin shook his head and said "Nope, not yet. He's still in the back making it." Jeremy laughed and said "I was wondering what shift, we are going to be on."

Kate laughed too and said "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Because the new week, starts tomorrow." The manager finally came out of the back office and said "Here is your next week schedule. It took me a while to get it all done."

I chuckled at this and said "You can just take your time on the schedule. We are not rushing you, are we." The manager shook his head and said "Nah, I just took my time making the schedule for every week. I hope you all like your new shifts or your still on the same shift." I nodded as the manager went back into his office in the back.

"Well, Jeremy. What is your shift schedule is?" Dustin asked him. Jeremy looked at his schedule and said "My shift is still the same. First shift schedule for me for five days. So, how about yours." Dustin looked at his and said "I'm working second shift for three days and third shift for two nights."

"Well, that ain't all that bad. You both still got some good shifts." I said, smiling. Jeremy gave me a kiss on the nose making me purr and said "Yeah, we both got some good shifts. I like the morning shifts better." Dustin nodded and said "So, do I. But, I can handle any shifts though."

Kate nodded her head and said "So, we got to work second and third shift." Dustin nodded at this and said "Yeah, love. We do got to work second and third shift. But, don't worry. Nothing will happen." Kate chuckled as I said "Wow, now I won't see Kate that much for a few days."

Jeremy stroked me on my back and said "Don't you worry, love. You still got me, to keep you company. And also the kids and their mates." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that." He gave me a kiss on the nose which made me purr and said "I always like to remind you of that. I think we got three customers at the counter, Dustin." Dustin nodded and said "I'm on it there Jeremy."

While they are getting the customers, I went outside to go to the bathroom and got that done. I sat on the rocks and looked at the sky. The clouds are moving in for a storm. I shook my head and then went back inside, since I know that there is a storm coming. We only got about a hour left to work and they are getting busy. Kate came over to me though.

"They are getting busy now, right." I said, smiling. Kate smiled too and said "Yeah, they are getting busy right now. I know that you went outside to go tot the bathroom." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I just came back in, from going out to the bathroom. The clouds are moving in fast too."

Kate looked outside too and seen that the clouds are moving in fast. "Wow, I never seen that the clouds are moving in that fast." she said, chuckling. I chuckled too and said "Yeah, I think we are going to have a good storm tonight." She nodded her head and said "Yeah, I think so too. We should be getting out of work, before that storm hits."

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we will be off of work before it hits. It won't rain till like three o'clock." I chuckled at this and said "That is good. We don't have to worry about getting rained on." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we don't have to worry about getting rained on. So don't worry."

I did a sigh of relief and said "I'm not worried at all. I just want the work day to get done." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "The work day is about over. We just got about an half hour now." I nodded at this and Kate said "What are we going to do, when we get home, though."

Jeremy chuckled and said "I was thinking we can just relax and listen to music on TV." Kate nodded and then said "That can be a good idea. I think our kids and their mates had a great day." I nodded and said "I think so too. So, how about we get back to work." We all went back to work to get the last half hour done of work before heading home.

(Colin's POV)

It is just almost two o'clock in the afternoon. We all have just woken up from our naps. Talyson went to the bathroom outside and the rest of the girls are out there. So, it is just us boys in the living room right now.

"What do you think of what we are going to do, for the rest of the day?" I said, smiling. Blaze shrugged and said "Don't know. It is very cloudy outside right now. I think the storms are coming in." I looked outside and it is indeed cloudy with some storms coming in.

"Well, I think that the storms are moving in right now." I said, chuckling. Connor nodded and then said "Yeah, I think that the storms are moving in right now. The girls should be coming back in right now." After he said that the girls came back in.

"Well, I think swimming will no longer be part of the plan for today." Star said, getting sad. Ben went up to nuzzle her and said "I think, we can find something else for today. We just have to wait for your parents to get home."

Star chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I think that you are right. We do have to wait for them to come home, from work." I chuckled and said "It is just about two o'clock too. That is when they will get home. Plus, we will know what shifts they will be working on for the next week."

Wildfire nodded at this and said "Yeah, I just forgot about that. We will find out what shifts they will be working on for the week." Crystal nodded and said "I think that Dad and Mom will stay on first shift." I shrugged and said "Well, we just don't know for sure yet, sis. We just have to wait to see."

The door opens and our parents came home from work. It is finally two o'clock in the afternoon. Mom smiled at us and said "How was your guys day?" I smiled at Mom and said "Our day is good. We went to the park and the splash pad there."

Mom nodded at this and said "That does sounds like it is a good day. What time did you all came back from the park?" Star chuckled and said "About eleven o'clock. We are just at the park for about a few hours." Dad chuckled and said "That is good. I can tell that your coats are clean."

Star chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we played in the splash pad. It felt very good on us though." Mom chuckled and said "That is good though. Your Dad and I are on first shift. Kate and Dustin are on second and third shifts."

"Whoa, I didn't know that they are going to work two shifts." Wildfire said, chuckling. Uncle Dustin chuckled and said "We are not working two shifts in one day. We got second shift for three days and third shift for two days." Wildfire blew a sigh of relief and said "Well, that is good, Dad. I thought you and Mom are working two shifts in one day."

Uncle Dustin chuckled and said "Nah, they wouldn't do that to us. They want us to do one shift per day." Dad nodded at this and said "Yeah, they always have us to do one shift per day. That is the company's policy." Uncle Dustin nodded at this and said "Yeah, that is the company's policy. I think we should relax and listen to music Jeremy."

Dad nodded at this and said "Yeah, we should." Dad picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on the music station and turned up the volume of the TV. I was listening to the music and then I heard thunder out of the window.

"It looks like it is thundering right now." Dad said, smiling. Mom smiled too and said "Yeah, the rain will be coming pretty close too." We continued to listen to the music as the rain is starting to come down and beating on the window.

**A/N: I think that this is a really good chapter. Charlie and Eve had some fun. So did the kids and their mates at the park and the splash pad at the park. Found out what their shifts are going to be too. If you have a song request, I'll happily put it in the next chapter. Don't know when the next chapter will be though. I'll get my work schedule tomorrow and we will see from there. I might have the same five days, who knows. Have a great day everyone. READ AND REVIEW.**


	34. Chapter 32

**Jeremy: **_We are back, with another chapter of My Life with Lilly: Part Two. It has been since Sunday, since we put a chapter up. Just had a busy work schedule. Now, that I'm off for the weekend, now that I can put up a chapter up on this story._

**Lilly: **_Yep, we can put up a chapter of this story up for the weekend. Today and tomorrow, in fact. Also, we got some amazing news to tell you. Jeremy will put it on the end of the chapter here._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Yeah, I do got some news to tell you all. It is some great news. Some of you will probably be wondering what it is though. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy reading everyone._

_*Lilly waves everyone good bye*_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

(Colin's POV) still

It has been a few hours, since we are listening to music. The rain is still coming down outside. Dad is in the kitchen making dinner right now. He is making something very good. Talyson, my mate, is starting to wake up from my dad's cooking.

She yawn's as she sleepily said "Your Dad is cooking right." I nuzzled her and kissed her saying "Yup, my Dad is cooking right now. Don't know what he is cooking right now." My Dad heard this as he said "I'm making some mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and some ribs for dinner." I licked my chops and said "That will be a good dinner for tonight."

Star nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, that will be a good dinner tonight. Don't you agree, Ben." Ben looks at Star and nodded his head. I chuckled at this as I said "It will be a good dinner tonight. How much longer till the food is done?"

Dad chuckled and said "Only about five minutes. I cooked the ribs first in the oven as I was doing the other two on the stove." Mom chuckled at this and said "Yeah, you better hurry up with the food. I'm getting hungry." Grandma Eve nodded and said "Yeah, hurry up. We are getting hungry."

Dad laughed at this and said "I'm hurrying the best way that I can. So, it would be about five minutes, just like I said." Crystal chuckled in the back with Connor as they are both talking together in the back of the living room. Wildfire, Ginger, Blaze, and Shane are just listening to the music on the TV in the living room. Star and Ben are with Talyson and I in the kitchen, talking to my parents.

"So, is the Coyotes schedule out yet?" I asked my Dad. Dad chuckled at this and said "Not as I know of. I will check it when we get done eating." I nodded my head and said "You better. I just want to go to some Coyotes games." Mom nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, you better babe. I just want to go to some Coyotes games also."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Okay, after dinner, I will check on the Coyotes schedule on the computer. So stop bringing it up." Mom laughed at this and said "I know, babe. I was just doing what I do best." Dad bend down and gave her a kiss on the nose which made her purr and said "I know, love. You are just an omega."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, Mom is doing what she does best. I loved it." Mom laughed at this and said "I'm just an omega, that like to make everyone laugh." Grandma Eve nodded and said "Yeah, she does. She is an omega." We all laughed at this as the oven timer went off. Dad pulled the ribs out of the oven, with the oven mitt.

"We are just going to let the ribs cool off, for a few minutes. Can't eat them, when they are too hot." Dad said, smiling. Talyson chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we can't eat them when they are hot. Don't want to burn my tongue." I gave her a kiss on the nose, which made her purr and said "Yeah, I agree with you there, love. I don't want to eat them when they are too hot. I just don't want to burn my tongue."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I don't want to burn my tongue either. That's why I'm just letting it cool down, before we eat the ribs." Talyson chuckled at this and said "I think that the ribs are cooled down now." I nodded my head in agreement as Dad said "Okay, I go see if they are cooled down." Dad went to the ribs and checked to see if they are cooled down.

It did indeed cooled down as Dad is starting to put them on the plates to give to everyone. He put one down in front of Mom as she kissed him on the cheeks. "Thanks, babe." she said, as she is taking a bite of her ribs. Dad chuckled as he took a bite and said "No problem, love. So let's eat up."

We are all eating and we are getting full in the next five minutes. I got all of my plate done. It was really good, too. Talyson, got done a few minutes after me. "That was a really good dinner, Dad." Star said, smiling. Dad smiled too and said "Thanks, Star. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it."

Uncle Dustin chuckled and said "That was a really good dinner. We should do this more often." Dad chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I think that we should do this more often. I know you work second shift tomorrow." He nodded and said "Yeah, me and Kate got to work second shift tomorrow. It won't be the same working without you and Lilly."

Dad chuckled at this and said "I know, it won't be the same without you and Kate. But, we can work this schedule out together." Aunt Kate nodded and said "Yeah, we can work this out together. I'm sure that we can do it." Mom chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we all can do it. We just have to take it, one shift at a time."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, just take it one shift at a time. You guys will be fine." Dad chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we will take it one shift at a time. We will be fine after that." Mom chuckled and said "Yeah, we will. Who is going to do dishes tonight?" Uncle Dustin chuckled and said "I will do the dishes tonight. I'm just doing it, it's so Jeremy can check the Coyotes schedule on the computer."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Thanks, Dustin. Come on Lilly. Let's go into the bedroom and see if there is a Coyotes schedule up yet." Mom nodded and said "Okay, babe. Let's go into the bedroom." They both got up and went to the bedroom.

"So, they are just going to check the Coyotes schedule now." Talyson said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, they are going to check out, for the Coyotes schedule right now. It has been a few weeks since we heard, that there will be a hockey season this year." Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, it has been a few weeks, since that we been here. I hope that the schedule will be up."

I chuckled at this and said "Oh, the schedule is probably up by now. I just know it." Star nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, it will probably be up by now. It has been over five days." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, as we are waiting for them to come out of their bedroom.

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I are in the bedroom, as I was on the computer to check for the schedule of the Phoenix Coyotes for the year. Lilly is just laying down on the bed, just watching me on the computer.

"So, you are just checking for the schedule for the Coyotes." she said, smiling. I smiled to and said "Yeah, I'm just checking for the Coyotes schedule. The schedule is up, too." Her tail started to wag and said "Well, when is their first game of the schedule."

I looked at the Coyotes schedule and said "Their first game is on January 18th at Dallas Stars and their first home game is on the next night against the Nashville Predators." Her tail wagged even more and said "The first home game is on my birthday."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it is on your birthday. It will be a good birthday game. Plus, it's Kate's birthday too." She chuckled at this and said "Yeah, Kate's birthday is the same day as mine. It would be a good birthday gift for her too."

I nodded and said "Yeah, I just hope that she don't have to work on that day." She nodded at this and said "Yeah, I hope so too. I hope that she don't have to work on her birthday." There is a knock on the door. "Come in, the door is open." I said. Kate came in the door and said "I heard that there is a game on Mine and Lilly's birthday."

Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, there is a game on our birthday. I think that will be a good birthday gift." Kate chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it would be a good birthday gift. But, only if Dustin and I don't have to work on that day."

I chuckled at this and said "Oh, you and Dustin can asked for that day off. It's so we can spend it as a family." Kate nodded at this and said "I think that is a great idea. Dustin would like to do that." Lilly chuckled and said "Well, call Dustin in here, so we can tell him." Kate nodded and said "I think that I would do that." Kate put her head out the door and called for Dustin. Dustin came into the room a few seconds later.

"So, what did you call me in here for, love." Dustin said, chuckling. Kate chuckled too and said "Well, there is a Coyotes game on Lilly's and I birthday. I think we should ask the manager for the day off on our birthday." Lilly nodded at this and said "I think Jeremy and I are going to do the same thing. It's so we can spend it as a family."

Dustin nodded at this and said "I think, that I will talk to the manager about that tomorrow. It would be a good thing too." I chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm going to do the same thing tomorrow also. The manager is there until four, everyday." Lilly nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, he is always there until that time. You can asked him tomorrow."

Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, he is always there until 4pm. He even told us that." Dustin chuckled and said "Yeah, I think that I will tell him tomorrow. I'm going back out there. My show is on." Kate chuckled and said "What show is that?"

Dustin chuckled at this and said "The show that we always watch Kate, when we are together, before our kids are born." Kate chuckled at this and said "Well, I'm going to watch it with you. Do you two want to watch it with us." I nodded and said "Yeah, I would like to watch it. Don't you want to watch it Lilly." Lilly just nodded her head. So, I turned off the computer and all of us went out of the bedroom and into the living room to watch the show, that they watch.

The show that they watched is very funny and it is a good laugh. I even enjoyed watching the show with them. "How come you didn't tell us bout this show before." I said, smiling at Dustin. Dustin chuckled and said "Well, I never even thought about that before." Kate just nodded her head in agreement. Lilly chuckled at this and said "Kate and I watched this show before. We both watched it when we are pregnant with our first kids."

Colin chuckled at this and said "Well, this is a very funny show. When does it comes on." Dustin chuckled at this and said "It only comes on at least once a week. So I would say about next week, it would be on." Colin just nodded his head in agreement. Kate chuckled at this and said "So, don't worry. You'll see this show again next week."

Colin chuckled at this again and said "Okay, Aunt Kate. I really loved this show." Star nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I really loved this show also. Oh, before I forget. Dad, does the Coyotes have there schedule up yet."

I nodded and said "Yeah, they do have there schedule up. There first game is on January 18th at Dallas Stars and their first home game is the next night against the Nashville Predators. It will be on your Mom's and Aunt Kate's birthday." Star chuckled and said "Well, the first home game is on our Mom's and Aunt Kate's birthday. How cool is that."

Crystal nodded at this and said "I think that is really cool. I think Wildfire and Ginger probably agree." Wildfire and Ginger nodded their heads in agreement as Blaze said "I think that is really cool. A hockey game on your parents birthday." Wildfire nuzzled Blaze and said "Yeah, a hockey game on my Mom's and Aunt Lilly's birthday. I think that is really cool."

I looked at the clock and it's about 10pm and I looked over at Lilly and she is about to fall asleep. I nudged her and she said "Is it time for bed already." I nodded and said "Yeah, it is time for bed. Well, good night guys. See you all in the morning." Dustin chuckled and said "Good night. Even though I don't work on first shift tomorrow, but will be up to make breakfast."

Lilly chuckled at this and said "Well, see you all in the morning then." Lilly and I got up and went to the bedroom and she just hop on the bed and laid down by the pillows, her favorite spot. I got the door closed and got undress to get into bed with her. She yawned and that also makes me yawned.

"Quit making me yawn, love." I said, chuckling. She chuckled too and said "I just can't help it, babe. I'm just tired." I kissed her on the cheek and said "I know, love. Let's just get some sleep." She nodded at this as she said "Yeah, good idea. Good night, babe. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek again which made her purr and said "Good night, love. I love you too." I pulled the covers over us and we just both felled asleep."

**A/N: Here is the chapter. I would do more on this chapter, but I just can't think of any more. The good news that Lilly was talking about is that, I sign up for a Komets bus trip that will be going to Kalamazoo. It's a Komets road trip on Saturday, March 7th at Kalamazoo. Komets at K-Wings game time is at 7:30pm and the bus leaves at 3:30pm. The bus trip is only about two weeks away. It's a good thing that I'm doing this. I want to go to the Komets road trip for the whole season. Lilly and the kids are happy about it. They are going with me also. It will be a good experience for them also. READ AND REVIEW all. Have a great day.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Jeremy: **_We are back with another chapter. Hope you all got that March 7th marked down on your calendar, for that road trip that Lilly, the kids, and I are going. That will be the weekend off for the story. We will have so much plans for that weekend._

**Colin: **_I just can't wait for that bus trip to Kalamazoo. It will be a great game there. Never been to Kalamazoo before._

**Crystal: **_Neither have I, bro. I think that will be a good game to go to. Don't you agree Star._

**Star: **_I think, it will be a good game. Never been to a Komets road trip. It will be a good experience. I think Mom agrees about it._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, I think it will be a good experience about it. I have never been to Kalamazoo before. It will be a good experience. But, your father been to Komets road games before. I'm so glad to experience it with him._

**Jeremy: **_Yeah, the last time that I've been on the Komets road trip is five years ago. The time in the playoffs that is. That game was in Flint. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

(Star's POV)

Mom and Dad went to bed. Aunt Kate and Uncle Dustin are still up, along with Ben, Blaze, Shane, Wildfire, Ginger, and I are still up. The only ones that went to sleep are Crystal, Colin, Eve, Charlie, Talyson, and Connor. We are all just talking about the good news about the Coyotes game that is coming up on Mom's and Aunt Kate's birthday.

"I can't believe that, there is a Coyotes game on Mom's and your birthday, Aunt Kate." I said, smiling a bit. Aunt Kate smiled too and said "I know, I just hope that the manager will let us have the day off from for my birthday." Uncle Dustin chuckled a bit and said "I think, that he will give us the day off on your birthday, love."

Aunt Kate nodded at this and said "I hope that he will, though. If he doesn't, I don't know what I will do." I chuckled at this and said "I think he will let you have the day off, I just know it." Ben nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, I think he will let you have that day off."

Uncle Dustin chuckled and said "I think that he will too. We just have to ask him tomorrow, to get that day off." Aunt Kate nodded her head in agreement and then said "Yeah, I think we just have to ask him tomorrow, to get that day off. I think he will let us have it though."

I chuckled at this and said "I think that he will let you have that day off. I can just feel it." Ginger nodded at this and said "I can feel the same thing. I think you will have that day off, Mom." Aunt Kate nuzzled Ginger and then said "I think that you two are right. I think, that the manager will let us have that day off."

I chuckled and then I yawned, which made Ben yawned too. I looked over and Aunt Kate just yawned too. I chuckled at this as I said "What, did I just make you two yawned." Ben chuckled at this and said "Yeah, you just made me yawned." Aunt Kate nodded her head and said "Yeah, you did. I think that, you are getting tired."

I yawned again as she mentioned it. "Yeah, I'm just getting tired. I think Ben and I are going to go to bed." Ben nodded his head in agreement as Aunt Kate said "Okay, I think you two, should use the one of those two rooms. It's so we won't bother you, when we are talking out here."

I nodded my head and said "I think, that will be a great idea. Good night, Aunt Kate." Aunt Kate smiled and said "Good night, Star." Ben and I got up from the floor and made our way to the one of those two bedrooms, that is not used yet. We got into one and we went into the corner of the bedroom. We both laid down and we are just talking.

"I think this is a good idea, that Aunt Kate told us to use one of the two bedrooms." I said, smiling. Ben smiled too and said "Yeah, I also think that this is a great idea also. It would help us sleep better, without the noise." I nuzzled him and said "Yeah, I agree with you there. I think, I getting ready to go to sleep." Ben yawned and then said "I think so too. I'm getting ready to fall asleep myself."

I kissed him on the nose and said "Good night. I love you, Ben." Ben gave me a kiss on the nose also and then said "Good night, love. I love you." I put my head on my paws and felled asleep. Ben felled asleep a few minutes after me and we are just both snoring away.

(Lilly's POV)

We have woken up at the alarm clock going off at 5am in the morning. It is another day of work for Jeremy and I. We are still on first shift. "Morning, babe. I slept pretty good last night." I said, stretching. He smiled at me and said "Morning, beautiful. I take it, that you slept good last night." I nodded and said "Yeah, I definitely did. Oh, we got to tell our manager, that we want the day of my birthday off."

He nodded at this and said "I will ask him for it off. Thanks, for reminding me." I chuckled and said "Your welcome, babe. I just don't want to forget things today." He chuckled at this and said "I know that you don't want to forget things today. But, you reminded me of what to do, that is a good thing."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, it is a good thing. I just don't want to forget things." He gave me a kiss on the forehead which made me purr and said "I know you don't want to forget things. Which is good, by the way. I think we should get a shower before work." I nodded my head and said "A shower will be good right now."

We both got out of bed and he opened the bedroom door to go to the bathroom. We got in there and he started the water, to get it warm. "Do you think Dustin and Kate will be up right now." I said, smiling. He smiled too as he is feeling the water and said "I think they will be up. They said that they will make breakfast."

I chuckled a bit and said "I hope that they remember." He got done feeling the water as it is warm enough and started the shower head. "Okay, its warm. Hop in." I hop in the tub and Jeremy right behind me as he is spraying me down with the water.

"Oh, that water feels so good, right now." I said, smiling. He chuckled at this and said "I bet it does. I'm going to get a new bottle of soap right now." He got out and came back in with a new bottle of soap. He started rubbing the soap on my back and sides, scrubbing it in really good.

"Oh, that feels really good." I said, with my tail wagging. He chuckled and said "I bet that it does. Okay, roll over so I can do your stomach." I rolled over so he can do my stomach and he is scrubbing it in good there. It felt really good as my scent is filling the room, he notice that too.

"Looks like you are getting excited, love." he said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, I'm just getting excited. I just can't help it." He chuckled at this and said "I know, we can't do nothing now. We can have our fun later today." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, we can have our fun later. I would really like that."

He got done with my stomach and womanhood area and he just started to spray me down again, getting all the soap off. He got done a few minutes after spraying me and said "All right, you are done. I'll be out in a few minutes." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks for the shower, babe."

I got out and shook the water off, but I'm still dripping wet. I shook it off again, but with no luck. He got done a few minutes later and said "You want me to dry you off, love." I nodded and said "Yeah, I was waiting for you to dry me off." He got a towel and started to get the extra water off of my fur. He got done and started to dry himself off.

"Okay, I think that they are up now. I'm going to get change into my work clothes. I'll be out there in a few minutes." he said, smiling a bit. I smiled too and said "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen." We both got out of the bathroom and he went into the bedroom, to get changed into his work clothes. I went into the kitchen and I was surprised that Kate and Dustin are not up yet.

I waited for a few minutes and Jeremy came out of the bedroom, with his work clothes on and also see that Kate and Dustin are not up. "Huh, I thought they said that they will be up for breakfast." He said, sounding upset. I sighed a bit and said "They probably just forgot. Let's just let them sleep in. You can make breakfast for today."

He smiled at this and said "I think, that I will. What do you want for breakfast today, love." I thought for a moment and said "I think, I want some bacon and eggs today for breakfast." He chuckled at this and said "Okay, that is what I'm thinking today too. We only got forty-five minutes to get to work." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Okay, get breakfast started."

He chuckled at this, as he is getting the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. He also got the frying pans out to cook and started making the breakfast which only took about ten minutes. I'm surprised, that the kids didn't get up. I think that Dustin and Kate will make them breakfast in a bit. He got me a plate and his at the couch. I kissed his cheek and said "Thanks, babe." He smiled and then said "No problem, let's eat."

We both are eating our breakfast and it is good. I got full in a few minutes as he got done a minute after me. He took our plates to the sink and looked at the clock and said "I think it's time to go to work. Are you ready to go." I nodded my head and said "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

He chuckled and then said "All right. Let's go to work." I got up from the couch and we both made our way to the door and once I got out of the door, I had to go to the bathroom. "Babe, wait a minute. I have to go really quick." He nodded and said "All right, just hurry up."

I went to the grassy area really fast and did my business. Got that done in a minute and made my way back to him and we both got into the car and we are going to work.

(Kate's POV)

The sun is shining through the windows as it woken me up from my slumber. I rolled over and Dustin is still sound asleep. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it's 9am in the morning. 'Huh, did we forget to make breakfast for Jeremy and Lilly' I thought. I started to nudge Dustin awake and he stirred in his sleep.

"Come on, Dustin. Time to get up." I said, to him. He started to wake up and looked at the clock and said "Did we forget to make breakfast for Jeremy and Lilly." I nodded and said "Yeah, we did forget to make breakfast for them. They already gone to work. Because, I heard them leave the door at about 5:40 in the morning."

He chuckled at this and said "Then, I think they made breakfast for the kids too." I chuckled at this with him and said "Yeah, I think that they did. How about we go out there." He nodded at this and said "I think that we will. I think that I'm getting hungry for breakfast." My stomach growled as he mentioned it which made him laugh.

"It looks like someone is hungry." he said, laughing. I laughed too and said "Yeah, I think I'm getting hungry. So can we go out there." He nodded at this and said "Yeah, let's go out there so I can make breakfast." So we got out of bed and made our way to the kitchen. Once we got into the room, everyone is up.

"Oh, good that you are up. We are getting hungry." Colin said, smiling. I chuckled at this and said "Didn't your Dad make you guys breakfast." He shook his head and said "Nope, we was all still asleep. You can't blame him though."

I chuckled at this and said "I won't blame him though. I think he was probably in a hurry." Dustin nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, he probably was. So, who want some breakfast." Everyone raised their paws, which made Dustin and I chuckle. "Well, I think I will make some bacon and eggs. I think that Jeremy, forgot to put it back in the fridge."

I looked at the counter and Jeremy did indeed forget to put it back in the fridge. "Well, at least he left it out for us. I think we can use the rest of it for breakfast today." I said, smiling. Dustin smiled too and said "I think that you are right, love. I'll use the rest of the bacon and eggs for today, for everyone."

Dustin started the stove and got the eggs and bacon on the frying pans. By the time the bacon stared to sizzle. All of us mouths are starting to water. They all wiped their mouths and it does smell good. He got done cooking the breakfast and gave everyone their plates. Dustin and I are eating at the table and got done in a few minutes.

"I'll be right back, babe. I got to go to the bathroom." I said, smiling. He gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me purr and said "All right. Just hurry back in, love." I got out of my chair and my way to the door. I went to the grassy area and did my business. I sat out there for a few minutes and Talyson came out to do her business as well, and sat down next to me.

"I think it will be a nice day outside, don't you think so Kate." She said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I think that you are right, Talyson. It is a good day outside, after that storm last night." She chuckled at this and said "Well, I think it is a good day for swimming." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I think it will be a good day for that. But, Dustin and I got to work later today."

"I know that you two, got to work later today. I think today will be good for Lilly and Jeremy to go swimming." she said, smiling even more. I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it will be good for them. They can take you all swimming later today. It is feeling a bit warm out for it though." She just nodded her head and said "I think, we both should go back inside. Colin wants me back in though."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "I think so, too. Let's just go back inside." We both got up and made our way back inside. Talyson went back to Colin and I went to Dustin on the couch. Dustin and Colin are playing a game on the game system, playing that wrestling game. Colin is John Cena and Dustin is CM Punk. Colin is beating the crap out of Dustin.

"Dang it, Colin. You are getting good at this." Dustin said, smiling. Colin smiled too and said "Yeah, I'm getting good at this. I'm just getting better every time that we played this." They got done with the match and Colin won by pin fall. This will be a fun day, for the rest of us.

**A/N: There is the chapter everyone. I hope that everyone likes the chapter. I know that imjustlikehumphrey is the only one reviewing my chapters. Thanks, for the review. For those of you who don't review my chapters. Lilly will go after you. She is mad at you guys all except imjustlikehumphrey. She wants more reviews. I want at least three to five reviews on the chapters. That is my goal on each chapters. It's kind of hard to do so. So, the Daytona 500 is today and so is WWE Fastlane on Pay per view on the WWE Network. It will be a good day for that. Today is Hockey day in America. Two games is on NBC and one is on NBCSN. Today is a great day for that. Will Jeremy, Lilly, Kate, and Dustin get the day off for their mates birthday. Stay tuned for that. I'm going to try to get a chapter up every three days. Hopefully I'll be able to do that. If not, then I'll just do the chapters on my days off. All expect for the weekend of March 7th and 8th. That will be the weekend off for the story. I have been working so hard on the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. See you all next time. Have a great day everyone. READ AND REVIEW.**


	36. Chapter 34

**Jeremy: **_We are back, with another chapter of this story. It was a long week, so we did a lot of things, for the week. Like, last night we went to a Komets game._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, we did go to a Komets game last night. Komets vs. the Indianapolis Fuel. It was a good game, but the Komets got beat in overtime last night, by the score of 3-2. I just wished that the game would go into a shoot-out._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* I know, I wished that the game would go into a shoot-out. Some of you were probably wondering about what's going to happen in this chapter. So, don't worry. I have worked on this chapter all week. So, here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy the chapter, everyone._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

(Kate's POV) still

I'm thinking that this will be a best day for all of us. I looked at the clock and it's about 10am in the morning. Colin and Dustin are still playing that game on the game system. The others are just talking, while some of them are watching them play the game.

"Come on, Dad. You can beat him." Wildfire said, cheering on her Dad. Ginger nodded at this and said "Come on, Dad. Try to win this match." Their mates, Blaze and Shane just chuckled at this. Dustin is beating the crap out of Colin on the game. Colin is doing what he can, to win another match against him.

"I think your Dad is going to win!" I said, smiling and my tail wagging. Ginger smiled at this and said "I hope so. I just don't want Dad, to lose another match against Colin." Talyson growled at them and said "I want Colin to win again. Colin is a good player on this game."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I agree with you Talyson. Colin, is a good player on this game. He is even good on it." Talyson nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I'm glad that I have a good mate." Colin, finally got some advantage against Dustin and beat him in the match. He won two matches in a row.

"Wow, Colin. That was a pretty good match up this time. You want to go again?" Dustin asked him. Colin shook his head and said "Nah, I'm going to let someone else play against you." Dustin chuckled at this and said "Okay, who wants to play against me this time?"

They all looked at each other, until Ginger raised up her paw. "I'll face against you Dad. I want to see if I can beat you." Dustin chuckled and said "Okay, come up here." Colin got off the couch as Ginger got up there and picked up the controller with her paws.

"Okay, what kind of match do you want to do?" Dustin asked her. Ginger shrugged and said "I think a singles match would do." So, Dustin puts it on the singles match and they picked their superstars. Colin and Talyson came up to me to talk.

"Come on, Talyson. What is going on?" Colin said, smiling at her. Talyson is getting a little upset and said "I'm going to tell you what's going on. I'm getting a mood swing! I'm getting upset a little bit." Colin backed up a bit, which made me chuckle.

"Colin, it's a good thing that you backed up. You just don't know when, she might hurt someone." I said, smiling a bit. Talyson looks at me and said "What do you mean, it's a good thing that he backed up. HE'S MY MATE AND NOT YOURS!" Now, it's my turn to back up this time.

Colin sighed and said "Talyson, dear. Would you please calm down." She shook her head and said "NO, I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN. I'm just upset with you. I'm going outside to calm down." Talyson got up and went out the door."

Colin looks like he is going to cry, so I said "Don't worry, Colin. She is just having a mood swing. Just give her some time to calm down." He nodded at this and said "All right, I think, I'll just let her calm down right now. I know that she is having a mood swing right now."

I nodded and said "Yup, I know how it felt when I got a mood swing. I did the same thing to Dustin, when I was first pregnant." Colin chuckled at this and said "I didn't know that you did that to Dustin." I chuckled too and said "Yeah, so did your Mom. She did the same thing to your Dad."

He just smiled and said "It's a good thing that it don't last long on the mood swings, when she gets them. I know, Mom had one the other night." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I heard about that. I heard her in the bathroom that one night."

He nodded and said "Yeah, I think that is when she had the morning sickness. I know that the morning sickness don't last long. Only, for about three or four weeks." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it only lasts about three to four weeks, for the morning sickness. I think, you should go check up on your mate. I think, that she needs you right now."

Colin nodded at this and said "All right, I'm going to check on her." I gave him a hug and said "Go check up on Talyson. I know she might be calm down right now." Colin got up and went out the door to check up on Talyson.

(Colin's POV)

I went out the door to check up on my mate. I can hear her crying out here, but I can't find her. I went to the grassy area and found her laying down, crying with her paws on her eyes. I went up to her and nuzzled her. She did jumped a bit and just sighed.

"I know you just have the mood swing, dear." I said, sighing too. She sighed and said "I'm sorry for what happened in there. I just don't want to yell." I nuzzled her again and said "It's not your fault. It's just the mood swings are kicking in. These things are bound to happen."

She nodded her head and said "So, how long will I have the mood swings." I chuckled at this and said "Oh, it's only until the pups are born. The mood swings only happens when you are pregnant." Talyson nuzzled me and said "It's a good thing that you are here, with me right now. Thank you, for letting me cool down. I'm just don't want this to happen."

I chuckled at this and said "I know, you don't want this to happen. It happens to Aunt Kate and Mom too." She laughed at this and said "Oh, really. I didn't know that." I nodded and then said "Yeah, it did happen when they are pregnant the first time. My Mom did yelled at my Dad the other night."

She chuckled with her tail wagging and said "I noticed that. I hope your Mom didn't hurt your Dad." I chuckled and said "No, she didn't hurt my Dad. She just had a mood swing and almost bit him." She looked at me in shock and said "Your Mom almost bit your Dad. How could she do that?"

I shrugged and said "It is just a mood swing. Do you have to go to the bathroom since we are both out here." She nodded at this and said "Yeah, I think I do needed to go." She got up and went to the other part of the grassy area to do her business and came back to me.

"Ahh, I think I feel better now. I think we should head inside." she said, smiling. I smiled to and said "Not yet. I still got to go." She chuckled at this and said "Alright, then go then." I chuckled as I got up and went to the part, that she did her business at. I marked it as we are mates, so the others dogs won't get to her. I went back to her and she is smiling.

"What are you smiling about, love?" I said, smiling. She smiled even more and said "Nothing, I was just watching you doing your business." I chuckled at this and said "I was watching you when you did yours." She laughed at this and said "Sicko. I'm just kidding. Let's go inside." I nodded and said "Yeah, let's go inside."

So, we both got up from the grassy area and went back inside. Ginger and Uncle Dustin are still playing that game and we just went to lay down on the floor. We are both watching them play and then Uncle Dustin beat her.

Ginger chuckled and said "Wow, that was a very good match. You did beat me this time." Uncle Dustin chuckled at this and said "Yeah, you beat me in the first match and I beat you in the second match. We both tied this time." Aunt Kate just smiled at the both of them.

"I think we should just watch TV now. I think the show is on." Grandma Eve said, smiling. Uncle Dustin smiled at this and said "All right, I'll turn the game system off, for right now." He got up and turned the game system off. He changed it to the TV and our show is on now. We are watching the show that Grandma Eve, likes to watch.

(Lilly's POV) at work

It is just about 2pm to get off of work. Jeremy still hasn't asked for the day off for mine and Kate's birthday. The manager came to us and said "I will give you and Dustin that day off. I know you want to spend the birthday with your wife." Jeremy smiled at this and said "Thanks, I really appreciate it. It would mean a lot to Lilly and Kate."

The manager smiled and said "I know. I did the same thing for my kids. It just part of the family." I chuckled and said "Yeah, it is just part of the family. I like to thank you though." The manager chuckled and said "No problem, Lilly. I know Dustin and Kate would be coming in now."

Right as the manager said that, they came right in the door. They looked at us and Dustin said "Hey guys. Did you both have a good day." I nodded and said "Yeah, we had a great day. The manager gave all four of us the day off for our birthday."

Kate squealed with joy and said "That is great. We was going to asked him the same thing." I chuckled and said "Don't worry about it now. We already asked him for you both." Dustin smiled at this and said "Thanks, you two. That really helps us out."

Jeremy smiled at this and said "No problem. We are just about to get off from work. So, how are the kids doing." Kate smiled at this and said "They are doing good. Dustin and the kids played the game system and then watch TV. So, it was a good day."

I chuckled at this and said "That is good. Did anything happen when we are at work." Kate nodded and then said "Yeah, Talyson got her mood swings." I sighed at this and said "I know, she is going to have her mood swings soon. I just know it."

Jeremy stroke me on my back making me purr and said "So do I, love. I just know that she is going to have her mood swings." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, so do I. Just like I have that mood swing a couple of days ago." Jeremy nodded at this and said "Yeah, it was a couple days ago. I know you might get more."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, don't remind me about that." Kate nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, just don't remind us. I had one just before I got here." I looked at Kate in shock and said "You just had a mood swing before coming here."

Kate nodded and said "Yeah, I just got one before I got here. It's a good thing, it didn't last long." Dustin chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that it didn't last long. It only happened for a couple of seconds." Kate chuckled at this and said "Good thing too. I didn't want to do anything bad to you, babe."

Dustin stroke Kate on the back making her purr and said "You didn't do anything bad to me. But, we better clock it. It's two o'clock already." Kate and Dustin went to the back to the office area to clock in. I looked at the clock and it is indeed 2pm right now.

"Wow, it's two o'clock right now." I said, chuckling. Jeremy chuckled too and said "Yeah, we just have to wait till they are back out here. Then, I would have to closed out my register." I chuckled at this and said "Why do you have to closed out your register for."

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "It's so I would see if my register is over or not." I nodded at this as Dustin and Kate came out of the back office after clocking in. "Okay, now I have to closed my register now. It will be a few minutes, love." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "All right, just hurry up."

Kate chuckled at this and said "He has to close out the register does he." I nodded and said "Yeah, he has to close out his register. It will only takes about a few minutes." Dustin nodded at this and said "It's part of the company policy to do so. We have to do that tonight, Kate."

Kate nodded at this and said "I know that. It just takes a few minutes that for sure." I nodded my head in agreement and said "That's what Jeremy said." Sure enough, Jeremy closed out his register and he was over about five cents.

"That is pretty good for the day's work. I hope you can do good today Dustin." Jeremy said, smiling. Dustin chuckled at this and said "I think that we will. I hope you have a good rest of the day at home." I smiled at this and said "I think that we will. So come on, babe. Let's go home." Jeremy gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Okay, love. Let's go home."

So we said our good-byes to Kate and Dustin and we went out of the building and into our car and started to head home. It only took about ten minutes drive to get home and we got out of the car and we got inside of the apartment. Where everyone is taking a nap.

I smiled at this and said "I think we should just go into our room for a bit. Let's just relax in there." He nodded and then said "I think that you are right, love. Let's go into our room to relax." So we went into our room to relax and Jeremy turned on the TV in our room and turned down the volume so the others won't be able to hear it.

"So, what are you watching right now, babe." I said, giggling. He chuckled a bit and said "I'm just watching the news. Got to keep an eye on things back in Indiana."

I put a smile on my face and said "Now why do you want to do that?" He chuckled again and said "Well, I want to keep an eye on the weather here and Indiana. It's so, I don't worry about my parents that much." I chuckled at this and said "That is a good thing right."

He nodded and said "Yeah, it is a good thing. I just want to keep track of the weather." We both watch the weather report and it got a snow storm back home. I was shock at least and I think they got a lot of snow there.

"Did Indiana got a snow storm there?" I asked him. He nodded and said "Yeah, Indiana did get a snow storm. It's a good thing that we are here in Arizona. We get nice weather here." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing we get nice weather here, than back in Indiana. I wonder what you're parents are doing right now."

After I said that, his phone went off. Jeremy looks at the caller ID and it is his parents. Jeremy picked up the phone and answered it. He is talking to his parents for awhile on the phone, while I was still watching the weather report. It will be sunny for the rest of the day here. I'm thinking of going swimming in a bit. Jeremy got off the phone and sat on the bed next to me, smiling.

"What are you smiling about, babe?" I said, with my tail wagging. He smiled and said "They said they are in a snow storm and they are glad that we are in Arizona. They are doing fine in the snow storm right now. So that is good news."

I nodded at this and said "That is good news. They are happy that we are in Arizona." He nodded at this and said "Yeah, they are happy about it. So, what is on your mind right now."

I chuckled at this and said "I'm thinking, that we should go swimming later today. It's going to be sunny for the rest of the day." He nodded at this and said "I think that will be good for the day. I think we should wait for the kids to get up though."

I chuckled and said "I think so too. I think they will be planning the same thing." He nodded at this and said "I think that they will too. I think we should eat some dinner after that." I chuckled and said "Oh, what are we going to have for dinner."

He thought for a moment and said "I think we should have some caribou hamburgers. I think that will be good." I licked my chops and said "I think that will be good too. You think that the kids are up right now. We've been in here for a half hour."

He nodded at this and said "Yeah, we should go out there and see if they are up now." We both got up from the bed and went out of the bedroom, to see if they are up yet.

(Colin's POV)

I heard the door opened and our parents are home. But, I didn't wake up to see them. We are a little tired from playing the game system and watching TV. I felt someone stirring and I looked beside me and Talyson is awake.

I smiled and said "Well, hello there beautiful." She blushed and said "Hello, yourself handsome. I think, I took a good nap." I nodded my head in agreement and said "I think so too. Is the others up yet." She nodded her head and said "Yeah, the others are up. I think that they went outside."

I chuckled and said "Well, it's just us two for a few minutes. I wonder, what's Mom and Dad are planning, when they got home." As I said that Mom and Dad came out of the bedroom.

"Hi, Mom and Dad. Did you have the day off for Mom's birthday." I asked Dad. Dad smiled and said "Yeah, we got the day off for Mom's birthday. We also got Dustin a day off for Kate's birthday too." My tail started wagging and said "That's great. Now, we just can't wait for the birthday to come around." The others are starting to come in the door and we are all starting to plan for the rest of the day.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I made it to past 3k words in this chapter. I took a break a couple of times to make this chapter. The next chapter will be 4k words. Which I hope to do. At least there is good news that they will get a day off for Kate and Lilly's birthday. What will the next chapter brings? Stay tuned to find out. I will put a chapter up on March 7th before going to the bus trip to Kalamazoo. I will put a chapter up. I will be taking my notebook to work on my chapter also for the next day. So, I would typed it in the computer on the 8th of March. So stick around for that. See you all in the next chapter. Have a great day, everyone. READ AND REVIEW ALL!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Jeremy: **_We are back, with another chapter of My Life With Lilly: Part Two. Thanks, for the review imjustlikehumphrey. You are the only one to review, every chapter of my story here. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of the story._

**CHAPTER: THIRTY-FIVE**

(Colin's POV) still

The others have came in the door and we are now planning for the rest of the day. "I think we should go swimming. It's a nice day outside." Star said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, I think that we should go swimming." Dad and Mom smiled at this and Dad said "I think that is a great idea. Your mother, thinks that it is a great day outside, to go swimming."

Mom nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, it is a great day to go swimming today. When do you all want to go swimming?" Crystal giggled and said "In a few minutes, if that is okay with you guys." Everyone else nodded their heads and Star said "Yeah, we can go in a few minutes. It's so, Dad can get ready."

Dad chuckled at this and said "Okay, we can do that. I'm going to get change right now." Dad then went to the bedroom, to get change to go swimming. "I think this day, has been fun so far." Wildfire said, smiling. Ginger smiled to and said "Yeah, this day has been fun so far." Their mates, Blaze and Shane nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wonder, what's Dad is going to cook for dinner tonight?" Crystal said, smiling and her tail wagging. Mom chuckled at this and said "Well, your Dad is going to cook some caribou hamburgers later on. So, how does that sound for dinner."

We all licked our chops and I said "I think, that will be a good dinner tonight. I do loved caribou." Talyson nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I do love caribou. It has been a few days, since we had some caribou steak."

I gave Talyson a kiss on the cheek with made her purr and I said "Yeah, I agree with you, love. It has been a few days, since we had some caribou steak." Dad came out of the bedroom, in his swim trunks and said "Well, let's go swimming now. Is everyone, ready?"

We all nodded our heads and I said "Yup, we are ready to go swimming." Ginger nodded her head again and said "Yeah, let's go swimming." We all got up and went to the door and walked out to go swimming.

(Jeremy's POV)

After we all walked out of the door to go swimming. We are walking to the one that is where the office is. The one that we always go to. It took about a five minutes walk to get their and I opened the gate. We all got into the gate and the kids and their mates already jumping into the water. Lilly and I are laughing and Lilly said "It looks like, that they just didn't want to wait."

I chuckled at this and said "It sure does looks like it. It looks like this is going to be a fun day." Then I thought of a plan. Lilly then said "Well, I think that this wi-." I picked her up and jumped in the water with her, surprising her.

"Babe, what is that for." she said, sounding surprised. "I just wanted to surprise you." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Well, you did surprise me. I didn't think that you are going to do that." I chuckled and we both are swimming together. The kids and their mates are just swimming around in the corner of the pool. We can hear them talking.

"Did you see Dad, picked up our Mom. And then jumped into the water with him." Star said, smiling. Crystal smiled at this and said "Yeah, it really did surprised Mom after that. I thought that she is going to get mad." Colin shook his head and said "Nah, I didn't see her get mad. I think that she is really surprise, about it."

Lilly is giggling about what they said. "I think, they did it took me by surprise." she said to me. I smiled and said "Yeah, that's what they are talking about. Are you getting relaxed right now, love." She nodded her head and said "Yeah, I'm getting relaxed in the water with you, babe. It's a good thing that we have gone swimming."

I gave her a kiss on the nose which made her purr and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that we gone swimming. I don't see Ginger, Wildfire, Blaze and Shane in here though." Lilly looked around the pool area and said "I think, that they are in the hot tub in the back. I think, that they wanted some alone time."

I nodded my head at this and said "I believe that you are right love. Let's just, let those four be, for right now." She gave me a kiss on the lips and said "Yeah, let's just let those four be. It's their alone time. Not OURS!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, I agree with you their love." We continue to swim and watched the others at the same time.

"I think, that this is a good day. We had a good day at work." She said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, we did have a good day at work. Even though, that this is a new work week."

She nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I think that I missed Kate already." I chuckled a bit and said "I know how you feel love. I do missed Dustin and Kate with us. But, they do have to work." She nodded her head in agreement and said "I think, that you are right. They do have to work those hours, to get money right."

I smiled at this and said "Yeah, they do have to work those hours to get some money. They will be fine. Just trust me, okay." She just gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, I think they will be fine. I do trust you, though." We looked over at the other end of the pool and I think that they all went to the hot tub area.

"Huh, I think that they all went to the hot tub area." she said, smiling. I nodded and said "It sure does look like it. I think, that they all want some alone time for themselves." She nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, I think so too. Let's just keep swimming here. Let's leave them be." I nodded at this and we keep on swimming in the pool.

(Star's POV)

We are all in the hot tub. I think that our parents probably already know about where we went. "Do you think that your parents knows, that we are all in the hot tub." Ben said, smiling. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Yeah, I think that they already know, that we are all in here. The water felt really good in her though."

Talyson nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah, the water felt great in here." Colin gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "I agree with you there, love. Does anyone else agree with her." We all nodded our heads and Crystal said "I do agree with her. The water in here felt very good. It does relax all of your body."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "That's the reason why, we all came in here. It's just to relax and just have a good time." Ben nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah, that is why that we came in here. We are having a good time right." We all nodded our heads in agreement and I said "What about you Ginger. Are you having a good time."

Ginger smiled and said "Yeah, I'm having a very good time. Thanks, for asking." Shane nodded his head in agreement and said "Yup, we are having a good time and we are having a good day." I nodded at this and said "I think, that we are all having a good day. Even though, that Uncle Dustin and Aunt Kate are working second shift right now."

Wildfire nodded at this and said "Yeah, even though, that Mom and Dad are working second shift today and the next two days. They have to work third shift for two days this week also." Ginger nodded at this and said "Yeah, I think they will make it through though. They are our parents."

I nodded at this and said "Yeah, even though our Mom and Dad are working first shift. They will take care of us though." Ginger nodded her head and said "Yeah, it's a good thing too. I thought, about something though. Can we still go to the park?"

I thought for a moment and said "Yeah, we can still go to the park. We all can go when they have days off." Colin and Talyson nodded their heads in agreement and said "I think that will work. They can come with us, can they."

I shook my head and said "No, this will be our time only. They can go to the park themselves, if they want to." Crystal chuckled and said "I think, they can come to the park with us. They do want some time together, though." I nodded my head at this and said "Maybe, you are right about that sis. I think, I'm going to get out right now. I'm getting to warm right now. You coming Ben?"

Ben nodded his head and said "I'm coming out now, my love." I blushed when he called me that and said "I loved it, when you called me that, babe." We both got out of the hot tub and went to one of the chairs by the pool. Dad and Mom are still swimming in the pool. I looked around and noticed that they have grills here in the pool area.

"Dad, do you noticed that they have some grills here in the pool area." I said, smiling. Dad looked around and noticed that the grills are in the pool area and said "Yeah, I just noticed them now. Are you asking me to cook on the grill for today."

I nodded my head and said "Yeah, is that okay with you." Dad nodded at this and said "Okay, I'm going to get that caribou meat out and bring it here. I'll be right back Lilly." Mom gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and said "Okay, hurry back." Dad got out of the pool and went back to the apartment to get the meat. Mom got out of the pool and shook her fur and came to sit on the chair next to us.

"Did you go to the hot tub area, Star." Mom said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, we all are in the hot tub area. I just got out, since I was getting to warm." Mom nodded at this and said "Don't be in there to long or you will lose the pups. I'm just saying." I nodded at this and said "I know, Mom. You didn't noticed about the grills in the pool area did you."

Mom looked around and she finally noticed the grills in the pool area and said "Yeah, I did noticed that the pool area has the grills around. It's a good thing too. It's a good thing we can have a cook out today. It's a nice day for it." I nodded my head and said "Yeah, it's a nice day for a cook out. I think it will be a good idea."

Mom nodded her head and said "Yeah, it was a good idea. I think, he will be back in a few minutes." Mom, Ben, and I are talking and Dad did bring a couple of visitors too. It looks like his Aunt and Uncle came along.

"It looks like you got some visitors, did you babe." Mom said, smiling. Dad smiled and said "Yeah, I did. They were at our apartment and decided to have dinner with us." I smiled at this and said "That's a good thing to. The more the merrier."

His Aunt chuckled and said "We wouldn't miss a cookout. So that is why, that we came over for. He did say that he is making some caribou hamburgers." I nodded my head and said "Yeah, that is what we are making today. Dad, are you going to get ready to cook them."

Dad nodded and said "Yeah, I'm going to get ready to cook them." Dad went to the grill to get it started. His Uncle also went to help him, to start up the grill. "How come his Uncle went to help him to start the grill?" I asked his Aunt. His Aunt chuckled and said "He probably doesn't know how to start the grill. So that is why, his Uncle went to help him to start the grill up."

Mom chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I probably agree with you though." His Aunt chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that you did. Where are the others?" I smiled at this and said "They are in the hot tub. They just wanted some alone time in there."

She nodded and said "That is what mates do. They wanted to do some things, that they wanted to be alone. But, we won't bug them." Ben and I nodded our heads in agreement, while his Aunt went to the grill area to his Uncle.

Mom and I are chuckling at this, as Dad and his Uncle are having a hard time getting the grill to start up. "Well, it looks like they are having a hard time getting the grill to start up." Mom said, smiling. Ben chuckled at this and said "It sure does looks like it. I think, it is just having a hard time to start up."

I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, it sure does looks like it. I think that the grill doesn't want to start." The others have gotten out of the hot tub, after they see that Dad's Aunt and Uncle is here.

"It looks like that Dad, got some visitors for us." Crystal said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, they came here to have a cook out with us." Colin smiled at this and said "It's a good thing too. It's a good thing that we are having a cook out, on a nice day like this." I nodded my head in agreement and said "Yeah, it is a nice day for a cook out."

We all looked over and they finally got the grill to start and they are just letting it warm up, before putting the caribou hamburgers on the grill. "I think, that they are going to let the grill warm up a bit." I said, smiling at this. Mom smiled and then said "Yeah, they are going to let it warm up. Can't wait to eat those caribou burgers."

Crystal nodded her head in agreement and said "I just can't wait to eat. I'm just getting hungry." Connor nodded his head and said "I agree with you there, love. I'm just getting hungry, just like you are." We all nodded our heads in agreement, as Dad is now getting the caribou burgers on the grill right now.

"It looks like Dad is getting the caribou burgers on the grill now." Colin said, with his tail wagging. I looked over and Dad put the lid down on the grill to let it cook, for a bit. "Yeah, he's going to let it cook now. How about getting back in the pool for a bit." I said, smiling. Ben nodded his head and said "Yeah, let's get back in the pool." We all jumped back in the pool, while Dad is cooking the caribou burgers on the grill.

**A/N: I'm going to stop the chapter right here. They are having a good time at the pool and going to get ready for a cook out at the pool area. It's a good thing that they are going to do that. It looks like Jeremy's Aunt and Uncle decided to join the cook out. I'm going to try to put another chapter up soon. But, if not. I will put one up on Saturday, before the Komets Fan Bus trip to Kalamazoo. I'm going to be working on the chapter when I'm off of work and continue to do that and then I will put it up. Hope you all have a great day. It is snowing here today. It started to snow here last night. The kids are all playing in the snow. See you all in the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW ALL.**


	38. Chapter 36

**Jeremy: **_Well, this is an disappointed night for us. We were all on our way to Kalamazoo. The bad news is that the game has been cancelled. We were in Battle Creek, Michigan on the way there. We are all sad about it._

**Lilly: **_Yeah, everyone was disappointed. But, the good news is that we are doing this chapter tonight! That is the good news, though._

**Jeremy: **_*chuckles* Yeah, that is great news all right. So, without further ado. Here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

_*Lilly blows everyone a kiss good bye*_

**CHAPTER: THIRTY-SIX**

(Jeremy's POV)

I have seen all the kids and their mates, jumped backed into the pool. 'I guessed they are having fun, until the food is done.' I thought. Lilly, my Aunt, Uncle, and I are all just talking.

"So, you are going to the Coyotes game on Lilly's birthday, right." My Aunt said to me. I nodded at this and said "Yeah, we are going to the Coyotes game on Lilly's birthday. Lilly is really excited about it, though." Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I'm just really excited about this though. I just can't wait for the game."

My Aunt chuckled and said "Well, that is good. How are you liking Arizona so far, Lilly?" Lilly smiled at this and said "To be honest. I really loved it here. The weather has been very nice here, than it was back home." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, the weather has been nice here."

My Aunt smiled and said "That is good. It's a good thing that you and Dustin found jobs here. In only about a few weeks time." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, it only took about a few weeks. But, that is very good though." My Uncle got up from the chair and went to the grill to check on the burgers.

"So, how long are you pregnant now?" my Aunt asked Lilly. Lilly smiled and said "I've been pregnant for about a week and a half now. I have been getting morning sickness and getting some mood swings along the way." My Aunt nodded at this and said "Yeah, the mood swings do come along. But, the morning sickness, will only happen when it comes. It only lasts about one to three weeks."

Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, that I do noticed that. My Mom told me the same thing." My Aunt nodded at this and said "Yeah, where is your Mom at right now?" I chuckled at this and said "Oh, they are back at the apartment. They just wanted to be alone for a bit."

My Aunt chuckled and said "Oh, I would like to see them in a bit. Not right now, but in a little bit." Lilly smiled a bit and said "That would be great. We can go back there after we get done eating." My Aunt nodded at this and said "We can do that. I would like to get to know your Mom, though." My Uncle came back on the chair after flipping the burgers over.

"It will be about ten to 15 minutes till the burgers get done, Jeremy." my Uncle said to me. I nodded at this and said "Okay, thanks for helping me get the grill started. I would do this again sometime soon." My Uncle chuckled at this and said "No problem. Just remember how to start it next time."

I nodded at this and said "Okay, I will remember how to start it next time. It just that, I'm not used to starting the grill here." My Uncle chuckled again and said "I noticed that. It will take time just remember that." I nodded at this and we continued to talk and keeping an eye on the grill, so the burgers won't get burnt.

(Kate's POV) at work

It has been a few hours at work and I'm just getting hungry. Dustin is in the cooler right now, stocking things up. While the other worker, runs the register. I'm just waiting for him to come out, so we can get something to eat. The other worker noticed me, just sitting there waiting for Dustin to come out of the cooler.

"So, you are Kate right." she said, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm Kate. So, you are." She smiled too and said "My name is Jasmine. It is very nice to meet you and Dustin. Dustin is a very good worker, by the looks of it." I smiled at this and said "Yeah, Dustin is a very good worker."

She smiled at this and said "So, how did you and Dustin meet?" I told her the story of how Dustin and I met together in Jasper and she smiled at this and said "That is a very good story. You two are great together." I chuckled and said "Yeah, we are expecting our second litter of pups too."

She smiled so more and said "That is good. I know you are pregnant, when I first came in to work. Did you already have two kids?" I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, we already have two kids. Two girls by the way. They are both pregnant too, with their mates."

Jasmine chuckled and said "That is good, when they find their mates and then they will have pups of their own. Is your home is the same as Lilly and Jeremy." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, we lived with them. It will be over crowed when all the girls will have their pups."

She nodded at this and said "Yeah, that I can understand. Is anyone going to move to a different place?" I nodded and said "Yeah, both of my daughter are and both of Lilly's daughters are moving to Jasper. But, with my new kids coming. It will be awhile for them to move."

Jasmine nodded at this and said "Yeah, that I can understand. Don't want them to go to far, right." I nodded at this and said "Yeah, I just don't want them to go to far. But, going to Jasper is okay with me, though. Their mates are from Jasper, anyways."

She nodded at this and said "That is a good thing too. Let them lived in Jasper will be the right choice though." I nodded at this and Dustin came out of the cooler after stocking up in there. My tail is wagging and said "So, you are done with the stocking in the cooler, right."

Dustin nodded at this and said "Yup, just got done stocking in there. It's not that hard to do so. So, let me guess. You met Jasmine." I nodded my head and said "Yeah, she is pretty nice." He chuckled at this and said "Yeah, she is nice. So, how about we get something to eat. I think you are hungry."

I nodded my head and said "Yup, I'm starving. So, how about we get something to eat." He chuckled again and said "Yeah, let's go get something to eat. We will be right back, Jasmine." Jasmine chuckled and said "Okay, hurry back. I will take care of everything here. Just go and enjoy your break."

Dustin nodded at this and said "Don't worry, we will." So, we both went out the door and went across the street to McDonald's. We both went inside and eat in there. We both got the double quarter pounder meals. We both just ate our meal and got back to work across the street and everything is fine.

"So, did you both enjoyed your break?" she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, we both enjoyed our break. Now, it is time to get back to work." Dustin went back to work, while Jasmine does the trash outside. It is really a great day for all of us.

"Love, this has been a slow shift for us today." he said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yeah, it has been a slow shift right now. But, it will pick up later today." He nodded at this and said "Yeah, it will pick up later today. I just have a customer came in right now."

I looked at the door and a customer came in. The customer came and brought two power ball tickets for tonight's drawing. 'I wonder what's the jackpot is tonight' I thought. "Dustin, how much is the power ball jackpot tonight?" He chuckled and said "It's only about 250 million right now. Once, it gets higher. The busier it will get."

I nodded at this and said "That is a good thing too, right." He chuckled a bit and said "Yeah, it will be a good thing. The jackpot is always won in the east coast. Haven't seen anyone won it in the west coast." It's my turn to chuckle and said "Yeah, that I do noticed. I think you are having another customer right now."

Dustin looks out and indeed another customer came in. This customer also wants some power ball tickets. The customer left and Jasmine came back in after doing the outside trash. She went to wash her hands and came back to work.

"That trash thing is easy outside. I don't know why, they have to do it twice in a day." she said, smiling a little. Dustin chuckled at this and said "It has to be done, or the trash would overflow outside. We get a lot of customers in the morning shift."

Jasmine nodded and said "That, I can understand. But, still it is a lot of trash to do." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, that is a lot of trash. But, third shift doesn't have to do it, though." Jasmine nodded at this and said "That is a good thing too. They don't have to do it, but first and second shift does."

Dustin and I both nodded our heads and I just remembered that Dustin works third in a couple of nights. "Dustin and I will be working third in a couple of nights." I said, with my tail wagging. She chuckled at this and said "Third shift will be boring. But, if you work around. It won't be boring at all."

Dustin nodded at this and said "Yeah, that I do know of. It will be slow on third shift right." Jasmine nodded again and said "Yeah, third shift is always slow. But, the weekend is always very busy. They come in and buy beer, before 2am in the morning."

Dustin nodded his head at this again and said "Thanks, for the heads up. I think we have four customers coming in right now." Jasmine and I looked at the door and they all came in and brought the stuff that they want. 'It's a good thing we have two registers going right now' I thought. They got the customers done and they went out the door. I looked at the clock and it's now 7pm.

"Wow, I think this day is really slow. Depending, on how many customers we get during second shift." I said, smiling. Dustin smiled too and said "Yeah, this day is going slow. But, we got to stay until ten o'clock." Jasmine chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I get off in an hour. I only work four hours today."

I chuckled at this and said "Well, it's a good thing that you are here. This day, would be even slower." She nodded at this and said "Yeah, it would be even slower, without me here. I would think that this, is a great day for all of us." We all continue to talk and more customers will come to finish off the day.

(Lilly's POV) at home

We are all back in the apartment after enjoying that nice cookout and swimming in the pool. Jeremy's Aunt and Uncle had just left, after meeting my Mom and Charlie. They had gotten along well, it seems. We are all in the living room, just enjoying the evening. Kate and Dustin will be home in a couple of hours.

"That is a nice cookout and swimming in the pool." I said, with my tail wagging. Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, it was nice to have a cookout and swimming today. I think that this is a great day." Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, today is a great day. When are we going to have another cookout?"

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I think we will have it in a next few days. If the weather is nice." Talyson tail is wagging and said "I can't wait for the next cookout. That was some good caribou burgers today." Colin gave her a kiss on the nose and said "Yeah, that was some good caribou burgers. It was also nice that your Aunt and Uncle spend some time with us, Dad."

Jeremy smiled at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that they did. They just like to spend some time with us. So, that is what they did." I chuckled at this and said "It's a good thing too. I really loved to see them again." Jeremy laughed a bit and said "They would come back again, soon. Where did the rest of them go, besides Colin and Talyson?"

I looked around the room and noticed that they are not in the room with us and said "I think that they went into the bedroom to sleep tonight. I think that they are worned out." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I think, that you are right love. So, how about that we go to bed right now."

I yawned as he mentioned it and said "I really need to get some sleep. I'm tired as heck." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "That I do noticed. You are pregnant after all." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "How about that we go to bed right now."

He chuckled at this and said "All right love. Good night Colin and Talyson." They both said good night and we got off the couch and went to the bedroom. I hop on the bed and laid down near the pillows at my usual spot. Jeremy closed the bedroom door and took off his clothes and laid down in bed next to me. He hold me close and we are sharing body heat together.

"Oh, that feels so nice. I loved it when you do that." I said, with my tail wagging. He chuckled and said "I know that you loved it. I know, that you want me to cuddle right." I nodded my head and said "Yeah, I loved it when you cuddle me at night. It helps me really good."

He chuckled at this again and said "That's good, I think you are about to fall asleep." My eyes are halfway closed and said "Yeah, I think that you are right. Good night, babe. I loved you." He gave me a kiss on the forehead, which made me purr and said "Good night, love. I love you too." He pulled the covers over us and we both felled asleep.

(Colin's POV)

Dad and Mom are both in the bedroom, to get ready for bed. Talyson and I are in the living room, watching a movie on TV. It is a really good movie. "I loved it when we watch a movie together." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I know, love. It is our alone time, that's for sure."

She nodded at this and said "That is true. I loved it when we have some alone time." I chuckled and said "So, what do you want to do." She smiled a bit and said "I can think of one thing." My tail started wagging and said "What can that be, my love?"

"I would like you to cuddle with me. You know to share our body heat." She said, smiling. I started to cuddle with her and we both are sharing our body heat. She is purring a bit and she loved it. I really loved it when we shared our body heat. We continue to watch the movie and the door opened that means one thing. Kate and Dustin are home from work.

"Hi, you two. Did you have a nice day at work?" I said, with my tail wagging. Aunt Kate smiled and said "Yeah, we both have a nice day at work. It was slow but, we got the day done." I chuckled at this and said "That is good. Talyson and I are watching a movie."

Aunt Kate chuckled at this and said "That's good, I think Dustin and I are going to bed right now. So, good night you two." Talyson smiled and said "Good night." They both went into their room and we are all alone again.

I looked over at Talyson and she had fallen asleep. I turned off the TV and fallen asleep with her. Still sharing our body heat together. So, I wonder what's the next day will bring.

**A/N: Here is the chapter everyone. This is a Sunday chapter. I worked on it last night and got tired. So, a chapter is finally up. The game that was in Kalamazoo last night is cancelled and that was very disappointing. They have poor ice conditions last night. Lilly, the kids and I was so excited yesterday and had to turn back around after arriving in Battle Creek, Michigan. We were almost there and gotten word that the game was cancelled. Oh well! Got to wait tomorrow and see if there is another Komets road trip to come up or get my money back. They might be another trip to Kalamazoo or going to Indianapolis. We just have to wait and see tomorrow. I hope that you all have a great day. See you all in the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW ALL.**


	39. Chapter 37

**Jeremy: **_Hi all. We are back, with another amazing chapter of this story. I hope that you all had a great week. I know that we did!_

**Lilly: **_*chuckles* Yup, we all had a great week. It was a busy week, if you asked me. But, now here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

(Wildfire's POV) in the middle of the night

Blaze and I are sleeping in the bedroom, with the others in the same room. Colin and Talyson are in the living room sleeping. They hadn't came into the bedroom at all. So, I figured that they are sleeping out there. I have been tossing and turning, since I have been asleep. The only reason, that I have been tossing and turning, is because my stomach has been hurting.

My tossing and turning has woken Blaze up and he opened his eyes and said "Babe, what is the matter? Why are you tossing and turning around, when you are trying to sleep?" I smiled a bit and said "Well, I keep tossing and turning is because my stomach is hurting. I can't sleep because of that."

He lightly chuckle and said "Oh, I can understand that your stomach is hurting. It can mean, that you are going to be starting your morning sickness." I chuckled a bit and said "That can mean, it will happen. I just don't know when." He smiled at this and said "The morning sickness can happen at any time of the day. It can happen at night or the day time."

It's my turn to smile and said "Well, if my stomach has been hurting, then that means I'm going to have my morning sickness." He nodded at this and said "Yes, if your stomach has been hurting, then your morning sickness is going to start." I lightly smiled and said "I think, that I'm going outside for a bit, to get some fresh air. You can come if you like."

He shook his head and said "You can go outside, I'll be in here waiting for you." I nuzzled him and said "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." I got up and went to the bedroom door to open it. I went to the door that goes to the outside and went out to get some fresh air. I went to the grassy area to sit down.

As I was sitting down on the grassy area, I felt a very cool breeze that went by me. It felt really good on my fur. It did give me the shivers for a few seconds. My stomach is still hurting and it felt like it is going to hurl. By the time that it did, I went to the bush to threw up. I have threw up a couple of time, before it did stop and my stomach is not hurting anymore.

I went back to the grassy area to sit down and said to myself "I think, Blaze is right. The morning sickness can happen anytime." I smiled at that and just went back inside the apartment and closed the door. I went to the water bowl in the kitchen to get a drink of water, to get rid of that bad taste in my mouth. I gotten my fill and went back into the bedroom, where everyone is at.

I laid back down to Blaze and said "I just gotten the morning sickness, when I was outside." His tail started wagging and said "I told you it was the morning sickness." I nuzzled him and said "Yeah, I know. Now, I'm tired now. I think that I'm going to sleep." He yawned and said "Okay, I will see you in a few hours, love." I yawned and said "Okay, good night babe." We both closed our eyes and just felled asleep.

(Jeremy's POV)

Lilly and I have woken up at 5am and I looked at my cell phone and had a message on there. It was a message from work that said "Don't come in today. Something bad has happen last night and it doesn't looked good." I looked at it weird and called them to see what is going on. From the looks of it. There was a robbery last night there and they are closed down for the day. The manager also told me to tell Dustin the same thing.

I hang up the phone and said to Lilly "Well, I think we are going to have the day off today." Her tail started to wag and said "So, we are not going to work today. What happened last night." I told her what happened last night and she said "Well, someone is really stupid enough to do that. Good thing that we are not there."

I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it's a good thing that we are not there. We got to tell Dustin and Kate about this too, when they get up." She smiled at this and said "Do you think we are going back to sleep?" I smiled a bit and said "I think, we can do that. It won't hurt to get an extra couple of hours of sleep."

Lilly smiled at this and said "Okay, let's go back to sleep. I'm still a bit tired." I chuckled again and said "Okay, let's go back to sleep." We felled back to sleep for a couple of hours.

It has been a couple of hours and we are back up again. This time at 8am in the morning. I looked at Lilly and she is just stretching. I can hear her back pops a couple of times. I chuckled and said "I think that felt good did it." She smiled at this and said "Yeah, I always stretch out and making my back pops. It felt really good actually."

I chuckled at this and said "I bet that it does. It just make your back feels better." She just licked my cheek and said "Yeah, it does make my back feels better. So much better." I just kissed her forehead which make her loudly purr and said "I know it makes you feel a lot better. So, what are we going to do today, since we are off work."

She is thinking and said "How about we take the kids to the park. They would like to go though." I chuckled and said "I think that is a good idea. How about we go out there now, and tell them. If they are up yet." She nodded and said "Good idea. Let's go out there and tell them."

We both got off the bed and I opened the bedroom door and we just went out to the living room. Lilly and I saw Colin and Talyson in the room, but not the others. "Hmm, I see that Colin and Talyson in the room. I think the others are in the bedroom." She nodded at this and said "Yes, I think so too. I'm going to go check."

Lilly went to the bedroom, that the one that they are in and told them "Hey, if you want to go to the park, you better be up." I looked over at Colin and Talyson and they are getting up when Lilly said that. Colin yawned and said "Did Mom just said that we are going to the park."

I nodded and said "Yeah, son. We are going to the park. Your mother and I don't have to work today." Colin's tail is wagging a mile a minute and said "Good, I want to spend time with you today." Talyson nodded at this and said "Yeah, we just don't spend that much time with you in the morning at all."

I chuckled at this and said "Well, you are going to this morning. Something happened last night, so we just got the day off." He chuckled at this and said "What kind of thing that happened last night?" I laughed a bit and said "Something that happened during third shift last night. They just got robbed. Like stealing some money and that stuff."

His eyes went wide and said "Oh, those stupid bastards. They should know better than that." Lilly came back and said "Yes, I agree with you there, honey. They are stupid bastards." I laughed at this and said "Oh, I agree with you both. So, the others are up yet."

She nodded at this and said "Yeah, they are getting up. Just give them some time to get up." I nodded at this and said "Okay, sure thing love. Does anyone want some breakfast. Before, we go to the park." I heard their stomachs growled and I said "I'll take that as an yes." They just nodded their heads and I went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for them.

(Lilly's POV)

Jeremy just went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for us all. Colin and Talyson are just sitting on the floor and are just talking. "So, what are we going to do at the park today?" Colin asked Talyson. Talyson just smiled and said "Well, we can just run around or play in the splash pad there."

I smiled at this and said "They have a splash pad there. I didn't even know that they got one." Colin smiled at this and said "Yeah, they do have a splash pad there. We played in it for a bit, the first day that it opens." I nodded at this and said "Well, it looks like I'm going to get your father to play in it too. I'll bet that he will like that."

Colin nodded at this and said "Yeah, I expect that he will. So, what is he making for breakfast." I looked over in the kitchen to see what Jeremy is making for breakfast and he got the bacon and eggs out. "I think that he is making bacon and eggs for breakfast." I said, smiling. Talyson smiled at this and said "That will be a good breakfast. I do love bacon, by the way."

Colin nodded his head and said "Yeah, what she said. I loved bacon." The others got out of the bedroom after smelling the food that is being cooked. Dustin and Kate also got out of their room. They looked at us and Kate said "I thought you have to go to work this morning."

I chuckled and said "Nope, not today. Work called us, to not to come in today. Something bad had happen last night on third shift." She chuckled at this and said "What happened on third shift last night?" I told her what happened last night and Kate said "Oh, those stupid bastards. They will pay for that. So, Dustin and I got a day off also."

I nodded and said "Yup, we are going to the park with the kids. Just to spend time with them." Dustin is now helping Jeremy to get breakfast done and Kate said "That is a good plan. I think that Dustin and I will be going to." Dustin heard this and said "I think, that going to the park with the kids will be a good idea. We will be going to."

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I think we can spend the day with them. Only a few more minutes till breakfast is ready." Wildfire chuckled at this and said "Okay, Uncle Jeremy. I'm going to the bathroom really quick." Wildfire went outside to go to the bathroom.

Talyson nodded and said "I got to go outside really quick to. I'll be back in, babe." Colin gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Okay, just hurry back in." She got up and went out the door. They both came back in a minute later, after they food got done.

Jeremy and Dustin gave everyone a plate and Jeremy put one in front of me and sat next to me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks, babe." He gave me a kiss on the cheek back and said "No problem, love. So, let's eat up."

We are eating our breakfast and I was just taking my time with the food. It is still good to eat. They all got done before I did and I finished mine a few minutes later. I licked my lips and said "That is a good breakfast. I just took my time to eat it." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I know that you did. It's okay though. I'm still glad that you said it was good."

Jeremy and Dustin started picking up everyone plates and took them to the sink to be washed. Dustin is doing the dishes for us in the morning. Jeremy came back over and said "Who is ready to go to the park?" Everyone said that they are and I chuckled at this and said "I'm ready to go to the park. But, I have to go to the bathroom really quick."

Jeremy gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "Okay, just hurry up. We are going to the park in a few minutes." I got up and went to the door to the outside. I walked to the grassy area and did my business and went back in the apartment. Everyone is ready to go to the park, all except for Wildfire and Blaze.

"How come you don't want to go to the park?" Jeremy asked her. Wildfire just weakly smiled and said "I'm just not feeling good. I'm having the morning sickness, that is all. So, Blaze here will be keeping an eye on me." Jeremy nodded and said "Okay, I respect your decision. We will be going to the park now. It's only about a ten minute walk." We all walked out the door and went to the park.

(Wildfire's POV)

They all went to the park. I decided to stay back since my stomach is hurting again. I just don't have the strength to go to the park. Blaze stayed behind as well. I really do loved him. So, him and I are on the couch, just laying down.

"So, how come you don't want to go to the park?" he asked, smiling. I weakly smiled and said "I'm just wasn't feeling good, because of the morning sickness. My stomach is hurting again, though." He chuckled at this and said "They respected your decision. So, that is good. So, how about we watch some TV."

I nodded at this and said "Good idea. Let me get the remote." I got off the couch and went to get the TV remote from the table right beside it. I picked it up with my mouth and took to the couch with me. I put it down and pressed the power button to turn the TV on.

"So, what do you want to watch?" I said, smiling. He smiled to and said "It doesn't matter. As long as we watched it together." I smiled at this as I was looking through the channels to find something good to watch.

(Jeremy's POV) at the park

We are all at the park, just enjoying the sunshine. Lilly is laying down in the shade, while the kids are running around. The girls that are pregnant are making sure not to hurt themselves, while they are running. Lilly is looking at the splash pad and she had a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about, love." I said, smiling too. She giggled and said "Well, I'm just thinking we should go play in the splash pad. I'm getting a bit to warm right now." I kissed her on the cheek, which made her purr and said "Okay. How about we go over there right now?"

Her tail started wagging and she got up and we both went over to the splash pad. She stopped and looked at me and said "Why don't we both go in there and have some fun?" I chuckled at this and said "Sure, this will be fun."

We both got in the splash pad and is having a blast. The cool water is really refreshing. Lilly is also enjoying herself and her fur is all wet. The kids also decided to come play too and they are having a blast. We all got cold and decided to get out for right now. My stomach growled and I looked at my watch and it was about 1PM.

"So, how about we go back home and get some lunch right now. I bet that you all are hungry." I said, smiling. Colin smiled too and said "Sure, I'm starving." Talyson also nodded her head in agreement. Lilly did the same thing.

"Okay, let's go home so we can get some lunch." I said. We all left the park and headed for home. It only took about ten minutes to get home and once we opened the door. Wildfire and Blaze are on the couch sleeping.

"We must be quiet, they are sleeping right now." I said, chuckling. Lilly chuckled too and said "Yeah, we don't want to wake them up." So we all got in the door quietly and I went to the kitchen to get lunch started. Lilly went to the couch and laid down too. This is going to be a good rest of the day, after I get the lunch started for everyone.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update on the chapter. I was so busy! But, I did work on this chapter and saved it, so I can finished it later. So, here it is. It looks like everyone had a great day so far. All expect for Jeremy, Kate, Lilly, and Dustin doesn't have to work that day, of because of what happen at their work place. expect for Jeremy, Kate, Lilly, and Dustin doesn't have to work that day, of because of what happen at their work place. I'm going to try to get a chapter up for Saturday. I'm going to take my laptop this time to the bus trip to Kalamazoo this Friday and work on the next chapter. Yeah, when I said bus trip, it's the makeup bus trip to Kalamazoo, where the Komets will play at. So, everyone is excited. So READ AND REVIEW all. I will see you all in the next chapter. Happy Easter everyone.**


	40. Chapter 38

**Jeremy: **_We are all back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait! It has been a very busy month. Lilly, the kids, and I have all been working our butts off at work. Work has really been picking up, so now that is out of the way. At the end of this chapter, I will put the ECHL playoffs and the NHL Playoffs at the end of each chapter. I will be working as hard as I can to get the next chapter up. So, enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER 38**

(Jeremy's POV)

We are all at home, after going to the park. Everyone is just all in the living room, watching TV, while Wildfire and Blaze are taking their nap, since that they didn't go to the park with us. I was in the kitchen getting the food ready for lunch. I'm making them some homemade pizza, since I got all the stuff that I got for it.

Lilly is in the living room on the couch, just relaxing and watching TV. I smiled to myself as she is glowing with new life in her. Lilly noticed this and said "Are you looking at my stomach right now." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, I'm looking at your stomach. It is absolutely glowing with new life."

She smiled at this and said "That is very sweet of you, babe. I am about two weeks pregnant right now." I nodded at this and said "I know that, love. I just can't wait for the pups to be born again." Her smile got even wider and said "I can't wait either! I wonder what the pups are going to look like this time."

I shrugged and said "I don't know. We just have to wait and see." Kate nodded at this and said "Yeah, we just have to wait and see. There is no need to rush it, though." Lilly nodded and said "Exactly." I chuckled at this as I put three pans of pizza in the oven and set the timer. I went over to the couch and sat down next to Lilly, putting my arms around her. She just purred when I do that.

"Oh, you know I really loved that." she said, smiling. I smiled to and said "I know that love. That is why I'm doing it right now." She smiled even more and said "It's a good thing that you do. Where would I be, without you.?" I chuckled at this and said "You would probably be still in Jasper. But it's a good thing that I came up and swept you off of your feet."

She got some tears in her eyes and said "That is the sweetest thing that you said. That is why that I love you, babe." I wiped her tears from her eyes and said "I love you too, Lilly. I better go check on the pizza's in the oven." She nodded at this and said "You better, I don't want the pizza to burn." I nodded at this as I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to check on the pizza.

As I was checking the pizza and the kids and there mates are talking. I'm just listening to them while I was checking on the pizza. "I hope Dad, gets the pizza done in the oven. I'm getting hungry." Talyson chuckled at this and said "I'm sure, that he will get the pizza done. I'm getting hungry too, but I'm just being patient."

Star nodded at this and said "Yeah, just be patient. It will be done as soon as the timer goes off. Right, Dad?" I nodded at this and said "Yeah, that is right, Star. It only got about five minutes till it gets done." I heard a girly yawn coming from Wildfire, as she is getting up from her nap.

"Oh, you guys are back from the park? Is Uncle Jeremy making lunch right now?" she said, yawning again. I chuckled and said "Yeah, we got back from the park. Just waiting for the pizza to get done from the oven." Wildfire just nodded and then said "Okay, I'm going outside to go to the bathroom." She got up and went to the door to go outside.

"You know, Wildfire will be a great mother, once the pups are born." Kate said, smiling at Dustin. Dustin nodded and said "Yeah, I do have a feeling about that. She will be a great mother. I think that Ginger will be too." Kate smiled even more and said "That too. I'm so happy that our kids are growing up."

Lilly nodded at this and said "Yeah, I'm just glad that our kids found their mates. What can we do, without them?" I just chuckled at this and said "It does look like they did found their mates, when we went to Jasper at that time, when Winston died. I'm just happy for them."

Lilly sighed a bit and said "I knew your going to bring that up. I just missed Dad so much." I went over to her and said "It's okay, love. I know that you missed your Dad. I missed my Grandma and Grandpa too. But, you got to know that he is looking down on you right now." Lilly smiled a little as Eve said "What he said is true Lilly. He is looking down on us right now."

Lilly giggled a bit and said "I know, Mom. Jeremy, thanks for cheering me up. I know now that, my Dad is watching over us." I kissed her forehead, which made her purr and said "Your welcome, love. I better go back to check on the pizza." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "You better, because I'm getting hungry."

I chuckled at this and went back to the kitchen, just as the oven timer went off. I got out those three pizza's and put them on top of the stove to cool, before cutting them up. Wildfire came back in just as I was starting to cut them up.

"Wow, it's time to eat already." Wildfire said, smiling. I nodded and said "Yup, it's time to eat. I'm just getting ready to send you guys a slice or two right now." She nodded at this and went over to Blaze to wake him up from his nap and to we can get ready to eat. She nudge him awake and he looked at her and said "Is it time to get up to eat already?"

Wildfire nodded and said "Yup, it's time to eat, babe. We are having homemade pizza today." Blaze licked his lips and said "That does sounds good. I'm getting hungry." I chuckled at this as I giving them their plates. I gave everyone a plate and I put one down in front of Lilly and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks, babe." I smiled and said "No problem, let's eat."

We are all eating the pizza and just talking to each other. We are all talking about what we are going to do for the rest of the day. "I think we can go to the mall to see if they got any new games to play." Colin said, smiling. Crystal nodded at this and said "I think that is a great idea. Don't you think so, Dad."

I chuckled and said "I think, that will be a good idea. I would like to get a family game so we can all play together." Crystal smiled at this and said "A family game would be nice. Is there any other games out there too?" I nodded and said "Yeah, there is other games out there too. So, when are we going to go?"

Crystal and Connor both said "After we eat." Lilly and I are chuckling at this and I said "Okay, we will go after we eat." We all continue eating until the pizza only has three slices left. "Oh, I don't think that I can eat another slice." Wildfire said, her paw on her stomach. I chuckled at this and said "That's okay, Wildfire. I'm going to put the rest in the fridge, so it can be saved for later."

"Good, I think I want it for later. I think I'm going to go outside again." She said, getting up to go outside. Blaze got up too and said "I'm going outside too. Just got to go." They both went outside and the others got up to go too before going to the mall. It's only Lilly, Kate, Dustin and I are in the living room, when they went outside.

"Do you got to go to the bathroom, before we go to the mall Lilly." I asked her, smiling. Lilly smiled and said "I do, but I just want to wait till they get back in." Kate nodded at this and said "So do I. I just want to wait." Dustin and I chuckled and Lilly said "I know, that we should've went outside, but we can wait till they get in."

I chuckled more and said "That's okay, Lilly. I understand that. I think they will be coming in, in a minute." Sure enough, they all came in feeling better going outside. Lilly and Kate got up and they both went out.

"Okay, now that everyone is gone to the bathroom. We are waiting for your mothers to get back in from going. After that we are going to the mall." I said, smiling. Crystal smiled at this and said "Oh, I can't wait to go to the mall!" Connor smiled at this and said "So can I. This will be a good day."

Star nodded at this and said "I wonder what we are going to do at the mall." Colin chuckled and said "I do know for one thing, that we are going to the game store at the mall." Ginger nodded at this and said "Yeah, we are going to pick out some games for the game system to play."

Star shrugged and said "Oh, I just forgot about what we are going to do." I chuckled at this and said "It's okay to forget about what we are going to do. We are just going to have some fun." They all smiled and howled about what we are going to do today.

(Lilly's POV) outside the apartment

Kate and I are outside the apartment going to the bathroom before going to the mall. Kate found her spot and did her business and I found mine to do my business. Kate got done first before I did and after that I did mine we both sat down on the grass, before going back inside the apartment.

"So, what games are they going to get for the game system?" Kate asked me, smiling. I smiled too and said "I don't know. They might get a family game for the game system." She chuckled at this and said "You never know, that they can get more than one game. We only got two new games since Christmas."

I nodded and said "That I do know of. I think a family game would be great, like Monopoly." She nodded at this and said "That could be a good family game. Is there any other games for the family." I shook my head and said "Not that I know of. I think, there will be more family games to play, if we just look around."

She nodded at this and said "Yeah, we can do that. Oh, how about some movies to get, for the apartment." I giggled and said "Getting some movies would be good too. But, it's up to Jeremy and Dustin." Kate nodded and said "Yeah, it's all up to them. I just forgot! It's New Year's Eve tonight after all."

I looked at her and said "Oh, how can I forget. Maybe that is why, we don't have to work today. We are off again tomorrow as well." Kate chuckled and said "So does Dustin and I. That's why it's a holiday. We get holiday pay anyways for not working." I chuckled and said "That is true. Let's go back inside to go to the mall."

We got up and walked to the front door and open it to go back inside to go get ready. We got back into our apartment and they are all just sitting around, waiting for us to get back in.

"There you are. Are you ready to go?" Jeremy asked us, smiling. Kate and I nodded and I said "Yeah, we are ready to go to the mall." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Okay, let us get our shoes on, then we will go." Dustin and Jeremy got up and they went to get there shoes on. It only took them about a few minutes and Dustin said "All right is everyone, ready to go?" We all nodded that we are and we went out the door and got into both of our cars.

We pulled out of the lot and are going to the mall. I was just looking out the window, looking at the mountains and all the places around here. "So, which mall are we going to." I asked Jeremy, smiling. He chuckled and said "We are going to the mall that is closer to home. I just don't want to travel all over Phoenix, to get to every mall."

I chuckled at this and said "You don't have to go to every mall in Phoenix. We can go to one time and then go to the other the other time." He nodded at this and said "That is what I'm going to do. I just want to go one mall at a time." Colin chuckled at this and said "We can do that Dad. We don't go to every mall until we want to."

He nodded at this and said "Yes, Colin that is right. Let's just go to one mall and then the others later." Talyson also nodded at this and said "I agree with you, babe." Colin gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "I know that you would agree with me." She chuckled and said "I know that I would. How much longer, till we get there Jeremy?"

"It's only about a few minutes longer. So we will be there." Jeremy said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I can't wait to get there!" Jeremy chuckled at this and said "I know, love. So, it is just a few minutes till we get there."

I just nodded and just look out of the window and we are there in a few minutes. Jeremy found a parking spot and Dustin parked beside him and we all got out of our cars. The kids and their mates got out of the car and stretch out to relieve some tense muscles after sitting on the way there.

"Wow, look at this mall. It's a little different than the one back home." Crystal said, smiling. Star nodded at this and said "Yeah, this mall is different than the one back home." Jeremy chuckled and said "Yeah, this mall is different than the one back home." I just nodded and we walked inside the mall, getting ready to go into one of the stores. But first we stopped at the map.

We are looking at the mall and see the game place just close to the food court. "Would you look at that? The game place is close to the food court. Do you want to go to any other places, besides the game place?" Jeremy said, smiling. I giggled and said "Maybe to get some movies after this."

Jeremy is thinking for a moment and said "Getting some movies, is a good idea too." Kate smiled and said "Maybe there will be some movie that we will watch, that will be pretty good." I nodded and said "What kind of movie that we will see, that will be good."

Jeremy chuckled at this and said "We will see when we get there. But, first. Let's go to the game store, to get some games." I giggled and said "Well, let's head to the game store right now." We all starting walking to the game store and it only took about a five minute walk, to get there in the mall. We all walk inside the store and to look at the games they have on the shelves.

"What kind of family game are we going to get?" Jeremy asked me, smiling. I was thinking for a moment and said "How about Monopoly? Is that a good family game?" The kids and their mates nodded their heads and so did Kate and Dustin. Jeremy chuckled at this and said "That game is perfect. Do you want any other games too?"

I shook my head and said "Nah, that is a good family game to get." Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Okay, let's get this game and go to the movie store." Jeremy grabbed the game that we all wanted and went to the checkout counter to pay for it. He paid for it and now we are walking to the movie store. It was only a few stores down from the game store.

"Wow, the store is close to the movie store." I said, laughing. Jeremy chuckled at this and said "Yeah, it is what the map said. It was pretty close to each other." We walked in the store and going through the movies. I was looking at each of the movies and seen Alpha and Omega 2 on the shelf. I looked at it and said "Oh, Jeremy. I think I found one."

Jeremy came over and said "Oh, number two is already out. Okay, I will get it and then we can go." I wagged my tail and said "Okay, let's get it." Jeremy grabbed the movie and paid for it too and now we are going home. We all got into the cars and it only took about twenty minutes to get home. But we can wait to watch the movie and play the game.

**A/N: Here is the chapter everyone. Went to the mall to get a game and a movie. Sorry, for the long wait. It was just a long time since I posted a chapter up. Work has been picking up, but I have been doing this chapter and trying to get this done. Now, I got it done and now we are going to the next chapter after this one.**

**The ECHL playoffs. Last round is the Eastern Conference division finals. 1) Toledo Walleye vs. 2) Fort Wayne Komets (Toledo win series 4-3), 1) Florida Everblades vs. South Carolina Stingrays (South Carolina win series 4-2). Western Conference Division Finals. 1) Allen Americans vs. 2) Rapid City Rush (Allen win series 4-2), 4) Utah Grizzlies vs. 2) Ontario Reign (Ontario win series 4-1)**

**ECHL playoffs Conference finals. Eastern Conference Finals 1) Toledo Walleye vs. 2) South Carolina Stingrays (Series tied at 3). Western Conference Finals 1) Allen Americans vs. 2) Ontario Reign (Series tied at 3)**

**NHL Conference Finals. Western Conference Finals 3) Chicago Blackhawks vs. 1) Anaheim Ducks (Anaheim lead series 3-2). Eastern Conference Finals 2) Tampa Bay Lightning vs. 1) New York Rangers (Series tied at 3).**

**Now that the playoffs are out of the way. I'm going to say, that I will work on the next chapter, when I get the chance. It may take me awhile to get the next one up. I would like reviews. But, you guys are the best. Read and REVIEW everyone, until next time.**


End file.
